


Lost Without Them

by SilentlyFighting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Big Brother Michael, Blushing Luke, Bullying, Cheeky Calum, Cutting, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Ashton, M/M, Michael and Storm are siblings, Protective Michael, Self-Harm, Swearing, Tour Bus, Touring, Ziam - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyFighting/pseuds/SilentlyFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PREVIOUSLY CALLED "I Draw Too...")</p><p>They all think its so easy. Having a famous brother, famous friends.<br/>But it has never been easy...<br/>It never will be.</p><p>(TRIGGER WARNING-- This contains some mentions of self harm,  if you do not feel comfortable with this then you don't have to continue reading but if you do, keep it in mind. There will also be swearing in various places so be warned. Just so you know...)</p><p>© SilentlyFighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

They all think that it’s so easy; having a famous brother, famous friends.

But it’s not, it never has been.

The dirty looks from my classmates, the continuous hate from fans of the boys.

I never asked to live this life, I never asked to be different.

Some days I wish that I had a normal life, like them, but this is just how it is.

I deal with it all, not just because I have to, but also because I know that one day I know it will all be gone... and so will I.

 

I’m Storm Clifford, and welcome to my train wreck of a life – you might be in for a bumpy ride.


	2. Guess who's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward chat with a teacher and a surprise sitting in her living room....Good or bad? You will have to read and find out...

** Storm’s POV **

“...Also, your test is on Monday, so do not forget. I hope you have been paying attention and keeping your notes in order otherwise it’s your own fault if you end up failing my class.” My maths teacher, Miss Whitlow, finishes her speech with a shrug. 

She may be the only teacher that I can honestly stand to be around in this hellhole but, when it’s the last lesson of the day, nobody is paying her much attention. I have some notes written down from today's lesson, but I have to admit that I did end up tuning her out halfway through and start randomly doodling in the margin of my page.

 I look up at the clock above her desk and mentally count the seconds until the final bell rings. Just as the small hand on the clock hits twelve, the bell ends my mental countdown.

 “Have a good evening, and please at least try to study,” Miss Whitlow shouts over the ruckus that is the mad dash to get out of the classroom. She obviously means well but she has no chance -  nobody cares what the teachers have to say once that bell goes at the end of the day.

 I pack up slowly, already well aware that Mikayla, the head bitch of the school, and her Barbie doll wannabe minions are going to be prowling the halls right about now and I have no patience to deal with her antics today.

 Just as I finish packing up and start to make my way towards the door, Miss Whitlow speaks up again.

 “Lilith,” I cringe internally. I hate my name and everyone who knows me knows this fact but the school refuses to let me change it on my papers so I have to suck it up and deal with it until I can leave this place. “Is everything alright? You’ve been quite quiet lately and that is a little out of character, even for you. I know how much you hate people asking you things like this but I worry.”

 “I’m fine. I’m just stressing a little about the upcoming exams and I guess everything is just catching up to me now. I’m also just a little tired.” I lie as smoothly as possible. I know I shouldn’t lie but there is no way anyone else can find out – I can’t deal with all of that all over again.

 You see, I used to have a best friend called Duke. He knew about it all; the bullying, my other habits, everything. But he got mixed in with the wrong crowd after we started to drift apart – started to go to parties with the “cool kids”, drinking and all the other stuff the popular kids do. He was drunk beyond any sense of reality when he let all my secrets fly. The party he was attending at the time just so happened to contain all the popular kids and the chatterboxes. Since that night my life has been pretty much hell.

 “Just remember, I’m here if you ever need to talk.”

 This conversation is definitely uncomfortable because she is right – I hate people digging around in my life. I think quickly and decide to use the lull in conversation as my opportunity to make my escape.

 “Thank you for your concern but I really should be going. I’ve already missed my bus and I really don’t want to be later home than I have to.” I reply.

 “Alright, run along now. By the way, good luck with the test on Monday, I’m sure you won’t let me down.”

 I just nod in recognition of her words before making a quick escape out of the door. As I leave the front doors of the school and pass the almost empty parking lot I take a deep breath, thankful for one thing at least – that the chat got me out of being harassed today. I plug my headphones in and turn on my Green Day playlist to listen to during the walk home.

 ----------------------------------------------------

 As I open the front door, I hear very faint chatter coming from somewhere in the house that fades out almost as soon as I step inside – well that’s not creepy at all. Note the sarcasm.

 “I’m home, mum,” I shout through the house, hoping she will reply so I’ll know where she is.

 “I’m in the living room, baby. There are some people here to see you.” I follow my mum’s voice and directions, stepping hesitantly through the doorway of the living room before stopping in my tracks once I see the guests she was talking about.

It can’t be...

They’re home.

There sat on the sofa is my older brother, Michael, and his best mate and fellow band member, Calum.

“Oh my God,” I whisper, feeling the tears spilling over onto my cheeks as I rush towards my brother. Landing in his lap, I bury my face in his neck and hold on tight. “You’re finally home.” I whimper.

“Yeah, I’m here now, baby.” He comforts me, stroking my hair gently in the mean time.

I reluctantly lift my head from his neck after taking a second to calm down before turning my head to face Calum, a soft smile creeping onto my face at the sight of him.

“Hey Cally,” I mumble in greeting. I have called him this for as long as I can remember; as far as I know, I started calling him that because I was young and couldn’t say his name properly, but I still call him this even now.

“Hey Storm,” He smiles. He doesn’t like it when I cry so he always tries to make me smile because he knows that other people smiling is contagious to me, I always end up smiling back.

I make grabby hands at him, still seated on Michael’s lap, and he shares a look with Michael, who nods softly, before shuffling closer and joining our little cuddle session. I don’t ask why Calum is here, it is a regular occurrence for him to be here when Michael was around, and I already know that Joy and Mali are visiting other family members elsewhere currently. They obviously didn't know Calum was coming home, or maybe they did, who knows.

“The other two will be here later on. They went home but are coming here later to have a sleepover since they wanted to see you too. Cal is staying here for the time being so don’t freak if you see him around.” I raise an eyebrow at my brother’s choice of words. “Okay, I get it, he is always here anyway but I was just saying.”

I giggle at him, making him and Calum smile. I only now notice that mum has left the room but my attention soon goes back to the boys in front of me.

“We missed you, Storm,” Calum mumbles as he moves around to get comfortable.

“I missed you too, guys.” I sniffle slightly.

This day got so much better. I’m a little happier now that my boys are back. Maybe things will finally take a turn for the better, just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was the first proper part.  
> I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I have written this on my tablet and the keyboard is really sensitive and annoying.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think, any questions and if you saw any mistakes (I will try to edit them correctly as soon as I can).  
> That’s about it.  
> Stay awesome guys!  
> :P


	3. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reunites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happens in this chapter but i felt like writing some more and i decided to put it up early.  
> The updates are going to start slowing down soon as i am about to get very busy and might not have time to write, so bare with me when the updates slow down.

** Storms POV **

After our little cuddle fest, I run up to my room to change. It’s not until I see myself in my full-length mirror located in the corner of my room that it dawns on me that Michael doesn’t know a lot about me anymore.

 The last time Mikey even saw me I wore figure-hugging clothes and dresses. I never wore make-up then and I did not own a single item in any dark colour. Everything was bright, happy. Now, the only clothes I have that are remotely figure-hugging are my skinny jeans. You could never get me into a dress (for more than one reason). I now wear make-up to cover my imperfections, which are everywhere but make-up is expensive so I only cover the obvious ones and outline my eyes. My wardrobe... well that’s something else. The colour scheme is basically black and grey. There is not a single bright colour, just the colours that represent how I have felt for a while, all so dark.

 So much has changed. What am I meant to tell Mikey if he asks?

 Here I am kitted out in black skinny jeans, an All Time Low shirt and a dark grey hooded top, sleeves pulled down over my hands so that I basically have sweater paws. He is expecting colour, I know he is, not this – all dark and depressing. I understand that he dresses the same, but he is a guy, it’s not the same.

  _Now he will see just how disgusting you are, how much of a disappointment to the family you are and how perfect things would be without you around to get in the way._

 As much as I hate those thoughts, I can sometimes understand them too. It’s true most of the time – things would be better without me.

 I take a deep breath before making the descent down the stairs, steeling myself against the judgmental looks I am sure I am about to get. I keep my eyes focused on my feet and my hands hidden in my sleeves the whole time. As I enter the living room, I notice that Michael and Calum are engaged in what looks like a game of Fifa. They haven’t noticed my presence yet so I use this to my advantage.

 “If you don’t stop nudging me, I swear to all things holy that I will kick your ass around this living room,” Michael exclaims as they continue to shoulder barge each other as a tactic to put the other off their game.

 I lean my head forward slightly so that it is right between them, wincing at the volume of their voices from this position.

 “Well, I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t cheat in the first place,” Calum mumbles, not noticing my proximity either.

 “That’s not very nice, boys. Play nicely.” I whisper in a low voice, making them both jump.

 Calum flips around quickly and sees me straight away, whereas Michael falls off the sofa screaming; honestly sounding like a little girl. I can’t hold my laughter in for very long before I end up having to use the sofa to support myself as I laugh. I can even hear mum laughing in the kitchen, obviously hearing what had happened or at least Michael’s oh-so-manly scream.

 “You scared the shit out of me, you little bugger,” Michael shouts from his place on the floor, still recovering from his fright, apparently.

 “Michael Gordon Clifford, watch your language!” Mum shouts in response to his foul language, which makes Calum and I laugh again. I can smell something cooking so I already know what she is doing.

 “Sorry,” Michael mumbles, looking guilty for having forgotten the rules of the house.

 Calum, who has just about got his giggles under control, speaks up again.

 “Is it weird that I missed stuff like that happening? I mean, I know us boys do it to each other all the time but it seems so much more... I don’t know, funnier and more fun when Storm is the one behind it.”

 “Yeah, that’s weird but I think we all missed it.” A voice answers from behind me.

 I turn quickly, spotting Ashton in the doorway. I can hear the front door closing, signalling that Luke is not far behind either.

 “Ash!” I shout, running towards him. He catches me when I jump, holding me tightly to him as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Usually, I hate being picked up but right now, with Ash, I could not care less.

 “Hey, how come I didn’t get a welcome like that. Am I not good enough for you anymore?” I head Calum whine in the background. I just giggle into Ashton’s shoulder, making no attempt to move just yet.

 “Me either, apparently.” A new voice comments. I slowly leave Ashton’s arms, smiling happily and turn to the owner of the voice.

 “Holy shit...” I mumble when I pretty much come face-to-face with his chest. I step back a bit, pretending the height difference is a lot more than it really is. “Yeah... no. I can’t jump that high.” I joke, making all of the guys laugh.

 Mum chooses that moment to enter the living room where we all seem to have congregated.

 “Michael, Storm, your father and I are going out for the night. There is food for you guys in the kitchen. You know te rules and please don’t make a mess or you’re going to be cleaning it all up in the morning. Behave yourselves, have a good sleepover and we will be back by lunchtime tomorrow.” My mum reels off her speech as she puts on her coat and dad comes down the stairs, ready to go.

 “See you tomorrow,  guys.” He says as he leaves.

 Now that they’re gone, it’s just us.

 “What are your plans?” Luke asks.

 “Well, mum was cooking us pizza. We will bring that and our drinks in here and start up a move. Then we will clean up and go from there. Does that sound alright?”

 “Sounds good to me,” Calum speaks as he gets up to help Michael bring in the food. Ashton and Luke set about finding a movie in the meantime.

 I look over at the clock and I can’t help but wonder how it got so late. I hadn’t even noticed.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the boys usuals banter, the movie and a quick insight into storms thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this night is so long but i'm the kind of person who like to keep details so i'm sorry if it is annoying to you.  
> Next update should start the next day so bare with me.
> 
> I also want to say sorry for how short the updates are, but i can only write in my spare time and right now that is few and far between. As the story gets further along i will try to make them longer but right now it's just one of those things that your going to have to deal with.

** Storms POV **

It’s not until Calum and Michael come back into the room, carrying more food than is humanly possible for anyone to eat, that my brain catches up to the situation. I can’t eat any of this.

 It’s not that I starve myself, not really, I have just cut back on what I eat... by quite a bit. I mean, I was never skinny and it more than just me who noticed, so I cut back on my food intake and it is quite effective, for me at least. Although I admit I may have taken it a bit far, I cannot under any circumstances bring myself to eat more than half a plate of food.

 The boys set down the food, basically covering the whole coffee table.

 “There’s more out there if we need it, but I think this will do us for now. Have you chosen a movie yet?” Michael asks, setting down three 2l bottles of what I think is Coca-Cola on the floor next to the table.

 I am too busy eyeing all of the food the boys plan to eat to realise who he is aiming his question at. Luckily, Luke speaks up for me.

 “Not yet. We didn’t know what you wanted to we have just been looking at the choices while we waited.”

 I smile slightly as a thank you to Luke, getting a slight nod of his head in return to show that he noticed.

 “I know boys can eat a shit tonne of food, but don’t you think this is a little much?” I hesitantly ask.

 “Nope. To be honest, I’m surprised your brother hasn’t gone to get the rest yet. I mean, you live with this guy, I don’t understand how there is any food left in this house when he is around. He is literally like a walking trashcan.” Ashton chuckles from where he is sat, in front of me with his back against the front of the sofa.

 “Hey! I do not appreciate your tone, Irwin.” Michael grumbles from his spot in “his” chair.

 “Well, we don’t appreciate watching our leftovers get suctioned in and revolved around your mouth either but we get it anyway.” Calum fires back, cringing slightly at what I presume is a memory, making the rest of us apart from Michael giggle.

 “You’re meant to be on my side, Calum,” Michael whines, just making us laugh more and Calum joining in this time.

 “Whatever you say, Clifford. To make it up to you, although we are probably going to regret this later, you can choose the movie.” Calum reasons, moving to sit to the left of me as Luke drops down in the seat to the right of me.

 “Horror it is then. Make you all suffer for being mean.” Michael smirks, taking the remote to look through the horror movies available. I just roll my eyes, already more than used to my brother’s antics.

 I sit crossed-legged behind Ashton, his head resting back against my legs, as the opening scene to whatever movie Michael has chosen begins, the boys already digging into the food.

 “Do you want me to get you some?” Ashton asks as the boys begin to settle in for the film.

 “No, it’s alright. I’m not really hungry right now. I’ll probably have some a bit later.” I reply, hoping he will believe me. He shoots me a look but turns back to the film nonetheless. There is no way he can know.

 I have no plans to eat much, if anything, considering I have already had my breakfast and my sandwich, which I ate as I walked home. I have eaten my quota for the day; if I eat any more then I will start to put on weight again.

 Of course, my mind has something to say about that too.

_You’re a fat pig anyway, what would a few extra pounds matter?_

This is really not the time. Any other time, I would be able to pretend that the thought is not there, but surrounded by the boys is not my idea of ideal. Some days I really wish there was a way to block out everything or argue with my own thoughts – but why argue with something that tells the truth.

_They don’t care. They just hang around because they feel sorry for you. I bet they laugh and joke about how fat you are when they’re on tour. You’re a fat, ugly, worthless bitch and everyone knows it._

 I will not cry. It may be true but the boys don’t need me to burden them with anything else other than my presence.

 After three movies, the boys start to get tired. I glance at the clock, seeing that it is quarter to one in the morning. I look down and notice that Ashton has fallen asleep against my legs. I smile slightly, reaching out hesitantly and running my fingers through his curls. I giggle slightly, drawing the attention of the others, when he makes a weird noise in response to my touch.

 Michael takes a quick look at the clock after noticing that Ashton is out for the count against me.

 “Alright guys, it’s pretty late and I don’t know how much longer I can stay awake although, apparently, Ashton is well ahead of all of us in that department.” That makes us all laugh quietly. “Anyway, are you guys staying down here or do you want me to help you settle in before I go? As far as I know, Ash is with me and you two...” He points to Calum and Luke who nod in acknowledgement, “... are together in the guest room.” They both nod in confirmation that they heard what he said.

 “It’s alright, we’ll come up in a minute. You three can go since I can tell you’re tired. I’ll clean up down here and Luke, if he sticks around, will help.” Calum turns to Luke then, who nods in return, before getting up and stretching as Luke starts to clean up all of the used plates and cups.

 As Michael sets about getting Ashton upstairs, once I have been freed from being used as a pillow, I approach the other two who are cleaning up tiredly.

 “Are you sure you don’t want me to do it so that you two can sleep?” I ask them quietly.

 Luke shakes his head and smiles tiredly as he continues picking up empty wrappers. Calum, who had been dropping off plates in the kitchen sink, responds.

 “Think of it as me repaying you for letting me stay for longer than the one night that these two are, and Luke is helping a friend out and thanking you for letting him stay here tonight.” I look at him doubtfully. “Honestly, Storm, we are used to working in more tired conditions and we would feel bad if the only girl in the house tonight was the one that cleaned up after the guys who made the mess.”

 I sigh, giving in. “Fine, but get to sleep straight after. You look like zombies as it is, especially Luke. I will see you in the morning.” I state but do not move until both respond.

 “Yes, mum.” Luke jokes, waving tiredly in response to me before heading into the kitchen to throw away what he has in his hands.

 “Goodnight Storm. We promise, now go to bed yourself.” Calum laughs as he turns me around and nudges me towards the stairs.

 As I climb into bed, after removing my make-up and changing into more comfortable clothes, I hear the other two pass by and say goodnight to Ashton and Michael before entering the guest room. I close my eyes and go over the events of the day I just had. Maybe I can finally work things out. The boys are back and I haven’t fallen on my old habits for two days now. Things seem to be getting better.

 Oh, how wrong could I be?


	5. Just can't catch a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble just doesnt leave Storm alone for very long... take this morning for example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer chapter, so here you go.  
> Comment what you think and give it kudo's if you liked it.

** Storms POV **

When I wake up the next day it is barely daylight outside. Now that I’m awake, I literally have to continue my day like this. It’s not that I don’t want to sleep, it’s just that I literally can’t go back to sleep. Once I’m awake, I stay that way.

I hadn’t planned to wake this early – just past five in the morning according to my phone – but even if I could go back to sleep. I would rather not in case I just go back to the nightmares I have just awoken from. I am quite glad I barely make noise when I wake up from my nightmares. If the boys found out that I am as messed up as I am, they would probably never leave me alone.

 Anyway, I get up reluctantly, seeing no point in sticking around. I hesitantly glance down at my sleepwear, consisting of an oversized sweater and some shorts, wondering to myself whether I should change or if I will be able to get away with wearing this. After thinking over my options, I decide that I am going to risk it. The only other people here are four guys who, if they are anything like Michael, I won’t even see until noon at the earliest when they wake up.

 I creep down the stairs so that I don’t wake the boys; I have to be careful as I can’t remember if anyone is a light sleeper. As I reach the bottom of the stairs and let out a relieved breath, a voice startles me.

 “I doubt you could wake those two up even with an air horn right now. Sorry for making you jump by the way.”  I look around quickly and spot Calum sitting in one of the chairs with a small smile on his face and his phone in his hand.

 “Oh, I didn’t think anyone would be awake so I...” I trail off; pulling the hem of my sweater down even though I’m pretty sure nothing can be seen. You can’t blame a girl for being self-conscious in a house full of guys.

 “Hey, you’re up early. Is everything alright?” A cheery voice speaks up from close by, making me jump yet again. What is it with these boys and making me jump? Of course, Calum finds this funny.

 I glare at Calum, not in the mood for jokes this early in the morning. I turn to face Ashton, who seems to have appeared out of the kitchen, ignoring his original question, and ask, “How come you two are up so early?”

 Ashton, cheery as ever, answers. “Oh, we usually do our workout on tour earlier than those two so we are used to getting up earlier. Plus, jetlag makes us two wake up earlier and those two end up sleeping later than usual.”

 I look him over quickly. He is far too awake for my liking. How is anyone this awake and cheery at this time in the morning? So, maybe I’m not much of a morning person myself but this is just ridiculous to me.

 I do the same to Calum. Now he is a completely different story. With his sluggish mood and slightly glazed eyes, you can tell he is tired.

 “You, mister, should still be in bed. You stayed up late to clean up after everyone even though it was unfair. Whereas he... “I point to Ashton,”... fell asleep halfway through our third movie so it is more acceptable for him to be awake right now.”

 He waves me off, “I’m fine, Storm. Like I said, we work tired on a regular basis. It’s nothing I’m not used to. Once I have had my coffee I will be fine for the day. Jetlag is just being a bitch and making it look worse than it really is. Which reminds me, I haven’t had my coffee yet. Oh dearest Storm, I know you keep some around for me. Where is it?” I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms at him, not amused by him changing the subject and then forgetting his manners. “Please?” He finally says.

 “In the cupboard above the kettle, where it has always been.” I state. He looks a little guilty for having forgotten but scurries off into the kitchen quickly for his coffee without another word.

 Ashton, who I had forgotten was also here and witnessing our little chat, giggles at him while shaking his head.

 “He’s not really awake yet, is he?” He asks, still giggling slightly.

 “Nope,” I answer, following Calum’s lead into the kitchen. This just causes another round of giggles from Ashton.

 In the kitchen, I sit on the other side of the counter to the guys, Over by one side; Calum is leaning on his hand and stirring his coffee lazily, in his own little world. Ashton heads over to the toaster, and after searching the cupboards for a while he finds Michael’s stash of Vegemite – yuck. If you haven’t guessed, I’m not a fan of the stuff but we get it for Michael and only Michael.

 “Calum!” I speak up after watching Calum stir his drink for the last ten minutes.

 I didn’t mean to make him jump, but he did, hitting his head on the cupboard above. This leaves Ashton trying to stifle his giggles.

 “Ow. What Storm?” He says, rubbing his head.

 “You have been stirring that coffee for more than ten minutes. I’m pretty sure it’s done by now.” I say, hinting at his cup sitting steaming only slightly in front of him.

 “Oh -  erm – yeah, coffee.” He finally stops stirring and sits opposite me at the counter, sipping his drink occasionally.

 I can’t help but shake my head slightly. He really is not awake enough to be in control of hot drinks or appliances. I turn my attention back to Ashton.

 “Do you want me to make you anything?” He asks, getting out the rest of what he needs.

 “Oh. No thanks, Ash. I’m still, erm, full from last night.” I answer quickly, hoping he won’t remember.

 “You didn’t eat anything last night, Storm.” Shit. He noticed.

 I know I’ve been caught out and so does he. Even Calum, who had previously been in his own world, is paying attention now. This isn’t good; I can feel myself starting to panic under all the attention.

“Storm?” I freeze. This cannot be happening. Slowly, I turn my attention to the doorway where two very sleepy boys stand. I thought Ashton said that they usually sleep later.

 I nervously shuffle in my seat.

 “Morning, boys,” I say with fake cheeriness, hoping they are both too out of it to properly hear what was said.

 “Is what he said true, Storm?” Michael asks. He is obviously not as out of it as I thought and knows exactly what I’m like and, unfortunately for me, will know straight away if I lie.

 I feel like a deer caught in headlights. I feel my breathing pick up as panic takes hold – scared of what he will do or say if I confirm that what was said is true. After a split-second decision, I make a break for it, hoping with everything I have that I can escape to my room and lock them all out.

 I manage to slip past Luke, but I’m not as successful when it comes to Mikey. He manages to get his arm around my waist, pinning me against his chest.

 I fight against him but I don’t have enough strength to put up much of a fight. My breaths are coming too fast and it’s making me feel light-headed. After 30 seconds of my desperate wriggling, I can’t fight anymore and just slump against him.

Everything sounds weird now as if I am underwater, and I’ve had my eyes closed the whole time since when I panic I usually get black dots in my vision, but I am still well aware of touch.

 “Nonono, come on, Storm. Stay with me, baby.” I can faintly hear my brother’s panicked voice but I can’t do anything, all my limbs are heavy and nothing is working right.

 I feel myself being lowered onto a soft surface, my guess is the couch, before the person carrying me, who I’m guessing is my brother, moves away.

 I can faintly hear the boys but I also feel like I am slipping as they seem to fade away bit by bit.

  

** Michaels POV **

As soon as she stops fighting, I know something is wrong. When I move her, I catch a glimpse of her face, instantly realising that she has passed out. This can’t be good. I know you’re meant to stay calm in these situations but that is harder than it looks when your baby sister has just passed out in your arms for reasons unknown.

 “Nonono, come on, Storm. Stay with me, baby.” I mumble in her ear as I pick up her legs and manoeuvre out of the hall and into the living room, gently placing her on the couch. The boys, who have witnessed the whole ordeal, follow me into the room, looking slightly worried.

 I move away once I know she won’t fall off.

 “I don’t know what to do, guys. This has never happened with me around before.” I mumble.

 “What?” Calum asks in disbelief.

 “Oh no...Oh no...” Luke starts to mumble, starting to worry more.

 I turn my attention to Ashton when he starts to slowly move towards my sister. He kneels down near where her head is and leans closer.

 “Irwin,” I say warningly.

 He ignores me and starts to stroke her hair and lean closer still. When I step closer, Calum holds me back.

 “Listen,” He murmurs, his attention focused nearly completely on my sister and Ashton.

  _“You tell me that you’re sad and lost your way_

_You tell me that your tears are here to stay_

_But I know you were only hiding_

_And I just wanna see ya”_

As he sings softly in her ear, I see her fingers move slightly as her eyelids flicker. Whatever it is he is doing, whatever this tactic is, it’s working.

** Storms POV **

Just when I feel like I am slipping completely, a soft murmur begins to break through and sing softly. I cannot make out who it is but I focus on it, feeling like I have to, and the more I focus on it, the more I feel like everything is slowly coming back to me.

_“You tell me that you’re hurt and you’re in pain_

_And I can see your head is held in shame_

_But I just wanna see you smile again_

_See you smile again_

_But don’t burn out_

_Even if you scream and shout_

_It’ll come back to you_

_And I’ll be here for you”_

The more I focus, the clearer my head seems to get and the voice also becomes clearer, the words less slurred and faded as it seems to come back into focus. With nobody else in the house but the boys and I, the only solution to who it is that is singing is that it is one of the boys. As everything becomes clearer, I take a moment to test how my limbs feel and hesitantly move my arm and fingers.

I hear a quiet gasp from a short distance away so I’m guessing that it worked. Although I am already starting to feel better, I find myself not wanting to open my eyes and face reality just yet so I keep them closed and continue to listen to the person singing softly in my ear.

_“Oh, I would carry you over fire and water for your love_

_And I will hold you closer; hope your heart is strong enough_

_When the night is coming down on you_

_We will find a way through the dark”_

I slowly move around a little, resulting in the singing to stop and the person to move away as it becomes common knowledge that I am back and aware of everything again. There is just a second of calm silence before hurried footsteps can be heard moving across the room and my brother’s voice breaks the chill atmosphere I had going on.

“Are you alright, Storm?” He still sounds worried but that might have more to do with me having not opened my eyes yet.

 Whichever of the boys that had been previously been singing is still running their fingers; the action has always had a calming effect on me so it takes me a few seconds to ignore the feeling and register Michael’s question.

 “Shut up,” I grumble weakly. My mind is still a little fuzzy around the edges but it is definitely working well enough to know that he is expecting an answer of some kind.

 The quiet bliss is most certainly shattered by Calum’s obnoxious shouting from somewhere near my feet, “And she’s back!”

 I’m still a little sensitive to noise so the sheer volume of his voice makes me wince a little.

 I hear Luke and Michael telling Calum to be quieter or, in the wonderful words of my brother, “Shut your mouth before I castrate you.”

 Now that my brain has caught up with the situation, it doesn’t take much to work out that Ashton is the one still stroking my hair gently and was previously singing. He gently shushes me as I peel my eyes open and hiss slightly at the brightness of the room, shielding my eyes while I blink a few times to let my eyes adjust before I turn my attention to him completely.

 “I swear that you had some toast going,” I mumble somewhat groggily.

 He giggles quietly but continues to stroke my hair gently, his complete focus on me and only me. “I didn’t get much chance to put it in the toaster before all of this. Plus, I’m pretty sure you’re more important than toast.” He replies easily.

 I make a few incoherent noises but make no attempt to argue with him over the matter. With reduced energy and no intention of reminding them how we got to this point in the first place. I remain silent as Ashton turns his attention back to the boys who are joking around again near my feet.

 All I can think is a single thought – “Please forget.” – but I know this is far from over.


	6. I only passed out, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm is not feeling so good after passing out, but someone is there for her...who?  
> Well you have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note is on next chapter since I decided to give you two updates today to make up for them not being that long.

** Storms POV **

After what feels like forever of listening to the boys joking around with each other, although in reality, it was probably more like 10 minutes at the most, I decide that I am going to get up to get dressed into more appropriate clothing that will not risk showing off my mistakes in life. However, that might be easier said than done.

 Ashton is still close by but has moved away a little, only after I told that I was alright more than 20 times, and the other boys are still hanging around at the other end of the sofa – none of them are willing to go too far away in case something happens.

 I sit up and move around to sit properly on the seat, placing my feet down as slowly and quietly as possible, so that I am no longer taking up most of the couch. Like I said, it’s easier said than done because as soon as I sit up and move I feel like the whole world spins as fast as it can to spite me. I was hoping to be able to get upstairs before anyone notices me moving but I know that there is little to no chance of that happening. I groan, catching the boy’s attention, as I lean forward and hold my head in my hands.

 “Storm, you shouldn’t be sitting up yet. If  you wanted something then you should ask one of us to get it or do it for you.” Calum scolds, trying to convince me to lay back down from his place with Michael and Luke nodding in agreement.

 I ignore him in favour of changing position, crossing my arms in my lap and leaning my head down on them.

 “Are you alright?” Michael asks as he kneels to the side of me and rubs my back.

 “I’m fine,” I say through gritted teeth, hoping he will stop rubbing my back and move away again; hoping they will all leave me alone for a second.

 He does move away, thankfully, but I can still feel his gaze directed at me the whole time. I lift my head slowly, trying to ignore the spinning feeling that is still quite prominent. As I move to sit upright again, slower than before, I feel my stomach roll warningly.

 “Ashton,” My voice shakes slightly as I speak but I continue nonetheless, “Can you help me to the bathroom, please?” I take a few deep breaths while I wait for his reply.

 “Yeah, sure,” He helps me up slowly and keeps his arm around my waist as he slowly walks with me up the stairs and into the bathroom.

 “Are you sure that you’re going to be alright?” He asks, probably nervous about leaving me alone after everything that has gone on just this morning alone.

 “Oh, I will be in a second,” I mumble to myself, hoping that Ashton does not hear my words and I nod in confirmation to the question I was asked.

 When I hear the door click shut behind him, I turn to the toilet and kneel down next to it as my stomach flips more violently. It is the final straw for my body as I lean over it and prepare for what’s to come. I hate being ill but it’s just another one of those things that I have to deal with sometimes.

 When my stomach finally settles again, I hear a soft knock on the door. I groan from my spot by the toilet in response to the noise but make no other attempt to even reply.

 “Can I come in, Storm? I brought you some new clothes and something for your stomach...” He trails off, unsure how to continue without me replying to him.

 God bless Ashton is all I have to say right now; he is a better carer than my brother who probably wouldn’t have thought about bringing either of those things.

 I move away from the toilet and mumble a feeble ‘come in’ that he apparently heard – don’t ask me because I have no idea how – as he shuffles in and sets what he brought with him onto the counter by the sink. He turns to me, sending me a strained smile before helping me to my feet and sitting my down onto the toilet once he has closed the lid.

 “Here you go,” He mumbles, handing me two small white pills and a bottle of water which I take without complaint, not in any mood to argue with him. “Do you need help to change or will you be alright on your own?” He looks away awkwardly, not sure about what he should do now.

 I think over my options. I could try to change on my own but my head still feels a little weird and, although I’ve taken medication and it feels better, I still feel slightly queasy and my limbs still feel a bit heavy.  But if he helps me, he will end up seeing how messed up I am. I know which option I have to choose since I am in no condition to do the other so I inform him quietly that I may need his help.

 There are scars on my stomach but they’re old and if I work through this task fast enough then there is a small chance that he won’t see them.

 He nods in recognition of my answer before splitting the pile of clothes into top and bottom half. While he is doing this I think over how I feel right now. I know I passed out yet I feel like I have a concussion or something. I didn’t hit my head so it has to be something else making me feel like this, but what?

 “Okay, where do you want to start first, top or bottom?” He asks once he has finished organising the clothes into the two piles. I indicate towards my bottoms and he nods before helping me change quickly into a pair of skinny jeans before keeping a careful eye on me while I pull on a new top – a white skull emblazoned on the front of the dark grey material – and a black hoodie. He kneels to put my socks on for me while I sit on the counter this time.

 You would think that this is awkward but you would be surprised how normal this stuff has become in the time that I’ve known all of the boys; Michael got over his overprotectiveness especially in these kinds of situations. After I am changed, Ashton helps me back down the stairs. I’m certain that he saw my scars but has chosen not to ask, and for that I am thankful. He leads me into the kitchen where the others have migrated in our absence. He sits me down carefully at the dining room table before going over to where the other boys are standing by the counter in the kitchen. They talk amongst themselves for a second as I just lay my head on the table.

 “Hey, Stormy, are you feeling any better now?” Michael asks as he drops down onto a seat next to me soon after.

 “No,” I answer, wincing at how rough my voice sounds even to my own ears.

 Calum brings over a single piece of toast on a plate and sets it down in front of me while Luke does the same with a cup of tea – since I hate coffee and the boys are very much aware of this even if I do steal some every now and again just so that I can complain to them about the taste. Once both things are on the table, the other three sit around the table as well.

 I look down sceptically at the food and feel my stomach turn a little all over again. I look towards my brother when he begins to speak.

 “Can you try to at least eat some of it? It will make you feel better, you know,” I give him a look to elaborate on what he has just said and he sighs before doing so. “You feel so bad because there is no food in your stomach so your body is lacking the vitamins and nutrients it needs to repair itself and recover from what happened. You’ve never noticed it before because you’ve taught yourself to ignore it.” I roll my eyes at his bad explanation but turn my attention back to the food in front of me.

 “Please. For me?” He pleads when I make no immediate attempt to pick it up.


	7. You know you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just can't say no to Storm.
> 
> (I know that summary sucked but i dont wanna give too much away..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I posted 2 updates today. I guess anyone who reads this is going to be happy!  
> It might be a little early right now but if anyone has any idea's for ship names for Storm and Ashton then let me know in the comments.
> 
> Comment what you think, or any questions.  
> Also, leave kudo's if you liked it, they motivate me to write.

** Storms POV **

I sigh.

 I already know that if I don’t eat this willingly then Michael will probably force feed it to me. Luckily for me, as far as I can make out at least, he only knows about me not eating last night. I can either push this away and risk Michael shoving it down my throat and killing me or I can eat it now and get rid of it as soon as I am free to go. Michael probably wouldn’t suspect a thing but the others might, so what am I meant to do?

 I look up at the boys; Calum and Luke are looking basically anywhere but at me, whereas Ashton is watching to see what I decide to do.

  _Maybe you should let them shove it down your throat. At least you would provide them with some entertainment as you choke. They don’t care about what happens to you, they would probably laugh if you choked._

 I whimper slightly under my breath as I try to ignore the thought and take a deep breath. When I nod softly, Michael gets a hopeful look on his face. I pick up the toast hesitantly, taking as small a bite as possible – barely a nibble – on the corner. Michael nods encouragingly at me to continue and I can see that he has his fingers crossed beneath his excessively long sleeves.

 The boys start up quiet conversation around me as I take a few more minuscule bites, however, I can tell that at leas one of them is keeping an eye on me at any time. Ashton gets up after a minute or two, catching the boys attention as he crosses the room and starts to do something in the kitchen. When he returns to the table, he drops a plate with a single piece of toast onto the table in front of himself.

 “Now you don’t have to feel awkward about being the only one eating,” He smiles and sends me a wink while taking a bite out of the food which makes me smile in response. I didn’t think anyone would notice but apparently, Ashton is a lot more perceptive than he makes himself appear.

 The others shrug it off and continue talking while we eat. By the time I have finished around half of my one piece of toast, I am feeling full and I don’t really want to push it. I know Michael wouldn’t let me get away with leaving this much so I have to look for an easier target. I make eye contact with Calum but he is quick to divert his attention as if he knows what I am trying to do. I huff and move my gaze to Luke, who tries valiantly to keep his attention centred on Calum but shifts nervously when he feels my gaze on him. Calum subtly shakes his head at Luke to tell him not to turn so I huff again and narrow my eyes at Calum for ruining that course of action as I am sure it would have worked. So, I can’t target Calum or Luke and this only leaves me with one option. Ashton isn’t paying much attention to us as he plays a game on his phone while leaning back in his chair,  but he quickly looks up when I turn my attention to him.

 He raises an eyebrow at me in question, asking me what I am hoping to achieve without vocalising the request, before I look down at my plate then back to him with a hopeful look to top off the act. He shifts his gaze down to the plate, then to Michael who is in the middle of recounting a story but nobody is paying much attention to, before returning his gaze to me. He then taps the side of his phone subtly, well aware that I have my phone in my pocket most of the time.

  ** _DrummerBoy:_** _Can’t you eat a little more? You’re lucky Michael hasn’t noticed that you’ve stopped eating it._

 Instead of answering verbally, I go along with it and text him back.

  ** _Storm(ster):_** _I already feel sick, Ashy. Anyway, Michael is too busy with his story-telling to realise that nobody is even listening. What makes you think that he would notice me right now?_

**_DrummerBoy:_ ** _He will kill me if I let you get away with leaving it. But true. He really is a little non-observant, huh?_

**_Storm(ster):_ ** _Please, Ash. You know you love me and would let me get away with anything._

 I shoot Ashton another hopeful look, even throwing in a bit of the “puppy eyes” act when he actually meets my gaze. He gives a defeated sigh before nodding. I smile triumphantly and go to nudge my plate away, having already drunk my drink while I was texting Ashton, when I feel my phone go off once again. I pull it out to check it.

  ** _DrummerBoy:_** _Fine BUT I am still keeping an eye on your meals. I may not be your brother but I know something is going on, even if they haven’t figured it out yet, and I still worry about you nonetheless_

 I roll my eyes at him as I get up, putting my leftovers in the bin and my plate in the sink to be washed. My movement catches the attention of the other three boys who watch me return to the table and drop back down into my seat once that is done. I stare out both Calum and Luke with a smirk on my face before looking round to the doorway when I hear the front door open and the movement as Mum and Dad bustle into the house.

 Michael shakes his head at me before getting up to greet our parents, asking them how their night went before asking them something that puts me slightly on edge. “Can I speak to you for a second?” He looks round at us before directing them into the living room when they nod.

 I gulp nervously but turn back to the guys nonetheless. Calum turns to Ashton and shakes his head at him; Ashton just shrugs in response to him and smiles at me before returning his attention to his phone. I sigh, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

 I head upstairs and shut the door once I enter my room, hitting play on my music so that it isn’t so quiet in here. All Time Low starts playing as I lay back on my bed going over the events of the morning. My life really is a mess if I can’t even go one day without something happening, but at least I got away with it again because some people just cannot resist and give in to my wishes. I hear a knock on the door around twenty minutes later. I don’t answer verbally but turn the music down a little which the take as me inviting them in – I guess it is in a way. The four boys step through the door, Michael immediately coming over and lying next to me while the other three spread themselves around the room in any available, comfortable space.

 “Storm, you remember how I said that Ash and Lukey were only staying last night?” He asks quietly.

 “Well, that is what you said yesterday. Why?” I inquire, not taking my eyes off of the cracked paint on my ceiling.

 “Well, we were talking earlier and.. well, what would you think if all of us stay here?” He asks hesitantly. I snap my gaze to him as soon as the words leave his mouth.

 “What do you mean all of you stay here?” I ask, slightly dreading the answer I am about to receive.

 “Well, instead of just Calum sticking around, it would be all of us,” Luke says, not meeting my gaze when it moves to him as he starts speaking.

 If all of them stay here, my chances of being caught by one of them are through the room. I mean, I couldn’t even go one day without something happening and I know Michael won’t leave me alone about that anytime soon. But with three other people helping him – you have got to be kidding me.

 “Great,” I mumble sarcastically.

  “That’s what I thought – come on, boys. Who’s up for a game?” Michael replies as he gets up and leaves, Calum and Luke following him not far behind.

 “I’m sorry, Storm. He just wants to protect you, like all big brothers do.” Ashton says with a sad smile before he slowly follows behind the others, shutting the door once he is out of the room.

 “How can you protect someone from themselves?” I murmur sadly after a few seconds.

 How was I meant to know that Ashton was leaning on the other side of the door, listening to every word?


	8. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just isn't storm's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting out on a one chapter/one shot. Still 5sos but i just wondered who would be interested. If i post it and it is successful i might start a series, who knows?
> 
> Anyways, comment what you think. Kudo's if you liked and all that jazz.
> 
> Have fun reading i guess.

** Storms POV **

The boys leave me alone with my music after our little chat but that is only until lunchtime. At lunchtime, Calum appears back in my room to let me know that lunch is nearly ready and to also inform me that Ashton sent him to come and get me so that I can eat with them. So, maybe I didn’t believe Ashton when he said that he would be keeping a close eye on me from now on, but does he really expect to be able to keep this up when I go back to school in less than two days. However, knowing these boys as much as I do means that I know they will have a plan up their sleeves somehow. Do I really want to know? Not really since I dread to think what it will entail.

 Completely against my wishes Calum decides that he is going to fireman carry me down the stairs, ignoring me when I begin to hit him in the back – as you can probably tell, it isn’t working in my favour but I’m still trying nonetheless. When we finally reach, he continues to ignore me as I demand him to put me down. I hear my mum laugh at my predicament but does nothing to help me get out of this situation – I thought she would know better than anyone that I don’t like this. I cross my arms against his back and intentionally dig my elbows into his spine but I still get no reaction from him in terms of letting me down.

 “Can I ask what you are doing to my sister right now?” Michael asks as he tries to reframe from laughing but I can tell how badly he wants to do so right now.

 “She was being rude to me so she deserves it.” Calum states which then prompts me to hit him again in response to what he said.

 “You touched my music without permission so you deserved what you go,” I argue, starting to get uncomfortable as his shoulder digs into my ribs and stomach.

 He pinches my leg, which makes me retaliate by kicking at him, and I can hear both of my parents laughing as well as Michael and Luke joining in the laughter. They just keep laughing. Every time I struggle they just start to laugh more. Why is nobody helping me?

 It takes me a second to realise that I’ve started to panic again, too tuned in the laughter I keep hearing and only snapping out of it a little when I feel another pair of arms pull me down off of Calum’s shoulder – though he is quick to let me go once he realises that this isn’t a joke anymore. The person pulls me into their chest and holds me close as they talk lowly to me but they seem to soon come to the conclusion that it isn’t working. I still have my eyes clenched shut and my hands tight over my ears to block out the laughter but I can still hear it replaying over and over in my mind.

  

** Ashtons POV **

I know as soon as I see the method that Calum is using to bring Storm downstairs that this is not going to end well. We know how much she hates being carried unless it is under her own terms and this definitely doesn’t look like one of those occasions since she is squirming around so much in Calum’s grip.

 I am helping Karen move all of the food into the dining room so that we can all eat together and catch up on what each other has missed while we’ve been gone, not paying much attention to chatter until I hear it.

 “Storm, listen to me. I need you to listen to me. You’re alright.”

 I put everything in my hands down on the table quickly and race back to the boys as Karen quickly does the same. She doesn’t seem to have heard it even if I did, she is responding to my own actions. When we reach the others, I feel like this is déjà vu.

  Storm has her hands over her ears, eyes shut tight and breathing heavier than normal. Michael is holding onto her, talking to her but she is not reacting to him at all. Calum looks guilty but I don’t exactly blame him, he probably thinks that he started this. Luke just looks terrified, probably scared that she is going to pass out again. Daryl is close by but looks just as helpless as Michael is starting to look.

 “Storm,” I hear Karen sob from behind me.

 Michael, having heard his mother, then notices me and gives me a pleading look.

 “Ash, please, she’s not listening to me.” Michael’s voice shakes as he seems to be fighting tears. I move quickly towards him, thinking of a song quickly as I gently bring her closer to me. She hasn’t passed out yet but she might still do so if she doesn’t calm down soon.

  

** Storms POV **

I feel myself being taken away from the person and being brought closer to somebody else. I think I recognise them but I am finding it hard to focus right now. My legs give out as I am moved but they just gently sink to the floor with me so that I don’t hurt myself. They move me gently so that my face ends up hidden against their neck and they pull my hands away from where I have subconsciously put them, covering one of my ears with their own hand and softly speaking into the other ear while they hold onto my wrist to keep my hand away for now.

 Wait, they aren’t talking... they’re singing.

  _“Lately I’ve been thinkin’,_

_Thinkin’ ‘bout what we had,_

_I know it was hard_

_It was all that we knew, yeah_

_Have you been drinkin’_

_To take all the pain away?_

_I wish I could give you what you deserve..._

_‘Cause nothing can ever,_

_Ever replace you,_

_Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah_

_You know there’s no one_

_I can relate to,_

_And know we won’t find a love that’s so true...”_

After a second or two, I start to focus on the voice and I find that I can breathe easier the more I focus on that and only that. I unclench my hand which I have fisted into their shirt and nuzzle closer to their neck; I already know who it is without having to open my eyes to check. I recognise their voice and their cologne. It’s Ashton once again.

 He breathes out a sigh of relief that I can hear clearly considering how close his mouth still is to my ear. “You have got to stop doing that, Storm-ster. You’re scaring your brother and parents half to death.” He giggles breathily as he holds me closer while I finish calming down my heart rate.

I groan lightly before mumbling, “He deserves it for not helping me when I needed him.”

 “I tried but y-you wouldn’t l-listen to me.” I hear my brother sniffle from somewhere to the side of me.

 “Not what I meant,” I mumble as I tighten my grip on Ashton as he makes a move to nudge me away from him.

 I open my eyes and glare playfully at my brother playfully from my spot on Ashton’s shoulder which gets him to laugh shakily as he wipes his eyes with his sleeves. I also hear Calum, Luke, mum and dad sigh. I bury my face back into Ashton’s neck with a slight whimper when it dawns on me how much drama I’ve caused just this morning alone.

 “Don’t worry, Storm. We all have our bad days.” He murmurs as he tries to cheer me up, standing up carefully while still carrying me and moving us into the dining room and placing me down on a chair. He makes me face him as he crouches in front of me before he starts talking again. “I know even without talking to Calum that he is sorry and that he thinks that he is the reason that this has happened again. I know that’s not it, but whatever it is, we’re here for you, okay? All of us. You just have to tell us if it gets too much and we will leave you alone for a bit.” He holds my hand the whole time.

 I nod before shifting my gaze to Calum who is trying to hide behind my brother, looking guiltier than I’ve ever see him look before. “It wasn’t your fault, Cally. It was more my fault than yours since I should have told you that it was becoming too much.” I say with a small smile, hoping that he will stop blaming himself.

 “It’s alright, but I still should have known.” He mumbles, still looking a little sheepish.

 Before anyone can say anything, my dad speaks up. “You wouldn’t have known, kid; they always begin so quickly – sometimes out of nowhere – that nobody sees it coming. We are usually helpless and just hope that she can calm herself down but she usually ends up passing out before any real progress is made.” After a small pause and shared look with my mother, he continues. “We want to thank you, Ashton. Until today I thought that nothing could calm her down but you proved me wrong, proved all of us wrong. Thank you for being there for my daughter.” He sends Ashton and I a small smile as he finishes.

 Ashton blushes, making me giggle when I notice, but nods at my father as he copies the smile before standing, sending me a smile before continuing to help my mother while the boys and my dad sit down at the table with me and start up a conversation about something or other.

 ------------------------------------------------

 The rest of the day goes by without any hitches, thankfully. Although I seem fine to the others about having twice required the help of one of them, it is actually freaking me out inside. Everything that I have worked hard to hide, to keep locked out of sight and mind, is being found out and it scares me. I mean, before the boys came back I dealt with my panic attacks on my own and I was able to get away with skipping meals, it wouldn’t get noticed by anyone, but now I can barely move with someone knowing about it. What makes it worse is that it is always the same person that sees everything and is unravelling all of my hard work.

 Ashton.


	9. What have you done Michael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Storm his plan. The boys are joining her...but what does she think of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry is is short. I am trying to write some chapter but i sort of have no idea where to go with this right now. I also just went back to school so it's going to be even harder to find time to write.
> 
> I'm trying so give me some credit, anyhow give it some kudo's if you liked and comment what you think or any questions..
> 
> Sorry guys... I will write a longer one next time.
> 
> :(

** Storms POV **

On Sunday, I stay in my room as much as possible apart from when one of the boys comes to drag me downstairs at mealtimes, and the boys seem to get the message and leave me alone. I did try to empty my stomach last night of the food I was being forced to eat but Ashton is sneakier than I thought and caught me. I don’t appreciate being checked on and kept after meals but I can deal with it if it means that they will leave me alone the rest of the time

 It’s been a few minutes since I finished getting ready for bed and it is relatively quiet in my room so you can’t blame me when I jump as someone knocks on my door. I open it before moving back to my bed, watching Michael appear and close the door behind himself.

 “Storm,” He drags out my name annoyingly.

 Uh oh. I know him well enough to know that he is up to something, something that usually means trouble for me. I raise an eyebrow at him to go on.

 “You know how we’re all staying here,” I nod and he continues. “Well, how would you like to have some extra friends at school tomorrow?” He asks.

 It takes me a second to understand what he is getting at but once I catch on, I exclaim. “Are you insane? You seem to forget that one of you technically isn’t in school anymore, you and Calum dropped out and, oh yeah, you’re famous. Do you want to start a riot?”

 “Technically Ash could still go if he wanted to go; we could talk to the head teacher about it. Calum and I dropped out, yes, but that gives us a reason to be there. Luke should technically still be in school anyway and the riot part sounds exaggerated. Yes, we are well known, but can’t we have a normal life too?” He tries to reason.

 “No, Michael. Fans don’t care if you’re on your day off, if it’s the only way to get close to you then they will do anything. You will start a riot or get mobbed and hurt. Please, Mikey, I love you guys. Please don’t go through with this.” I beg.

 “Umm, well, about that. It’s kind of too late.” He says quickly before darting out of the door before I can even react to what he said.

 I groan as I fall back against my pillows. I love him, I really do, but there are some days where I really want to kill him. He causes so much trouble that I could strangle him sometimes.


	10. This boy has problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going to school with me.....oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i havent updated in forever and the last update was pretty sucky and short... so i wrote a longer one this time..
> 
> Bit a drama going on so thats good as well.
> 
> Comment what you think or any questions...and Kudos if you liked..like always.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully i will update again soon.. see ya guys!
> 
> :P

** Storms POV **

I wake up earlier than usual the next morning, going through my whole morning routine and changing as quickly as I can. I grab my bag and creep downstairs.

 “Maybe if I leave earlier than usual I can leave without them -” I think to myself, finishing my thought as my foot hits the bottom step and I look up, immediately coming to an abrupt halt. “– or not” There stood at the door waiting are the boys, all dressed and standing around casually with smirks on their faces. You have got to be kidding me.

 “I was just about to come and get you,” Michael smirks while swinging the car keys around his finger.

 “Well, I’m here,” I mumble through gritted teeth.

 Ashton throws a cereal bar at me, which I barely catch, before snatching the car keys from Michael. “These are mine,” He directs to Michael before turning to me, “And you, missy, eat.” He says as he points a finger at me before walking out of the door. Calum, Luke and Micheal follow him out of the door while imitating him behind his back while I just stand there for a few seconds and go over what has just happened. I quickly shake it off and follow the boys out of the house.

 This day is bound to be interesting.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ashton pulls the car into the school parking lot around ten minutes later. I take a deep breath before exiting the car, knowing that by now people are already noticing the boys but I just keep my head down as I walk towards the school building.

 “We’ll have to catch up with you in your first lesson. We have to go and get schedules so we know where we are going to be going. We should have the same classes you since it’s a one-off occasion and we don’t want to annoy you by keep asking so we asked them to print one off for each of us. Okay?” Michael rambles out as we get within touching distance of the front doors. I just nod before slipping into the building through the door that Luke holds open for me – the boys diverting left as I go to the right.

 There are people everywhere, as usual, as I wind my way through the corridor towards my locker. When I reach my locker, I rip the note off that somebody has taped to the front, skimming it over as I open the locker with the other hand.

  _“If you’re reading this then your ugly ass if still walking the corridors. Yeah, why is that again?_

_You may have gotten away the other day but I will get you, there is no doubt about that. Or, you could just go kill yourself, you attention seeking freak.”_

I sigh as I roll my eyes. Mikayla really should think of new insults, I mean, I have heard those ones every day for well over a year. You would have thought that she would have at least thought of better insults by now. I crumple it up and throw it to the back of the locker before shutting it again once I am finished. As I turn around, I am pushed back into the lockers harshly.

 “Did you get my note, bitch?” Mikayla smiles, sickly sweet as always.

 “Yeah, great English by the way. That’s got to be a top grade that one.” I spit.

 Mikayla glares before her hand makes contact with my face. “Who are you to insult me? You’re just an attention seeking little whore who’s brother can’t even stand to be around. That’s why he went away, am I right?” She smirks, holding my jaw in a tight grip with her nails – claws in my opinion – digging into my face. “How is that brother of yours anyway?” She smiles evilly, obviously thinking that she has struck a nerve

 I look over her shoulder before smirking as best as I can, it’s not easy given the circumstances. “I don’t know, why don't you ask him yourself?”  She digs her claws harder into my jaw, hard enough to draw blood in my mind but not in reality.

 “Take your talons off of my sister or I swear to all things holy that you will regret ever touching her,” Michael says so calmly that it scares even me, the other three boys are glaring at Mikayla and her minions. I can see the principal just behind Michael’s shoulder. Oh, God.

I feel Mikayla tense, quickly letting go and whipping around to face the newcomers and slapping me in the face with her extensions – on purpose of course – as she plants another one of her sickly sweet smiles onto her faces. Just as she goes to speak, Ashton cuts her off.

 “One word out of you Barbie and I will lose my shit,” This makes her smiles falter slightly.

 “Mikayla, Shannon and Lacey, please make your way to my office this instance.” The principal steps in causing the girls to roll their eyes but follow him as he proceeds to walk away. I let out a breath as they turn the corner and finally leave my line of sight. The boys rush forward to see to me.

 “I knew one of us should have come with you,” Michael mumbles as he pulls me against his chest. Luke and Calum makes noises of agreement as they join our hug. Ashton hangs back, obviously taking a second to calm down still.

 When the boys let me go again, I speak up. “It’s okay, guys. You didn’t know that this would happen. Anyway, nothing too bad happened.” I take a deep breath before directing my next part at Michael. “I have never seen you so angry, like, where did that even come from?” I joke.

 “You’re my little sister, Storm; it’s my job to protect you.” He replies, looking proud of himself.

 I look around at Ashton, “You good?” I ask hesitantly.

 “It’s bad enough that I had to see something like that happen to someone I care about, but when she had the audacity to still intentionally whip you in the face with her hair and then try and chat us up – I swear, I was two seconds away from wringing Barbies neck.” He grumbles out before taking a deep breath and pulling me into a hug of his own. “As long as you’re alright.” He mumbles eventually.

 The guys and I let him have his moment to calm down, him still holding me close the entire time.

 “This wasn’t the first time, was it?” Calum asks, already looking like he knows the answer to his own question.

 “Well, no, not exactly,” I mumble as Michael and Ashton visibly tense. I rub Ashton’s back in an unconscious move to calm him down a little as I continue. “I didn’t think she would do something like this, not with you guys here at least. She’s hit me before, that’s nothing new, but it’s mostly just notes and comments here and there.” I summarise quickly.

 The other three nod solemnly before we start making our way to my first class. Ashton is still close by and Michael has taken to walking directly in front of me. The boys are being protective now, great.

 Calum, always the jokester, decides to act like a “ratchet” girl – his words, not mine – and starts to be silly. “That hoe gon’ get her weave ripped out if she be hatin’ on ma girl again.” He announces, pulling a duckface and waving his hand around overdramatically, gesturing randomly while standing in a diva pose. This boy has problems.

 This makes us laugh as we finally arrive at my class just as the bell goes, barely able to calm down enough to look like normal students as we make our way inside.

 I’m not sure if this is better or worse than I imagines it would turn out so far, but I say bring it on. Just the rest of today with the boys following me around like ducklings. I can do this.


	11. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea's are proposed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in so long and i wanted to get something up so....  
> I'm sorry if this is crappy but i'm a little stuck on idea's right now so you have to bare with me.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and Kudo's are appreciated.
> 
> See ya guys!  
> :P

 

** Storms POV **

I haven’t seen Mikayla or her minions so far for the rest of the day but the guys have still stayed pretty close by at all times. I know they want to ask questions but they also don’t want to invade my privacy at the same time. By lunch, I’ve had enough of waiting for one of them to start the conversation so I bring it up.

 “I know you guys have questions. Just ask and get it over with.” I mumble as I play with my sleeve.

 The guys look to each other reluctantly before Michael seems to come to the decision to go first. “Where are your friends, Storm?”

 I sigh, “They left when they found out that you had gone away. All along it was all for you...” I trail off.

 “All of them?” He asks reluctantly, to which I nod softly. He sighs and mumbles an apology that I brush off – it’s not his fault that I am useless and couldn’t see it all along.

 “So, you’re on your own. No one helps you with that?” Calum asks.

 I laugh bitterly, “Who helps the girl that can’t even get her own brother to stay? I’m a lost cause; the only thing that I’m good for is their entertainment.”

 Luke, Calum and Michael wince and look away sadly; Michael looks more ashamed of the first part of the statement than the last part. Ashton, who has been pulling chunks out of the grass since this conversation started, mumbles distractedly, “Come with us.”

 “What?” I ask, confused at the sudden change in subject.

 “When we go back, come with us.” He says louder as he raises his head to meet my eyes.

 I break the eye contact and sigh sadly; I know he means well but I am enough of a burden here, they don’t need Michael’s clingy little sister on tour with them as well. “I can’t, Ash. I have school to finish and besides, this is _your_ dream. I can’t just appear out of nowhere and get in the way-” Luke cuts me off.

 “This may be our dream but we have always wanted you to come with us. When we first left we asked if you could come with us. Management was fine with it but your mum wasn’t so sure that you would be so happy with the constant travelling. She didn’t want you to feel forced to leave your friends behind-“ I cut him off with a scoff but he continues. “- You would _never_ be in the way. It’s not the same without you around; you’re just as much a part of all of this as we are; after all, you were the one who helped us in the early days. Think of this as your escape from all of this. Please, Storm.” He pleads.

 “What about my schooling?” I point out.

 “Do it online. Luke does his like that so why can’t you?” Calum argues.

 I sigh, defeated, “No promises, but I will think about it.”

 Ashton wraps his arms around me before the other guys jump on us to form a pile. “That’s all we ask,” He mumbles into my ear before pressing a kiss to my cheek them resting his own cheek against my temple.

 Maybe they’re right, this is my chance to escape it all. If I go, as long as I am careful, nobody will know.

 This could be a new beginning.

 A fresh start.


	12. One of those days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of those days and maybe one of the boys knows more than they let on. But who knows and who doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliche moment but its the only thing i could come up with. I tried to make it a little interesting but probably failed epicly..idk (lemme know in the comments)
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading my work and i hope you continue to read.
> 
> See ya guys"  
> :P

** Storm’s POV **

The guys have come with me to school every day this week and I can assure you that by the time it reaches Friday, I am so over it. I check the time on my phone as I finish my last piece of homework, choosing to get it over with before the weekend starts because I know I will never find the motivation to do it if I leave it.

 Things have changed a little since the boys have come home. Mum and dad are home more often than before – that is one of the major changes though I know it won’t last long. Ashton has kept his promise about making sure I eat – well, as far as he knows I’m doing fine. In reality, every other day I empty my stomach of as much as I can. I can’t put on weight; I’m already fat enough as it is. I have to lose some more before I’ll be happy but the boys are making it hard; them and their stupid addiction to junk food.

 I trudge downstairs reluctantly. Today is just one of those days that I would rather just stay in my room but that’s not allowed, I have to socialise at least a little to keep the boys off of my back.

 --------------------------------

I drop down into my seat, staring at my meal. I sigh before picking up my fork and eating tiny bites, mostly moving it around my plate. It’s a nice meal but I just don’t feel like eating anything right now. I eat a bit more before moving away from the table, dropping my hardly eaten meal in the bin before trudging back upstairs without looking back.

 I hear a sigh before a chair scrapes across the floor just as I reach the top of the staircase but I don’t bother turning around to see who it is. I enter my room, leaving the door open as I already know who will make an appearance shortly, and lie face down on my bed. After a minute or two, I hear footsteps before the door is closed and a weight falls to lie on the bed next to me.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

 I shake my head but don’t lift it from the covers to answer properly. He sighs, moving closer and wrapping an arm around my back, just holding me for now.

 “I feel bad keeping it from them. Michael deserves to know; Ashton would give up everything in a heartbeat if he knew what was happening; as for Luke... I don’t know how much help Luke would be but he would try at least.” Calum mumbles.

 I turn my head, now facing away from him, which allows me to breathe.

 “I wish I knew how to help you... how to show you that what you tell yourself and the truth are two completely different things.” He chokes out, getting emotional with the frustration of not having an answer.

 “Some people don’t deserve to be helped, especially when it’s their own fault that they’re the way they are,” I whisper.

 “Don’t say it like that... don’t blame yourself.” The weight shifts as he sits up, and I hear him sniffle which indicates that he may be crying, or about to.

  _‘Now look what you did. Are you pleased with yourself?’_ The voice taunts.

 I whimper softly, once again moving to hide my face.

 “Please Storm, let one of us help you – or be there for you properly at least.” Calum mumbles, sniffling again as he wraps himself around me again.

 I hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs before someone knocks on the door. Calum stays quiet, not reacting either as whoever knocked ends up opening the door. Three sets of footsteps enter, the other boys evidently, as the door shuts again.

 “Woah, Calum, what’s up? You look like you’re about to cry.” Michael states, sounding worried for his friend.

 Calum pulls me closer as I make no attempt to move as Calum whispers incoherently in my ear, still quite obviously emotional.

 “Please Storm... please.”

 Michael unwraps him from me, pulling him away and over to the desk chair on the other side of the room. This just makes Calum cry harder. I know the boys are worried about him now, but what am I meant to do or say? I close my eyes and try to block out Calum’s words. I faintly hear the door open and another pair of footsteps before one of them ask what everyone is doing up here.

 “Tell me how, Storm. Or tell them. Please, at least do that.” Calum speaks again, seeming to be working himself up again.

 “Storm, look at me,” Ashton states, turning me over as I slowly open my eyes. I refuse to meet his gaze but he still waits until my eyes are fully open to continue. “What is he talking about?”

 I shake my head, still looking away from him, and it goes silent as I see Calum glance at me around Michael’s shoulder.


	13. See something you like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is very blushy, Calum is being cheeky, Ashton may be a bit jealous and Michael is being Michael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and decided to write. Ended up finishing the chapter so i thought why not upload it so you guys can see it..
> 
> See ya guys!  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   Calum sighs sadly when he realises that I have no intentions to tell them or even answer the question properly. Michael pats his shoulder, still oblivious to the situation but trying none the less to comfort his friend. Luke approaches Calum, pulling him gently away from Michaels grip and pulling him to his chest. Calum just collapses into his chest and cries, sobs racking his body and making him shake as he grips Luke’s shirt tightly, as if Luke is going to disappear at any moment. 

   “We’re going to let you lot sort this out between yourselves...”Dad mumbles as he softly leads my mum out of the room. 

   Mum and dad look sadly at Calum, a quick glance is all that they spare at me before the door is shut. Sometimes I wonder whether they know too, on my off days they seem to leave me alone more, just like today... probably not the safest idea but it’s how they choose to deal with the whole situation. 

   I do feel bad for Calum. I’m not a heartless bitch no matter how much people think I am. I know he feels bad, hiding something like this from the boys but still not knowing how to help either. But how can I tell him how to help me when I don’t even know how to help myself?

   Luke holds Calum for a minute or so as he cries, whispering softly in his ear and playing with his hair until the older boy has calmed down. Ashton stays up by me as Michael sits gently on the end of the bed by my feet, both watching the other two. 

   I close my eyes, blocking the world out again. After a few minutes of laying there, I feel the other two join us on the bed. 

   “Is she asleep?” Calum asks quietly, still sniffling slightly but doing a lot better than before.

   “Maybe.” Michael answers simply. It’s silent for a few minutes before Michael whispers, “What do you know that we don’t?” 

   I feel Calum take my hand, drawing patterns on the back of it gently. Calum is good at avoiding questions that he doesn’t want to answer but now is not one of those times. 

   “Well.” Luke urges gently. 

   “It... It’s not my story to tell. If she wanted you to know, then you would. I was never meant to find out, but when I did I promised both her and myself I would not tell anyone until she was ready to do so herself.” Calum answers, wording his answer carefully as to not give too much away.

   “What don’t you want us to know Stormy?” Ashton whispers, playing with a lose piece of hair. 

   “That’s just great. She tells you but not her own brother. Makes complete sense doesn’t it.” Michael mumbles sarcastically. 

   “I found out. I was NEVER told. I was never meant to know. But when I told her I knew, she trusted me not to tell. We made it this long so why can’t you just leave it. She will tell you when she is ready.” Calum raises his voice.

   I open my eyes and grab his hand softly, drawing patterns just like he had done on my hand. I can feel Ashton watching me, shifting away when I keep my focus on Calum. 

   “Is it really that bad...whatever it is that you know...”Luke reluctantly speaks up.

   “Depends.” I whisper. 

   “On what?” Michael questions.

   “What you do with the information.” I answer. Calum lays next to me again, still holding my hand. He kisses my forehead as I close my eyes. I fall asleep shortly after, tired from today’s activities and praying on sleep to take me away from my reality if only for a short time. The last thing I hear is Calum apologising one last time before he too settles down to sleep, holding me close just like before.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

   When I wake up the next morning, I feel a bit better. I still feel like I have my own personal rain cloud above my head but I think I will be better at hiding my antics today. 

   I shuffle into the kitchen tiredly, wearing Michael’s ‘Misfits’ jumper than I stole a while ago. All the boys are up apart from Calum, who is still sleeping soundly in my room. 

   Ashton is at the cooker when I enter, being the only one trusted to cook without burning the house down he is usually on cooking duty. “Where’s your boyfriend?” He shouts over to me, where I have sat at the table, head against my arms on the table, across from Michael. 

   I take my head off of the table and mumble tiredly, “What boyfriend?” 

   Michael rolls his eyes as Ashton huffs. “Shut up Ashton, anyway he was on about Calum.” Michael states, glaring at Ashton’s back over my shoulder. 

   “I’m here.” Calum yawns, trudging into the kitchen shirtless and grabs his cup, beginning to make himself coffee. I can see Luke watching Calum, pretending to be sipping his drink. 

   “See something you like, Luke?” Calum calls, not even turning around. I giggle as Luke chokes on his coffee, cheeks now a bright red colour. Calum smiles over his shoulder at me, winking at Luke who has just barely recovered from being caught. 

   Michael is hides his smirk behind his cup as he takes a drink. Ashton, who hadn’t been paying attention until now, mumbles, “‘Course he does, though he would like it better under different circumstances.”

   This comment makes Luke start swatting at Ashton, who has dropped into the seat on the left of me, with a nearby magazine, making Calum chuckle.

   “Wait ‘til later babe, then you can see as much as you like.” Calum jokes, making Luke blush more and swat at Calum this time.


	14. Cheeky little shit..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton isn't a fan of Luke and Storm getting close.  
> Calum is being a cheeky boy and teasing Luke.  
> Michael is enjoying the show and Luke is getting his own back by teasing Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i don't like odd numbers so i needed to write another chapter.  
> I'm sorry that it isn't very long but i wanted to write more and the odd number thing annoyed me so i needed to make it even.
> 
> See ya guys!  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   After breakfast, I get dressed into some sweatpants and keep on Mikey’s jumper that I stole. When I get to the living room, the guys are all being lazy, Calum is still shirtless although I’m pretty sure he’s just doing it to tease Luke now. 

   “Calum.” I call, getting his attention. “Go put a shirt on.” I state, receiving puppy eyes in return. “Now” I glare at him. 

   “Meanie” he mutters as he goes past. 

   “Asshole.” I shout back as he runs up the stairs to go find himself a shirt. 

   I smile as Luke lets out a breath, shifting uncomfortably and sitting in an awkward position. I drop down next to him, leaning close to whisper, “You might wanna go sort that out before he comes back or Michael notices and makes a big deal about it.” 

   If we hadn't known each other for so long then that kind of stuff going on - I mean Luke's situation -  would probably be awkward, but I am 99% sure that by now, I have probably seen everything these boys have to offer. The fans would die for some of the information and facts I know about these boys. There are literally no filters and no boundaries, I know more about these boys and their bodies (in every way) than I ever intended to know - blame the boys and their arguments about who was more well endowed when they were younger. I'm glad that they grew out of that competition a couple of years ago when they found a winner.

  He smiles thankfully at me before bolting off, catching Michael’s attention. He raises an eyebrow at me, silently asking what that was about. 

   “I told him Calum was going to steal his underwear.” I giggle; Michael rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his phone. “It’s not like it hasn’t happened” I defend myself.

   “True.” Michael mutters, Ashton nodding in agreement. 

   Calum appears seconds after, Luke not far behind. Luke sits next to me again, leaning his head on my shoulder whispering a "Thanks." in my ear, while Calum opts for sitting on Ashton’s feet. Ashton, who had previously been stretched across the other sofa, moves his feet to avoid losing the blood circulation in them. 

   Luke looks jealous for a second, but I bump my cheek against his head, diverting his attention to me. He nuzzles his nose against my cheek in return. 

   Ashton clears his throat, “Awfully close aren’t we, you two?” Glaring at us from across the room, jawing clenched. 

   Luke puts his arm around me and nuzzles my neck, “Jealous are we?” Luke asks, taunting Ashton playfully and making me giggle into his shoulder. 

   “No but... I’m sure Michael doesn’t appreciate you hanging off his sister.” Ashton tries to find an excuse and failing quite obviously. 

   Calum and Michael smirk at each other and Luke whispers in my ear, “Says the one who wants to get in her pants.” I pinch him causing him to giggle. 

   “You guys are so mean to each other.” I laugh. 

   “You should be used to it by now, how long have you known us again?” Calum asks. 

   “Long enough to know you’re a cheeky little shit, who also has no boundaries.” I joke. 

   “You’re just jealous you don’t have a body like mine.” He replies. 

   “I should hope I don’t have body like yours... biology kinda states that males and females look different. Go back to school, dumbass.” I tease. 

   “Bitch” Calum retorts, out of comebacks and now resorting to name calling. 

   The other three just shake their heads laughing at our little squabble, it happens every day at least once; they’re used to it by now.


	15. Truth or dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an innocent game of truth or dare that goes wrong near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a little early but i thought why not?  
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
> Comment what you think and leave kudo's if you liked.  
> See ya guys!  
> :P
> 
> p.s If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

Storm’s POV

   After an hour or two, we all get bored of sitting around the house, but Michael, being the genius that my brother thinks he is, decides that we should play a game of truth or dare. I don’t mind the game but I have seen the aftermath of this game before and it’s not always pretty, let’s just hope the boys can control their wacky minds enough to keep things PG today... a girl can hope at least. 

   “Alright, let’s do this, nothing to weird or inappropriate as my sister is playing too and I think we have had enough awkward situations to last a lifetime. Now, who wants to start?” Michael asks, rolling his eyes when nobody volunteers, “Ok, I’ll start then.” He thinks for a few seconds looking at all of us as he thinks. “Lucas, my dear buddy. Truth or dare?” He announces. 

   Luke plays with his lip ring before hesitantly answering, “Truth...” 

   “I’m going to start off easy. Have you ever got yourself off with one of us in the room?” Michael smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He is not sorry for the torture he is inflicting on poor Luke. Also, that actually is starting easy when it comes to playing this game with these boys, I have seen the game when the questions were way more dirty so Luke got it well easy considering Michael is the ultimate perv out of all of them, always out to embarrass somebody. 

   Luke stays quiet for a second before nodding softly, cheeks almost as red as they were this morning, which just fuels Mikey’s laughter. I roll my eyes at my brother’s immaturity, “Your turn Luke.” I announce. 

   “A-Ashton, truth or dare?” Luke stutters out, still blushing.

   “Truth.” Ash answers almost immediately, eyeing Luke warily.

   “Wimp.” Michael mumbles, as Ashton glares at him before flipping him off and turning back to Luke.

   “Umm... How did you know how to help Storm the other day?” Luke asks, looking proud for coming up with a good question. Calum and Michael instantly quiet down listening to what Ashton has to say.

   “I...um...I didnt...” Ash admits.

   “What?” Michael says in disbelief.

   “I didn’t know how to help her. I just did what I thought was right in the moment. I couldn’t sit back and watch her hurting, I heard about how singing can help for some people and I hoped she was one of them...” He trailed off.

   “I tried singing to her before. I didn’t work then but as soon as you do it, suddenly it works.” Michael says confused.

   “I don’t know Michael, I really don’t... now can we just move on?” Ash pleads, receiving a nod from almost everyone. “Ok, Calum. Truth or dare?”

   “Dare, obviously.” Calum states.

   “I dare you to wear a pair of Storms underwear for the rest of the day.” Ashton states.

   “What?” Me and Calum shout in unison.

   “Why me? I don’t want his junk in a pair of my pants, thank you very much.” I say disgustedly.

   “She’s way smaller than me, are you trying to put me out of action for a lifetime?” Calum asks, exaggerating more than a little.

   “A dares a dare. Sorry brother but it looks like you’re going to have to suffer for the day. Be happy it’s just a day, it could be worse.” Michael tries to reassure his friend while looking a little smug that he doesn’t have to suffer.

   I get up begrudgingly, grabbing the required garment from my dresser and throwing them into Calum's face when I sat back down in the circle downstairs.

   “Ew. Was that necessary?” He asks.

   “Yes, now go do whatever you have to do.” I grumble. We wait until he gets back before we continue. For a while I watch the game unfold, each time the dares getting weirder and the truths getting more intimate. Now and again, Calum will complain about the underwear but he is ignored as the game goes on, finally I get picked. 

   “Storm. Truth or dare?” Luke asks.

   “Ummm.... truth. I don’t trust any of you.” I state.

   “Ok. Have you ever crushed on any of us?” He asks, before adding, “Except Michael unless you're into incest.”

   “Of course someone would ask that.” Michael grumbles.

   “Yes, but I also respect that you're Michaels friends and that if anything went wrong Michel would have to pick sides so I would never act upon it.” I state confidently.

   Calum raises an eyebrow before turning to Michael, “You even have your sister brainwashed. C’mon that sounded more like a rule that has been drummed into her head than her actual opinion.”

   I speak up before Michael can, “So maybe he has told me you’re off limits but I also respect my brother a whole lot more than I let on and I would never do that to him. But I also know for a fact that Michael has told you three the exact same thing about how I’m off limits too... so I don’t think I should be the only one being judged right now when I know that at least two of you have liked me in the past. I cannot speak for the third as their interest lie elsewhere but who am I to judge, eh?” I finish my little rant before getting up and walking off, leaving the boys in complete silence.


	16. Couldn't hurt a fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a little protective of Storm, even doubting his friends intentions in the mean time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it isnt that good, but i have no motivation to write anything right now. I started this yesterday and finished it tonight and decided to get it up before i forget about it, so i hope you guys do like what i have written.
> 
> Comment whatever you want, leave some kudo's if you liked it and I'll see whenever i post next.
> 
> :P

Storm’s POV

   I lean against the work top in the kitchen, taking a second to just breathe. So maybe I overreacted a bit, but I’m so used to people judging me that I have learnt to fight back, even when it’s the wrong thing to do. I hang my head and take a few deep breaths. 

   “You alright?” A soft voice asks, making me jump. I turn to see Luke leaning against the doorway looking unsure if he should enter the room yet or not. 

   I nod, leaning back against the work top so that I am facing him this time. He sighs, moving into the kitchen properly and grabbing 2 glasses, filling them both with water and handing me one. I thank him, taking small sips as I wait for what he has to say. 

   “Calum didn’t mean it like that. He was just joking around with Mikey but forgot just how close you two are. He’s sorry... Mikey is going to make him apologise when you get back but I thought I would come see if you were alright.” He says softly. I put my glass down, nodding to indicate I heard him. 

   “I think I’m just going to go to my room in a bit, you can play without me, right? You're big boys now after all...” I joke weakly. 

   He sighs, giving me a sad smile before pulling me gently into his chest after putting his glass down. “Thank you.” I raise an eyebrow at him in question, looking up as best I can. “Thank you for not telling them.” He mumbles. 

   I wrap my arms around him and squeeze his waist gently before moving away and bidding him a silent goodbye, heading to my room. I ignore my brother’s voice calling my name as I clamber up the stairs clumsily. 

   “Storm!” Mikey calls. 

   “Leave it bro. She’s not playing anymore, she said that she needs some time to cool off, you know how she is...” Luke quickly sidetracks him as he re-enters the living room where we were playing the game. I hear my brother sigh before I reach the top of the stairs and shuffle into my room.

 ------------------------------------------------------

   An hour or so later, a soft knock on my door interrupts the silence of my room. It is soon pushed open gently as a figure slinks in. 

   “You’ll get in trouble.” I mumble, not looking up since I already know who it is. 

   “I don’t care. I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I know what I said could have been taken in the wrong way and I also know that you respect him; I know that what I said wasn’t clever at all. I was joking around and I took it too far and I hurt both of you. You don’t even realise how bad I feel right now. He won’t talk to me Storm, nor will he look me in the eyes. I'm sorry.” He whimpers.

   “Whose fault is that?” I grumble, turning to face the wall so that I have my back to him. 

   “Please Storm, please don’t shut me out. I’m sorry, so sorry for what I said. I know you’re not like that. I’m sorry... please Storm.” He sobs. 

   I hear fast footsteps approaching my door before it slams open as Michael bursts in. “I told you to leave her alone, haven’t you had enough of hurting people today?” He growls. 

   “I’m trying to say sorry.” Calum pleads desperately with him, trying to calm my brother down as well as explain his intentions. 

   “You wouldn’t have had to say sorry if you hadn’t hurt her in the first place.” Michael roars. 

   I flip over, sitting up and glaring at Michael. “Michael Gordon Clifford. That is enough. I may be younger than you but that doesn’t mean you can be cruel to your friends because of one comment. What he said was nothing compared to what I have heard before, so don’t you dare make it seem bigger than it really is. Stop being an overprotective asshole and listen to what the boy has to say for himself.” I growl, glaring dangerously at him. He backs down immediately already knowing what I am capable of. 

   He nods silently at Calum to speak as Luke and Ashton stand shocked in the doorway, never having seen me this angry before. Calum goes over the same apology again this time to Michael, who accepts his apology nearly as fast as he backed down when I shouted at him. 

   Luke walks over to me, sliding onto the bed next to me and wrapping his gigantic limbs around me as he pins me down with his weight, leaving me at this crazy boy’s mercy. 

   “Is there any reason you’re using me as a pillow?” I wheeze out, breathing being a bit of an issue when stuck under a boy of his size. 

   “Cuddle.” He states, before reluctantly adding, “To make up for my lack of welcome when I first arrived here.”

   I just roll my eyes at him. “Are you still going on about that?” I ask sarcastically. 

   “Yes.” He answers simply. I huff but wrap my arms around him none the less. The other guys leave after a while, deciding to go and do other things - I wasn’t listening when they told me so... 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

   When Luke finally let me go again, we head downstairs. When we flop down onto the sofa, Luke curling up with me once again, the other three give us weird looks. Calum and Ashton look awkward while Michael is almost unreadable. 

   “Everything alright?” Michael breaks the silence.

   I’m confused by his question but nod anyway. He already knew I was fine so why would he ask me? 

   “Up there for a while weren’t you?” He asks, more to the point this time. I roll my eyes when it clicks what he is getting at. Apparently Luke understood where Michael was going with this too, burying his face between my shoulder and the couch, mumbling away to himself about how weird that would be. 

   “Michael nothing happened...” I trail off confused as to why he would think that something had happened between Luke and I. 

   “How should I know? What with how snugly you two are being right now, I wouldn’t be surprised.” He raises his voice. 

   “Oh my god Michael, I’m pretty sure if something had happened it wouldn’t have gotten far as I know for a fact thatvyou weren’t down here the whole time.” I reply, he looks guilty for a second and goes to speak but I continue. “These are your friends, we have grown up together and some pretty weird shit has happened during that time, you have always trusted them around me, what changed?”I ask.

   “That’s the point, we grew up. You have changed since then, I have changed. We all have. I just don’t, ok.” He tries to reason. 

   “You think that just because they're guys and I’m a girl, it means they can’t be trusted...?” I trail off, leaning my cheek against Luke’s head where he has turned his head into my shoulder and is currently nuzzling against it contently. “I trust them, Michael. I trust them with my life. What does that prove to them when I trust them and you don’t? Yes, maybe we changed physically and things happen but on the inside they're still the same immature boys they have always been. Just like you Michael. You’re just like them so why are you judging them so harshly when you’re no different.” I point out. 

   “You’re my sister... its different.” He states, tone not as defensive as before indicating that he isn't so confident about his argument as he was before. 

   “It’s not Michael; you’ve just convinced yourself it is.” I reply before turning my attention back to Luke, effectively ending the conversation. Luke giggles as I start playing with the hair at the nape of his neck making me smile. “Besides, Luke couldn’t even hurt a fly.” I say absent-mindedly, prompting Luke to start whining about how he "so could".

   Once Luke is satisfied that he has got his point across that he could do some damage if he wanted to, he settles down again, but not before making one last comment that makes Michael and Ashton choke on their drinks and Calum literally cackle.  
  
   "Thanks for doubting my stamina though Michael, I really appreciate it... not"  
  
   I just roll my eyes, if anyone say anything then it will start up a whole conversation on the subject and I really don't want to be around or involved in said conversation.


	17. ...What note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke arent mentioned much.  
> Ashton is trying to help but maybe not approaching it right.  
> Michael thinks his onto something but is going about it the wrong way.  
> and Storm....well i'm not even sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i promised a few people that i would update soon and this is what my mind came up with.  
> Not the best but i will make up for it later hopefully.  
> So, like always, give it some kudo's if you liked it and comment for more and i'll see what i can do.
> 
> See ya guys,  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   After dinner, which I avoided by going out to the park and returning about 15 minutes after it was over, the boys leave, something along the lines of a ‘lad’s night out’. As much as I love the boys, they’re a handful and Ashton is being so paranoid around me right now that it is driving me insane, let’s just say I’m thankful for the break. Also, mum and dad decide to go out shortly after, they need a break too (apparently) and have left me in charge. They trust me more than they trust Mikey when it comes to being home alone, so with a "Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do" they leave too.

   I sigh heavily and lean back against the door after letting them out and locking the door behind them since it only me here. Mikey has his keys on him so I'm not worried about shutting him out. I look around slowly, there are wrappers and plates everywhere and I dread to think what else there is hidden in all kinds of crevices, and this is only the living room. Looks like I have my work cut out for me tonight. Thank you, boys for putting your trash everywhere, i appreciate the extra work... not.

\----------------------------------------------------

   I swear the boys do it on purpose.

   After a long hour and a half, I have tidied up the living room, kitchen, dining room and my room. The boy's rooms and the gaming room/basement the boys can do, I don’t even want to know what is hidden in any of their crap that has conveniently ended up on the floor, especially in Mikey’s room....just nope, that's disgusting. 

   I trudge back to the kitchen carrying the mountain of wrappers I found down the side of the sofa and dump them in the trash. As I turn to head back out, something catches my eye. On the counter is a plate of what I presume is tonight’s dinner covered by cling film. I notice the note next to it and pick it up to read-

_Storm, maybe they didn’t notice your little games but I did. If this is still here when I get back then I will personally feed it to you, don’t think I won't. What you’re doing is not right and I want to help you but you can’t keep running from me. Please eat this and we’ll see you later._

_Ash  X_  

   I roll my eyes and place the note back on the counter; of course the little bugger would notice. I sigh before carefully unwrapping it and placing it in the microwave. Once it is done, I sit at the table with it.

   ‘ _Oh look at that, eating again are we? Of course you are, fat pig._ ’

   I gulp but pick up my fork. Hesitantly, I take a bite. Grimacing slightly, I chew and swallow. It’s not that I don’t like the food; it’s that food doesn’t like me. Some people, like Luke, can eat so much food and you wouldn’t even know it but with me, it’s the complete opposite. I am trying to lose a bit of weight and this much food is not helping me to achieve that goal.

   I eat a few more bites but that's it. I feel so gross already, I shouldn’t even be eating this. I throw the rest out and go back to the counter where the note still lies. I huff angrily and grab a nearby pen, scribbling a note back to Ash.

    **You don't know anything. You think you do but you're so wrong. Just leave me alone. I don't need your help, what I need is for you to back the fuck off and to mind your own damn business.**

**SC.**

   I leave it at that and head upstairs. I go straight to the bathroom and get rid of the food I have just eaten. I dont need it, it will just make me fatter. Once everything is gone and my stomach and throat are hurting more than ever, I head back downstairs grab a glass of water and head up to my room where I stay up for a bit longer before settling in for the night. Just as I’m about to fall asleep, I hear the door downstairs open and four rowdy boys stumble in, one of which heading straight for the kitchen. Good, it serves him right for trying to stick his nose where it isn’t required. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

   In the morning, I am up at 7AM, which is quite late for me but I still have things to do so I’m not going to dwell on it. After checking the weather, I change into my running gear, grab a water bottle from the fridge and head out for a jog.

   When I get back, the boys are all up. I check the time as I take off my shoes, and see that it's only 9am.

   “You're all up early.” I state, opening the fridge and grabbing myself another bottle, having finished the first one during my run.

   “Whatever. Where have you been all morning, Stormy?” Michael asks as he puts his bowl, of what I presume was cereal but is now empty, in the sink to be washed later on.

   “Firstly, it wasn’t all morning, and secondly, since when were you ever interested in anything I do?” I reply, avoiding the question. He goes to answer but I cut him off, “I don’t mean it like that, I mean the whole time you’ve been home, you have never asked, so why now?”

   “You were gone for two hours and weren’t expecting me to ask?” He raises an eyebrow at me but continues anyway.”Maybe I never asked before but I did wonder. All I know is that when I wake up every morning you're gone, sometimes you come in not long after I get up but sometimes you don’t, and you don’t expect me to worry?”

   I roll my eyes and toss my now empty bottle into the bin, noticing that there is a new bag in there now. I gulp nervously but turn back to the boys.

   “Obviously you’re going to worry, it’s what brothers do, right? But I just thought that if you were going to ask you would have done so by now, but I was obviously wrong. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower and change so... see ya.” I dash off before they can answer, hiding on the landing when I know they’re not following.

   “If you’re trying to catch her then you have to do better than that, trust me.” I hear Ashton say. Before I can hear more, I head for a shower, I already knew Michael was up to something and that was proof enough.

 -------------------------------------------------- 

   When I get out of the shower, I get changed into a fresh set of clothes and head back downstairs. I check my phone, which I had grabbed from my room, as I drop into a seat at the table, seeing a text from my friend.

**Zekey -  Hey babygirl, are you busy?**

_Stormster -  Not exactly. Whats up?_

**Zekey -  Do you wanna come to the skate park? Blaine’s bringing his girlfriend to meet all of us and Ryder is coming to thats another plus....**

_Stormster -  ..._

   I look up at the boys; they’re still acting strange and I now know that Michael is up to something, so I'm not sure if I want to stay here for too much longer incase he decided to go into interrogation mode. I switch chats when I see that Ashton is on his phone.

**_Stormster-  Did you enjoy my note last night?_ **

   Within seconds he has replied but it isn’t what I was expecting to read.

**Drummer-boy - ...What note are you talking about?**

   As I look up, I feel the colour drain from my face. I look at Ash who looks confused before it dawns on me... if Ashton didn’t get that note, then who did?

   I change chats over, quickly typing a message before shutting off the phone.

**Zekey – Well...?**

  _Storm-ster – I’ll see you there._


	18. What...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys follow Storm.  
> Storm's friend Zeke causes trouble and maybe things aren't what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make up for last chapter being a bit boring.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Give it kudo's if you liked and comment for more.
> 
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   I put my shoes on; grab my phone from the table and pull my hoodie down from its hook before shouting to the boys a quick goodbye. “See ya guys.”

   “Where are you going?” Calum asks, appearing in the hallway from somewhere while I am pulling on my hoodie.

   “Out.” I answer before slamming the door shut to annoy Michael, wherever he is right now.

\--------------------------------------------- 

   As soon as I reach the entrance of the park, I see Zeke and Ryder by the ramps. I head over to them, climbing up the side of the ramp next to Ryder.

   “Hey, Ry.” I greet, hugging him quickly.

   “Hey, Storm. Z is showing off now he knows that you're here and Blaine and his girl are yet to arrive.” Ryder smiles as he lets me go and motions to Zeke who is doing tricks not far from us.

   I giggle, causing Zeke to look over and consequently fall. He gets up; dusting himself off before running up the ramp directly in front of me and pushing me back as he hugs me, technically laying on me and reminding me of the way Luke layed on me yesterday. I wrap my arms around him so he doesn’t fall off the ramp backwards or something, he is clumsy like that.

   “That was your fault. Anyway, I missed you, babe.” He mumbles in my ear before kissing my cheek and rolling himself over to the side so he lands on the other side of me, leaving me now in the middle of the two boys.

   “How come you don’t greet me like that?” Ryder asks him, pouting for effect.

   “Because we’re in public, obviously.” Zeke replies, using his arm that is around my shoulder to pat Ry’s cheek and making me giggle at his actions.

   “Finally decided which team you play for then, Z.” Blaine jokes, appearing below us on the ramp with his arm around a girl’s waist.

   “Could say the same.” Zeke replies, gesturing to the girl with a cheeky smirk.

   “Touché my dear friend, you win that one.” We roll our eyes at him; he always says stuff like this because he knows it annoys us. “Anyway, this is my girlfriend Alexis, Alexis these goofballs are my friends. Ryder, Storm, and of course our very special friend, Zekiel.”

   We raise our hands in greeting in the order we were introduced to her, before Zeke shouts. “Now that the pleasantries are over, never call me that again, it’s just Zeke or Z.”

   Alexis waves shyly, giggling at Zeke’s outburst.“Don’t mind him, he just

   “Don’t mind him, he just wants attention, he's weird like that. Are you coming up?” I ask.

   “Oh, sure.” She replies quietly. I grab Ry’s board and slide down to the bottom of the ramp.

   “You know you can’t ride that, right?” Zeke asks, laughing.

   “I do know that, which is exactly why you’re going to get your butt down here to help me.” I answer, sticking my tongue out at him.

   “Anything for you babe” he replies jokingly, smirking as he slides down and walks over to me.

   “Real mature Storm.” Blaine mumbles, referring to my earlier actions, making Alexis and Ry laugh.

   “Yeah Storm, if you don’t keep that tongue of yours in your mouth then I’ll be forced to bite it off.” Zeke taunts jokingly as he helps me stand on the board.

   “Eww. Keep your mouth away from me, I dread to think where it’s been.” I pull a face before adding another part, which makes the others laugh. “On second thoughts, I don’t wanna find out so don't even think about telling me.” 

   “Good point.” Zeke answers, still laughing as he holds my hands while rolling the board slightly with his foot to get it moving.

   For a while, the others chat while Zeke rolls me around on Ryder's board. After a few minutes, he stops the board and takes it quickly back up the ramp and returns it to Ry, bringing down his own long board.

   I smile when I realise what he is planning to do. When he puts it down, I stand warily near the front. He gets on the back of the board, his hand on my hip and pushes off with his foot, setting the board into motion.

   “Aww.” I hear Alexis say as we glide around the ramps, giggling every now and again. The other two look over when she says this before joining our laughing, it's something we've always done so it brings back memories for everyone - happy memories, hence the laughter. Just as we come to a halt at the bottom of the ramp, I hear someone clear their throat. I ignore it for a second as I jump off the board and climb up the ramp, grabbing the board Zeke passes up, before he too climbs up as I turn to face whoever is there. As soon as I turn, I wish I hadn’t.

   “Oh shit.” I mumble.

   At the bottom of the ramp, stood with their arms crossed are Michael, Ashton, Calum and Luke.

   “Having fun?” Calum asks, smirking cheekily as if he has caught me up to something I shouldn't be doing.

   “Well I was, but I’m not so sure anymore. What do you want anyway?” I reply, sitting down on the ramp proper as Zeke and Ry immediately move closer and Blaine watches carefully, ready to move if need be.

   “You left so fast earlier that we didn’t have chance to finish our conversation. So, we followed you to find out why you were in such a rush to leave.” Calum answers.

   “Would you like to introduce us to your friends?” Michael asks, his jaw clenched as he tries to hide his annoyance, his eyes watching Zeke’s arm that has made its way back to my waist to hold me protectively close to his side.

   “Not really.” I mumble.

   “Fine, I’ll introduce us. I’m Michael, Storm's older brother.” Michael replies, putting emphasis on ‘older’, “This is Ashton, Calum and Luke.” The boys nod in acknowledgement of their own names. “..And you are?” He asks directly to the others this time so I have no chance to deflect the question again like I did last time.

   “Alexis.”

   “Blaine.”

   “Ryder.”

   Michael nods before his attention once again goes to Zeke. “I’m sorry; I didn’t quite catch your name. What was it again?” He prompts Zeke for an answer.

   “None of your damn business.” Zeke answers. I shut my eyes and hold my breath waiting for the ticking time bomb that is Michael to explode.

   “Is that so?” Michael asks, sounding too calm right now, creepily calm. I open my eyes, quickly turning my head to Zeke, pleading with my eyes for him to just answer the question and quit causing trouble, just this once. “It’s my business because that is my sister you currently have your hands on. So I’m going to ask you again. What is your name?” Michael asks through gritted teeth.

   Zeke looks to me before sighing. “Zeke. My name is Zeke.”

   “That’s better.” Michael answers. “Now Zeke, can you come down here for a second?”

   I nod at Zeke to do what he says, which he does before Michael grabs him and shoves him into Ashton's arms where he is held in a tight enough grip to stop him running off or anything like that.

   “Zeke...” I cry, Ry grabbing me and pulling be towards him before I try to run over. “He’s alright.” He whispers in my ear.

   “Now Storm, why exactly did you run away so quickly this morning?” Michael turns his attention to me.

   “You were acting weird. All of you were and it was making me uncomfortable so when my friends asked if I wanted to hang out, of course I was going to say yes.” I reply, my attention still focused on Zeke who is inspecting the grip Ashton has on his wrist with a smirk - he has probably worked out how to get out of Ashton hold and is waiting it out to see if he needs to do so at any time.

   “Is that why you lied when I asked where you were going?” Calum asks. “So you could get away from us and hang around with your boyfriend and his little gang?”

   “What did you expect me to do, sit there and pretend everything was fine and you were acting normal? So maybe I lied so I could leave, but I knew if I told you where I was going and who with then you would have asked too many questions and disallowed me to go in the end. I missed my friends Mikey and even you couldn’t stop me seeing them. You see yours every day, I don’t so don’t you dare say I could see them any other time because I can’t.” I take a deep breath, before I direct the next bit at Calum. “Oh, and for the record. He can’t be my boyfriend.”

   “Oh, and why is that?” Michael tries to provoke me.

   “He can't be Storm's boyfriend because he's my boyfriend.”Ry answers simply.

   “What?” Michael asks shocked as he turns to Zeke who confirms it with a barely hidden smirk.

   “I’m gay.”


	19. I couldn't live with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out some things about the group...not entirely what they were expecting.  
> Luke is scared of what the boys will say if they find out since one of them didn't answer the question.  
> Storm is trying to be the peace maker and keep things somewhat under control.  
> Michael is sorry and maybe knows more than he lets on about what is going on around him.  
> Ashton just wants storm to see that she does matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me two days but i finally got it done. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Give it some kudo's if you liked and Comment for more.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Ashton’s POV

   I turn the kid around to face me.

   “You mean all of that was....”I ask in disbelief, not even finishing what I was going to say.

   “I love her but not in that way. She’s like a little sister to me. She was the first person I told about my sexuality and she tells me a lot of the stuff that nobody else in her life knows. You guys are affectionate when joking around with each other, but for us, and our group, it’s different. We’re a family and stand by each other no matter what; we’re affectionate because we want to show them that we care about them. Please don’t take that away from us and from her.” As he speaks, the others in the group climb down the ramp and huddle around Storm. The kid, Zeke, slowly walks over and stands by her.

   Michael looks at each of us before turning around guiltily. “Any chance we can start again? I’m sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, but I haven’t seen my sister in a long time, and seeing her so close with a guy that none of us know... it’s hard.” 

 

Storm’s POV

   Although I feel bad about Michael’s evident guilt, he did bring this on himself by assuming things without knowing anything about the situation, and also by jumping to conclusions. I feel movement behind me and look round as Blaine moves in front of all of us, even though Alexis hasn’t been here long she already fits in well as she grabs my hand as a sort of reassurance gesture.

   “In order for us to start again, what do you have to offer?” He asks, standing to his full height; seeing him standing in front of the boys like this reminds me that he is almost as tall as Luke.

   The boys look at each other in bewilderment for a second before Luke meets my eyes and nods softly, stepping forward to speak for the boys. “I know we just met, but, if you’re up for it, you can come back with us to Storm's house where we can talk through this properly. It’s not much to offer, but it gives us a chance to set things straight.” He speaks up, trying to diffuse the situation. He then holds his hand out in an invitation for Blaine to shake on the deal and looks like his holding his breath in anticipation.

   Slowly, I step forward away from the hands of Ry, Zeke and Alexis and place my hand carefully on Blaine’s bicep. He looks down, meeting my eye, silently asking me what I want to do since it’s apparently up to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and nod softly, hearing him take a breath before speaking. “Fine. Don’t mess this up.” He agrees, shaking Luke's hand before motioning the rest of the group forward.

   “We won’t.” Luke replies, sighing in relief now that the situation is over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   The boys walk ahead of us, talking amongst themselves about who knows what. Blaine, Zeke and Ry are not far behind them but still acting as a divider between me and the boys. Alexis hangs back with me, walking in silence for most of the walk so far.

   “Your brothers sure are protective of you.” She mumbles quietly.

   “Only one of them is my brother. The rest are his friends who just like to act like they're my brothers.” I reply.

   “Oh, I’m sorry. The way they all seem so protective of you I just assumed... although if that was true, I guess I should have considered Ry, Zeke and Blaine. They are just as bad from what I've seen.” She apologises, the end part making me giggle. My laughing causes Zeke to look back and smile softly at us joking around, before turning to face forward again as we reach our driveway and enter the house.

   After taking off our coats and shoes, Ry and Zeke putting their boards by the door, we travel into the living room, getting comfortable for our talk. Ry and Zeke sit either side of Alexis and me as Blaine sits on the floor directly in front of us, and the boys spread out on various seats.

   Calum speaks up first once we’re all settled. “So why don’t we start off with some simple questions before we go into details. So, how old are you guys?”

   Blaine answers for everyone, something that happens quite a lot. “I’m 19, Ryder, Zeke and Alexis are 18 and I’m sure you know your sister’s age.”

   “Makes sense that you’re the oldest,” Michael concludes. “Well if we’re going in age order, Ashton is 19, me and Calum are 18 and Luke is 17.”

   Blaine nods in acknowledgement, before looking round at Ryder who is known for asking the questions. Ry stays quiet for a moment, looking over each of the boys, his eyes hovering on Luke, before asking, “Are any of you homophobic?”

   The boys look thrown off by the subject but pause to think their answers over. Calum speaks up first. “I have nothing against them per say, although I will admit that it makes me uncomfortable to see their PDA –“Before he can continue, Ry interrupts him. “Why?”

   I roll my eyes at his immature question but am also interested in what Calum has to say. I shift my gaze to Calum who is fidgeting uncomfortably now that the attention has been shifted to him fully. Ry, noticing this, quickly adds. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

   “It’s not that I don’t want to answer... I just don’t know how to answer. I mean, I know that there is nothing different about your kind of love to any other love. I guess it makes me feel weird because I never really explored my own sexuality and just stuck with what was more popular with the people around me and never looked back.” He mumbles, looking away.

   Zeke nods. “And the rest of you?” He directs at the others.

   Luke looks away, blushing, before shaking his head softly, Michael and Ashton shake their heads so strongly I’m afraid they might get whiplash for a second, but at least I know they definitely aren’t against it.

   “Can we change the subject... please?” Calum pleas.

   “Why are you so protective of each other?” Ashton asks quickly, deciding to follow Calum's idea and move on from that question and start going to other details.

   “We’ve all been through hard times, it’s kind of how we found each other actually, and we learnt to rely on each other when we felt like giving up since we felt like we weren't understood by those already around us. Some of us deal with situations better than others so we turn to each other when we feel like our control is slipping.” Blaine answers, still holding back details but giving them enough in the mean time.

   “...Your control?” Luke asks hesitantly.

   Blaine looks back at us, to which we answer with a simple nod, before continuing. “Our control refers to breakdowns, both mental and emotional, self-harming and eating disorders. We all struggle from time to time but we’re not alone anymore. We have each other when times get tough and everyone else fails us.”

   “A-All of y-you?” Michael stutters, looking close to tears. We all nod, Zeke and Ry grabbing my hands when I start to fiddle with them. It’s a habit I have but it puts them on edge so they always try to distract me.

   “How man-How many of you self-harm?” Luke hiccups, obviously trying not to cry.

   “In the past or presently?” Zeke asks quietly.

   By now both boys have let go of my hands, and I soon go back to picking at the skin. Ry, who had noticed, leans down to whisper something in Blaine’s ear, taking the mobile that Blaine retrieves from his pocket and unlocking it before placing it in my hands to distract me for the time being. I ignore the look both Michael and Ashton shoot each other as they watch this happen, and focus on the game the phone has been set up on the screen of the phone.

   “Both.”Calum answers, putting his arm around Luke, who wipes at his eyes quickly with his sleeve.

   “In the past, four, with the exception of Alexis as she wasn’t there at the time so I cannot account for her. Now...one still self-harming, amongst other things, and one other who recently relapsed.” Blaine answers honestly.

   “All of you?” Calum asks shocked.

   Blaine nods softly. “Some of us may have stopped but like they say - once a cutter, always a cutter. Even if you stop, you will always miss it.” He mumbles sadly. “Just because some of us have stopped now, it doesn’t mean it won’t happen again.”

   “Storm.” Michael calls softly. I freeze what I’m doing but do not look up. He sighs but continues knowing I’m listening to what he has to say since I am no longer playing the game. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions... You were right, I would have asked and probably stopped you from going out today. But I can see now that you need them just as much as I need you. I won’t stop you seeing them but I just want to know the truth.”

   I nod softly and go back to the game. The boys soon decide to play video games and shortly after that the only sound to be heard around the room is laughter and fake threats. Alexis stays by my side though, helping me every now and again with the game but otherwise watching Blaine play and cheering him on quietly under her breath.

   I sigh, locking the phone and dropping it back in Blaine lap before looking around for few seconds and deciding to get up when I find nothing exciting to occupy my attention. I climb over the back of the sofa and stretch, before making my way into the kitchen. I search the cupboards for a glass, the boys keep moving them so it literally is a hunt nowadays to find anything you need every time. When I finally see them they're on the top shelf. Grumbling to myself, I begin to climb onto the counter.

   “I don’t think so missy, are you trying to hurt yourself?” A voice makes me jump; as they rush over and haul me down before I can protest. I’m placed on my feet and Luke grabs the glass for me, rinsing it quickly and filling it with water before handing it over to me.

   “You alright?” I ask as I sit on the counter, swinging my legs slightly, him standing opposite me and leaning back against the counter.

   He sighs, “Honestly... no. What am I supposed to make of that answer, if you can even call it one...” He grumbles.

   “Hey, don’t be like that. Maybe it wasn’t as informative as you were hoping it would be but it did answer the question that he was asked.” I shoot back, slightly more assertive than planned but it gets my point across as I try to make him understand.

   “How Storm? That was neither a yes or no, it sounded more like him avoiding the question altogether.” He whines slightly, looking down sadly.

   “Maybe it’s not the answer you were expecting but it’s better than flat out saying he doesn’t support it. Maybe I’m looking at this all wrong but what I understood from that, he doesn’t have anything against it but seeing it makes him question himself so he tends to ignore it because he is scared of what he might discover if he went about questioning things.” I reply.

   Luke stands there surprised for a second before stuttering, “B-but how did you get any of that from what he said?”

   “Because I’ve grown up with you boys, I have learnt each of your little tactics and how you act under different circumstances. I also spent a lot of time with both Zeke and Ryder when they were figuring themselves out. Maybe Calum isn’t fully questioning himself and choosing to ignore it right now, but denial is a part of figuring yourself out - in that way at least. I mean, look at Zeke, he denied it for 3 months before he let me sit him down with Ry to talk it over and really look into it properly. Ryder denied it for a solid month before he slowly let himself start to believe it. If Calum wants to deny it right now then let him, pushing him to start questioning himself before he is ready will only make him push you and the situation away further.” I reason.

   Luke nods softly before moving closer and pulling me into a hug. “I believe you Storm.” He mumbles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

   When we return to the living room, the first thing I see is Michael doing a ‘victory dance’ as he likes to call it. As entertaining as that is, it doesn’t look right and it is definitely not what I thought I would be walking into.

   “I can’t unsee that. Just... nope. Never again. My poor eyes.” I fake cry, causing the others to laugh and Michael to look slightly guilty.

   “Aw Storm, I was enjoying the view.” Zeke whines, pouting for effect and trying not to laugh.

   Ry raises an eyebrow, making Zeke gulp. I turn to Ryder and jokily shout, “You better watch your boyfriend, as that is my brother he is checking out.”

   “Don’t worry; I’ll sort him out later.” He replies, still giving Zeke evil eyes.

   “Kinky.” Zeke smirks, making the rest of us fake gag.

   “Ew.” Me, Blaine and Alexis mumble at the same time, which just causes the rest to burst into laughter again.

   Once we all calm down, Blaine checks the time and announces that they have to go. I sigh sadly but perk up a little when they say that they will call me later. I wave them off from the front door before closing it gently. As I turn around, I am pulled into someone’s chest as they wrap their arms around me in a secure hug.

   It takes a second for me to register who it is, but once I figure it out I wrap my arms around them too. He holds me close for a second before picking me up and carrying me back to the living room where I see the rest have started up another game of Fifa. He sits down and places me in his lap, leaning his head on my shoulder as I lean against his chest. I see Michael turn his head when he sees movement but he just rolls his eyes once he sees us and goes back to the game.

   “I c- We care about you too Storm, and we want you to know that you can talk to any of us if you need us. We all promised ourselves that day at the school that we would be there for you no matter what, I won’t break that promise and I know the boys won't either. You matter too much to me now to ever do that and I bet the boys feel the same right now.” He mumbles into my ear.

   I smile softly, grabbing his hand with mine. “I know Ash. I trust you guys more than I trust myself some days.” I whisper.

   He tightens his grip on my hand and laces his fingers with mine gently as I lean my head back on his shoulder and shut my eyes. “One day I’ll show you just how much you matter to me, but until then I'm right here.” He whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple.

   I turn my head to the side and kiss his cheek softly before whispering “Thank you.”

   I know he won’t break his promise, he never does. When I look up, I meet Luke’s eyes and he winks while wiggling his eyebrows at me in a perverted way. I roll eyes at his childish behaviour and motion to Calum who is looking so confused at his actions right now, and Michael who raises an eyebrow looking in between us. When Luke notices this, he starts blushing and I just giggle as his embarrassment.

   I look down again and see that I’m still holding Ashton’s hand. As I go to move my hand away, he tightens his grip and I just let him. I feel him smiles as I close my eyes and start drifting off.

   Just before everything fades out, I hear Michael whisper, “Look after her Ash, she is hurting enough right now. I trust you to help fix her, don’t make me regret it.” And then Ashton reply with, “She means more to me than anything else, I don’t think I could live with myself if I ever hurt her.” Before everything is silent and dark as sleep takes over.


	20. I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm makes a promise she intends to keep and Ashton is fulfilling his promise to Michael to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time so i wrote some more for you guys, be proud of me people.  
> Anyways, comment for more and give it come kudo's if you liked it.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   As I wake up, I roll my head softly to the side and whine when I feel something touch my temple, or more like when I bump my temple on something. Someone hushes softly when I do this while someone else giggles softly in some other part of the room around me. I open my eyes softly, and come face to face with someone; I furrow my eyebrows and pull my face back so that I can see who it is.

   “Are you alright there, Storm?” Michael, I think, asks. I turn towards him and rub my eyes before turning back to the person, now seeing that it’s Ashton.

   “Is she even awake yet?” Calum giggles, my eyes still looking at Ashton, who studies my face before shaking his head, laughing slightly, “Nope.” Ashton replies.

   I huff and turn back to Michael, yawning softly. “As cute as it is to watch you half asleep, you need to wake up because dinner is soon -“I cut him off with a groan, causing Ashton to shush me. “As I was saying, dinner is soon and I don’t think it will benefit anyone if you’re up all night because you slept for ages now.”

   I disentangle myself from Ashton and stand up, stretching; I get lightheaded and stumble forward slightly before someone catches me quickly, making sure I don't hurt  myself.

   “Woah, slow down or you’re going to hurt yourself.” Ashton warns, holding me still as I take deep breaths to clear my head. I nod before he lets me go, letting me walk off but still keeping an eye on me as I leave. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and shuffle back into the living room, dropping down into Michaels lap; he grunts but wraps his arms around me anyway.

   “One of these days you are going to hit him in the balls.” Calum jokes.

   “Oh, I’ve already done that so many times I think he’s used to it now.” I reply, hearing a sound of agreement from Michael.

   I hear a whine and look over to Luke, who pouts childishly and opens his arms wide, asking for a cuddle, but I smirk and shake my head. He whines again, pout still in place, and Calum pretends to pout sadly at him.

   “Aw, I’ll cuddle you, Lukey.”

Luke blushes, shaking his head quickly, and stutters out “Y-you don’t h-have to,  I was just messing around.” 

   Calum laughs, before jumping across the sofa and sprawling himself across Luke, wrapping his arms securely around him and nuzzling his face into Luke’s neck.

   Out of the corner of my eye I see Ashton roll his eyes, and I giggle as I hear Michael mumble, “And he swears he's not gay.”

   I turn around slightly to face Michael. “Which one?” I ask, completely serious for a second, before laughing again when Ashton chokes on the drink he just stole from me.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

   “Storm, Boys. It’s time for dinner.”

   I sigh as I hear my mum call us to dinner, causing Ashton to shoot me a look. Everyone stands up and starts making their way to the dining room, Ashton groaning when he realises that I’m not following. He comes back into the living room, grabbing my hand and all but dragging me to the table behind him.

   When we reach the table he drops me into a seat and sits in the chair next to me. Michael, who is in the seat across from me, raises an eyebrow at Ashton but doesn’t comment.

   I stare at the meal before slowly taking small bites; I eat just over a quarter of it before pushing it away. I feel slightly sick but I already know that I won’t be allowed to leave the table yet.

   I hear a sigh before Ash leans over and whispers in my ear, “I’m proud of you eating at least that much; I know you don’t like it but you need it to stay healthy. I’m so proud of you, we all are, for at least trying to do better, because we know that you are also trying to do this for yourself,  not just because we made you promise.” before kissing my temple and handing me my phone to play on while I wait for everyone else to finish sinceI can't leave.

   I help clean up the table once everyone is done, before collapsing down on the sofa. I keep my eyes closed as I feel myself being lifted up and placed against the back of the sofa as someone lays down with me. I rest my head on their chest once we're both settled.

   “I meant it Storm. That’s not a lot of food to most people but I know it is to you. I am proud of every bit of food you eat because I know you don't like it but you're at least trying to follow through with the promise you made us about making an effort to eat when you can.” Ashton whispers. I hum in acknowledgement of his words. “Your brother missed you so much when we were on tour and he felt so bad about leaving you behind. We all missed you. I know I definitely missed you. I don’t want to leave you behind again, promise me you will seriously think about coming with us when we go back on tour.”

   “I promise Ash. I don’t want you guys to leave me behind either. I might just be too attached to a few of you, especially now that I've spent time with you again, I don't want you guys to leave me alone again so I will seriously put some thought into my answer.” I promise him. He smiles, wrapping his arms around me as he turns his focus to whatever the boys and my parents are watching on the TV, not that I noticed before now that anything was even playing.

   I will go through with the promise because, although I won’t admit it out loud, I did miss these boys and I don’t know how well I can cope without them. I have my friends but I need these boys around me as well, even if it's just to keep me sane.


	21. Flying suitcase?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the Clifford family has a thing about throwing things down the stairs and 4am is definitely too early for anything other than sleeping in Storms opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got this far in the story. I warned you guys before that this was going to be long story, so keep that in mind.  
> Comment for more and give it some kudo's if you liked.  
> See ya guys  
> :P
> 
> P.S. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT READS MY STORY AND COME BACK FOR MORE EVERY TIME I POST AN UPDATE. YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY LIKING MY STORY.

Storm’s POV

   When I wake up the next morning, after checking the time and seeing it is only seven, I lay there for a while, just thinking. The boys are leaving soon and I need to let them know if I’m going to go with them or not before it’s too late. I think of the pros and cons, before taking a deep breath and coming to a final decision. I recheck the time and see it’s around half eight now. That took longer than I thought it would to come to that decision.

   I get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and find a random hoodie by my wardrobe that is probably one of the boys but oh well. I trudge down the stairs in my socks, not feeling like doing much of anything, seeing the boys sitting at the table. Luke looks up shocked when he hears me thump down the stairs lazily.

   “Thought you would have gone for your run by now.” Michael mumbles, not even looking up from his phone. I grunt in reply before eyeing each boy’s food, they all eat different things so when it comes to stealing food, at least I have choice.

   I decide that Calum’s food looks decent enough and shuffle over to him, crawling in his lap and nuzzling up to him. “Don’t you have other things to do, rather than steal my food?” he asks, feigning annoyance.

   “Probably, but your food looks good.” I mumble, still tired but knowing I need to eat to keep the boys of my back for at least a couple hours. He sighs, before breaking his toast in half and handing me one of the halves. I kiss his cheek as a thank you, before taking my toast with me to the living room to watch TV.

   As I’m about to leave the room, I hear a cough from behind me. “Where do you think you’re going?”Ashton asks, looking over the top of his phone at me.

   “To watch TV.” I reply, before turning back around to walk out.

   “You better be telling the truth.” He mumbles.

   I laugh as I walk down the hallway and stop as I reach the doorway of the living room. “Whatever you say, dad.” I shout back, just to annoy him, hearing the rest of the boys laugh in response.

\-------------------------------------------------

   I finished my toast a while ago, and am currently watching Supernatural reruns when I hear the boys come into the room behind me; I’m sitting on the floor in front of the TV so the doorway is behind me. They settle down in various spaces around the room and start to chat quietly to each other, trying not be loud so they don't interrupt the show I am watching, when someone mentions the tour. As soon as I hear that, I turn the TV off and turn to face them.

   “When do you guys leave?” I inquire.

   “In...2 days I think...yeah” Calum mumbles, checking his phone quickly for the date as he speaks.

   I nod thinking things over. “ _If_ I go...” I start, putting emphasis on ‘if’ so all they know right now is that I have thought about it, “Are you sure everything will work out?” I ask.

   “I don’t see why it wouldn’t work out, I mean, there are currently more bunks than people on our bus, we may be getting a new bus but we'll still have two more bunks than we need and therefore enough space for you, and I already talked to the school about sending you your work online. Any other issues we can deal with as they arise.” Michael explains. I raise an eyebrow at him when he mentions talking to the school, and suddenly he looks a little sheepish.

   “How come I get the impression that whatever I say, I’m going to end up going anyway?” I grumble, sounding more annoyed that I really am.

   “That’s not true, so maybe I talked to the school about it but that was before we said anything to you. Anyway, I missed you when I was off on tour and maybe I really want you to come with me this time so we can be just like old times.” He explains himself quickly.

   “Just like old times, huh? Well then, you better live up to that expectation or you can sleep on the floor of every hotel we stay in if I end up having to share a room with you.” I warn, biting my lip to stop myself smiling when his eyes widen, as well as the other boys.

   “You mean you...” He starts but trails off. I nod softly as I begin to smile and the next thing I know I have four very tall boys piling on top of me and hugging me tightly in glee.

   When they let go, I take a second to breathe before getting up. “I better start packing now so I don’t forget anything,” I state before walking out of the room. I stop at the bottom of the stairs before backtracking. “By the way, whose hoodie is this?”

   The boys look over and quickly look at the hoodie before one of them raises their hand. “Mine, why?” Ashton asks.

   I huff, looking down at the hoodie. “Makes sense why the sleeves are so stretched now. Those huge ass arms of yours are ruining perfectly good clothing.”

   “Well, it's mine so I can ‘ruin’ it if I want.” He states, smirking as he thinks he's won.

   “Not anymore.” I smirk, waving innocently at him as he growls at me and glares halfheartedly as I leave, actually reach my room this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------

   Today is the day we leave and, to put in simply, I'm really not a morning person, and I don't think I ever will be, but I still blame the boys for that. Yesterday, the other boys went home to their families, apart from Calum who Skyped his, and spent their last full day with them. Michael spent all day packing because he didn’t do it and mum had a go at him for being lazy.

   This is going to sound weird but my parents are happy that I’m going on tour with Mikey. I mean, I’m not the most sociable person and rarely go out so this is a huge step for me in their eyes. Zeke, Ry, Blaine and Alexis came round yesterday morning and hung out with us and when I told them about me going with the boys, they promised that no matter what time it was they would pick up the phone whenever I call or need them.

   It’s currently 4am and I am dressed similar to yesterday, in sweatpants and a hoodie, this time though it is one I stole from Calum a couple days ago and have been hiding from him ever since so he wouldn’t try to take it back. I, literally, throw my suitcase down the stairs and trudge down after it, seeing Calum laughing as he holds the door open when I reach the bottom.

   “I didn’t know you owned a flying suitcase, Storm. You must tell me where you got it so that I can get one too.” Luke jokes, as he uses the door frame to stay upright, laughing both at the situation and at the look on Ashton's face. Ash is just standing there staring at the suitcase, glancing between the case and me before shaking it off and stepping through the door, Luke following him inside. I flip Luke off when I notice that he is still giggling under his breath.

   I hear Michael reach the landing and pull Ashton and Calum out of the way as Michael's bags, two of them which means he has packed more than me and I am meant to be the girl in this situation, come flying down the stairs, one after the other.

   “What is with this family and throwing things down the stairs?” My mum shakes her head amusedly as she watches the morning madness from the doorway to the kitchen.

   “Says the one that threw her high heels down the stairs yesterday and nearly killed my brother.” I state, not in the mood for joking around, I am way too tired for this. This causes her to look guilty and for Calum to start laughing as he remembers the event.

   Luke and Ashton look wide-eyed at my mother as my dad makes no move to defend her, she mutters about it being an accident and that we’re bullying her before walking off to finish her coffee and continue getting ready for work. My dad laughs before following her, both of them calling out goodbyes as the boys drag my one bag and Michael’s two to the car to join their own before we set off for the airport.

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

   Apparently, the boys of One Direction wanted my first experience of tour life to be a bit calmer so we’re flying in their private jet to meet them wherever it is they are now, I haven't asked and, to be honest, at this time in the morning I couldn't care less where we are going, as long as I get to sleep it doesn't matter to me. We go straight through security and straight onto the plane. I curl up in my seat, leaning my head on Michael's shoulder; he is sitting next to me at the moment so its not that hard to do, as he leans his head on mine. We’re both pretty tired so we are both asleep before the plane even takes off, leaving the other boys to fend for themselves, although I have a feeling they're doing something similar at this time in the morning.


	22. Never have I ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5sos has arrived, and the fun begins.  
> Also a bit of 'never have I ever' on the plane and some next experiences for Storm.

Storm’s POV

   I wake up around 5 hours later and sit up a bit to stretch, Michael is still sleeping next to me but has moved to lean the other way at some point, checking the time I see that it's nearly nine now. I yawn, noticing the other three are awake as well.

   “Morning boys” I mumble, causing their attention to move to me.

   “Hey, did we wake you up?” Calum asks quietly, his morning voice still in full effect meaning he hasn’t been up long either.

   I shake my head as I get up and stretch properly, moving to a seat nearer the others so I don’t disturb Michael with our conversation. “Nah, how long you been up?” I ask, before thanking Luke as he hands me a drink.

   “Calum woke us up by accident like fifteen minutes ago but there’s no point going back to sleep because he would just wake us again because he’s bored or something stupid like that...”Luke grumbles, his voice a lot deeper than I thought it would be considering I am barely around them when they've just woken up. I stare at Luke for a second, in shock, before shaking it off when he catches me. “What's the matter Storm? You’re acting like you’ve never heard me like this before.” He states.

   “That’s because I haven’t,” I mumble, but he hears it and looks confused. “You lot have usually been up ages by the time I get back from my run so your voices sound pretty normal by the time I get home, and the last sleepover we had that I heard you in particular straight after you woke up was when we were under 10... so, no I haven’t heard your morning voice before.” I explain.

   He nods before replying, “If you think I sound weird, just wait until Ash starts talking, then you can be surprised. Let’s just say I'm not the only one with a weird voice in the morning.” He motions to Ash, who has his head tipped back against the seat, looking close to falling asleep again.

   I giggle as I see this, nodding to Luke, before moving quietly towards Ash. “Boo” I whisper in his ear, making him jump slightly.

   He opens his eyes to glare half-heartedly at me before shushing me. I pout, to which he rolls his eyes and pulls me onto his lap, cuddling me like you would a teddy bear.

   “This is not what I intended at all.” I giggle, trying to free my arms which are currently pressed to my sides.

   Calum and Luke look over, laughing when they notice what has happened.

   “Did they forget to mention he is very cuddly when he has just woken up?” A voice speaks up, the morning voice identifiable as Michael.

   Funny how I can tell you two of the boys just by their morning voices, but there again I have basically grown up with Calum and Michael always in the same house. The other two would be harder to identify since I have barely heard them - and still haven't heard one of them.

   “Hmm maybe.” I mumble sarcastically, as I think over ways I can retrieve my other arm now that I have got one out but Ashton has tightened his grip on me now so it's going to be harder.

   They laugh as I struggle in his grip before giving up. As I relax, having given up, his grip releases me as he reopens his eyes and smirks at me.

   “You little shit. You were doing that on purpose.” I grumble.

   “Your fault for trying to scare me” He replies, making my eyes widen and jaw drop at how his voice sounds. “What?” he asks.

   “She’s never heard your voice after you just woke up.” Michael gets out as he laughs at my reaction. Ashton laughs, shifting me to the seat next to him before getting up and wandering towards the back of the plane.

   “Where are you going?” Calum calls after him.

   “To take a piss, why? Do you wanna come with me or something?” Ashton shouts back before he disappears from view.

   “Ew.” I mumble.

   When he returns Luke speaks up. “I’m bored, can we play a game?”

   “That depends what you have in mind, Lucifer” Michael replies.

   Luke glares at him before thinking for a few seconds. “Hmm, what about... Never have I ever?”Luke asks.

   “I’m up for it.” I reply before Michael can comment on keeping the game clean, truthfully I have heard a lot worse from Zeke and Ry so nothing they can say will surprise me anymore.

   Michael shoots me a look but agrees anyway, Ashton and Calum agreeing too. Calum decides to go first and the game begins. We’re just having a bit of fun so we’re not using lives this time.

   “Never have I ever... walked in on my parents.”

   We all look at each other before Michael shifts slowly raising a hand. My eyes widen as the others laugh.

   “That must have been so awkward.” Calum laughs.

   Michael gulps, “You don’t say, all I wanted to do was ask a question but I got mentally scarred instead.” He physically shivers at the memory.

   Once the guys have calmed down, the game resumes. Some of the questions are funny but it is funnier seeing what has happened to who. So far I have been quite lucky, with the boys asking outrageous questions that I have never done so I am still safe but the others aren’t so lucky.

   Some of the best so far have been:

   Luke admitting to stealing money off of his brother so he that could go out.

   Calum admitting to being locked outside while naked overnight because of a dare.

   Michael admitting to breaking IKEA furniture and walking away like nothing happened.

   Ashton has also been quite lucky but I have a feeling that he is not being 100% truthful, even the boys look confused at how ‘good’ he is at this game. But my luck runs out as the next question is asked by Ashton himself.

   “Never have I ever... seen someone in this group naked.”

   I know he was asking this as a joke, as the boys have all seen each other naked, but did he have to ask this question while my brother was in the room. All the boys raise their hands and Michaels attention snaps to me when I hesitantly raise mine.

   “Who and why?” He asks, shock written all over his face.

   I gulp as the other three look at each other curiously, though one of them is feigning since it was them. To be honest, I don’t want to answer the question because I know it will just make him react badly since he never wants anything like that to happen. You see, it’s not my brother that I saw and that’s what will make it awkward, how am I meant to explain to my brother that I saw one of his friends naked... I don’t even know where to start.

   “It was an accident and we agreed to forget it ever happened... can we move on now please.”I shift uncomfortably under the attention.

   “No, I’m curious now. Just tell me who it was.” Michael states.

   I play with my hands before going to speak but a voice cuts me off, “It was me, now you can move on.” Luke mumbles.

   Michael stares at him for a second before nodding and motioning for the game to continue. The boys soon became focused on catching Ashton out, eventually getting him on the very last question.

   “Never have I ever hoped a couple wouldn't work out for my own gain.”

   He sighs before raising his hand, the others jaws drop.

   He shrugs but looks a little guilty, “I was jealous...” he mumbles.

   We finish the game as the intercom announces that we’re going to land. We head back to our seats before the plane lands. I grab my bag from the overhead area before making my way off of the plane. It’s midnight here right now but it’s warm and I’m glad for the fresh air. 

   "Welcome to Los Angeles." Someone mumbles as an arm makes its way around my shoulder and I start moving again to walk alongside them. As soon as we reach through the doors of the arrivals suite I can hear fans. I gulp looking to Ashton, who has been walking with me.

   He looks down reassuringly at me. before lifting his gaze back to the doors and taking a deep breath. There are guards by the door that will be walking alongside us and helping us through, which I am thankful for. One of them steps forward.

   “Please stay together, we can’t afford to lose any of you in the crowd. We will try and get you through as quickly as possible so please don’t worry.” He directs the last part at me before he continues.” Your bags will be collected and brought to the car but our priority is you. If everybody is ready, then we can make our move.”

   I close my eyes and take a deep breath of my own before opening my eyes and nodding to him. Michael looks over to me before his gaze shifts to Ashton; they nod to each other before I feel Ashton's arm move from my shoulder and  wrap around my waist. Michael and the boys move towards us but stay behind us and the guards surround us and only then are doors opened.

   Within seconds all we can hear are screams and we are slowly making our way through the crowd. I am honestly scared and I think Ashton can tell. When we stop for a second, he squeezes my waist to get my attention as I start shaking. I nervously look towards him, and he pulls me closer.

   “You’re alright Storm; we’re nearly there, just hold on for a little longer.” He whispers in my ear. I whimper but nod shakily knowing we need to keep moving.

   When we go to move again, it’s like I’m frozen in place as it gets louder again and I begin shaking more. Ashton pulls me closer, trying to comfort as best as he can under the circumstances, even the guards look worried about me and that seems to make the situation more real.

   “Jump” Ashton mumbles quickly in my ear. He wraps his arms around me as I jump and carries me flush against his chest, mumbling song lyrics in my ear so my focus stays on him. The boys gather closer together and the guards start to work harder to get us through, knowing that it won’t take long before my focus goes back to the other noise around me.

   We finally make it out of the other side of the crowd, but as we are passing the last few people, one person's question catches my attention causing me to look up, more people scream and this makes me flinch slightly.

   “Is that your girlfriend, Ashton?”

   The boys ignore the question, although I know they heard it too, and jump into the car that awaits them, Ashton still holding me to his chest until the engine starts up. Once the car is moving, I sit up hesitantly, still with a tight grip on Ashton's shirt.

   “You really scared us back there, Stormy.” Luke mumbles, smiling in relief.

   Michael leans over, kissing my temple when he notices how sad that information has made me. “You scared us but we should have known you would get scared, I mean it’s not every day you are surrounded by 200+ people. It was a shock to the system for you, we’re used to it but you’re not.” He mumbles.

   I nod sadly and lean my forehead on Ashton’s shoulder. I feel so guilty and childish for reacting the way I did, and when we reach the hotel I know there will be no doubt more fans. I think it over for the rest of the car ride before making a decision.


	23. Always...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm takes a chance, meets someone she didn't think she'd see again and the boys settle into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what my mind came up with today. So i have exams soon so I'm not sure when i will be updating next so you just got to look out i guess. Sorry guys for the vague information but I genuinely don't know.
> 
> Give it kudos if you liked and comment for more  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

  As the car pulls up at the hotel, I slip off of Ashton's lap. As the door opens, we all step out, again fans are waiting for us and screams erupt as soon as the door is opened. The guards set about clearing a path as we all stand near the car waiting. The guards seem to be having a harder time clearing a path, but I see a gap in the crowd and dart for it.

   I know it was a bad decision, considering the crowd closes in on me again and the fact that I’m small means that it will be hard to find me again, but I rely on my petiteness to get me through as unharmed as possible.

   I hear the boys calling my name, sounding worried but I also know that they can’t try to find me themselves because it will risk their own safety and they have to rely on the guards to get me, but the guards kind of scare me, some of them more than others, and I would rather be injured then caught so I just keep moving.

   I am recognised by a few fans, but I have a feeling they know what I am trying to do so they keep quiet. I see a fan ahead of me and motion her to come closer.

   “Please, can you help me? If you can get me through this and into the hotel, I will do everything I can to get all the boys to follow you as a thank you for keeping me safe when I put myself in danger.” I mumble in her ear.

   “Really?” She mouths, to which I nod. She grabs my hand and starts helping me through it all. When we reach the edge of the crowd, she slips me a piece of paper, which I immediately put in my pocket.

   “Good Luck” she whispers to me as she hugs me quickly, I hug her back straight away.

   “I should be thanking you for what you just did,” I mumble as I release her. “Oh and good luck if you’re trying to meet them out here. But I will get the follow for you.” I promise before slipping through the doors and into the lobby.

   I am going to be in so much trouble but it was worth it, I got through on my own and met a nice fan who was willing to risk never meeting them to get me through it.

   Around 3 minutes later the door burst open as the guards usher the boys inside. Luke sees me first as I lie back on the couch, tapping my feet to a random rhythm in my head.

   “Oh my god, Storm.” He shouts, diving for me. I hug him back tightly; glad the boys are ok as well. The other boy’s attention is drawn to us and they rush over when they see us.

   Michael hauls me up, out of Luke’s grip, checking me over for injuries, before pulling me into his chest as a tear rolls down his cheek. “Never do that to me again Storm, I thought you were going to get hurt out there by doing what you did.” He sobs.

   The guards standing nearby sigh in relief when they see that I’m fine. Calum, Ash and Luke join the hug, all happy to see me uninjured. They all pull away after a few seconds. “That was a brave move young lady.” A deep voice speaks up.

   “That was a brave move young lady.” A deep voice speaks up.

   I turn to the voice, chuckling when I notice who it is and the fact that they're smirking. “Well, I’m alive so it obviously worked.” I reply.

   “That it did. The One Direction guys were watching from Niall's hotel room, even the master escapist, Mr. Tomlinson, was impressed by your little get away.” Paul laughs.

   “What can I say? I learnt from the best.” I motion to Michael with my head.    Before Paul can reply, Calum speaks up. “Is it only me that is wondering how you two are chatting like you know each other when you just met?”

   Before Paul can reply, Calum speaks up. “Is it only me that is wondering how you two are chatting like you know each other when you've only just met?”

   I turn back to the boys, “You see boys, we do know each other. Paul here is Blaine’s uncle, so we’ve met before.” I explain.

   “What?” Luke asks in disbelief. “What are the chances of that happening any other time?” He mumbles to himself.

   “I would have told you but you never told me that there was anybody called Paul, that is part of the security team, on this tour.” I reply before turning back to Paul and hugging him. “Missed you, Uncle Paul.”

   He laughs as he hugs me back, “I missed you too, Storm, it’s been a while since I last saw you and you look really good, I'm glad.”

   When he pulls back, he motions to the boys, “I will show you to your rooms and you will see the 1d boys in the morning. You've already been assigned rooms so there will be no picking and choosing who your neighbour is. Storm, you have your own room too and your room is actually up first, so lets go.” We all nod before following him to the elevator.

   When we get out on our floor, he points out where everything is and then guides us to our doors, mine up first just like he said.

   We stop at room 521, and he hands me the key. “This is your stop, Storm. I will let you say you’re goodnights before I take the rest of them to their rooms.” Paul says.

   I nod before Luke approaches me, “Goodnight, Storm, no more scares tomorrow, eh?” He jokes before kissing my forehead.

   I giggle as he steps back and Calum comes forward.

   “Goodnight escape artist” He giggles, hugging me. I laugh and hug him back.

   When he lets go, he goes to stand with Luke and Paul. Michael comes over. “Goodnight little sis. I love you” He mumbles, kissing my temple as he hugs me, before going over to others. He looks so tired that I feel kind of bad for scaring him now.

   Last but not least, Ashton is left. He opens his arms as I run to him and jump into his arms, him wrapping me tight in his arms once I reach him.

   “Thank you for today, Ashy” I mumble into his ear as I hold on tight to him.

   “You don’t have to thank me babe, I’m here anytime you need me.” He replies quietly.

   He puts me back down on my feet after a while, but still holds me since I haven't let go yet.

   “Leave them for a moment, and come back for him. I know its more work but they need a moment.” Calum mumbles, watching on but directing his speech at Paul. He must agree as they walk off, talking amongst themselves.

   “I don’t want to let you go in case something happens.”Ashton admits after a few seconds. I giggle pulling away but still in arms reach.

   “I’m fine Ash.” I reply, thinking for a moment. “If it bothers you that much, then stay but I’m not responsible for your injuries if Michael goes off on you.” I mumble, looking down and playing with the hem of my shirt.

   The boys are only a little way down the corridor from us, but definitely out of hearing range, so I’m not too scared to ask him to stay. He sighs before looking over his shoulder at the boys.

   “No its... it’s alright. I've just got to get in my head that you’re a lot stronger than you look.” He replies, looking down sadly.

   “Oh...” I reply, “Ok then. I guess its goodnight then, Ash.” I mumble, turning towards the door.

   He groans in frustration, before turning me around. He leans against the door, trapping me between his arms but I’m not scared, I know he won’t hurt me.

   “You know I want to stay, but your brother will kill me. I know you heard him making me promise to look after you but he means because we’re close. He already thinks it's weird how much I am around you and he won't like this either.” He explains, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time he is speaking.

   “I need you to stay, Ash. That scared me so much, I was lucky that a fan helped me or I probably would have got injured. I was so scared Ash, and I wanted to go back to you guys but I couldn’t see anything.” I whimper, as I start getting choked up, and tears well up.

   He looks so conflicted on what to do, before he tells me to wait. I lean my head back against the door as he approaches the boys, wiping my eyes as I wait for him to come back. I see Michael look over before he turns back and says something to Ash. Ashton grabs his bag from Calum, before heading back over to me.

   “Come on, I can feel your brother eyes on me from here.” He tries to cheer me up a bit, making me give him a hint of a smile in return.

   I unlock the door before shuffling in, letting Ash shut the door behind me. He changes in the bathroom while I change in the bedroom. I change into a plain t-shirt and matching bottoms. He waits for me to knock on the door before coming out as I climb on the bed.

   He climbs on the bed next to me in pyjama bottoms and a plain t-shirt, though he pulls that off before getting in the bed with me mumbling something about it being too hot to sleep in a shirt if we're going to cuddle. “I’m here baby. Nothing is going to hurt you, now let’s get some sleep, yeah?” he asks quietly.

   I lay back as I nod softly, turning on my side and settling down for the night. I feel Ashton move closer before an arm wraps around me and pulls me back into his chest. I smile slightly, lacing my fingers with his as I close my eyes.

   Just before I fall asleep, I hear him whisper, “I'll protect you always, never forget that.” Before I feel him softly kiss my cheek.

   I squeeze his hand in recognition before everything drifts away to nothing. Ashton also falling asleep not long after me, but all night long we stay in the same position, him protecting me all night like he said he would, even in his sleep.


	24. Wrapped around your finger..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys and Storm meet the 1D boys after the battle to wake up Ashton and Storm... and maybe the relationship between Storm and Ashton is more than it appears, especially if the 1D boys pick up on it almost straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference was not intended but I decided to leave it there because it sounded cool to me... maybe it's just me... oh well.  
> So, my first exam is tomorrow but I hope to still be able to update, if I don't, please believe me when I say I'm sorry.  
> Give it kudos if you liked it and comment for more  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV  
   I wake up the next day to banging on the door, I hear Ashton groan from behind me, but neither of us make a move to answer the door. I feel Ashton shift as he pulls me closer and buries his head in the crook of my neck, and the knocking ceases after a while, eventually falling silent. I sigh, hiding my face in the duvet, before the lock on the door clicks. Listening carefully, four people can be heard moving around, one of which is carrying a set of keys, or something noisy, so my guess is that Paul is here and I’m guess the other footeps belong to the other boys.

   Ashton and I stay still, not ready to move and start the day yet. I grumble when one of them opens the curtain, and another tugs on the duvet slightly.

   “Ashton, Storm. You have to get up now.” I hear Paul say softly, as the duvet is tugged on again, with a little more force this time, making Ashton groan and hide his face more in my neck.

   “Go away.” Ashton grumbles, his breath hitting the skin of my neck and making me shiver slightly.

   “No can do buddy, we’ve all had to get up earlier than we would've liked and now it’s your turn. If we want to get into the time zone properly then we need to get up.” Michael, I think, replies as the duvet is tugged once again.

   “Try and take my duvet one more time and I WILL serve whoever it is their balls for breakfast.” I threaten, though I suspect it is slightly muffled since I haven't moved since I buried myself in the duvet.

   I hear a disgusted "Ew" before Paul speaks up again. “Storm, you have to get up if you want to see the 1D boys. Anyway, Louis wants to ask you about your little getaway last night,” I just groan, Ashton muffling a giggle into my shoulder, he has moved but is still wrapped firmly around me.

   “Ash, protect me from these monsters. They’re trying to disturb my slumber.” I protest, lifting my head so that it’s no longer hidden under the covers.

   He moves his head so that his chin is tucked into the space between my shoulder and neck, “I wish I could, but they're harassing me too.” He mumbles, voice still quite raspy and deep.

   I open my eyes properly, surveying the people in the room before looking back at Ashton. “Monsters. All of them.” I mumble, before wriggling out of Ashton's grip.

   Ashton whines as I unwrap myself from the duvet, and this causes the boys to smirk at him. Paul, who is watching the whole scene as it plays out, speaks up as I am going through my suitcase for an outfit to wear for the day. “Ashton, the quicker you get up, the more time you have with your girlfriend. You can do whatever you want as long as you’re both up.”

   I turn to him slowly, seeing him smirking. “Not you as well.” I grumble.

   “We’re not dating. But, I would rather stay here and cuddle all day then get asked a billion questions about what we did while were on break.” Ashton grumbles, thrashing around before burying his face in a nearby pillow.

   I roll my eyes as I make my way toward the bathroom to take a shower. As I’m closing the door, I hear Paul mumble “Not dating, yet.” And this makes Calum and Luke giggle. Michael looks my way and winks when he notices me spying on them around the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

   When I re-emerge from the bathroom, Ashton and the boys now nowhere to be seen, Paul is waiting for me by the door.

   “Michael, Calum and Luke went ahead since its only you two they were waiting for. Ashton went to go get dressed and drop his bag off in his own room since he can’t stay with you every night, not my rules just saying... and I am here to escort you to the 1D boys room. They have their own individual rooms, like you lot, but they tend to congregate in one, today they're in Louis' room.” Paul speaks up as if reading my mind.

   I nod as I pull a pair of converse onto my feet. Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I grab my key, placing it in my pocket, and follow Paul out. We collect Ashton from his room, before Paul leads the way and soon we arrive at, presumably, Louis' room. I am honestly surprised we didn’t find the other boys wondering the halls, having got lost or something. Paul opens the door, holding it open for us so that we can wnter the room. We follow him into the main part of the room once he shuts the door behind us.

   “Now boys, behave yourselves. This is Storm, Michael’s sister and someone I hold dearly, so please do not corrupt the poor girl.” He announces.

   I hear Ashton giggle as he slips his arm around my waist, leaning down to whisper in my ear, “I think we ruined your innocence a while ago.” Making me stifle a giggle.

   Michael raises an eyebrow as he watches me but I just stick my tongue out at him, causing him to flip me off and turn back to Liam to continue their conversation.

   That’s right; I know who each boy is. I’m not a huge fan of One Direction, but I have listened to some of their music and can name them easily. They’re not my favourite artist, but I can admit that they are decent.

   “You're the escape artist I saw from the window last night?” Louis smirks.

   “Yeah, that would be me, and I don’t plan on doing it again anytime soon, so I hope you enjoyed the show.” I answer, causing him to laugh. I feel Ashton slip away as he wanders over to Niall, starting up a conversation with him and soon they're laughing and joking like the rest of them.

   “How did Michael react?” Louis, who I had forgotten was there, speaks up.

   “React to what?” I question.

   “You and Ashton. You are together, right?” He replies.

   “Oh... no, we’re not together. We’re close but not together, no.” I answer.

   “Maybe not yet, but I bet by the end of tour you won’t be saying the same thing.” He smirks.

   “Hmm, we’ll see.” I respond, smiling at how easy it is to get along with them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   We hang out with the 1D boys most of the day, grabbing room service for our meals, not wanting to risk getting mobbed if we leave the hotel. By 10pm, we’re all pretty tired, and the boys have to get up early since the first concert is tomorrow. When I reach my door, I search my pockets before finding my key in my back pocket. Paul is standing close by to make sure that we all go to our allocated rooms and don’t try and run away or something weird like that.

   As I go to close my door, I hear my name being called. I open the door again, enough to peek my head around, and see Ashton jogging down the corridor. Paul eyes him as he stops at my door.

   “I know, not tonight.” Ashton directs to Paul before turning his attention to me. “I just wanted to say a proper goodnight before we’re all shut in for the night.” I giggle when he says this.

   He shifts around for a second before pulling me into a hug, which I quickly reciprocate. Before he pulls away, he places a kiss on my cheek.

   “Goodnight Storm” He winks, before running off again. I laugh at his antics before turning to Paul, who is shaking his head, smirking.

   “You have him wrapped around your finger and he doesn’t even know it yet.” He mumbles, directing his words at me.

   I roll my eyes, sending him a cheeky smile, before bidding him goodnight and closing the door.

   If I fell asleep with a smile on my face and had a full night’s sleep without nightmares, well... nobody has to know, right?


	25. A million questions, few answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is full of advice and Mikey is having second thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am halfway through the exams time at the moment and i saw that a few of you were commenting with prompts to continue...so i stopped being lazy in my free time and wrote you lot another chapter. I am not as sure about how this chapter turned out but i will try and get the next chapter to be better so if it was bad, don't worry I'm working on it.
> 
> I just want to take a second to thank every one of you that has read or is currently reading this because it means a lot. When i first put this up i wasn't expecting much but you proved me wrong and continue to do so everyday. I cannot thank you enough for giving my work a chance.
> 
> Give it kudos if you liked it and comment for more..  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Michael’s POV

   I know that Ash cares about her, we all do, but the way he cares is so much different to the way Cal and Luke do. Even just the way he looks at her is different.

   While I wait for Paul to come round and pick us up to go to the venue, I am trying to get my head around my current situation. I know I made him promise to look after her, but did I make the wrong decision? I always promised myself that I would let Storm make her own decisions and her own mistakes and only step in when she really needs me, but what am I meant to do? This is one of my best friends and my sister we’re talking about. It’s getting out of hand, and I can’t sit back and pretend I don’t see it, I’m not going to watch him hurt her later on and pretend I didn't know that it was possible.

  

Storm’s POV

   I hear a knock on the door and run to open it, before rushing over to my bag and throwing my things in.

   “I woke up late, I’m sorry if I’m keeping you guys waiting.” I rush out; looking around quickly to make sure I have everything I will need for the rest of the day.

   “Trust me; you’re not holding anyone up.” A voice laughs. I turn around, having expected Paul to be the person that knocked, it turns out it was Mr Tomlinson himself. “We were a little early, call it second hand excitement as it is the first concert, since tour started up again, tonight and it’s been a while since I had the pleasure of seeing the boys in their element.” He explains, waiting by the door for me to get my things together.

   “Fair enough.” I mumble in reply, taking a final scan of the room as I stuff my phone in the bag, zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder. “Let's go, Tomlinson.”

   “And here I was thinking we were on a first name basis by now, but if that’s how you want to play it, then fine. I’m right behind you,  _Clifford_ ” He puts emphasis on my last name, following me out of the door and waiting as I check that its locked.

   I walk away, seeing Paul at the end of the corridor. I run up, quietly, behind him and jump onto his back, him instantly grabbing my legs to hold me up.

   “One day, I’m not going to be able to catch you, kid. What arr you going to do then, huh?” He laughs, readjusting his grip on me so that he can walk without dropping me or me slipping down.

   “Carry you of course.” I joke, wrapping my arms tighter around his shoulders and leaning my head next to his.

   He turns his head slightly to see me before shaking his head, “Yeah, we’ll see about that won't we.” He laughs.

   “I have a great view right now.” Someone teases from behind us, turning my head I see Calum smirking at me. I raise a single eyebrow at him, “Too bad, you’re not getting any of this. Not only is it inappropriate, but Michael would kill you before you even got close enough. Let's not forget to mention it would be awkward for all kinds of different reasons.” I stick my tongue out at him.

   “Like that wasn’t rehearsed at all.” He mumbles sarcastically, poking me in the ribs on the way past.

   Once all the boys have assembled in the hallway, we make out way to the cars that will take us to the venue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

   “Pretty, huh?” A voice asks.

   I don’t turn around but register it as Niall, based purely on the accent. I nod, humming to show that I heard him. He waits a second before sitting beside me on the edge of the stage, looking out towards where the audience of mostly teenage girls will be packed into later on, all trying to be noticed by the guys and enjoying the show all at the same time.

   “What’s on ya’ mind?” He turns his head towards me. “I don’t know you that well but I heard that telling someone away from the situation what’s on your mind can be helpful, they can give you advice that someone involved in the situation couldn’t give you.”

   I nod because it’s true, if I hadn’t told a stranger my problems then I wouldn’t have met Zeke, Ry and Blaine, so I understand what he is trying to say.

   “My problems... there are too many to count. They’re everything and nothing, yet both relevant and irrelevant all at the same time.” I reply.

   He stays quiet, I guess he knows that silence is something I need right now, even if it’s just to organise the flood of words that want to escape my mouth.

   “When Mikey left before, everything I ever knew went with him... everything changed and I made mistakes.” I take a deep breath. “But he came back, yet still nothing is right. So much has changed and I feel like the boys I knew have gone. Sometimes you see a flash of the boys I knew. but just as quick as it's there, it’s gone again. I barely even recognise my own brother anymore.” I sniff.

   He listens the whole time, nodding to show that he is taking in the small amount of information that I am offering up.

   “We all mistakes,” He starts, “Some we will always regret, and some we won’t regret at all, so don’t believe you’re the only one who has made a mistake. As for everything changing... I can’t tell you that you shouldn’t have expected it because, well, that’s what happens. We get pulled into this little world where people look up to us and we have to grow up fast, be the role models they see us as. They're still your boys in here, “He points to his own heart and lifting my hand and placing on my heart. “Maybe they don’t look like the same baby faced boys that left or act like 2 year olds 24/7 but, from what I’ve seen; those boys would still do anything for you if you needed help.” He takes deep breath, allowing me to take in the speech so far. “Michael has changed, I’m not going to deny that, but maybe he’s not doing it all for himself. I think we all know you look up to him as more than just as a brother, he is everything to you, and he wants to prove that he is worth the position he has in your life. He grew up, sure, but if you wanted him then he would drop everything for you. I have never seen siblings with a relationship like yours... he wants to always be the person you tell everything to, the person you look up to... he wants what’s best for you, Storm. He doesnt do it for jimself, he does it all for his little sister, for you, Storm.”

   I wipe my eyes, he’s right. Maybe the answer to your problems aren’t always obvious to you, sometimes you need someone else to show you. But he is right, Michael is my everything and now Niall has put it like that, I can see what he means.

   “Thank you Niall.” I smile.

   “Hey, I’m here for you too, Storm, we all are. Maybe I can be your advice person on tour, huh?” He smiles, proud of himself for inventing such a ‘great’ role.

   “Sure, Niall.” I laugh.

   He checks his watch as we hear movement behind the stage. “Sound check starts in 20 minutes, both bands of course, since we’re all here. Are you staying up here or are you being our audience today?” He asks as he gets up, dusting off his trousers and straightening his top.

   “I’ll stay up here as long as I don’t get deafened.” I reply.

   He laughs as he helps staff, who have started appearing carrying various size boxes, some on wheels, and some being carried by one or more people. The others boys also start appearing slowly, and help the crew who look thankfully at them as the boys help to set everything up.

   “Yeah, no promises about that, Storm.” Niall calls over from the side of the stage, his head the only thing I can see as he pokes it around the curtain to answer me.

   I laugh as I watch the boys and flip off my brother when he calls me lazy, especially when he looks to be carrying the lightest box there is, a fact I quickly point out to him which causes him to stick his tongue out at me and scurry off in embarrassment at being caught slacking.

   Yeah, Niall’s right, these boys haven’t changed as much as it looks, even now my brother still finds a way to slack off and look like he's doing his bit, all at the same time.


	26. Tour pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and the One Direction guys play some pranks on the boys, Michael is a little protective of his hair and Ashton is taking a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, I would try and make the next chapter I posted better than the last one..so this was my attempt at a better chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> give it some kudos if you liked it and comment for more.  
> see ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   “You’re sure you want to stay here?” Michael asks doubtfully.

   “I’ll be fine. Think of it this way, if something happens, you know where I am.” I reassure him.

   He sighs before reluctantly nodding, “Fine, but you better be here the whole time.” He warns, pointing a finger at me in a warning way, not that I can take him seriously anyway. I roll my eyes but agree, only to get him off of my case.

   We currently have around forty-five minutes until 5sos hit the stage and Michael has been trying to convince me to watch from backstage, instead of side stage where I plan to be, for well over ten minutes but me being stubborn has paid off and I get to watch from side stage.

   The One Direction guys approach, Ashton coming with them, when Michael gets called over to hair and make-up – his hair apparently takes longest, from what I’ve heard at least, so he is up first. Luke and Calum go with him because they will be after Michael and Ashton will probably leave when Mikey gets back so he gets there on time for his turn in the make-up artists chair.

   “Everything alright?” Ashton worries slightly, coming to stand next to me.

   “Everything is fine, Michael’s just being overprotective and trying to get me to watch from backstage.” I reply.

   “Why? Were you thinking of watching from the crowd or something?” Louis jokes.

   “Nope, from side stage actually, but apparently even that is too dangerous for me, in his opinion I should watch the show from backstage just to be completely sure that I'llbe safe while he is gone. I'm still doing it though.” I answer, a little more sassily than I intended to but oh well.

   “Fair enough.” Louis answers, smirking for some unknown reason – he is a strange person, I learnt this during our first meeting, so I have given up questioning what goes through his mind.

   “So, you’re going to be watching the show, right?” Ashton asks hopefully, biting his lip to hide a smile.

   I turn my attention to him, “Yeah, I think that’s what I just said.” I smirk.

   “Great.” He grins, looking over towards where the boys left a few minutes ago. “See you later, Stormster.” He says before running off in that direction.

   “Bye Ashy” I call after him, before turning back to the 1D boys. “Anyone up for some fun?” I smirk.

   “What are you planning, Mini Clifford?” Zayn asks, catching on quickly that I am hinting at something.

   “Nothing that will involve us getting messy... hopefully. But my lovely brother and his pals won’t be so lucky.” I reply, teasing him slightly about his well known obsession with his hair. I explain the plan quickly; making sure everyone knows their roles. “Everyone in?” I ask, getting cheers from everyone and laughs from crew nearby who had heard our little plan being set up.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------

   The 5sos boys have been on stage for around 20 minutes now, and still have more than half of their set to go. I look across the stage and see the first part of the plan being arranged; once it’s ready we will start our mission.

   Around 3 minutes later and we are set to go; now they wait for my signal. Louis and Niall are up first, faces covered by masks, weapons in hand. Once the song ends and one of the chat parts of the set begins, I make the signal, sending the boys running from the other side of the stage. As they run, they spray Luke, Calum and Michael in silly string with the two cans they're carrying each, before running past me and into the darkness of backstage, hi-fiving me discreetly behind my back as they go past. The three boys on stage, now covered in a range of coloured ‘strings’, stand with shocked looks on their faces as they watch the boys disappear and I pretend to be surprised at what I just witnessed.

   Once the boys go back to their chat, shaking off the string as best as they can, I burst out laughing, not being able to hold it any longer, a few members of the crew joining the laughter soon after.

   Part A was a success, now onto part B.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

   Once the crew member is in place, conveniently a girl around my height who is now dressed in my clothes, we are ready to go ahead with the second part of plan. Zayn, Liam, Harry and I are all now dressed in dark clothing, masks covering all of our faces and hoods on our heads. The boys all have two cans of silly string in their hands, like Louis and Niall had before, while I have whipped cream. Once we check, seeing the boys in the middle of their last song, the guys run out.

   Their job is just to have some fun, attack and cover the boys in silly string and ultimately keep them distracted while I do my part of the plan. My part of the plan is to sneak around the back, get up behind Ashton and get him with my weapon - the whipped cream.

   As the boys run out, I see Louis and Niall, dressed similarly, run out from the other side and join in. It wasn’t exactly planned but it works for me. While the other boys are distracted, I sneak around behind Ashton; he is still drumming away while laughing at the boy’s misfortune – oh if only he knew what he had in for him in the next minute or so.

   The crowd are going insane, seemingly loving this, and are effectively adding to the noise so Ashton cannot hear me at all when I stand behind him. I set up quickly, two paper plates covered in a ton of whipped cream and as the song comes to end, I smash both plates into his face, moving them around and over his head so he is completely covered before making a speedy escape, the One Direction guys not far behind me.

   We hide not far from the stage, this way we can still see and hear the boys but they can’t see us, giggling and laughing at the state we left the boys in. Michael and Calum – the poor boys – are literally covered head to foot in the sticky strings, it’s dangling in and from their hair and their shirts and jeans are covered in it. As for Luke, he isn’t looking much better, a lot of the string that’s on him is on his shoulders and in his hair, there are a few bits in other places but his hair is just a mountain of silly string at the moment. Ashton has two clean patches where he has wiped his eyes to see but his hair, most of his face, his shirt and his jeans are covered in whipped cream. Even his shoes are splattered, and his drums seem to have gotten some too.

   The boys stand, gathered at the front to say their goodbyes, assessing each other’s appearances before Michael speaks up. “Well, with special thanks to who I’m guessing are the 1D boys and my lovely little sister, we hope you guys had a good time with us and an even better time with the guys. Thanks for coming early enough to give us a chance.  Goodnight!”

   They bow before gathering their instruments, Ashton just grabbing his drum sticks, before rushing off of the stage. Once they return to the dressing room, the first thing they see is all six of us in our normal clothes, freshened up as if we had never moved, on our phones, laughing and joking around with each other. Once I hear them enter, I look up from my phone.

   “Have good show boys?” I ask, feigning innocence as I look over their appearances more closely.

   “Oh, a great one, can’t you tell?” Calum asks sarcastically.

   I hum in agreement before returning my focus to my game. I hear a growl, which strangely I can easily identify as Michael, from the doorway as the boys begin to gather clothes so that they can shower and change into clean clothes after.

   “What happened anyway...”Harry looks up before trailing off, “Oh”

   I have to admit, he is a good actor, especially when faced with someone like my brother who will torture you for information if he suspects you know something. Of course, we already know that they think we did it, but it’s still fun to rile them up a bit more by pretending we have no idea.

   “One Direction to the stage, 5 minutes until showtime.” A crew member pops his head round the door, holding back laughter at my brother and his friend’s expense as soon as he lays eyes on them.

   “Go ahead mate, laugh it up. I bet this lot are laughing their arses of in their heads while acting like little fucking angels in front of us.” Calum grumbles.

   “I don’t see why you're being so bitter about it, I mean, it’s not like any of you got injured or fell over, so I don’t see the problem...” Liam speaks up.

   “I. Have. Silly. String. In. My. Hair.” Michael glares at him, pausing between every word to show how pissed off he is at the situation.

   “Zayn, meet your twin, Malik the second.” I mumble sarcastically, concentrating on my game as I reach a harder level, but I hear Zayn stifle a laugh from next to me.

   The boys give us a final glare before marching out of the door, slamming it behind themselves for effect and can be heard grumbling and complaining all the way down the corridor to the showers.

   “Holy shit. Tetchy much.” Niall laughs.

   “I'd say that was mission accomplished boys. I have to commend your performances, they were definitely award winning in my books.” I smirk.

   “We could say the same. That was fun, now we must go before we get in trouble with Paul. See ya later, Mini Clifford.” Harry replies as they all make their way out of the door, all shouting various goodbyes of their own, before they're gone completely.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

   Ashton is the first of the boys to get back from the showers, smirking when he sees me lounging on the sofa. “I had whipped cream up my nose; I didn’t even think it was possible to get it up there.”

   “Stop trying to snort it then and it won’t go up there.” I reply smoothly as I keep my focus on the game, biting my lip when I get to a difficult part.

   “You're a little shit... but I can’t stay mad at you.” He mumbles, coming over to lay on me, consequently using my chest as a pillow. I raise an eyebrow at him but he just look up innocently at me, “They're comfy.” He mumbles.

   “I wouldn’t know as I can’t exactly lay on myself, can I?” I mumble sarcastically.

   He smiles softly but doesn’t comment. It's only when he starts to fidget that I truly turn my focus to him. I look down slightly at him, seeing him already watching me. “What’s up?” I ask quietly.

   “Nothing... just... thinking.” he whispers quietly, still watching me.

   I hum softly in response, before returning my focus onto the game, only for it to return to him when he whispers my name. As soon as I turn, he shuffles up the sofa I am laying on so that we are in line with each other now. He leans in, close enough that I can feel his breath gently fanning onto my face.

   “What are you doing?” I whisper.

   He doesn’t reply, but does lean down so close I can almost feel his lips on mine. Just as he goes to close the remaining distance, the sound of a throat being cleared makes us both jump, Ashton quickly moving away from me.

   “What do we have here then?”


	27. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made and consequences are felt by some... some people deal with the outcome of the situation better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give you more since you guys are so great and are really nice with your comments so here you go.  
> Give it kudos if you liked and comment for more.  
> see ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   I don’t look up. Even though I know it’s not my brother standing there, the person that is standing there is probably as protective of me as Michael is and I am not going risk them telling Michael if I argue with them too much about this.

   “Well?” They ask, prompting one of us to answer soon or they will make it into a bigger deal. “Either of you going to answer or am I telling Michael what I just walked into and letting him deal with it?”

   I take a deep breath, about to give them an answer, when Ashton speaks up before I can. “Don’t tell Michael. I’ll do anything, including having you monitor my every move, just don’t tell him about this.”

   I look towards him, he looks so worried and I feel guilty – I should have done something, said something so it wouldn’t be so awkward now, he shouldn't take the blame for something we're both involved in.

   “Paul.” I get his attention on me. “Don’t take it out on the boys, especially not Ashton. I was part of this and I should have done something but I didn't... it was my fault so if anyone has to suffer consequences, give them to me.” I plead.

   He takes a deep breath, thinking over his next move. I look to Ashton and see how much he is panicking right now; gently, I grab his hand which get his attention.

   “It will be alright” I mouth, to which he nods softly indicating he understood.

“Ashton, you can go. BUT. We will be talking about this more, both of you.” We both nod, Ashton getting up quickly and scurrying off mumbling something about going to watch the One Direction boys.

   “Storm, I won’t tell Michael but you know we will have talk about this later. I will also be doing what you said; you said you would take responsibility, so you will be taking the consequences.” He warns, before motioning me forward, I follow the order quickly and quietly. “In the mean time, you’re staying with me for the rest of the night.”

   I sigh, nodding. I can deal with this, besides it’s not like I haven’t spent time with Paul before, so I don’t see it as that bad a punishment but this is only temporary - he always has a few tricks up his sleeve to mame sure we won't things again, I remember Blaine was always in trouble and Paul is the one that handled punishments.

   As we walk along the corridor, we pass Calum, Luke and Michael who are on their way to the dressing room to drop of their dirty clothes in their bags.

   “Hey, where are you going, Storm?” Michael calls.

   I tense and look towards Paul, since I’m following him he is the only one who knows where we’re going right now. “We’re going to watch the 1D boys from side stage. Ashton is already down there, I think, so if you’re coming then hurry up.” He calls back, nudging me to move forward again as we start moving, at least I know where I’m going now.

   The boys can be heard running down the corridor to put their stuff away but it doesn’t look like Paul has any intentions on waiting for them. We reach side stage and I see Ashton closer to the curtains, arms crossed as he watches the guys performing out on the stage. I look towards Paul who gives me a nod,  indicating I can go over to him. I walk over to Ash; I know Paul is watching since I can literally feel his eyes on my back.

   “How much trouble are we in?” Ash asks as I appear next to him.

   I shoot him a look, “You... none. I, however, am not so lucky.” I answer. “I saved your arse drummer boy.” I joke, making him smile.

   “Oh, I don’t doubt it, Stormy.” He laughs. “You may be the one under surveillance, but even I can feel the glare being shot at me right now.” He grumbles, shifting nervously.

   “Just ignore him, I am and that’s probably what’s pissing him off right now.” I answer, pushing him softly and laughing when he steps to the side slightly with the momentum. “Man up, you're such a big baby.” I say teasingly.

   He growls playfully and starts to try and tickle me. I giggle, escaping his grip and run, already hearing him start to chase after me. I think quickly before running out on stage and jumping onto Liam’s back. Luckily, the boys were on one of the many question/chat sessions of their show, so I wasn’t interrupting much.

   “Protect me; Ash is trying to get me.” I say into his ear when he takes one of his in-ears out to hear me.

   I can feel him laugh and as I look over his shoulder, from where he has turned towards the side of the stage, I can see Ashton walking over, glaring at me playfully.

   “What did you do, Storm?” Zayn asks, laughing along with the other boys. The crowd seem to love this too as they laugh and cheer too.

   Liam lifts his microphone so I can be heard. “I may or may not have called him a big baby.”

   Suddenly, I am plucked off of Liam’s back and being carried as whoever it is that grabbed me runs off with me in their arms. I look up and see Niall, who passes me off to a young crew member who also runs off with me, taking us around the back of the stage and back to the area by Paul, where I am placed gently back on my feet and then they run off again, back to their post. I look out on stage and see Ashton darting back from the other side looking around stage; I catch his attention before waving innocently as Michael slips his arm around my shoulder, laughing at what just happened.

   Ash shakes his head, waving to the boys before running directly at me. I giggle as he grabs me, throwing me down onto a sofa, that just happens to be here so that we can watch the show and sometimes the guys use it in their set, pinning me down and tickling me until I can barely talk. Once he deems that I have had enough, he gets up, leaving me there and flops onto the floor, catching his breath.

   “You're a little devil, Storm.” He says, panting to get his breath back.

   Once I get my breath, I jump over him. “I know but you love it, you all do.” I reply before heading closer to the curtain to watch the guys finish their set.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

   Once we return to the hotel, Paul makes sure everyone goes into the correct rooms, like he always does. Once everyone else has gone to their rooms, Paul decides that my room is the room we will hold our talk, so that’s where we go. Ashton and I sit on the end of my bed, Paul standing in front of us.

   Let the interrogation begin.

   “Anything I should know about going on between you two?” He asks.

   We both shake our heads, but Ashton has more to say apparently. “I think it's kind of obvious how I feel about her, and I guess in the moment I decided to throw caution to the wind and make a move. But I know it was wrong, and I am not putting any blame on her since it was both of our faults. I made the move and Storm could have stopped me but we both did it and we both accept consequences.”

   “I know you want to protect her because of how you feel about her and what you said is true, it is partly both your faults, but what happens next has already been decided, anything you say will have no effect.” Paul explains.

   Ashton sighs, looking nervously at me. I give him a tight lip smile, before turning my attention to my hands. I can’t look at him knowing how much trouble I am causing by just being here.

   ‘ _Been here barely 2 days and you're already causing trouble. I wouldn’t be surprised if he sent you home._ ’

   I wince slightly at hearing the voice, but I’m already thinking the same thing, so I’m not surprised. I take a deep breath as I wait for the verdict.

   “You can still hang around with each other, but only supervised. I may trust you both that something won’t happen, but I know that if Michael knew about this then the consequences would be a lot different. I'm saving you the black eye he would give you Ashton and the mouthful he would give the both of you. But you’re still staying with me unless I say otherwise Storm, but only as an extra precaution.” Paul finally says.

   I look down sadly but nod agreeing to the terms that have been set out. Ashton puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer and kissing my head softly, trying to reassure me.

   Once everything is cleared up, Paul takes Ashton to his room, both bidding me goodnight. Once they've left, I sit there for a while, just letting everything set in and letting my thoughts take over for the first time in a while.

   I take a deep breath, hauling myself up and moving quietly into the bathroom. I open the pack of razors I brought with me on tour, taking one out and breaking it open to get to the blade. I take off the bracelets I usually wear, revealing my scars from a while ago.

   I run the blade across my skin four times before letting them bleed out for a while. One for Paul, Two for Ashton and One for Michael, each representing how many times I've disappointed each of them. After a minute or so, I carefully clean them, wrapping a bandage around my wrist carefully and putting my bracelets back on once I've secured the bandage in place. I clean up quickly and hide the blade before heading to bed.

   “I’m sorry Ashton.” I whisper into the darkness before closing my eyes and letting myself sleep.


	28. Anyone seen Storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm goes to someone for help and takes a chance of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll haha. Anyway, here you guys go since i dont when the next update is, i hope you guys like it since this is probably the longest update i have ever done and probably the most dramatic in a way.  
> Give it kudos if you liked it and comment for more.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   I wake up at around three in a cold sweat, breathing erratic from yet another nightmare. I thought I finally beat them and got rid of them but yet again I’m proved wrong. I go into the bathroom, checking the cuts and reapplying a clean bandage, covering it up with my bracelets as a precaution, even though I know no one is awake right now.

   I check what the time is back home as I decide what to do, luckily it’s not too late there. Quickly, I dial a number, biting my nail nervously as I wait for them to pick up, pacing around my room in anticipation.

   Finally they pick up.

   “Hey babe. Why are you calling? I mean, I’m not complaining but shouldn’t you be ou-“He stops talking when he hears me sniffle. “Storm, what’s going on? Why are you crying?” He sounds panicked; the others can be heard in the background asking questions obviously registering his panic.

   “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.” I cry quietly.

   “Storm, what happened?” Zeke asks gently.

   “I messed up... I did it again.” I sniff. “I broke our promise.”

   “Oh Storm...”I hear him sniff before the phone is passed to someone else. Talking can be heard in the background, before Blaine’s voice fills my ears.

   “We all break promises, Storm, it’s alright, and we’re not judging you.” He reassures. He sighs before continuing, “I feel so useless here on the other side of the world while you’re struggling.” Its quiet again for a few seconds before he asks, “Is there anyone on tour you think will help us out and look out for you there like we do here?”

   I stay quiet for a few seconds, hiccupping slightly as I think over the options. “I don’t know, maybe.” I admit defeat. “One of the 1D guys, possibly.”

   “Do you trust any of them enough to help you out? If you want, I can talk to them for you... I’m not trying to be on your case but you need someone to help you out.” He replies.

   I nod even though I know he can’t see it, “I know B, I really do. I want to stop but it’s so hard.” I mumble.

   “Trust me Storm, I know but if I can do it then so can you. You helped me and this lot, now it’s our turn to help you. Just... think about it, yeah? We've got to go but call us whenever, it doesn’t matter what time it is here, we promise to pick up.” He promises as shouts of agreement can be heard in the background, making me smile softly.

   “Thanks, I’ll talk to you lot soon.” I promise, saying goodbye before hanging up.

   I knew I could count on them when I felt lost. I think over what Blaine suggested, he's right; I do need someone here too. The One Direction boys are the only people I am close enough to that wouldn’t blow this out of proportion or tell my boys. Each boy has their own little role in my life and I’ve barely known them for four days.

   Niall is the person I go to for any advice.

   Louis is like my best friend outside of the 5sos guys; I can be myself and not have to worry about being judged because he is exactly like me.

   Liam is exactly like another older brother, willing to joke around and have fun but also willing to draw the line and be serious.

   Harry is, surprisingly, my prank twin, he helps me get back at the boys and we already have a list of pranks we can do over the course of the tour.

   Zayn is like my personal stylist, he is not afraid to tell me if what I’m wearing or how I've done my hair or makeup looks bad and will happily help me pick out an outfit or braid my hair for me as I do my makeup – I found this out yesterday as he rebraided my hair while I reapplied my makeup so it looked we hadn’t moved before the boys got back.

   As I think over their individual roles, I already know who I think I can turn to. They won’t tell Michael or Paul, I know this, and I have a feeling they will know how to help me without constantly being on my case about it - at least I think so. I check the time, sighing when I see that it's only 4am.

   I sigh, deciding to take the risk, changing into some sweats and a hoodie to cover up my loose t-shirt, and shoving some Nike hi-tops on my feet before heading out, grabbing my key on the way out.

   I take a slow walk down the corridor, thinking back to when the One Direction boys told us their hotel room numbers in case we needed them... now what number did he say?

   I reach their part of the hotel, a couple of corridor over from us. I stop at the end of the corridor, going over the numbers in my head, I sigh as I walk nervously down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of the door as I hope for the best.

   I knock, looking down and rocking softly on my heels, silently holding my breath as I wait. I hear muffled grumbling on the other side before the door is pulled open, revealing a shirtless Liam.

   “What’s up Storm? It’s like four in the morning, what’s wrong?” He asks as he steps out of the way, motioning for me to come in as he wanders back into the room to find a shirt, which he pulls over his head.

   “Sorry to wake you up this early but I... erm... needed to talk to you about something.” I reply nervously, starting to have second thoughts.

   “It’s alright, we have most of the day off anyway so don’t worry.” He reassures me. “Come sit down, I know it’s early but I’m not that bad in the morning” He jokes, yawning softly.

   I giggle softly before sitting on the bed next to him.

   “You know, whatever it is that you want to tell me, if it makes you this nervous then you don’t have to.” He says, noticing me fidgeting with my hands.

   “No... I... I have to tell someone before it gets too far. I talked to Blaine, my friend from back home, and he even suggested this so... here I am.” I take a deep breath, not being able to look at him. He motions for me to start so I shakily begin. “E-even before Mikey left, I struggled with minor forms of self harm... but it got worse when he left. Everything just got worse. Everyone in school turned on me, my friends left and my parents – although they tried - just weren’t around enough anymore. The comments got to me and I started skipping meals more and purging every now and again.” I sniffle, Liam staying silent the whole time, taking it all in. “I still self harmed but the skipping meals was the biggest problem. The bullying continued, but it didn’t get to me as much anymore, I had heard everything there was to say by now and the words they said I already thought about myself so it didn’t matter anymore to me. Then the boys came back and Ash found out about me skipping meals and has been trying to help and I’m trying to do better, but some days it’s so hard and I don’t think he really understands how much I struggle.” I finish off, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

   “W-what about the s-self harm?” Liam asks quietly.

   Instead of giving him a verbal answer, I quietly offer him my arm. He holds it gently, pushing the sleeve up my arm and moving the bracelets to reveal the bandage, stained slightly by the cuts that have reopened slightly.

   He meets my eyes before pulling me into a hug. “They don’t know, do they?” he finally asks.

   I shake my head against his chest, before whispering “Help me, Liam; I don’t want to do this anymore.”

   “I’ll try, Storm. It will be hard for both of us, I've never been in this situation before but I promise I will try as long as you do the same.” He replies.

   “I promise.” I whisper, sobbing softly as I feel the weight of keeping it hidden lift from my shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    I stay with Liam for most of the morning, we talk a bit more about it but after a while we moved on to another subject, eventually turning our conversation into a game of 20 questions that soon became a lot more than twenty. At around ten, there is a heavy knock on the door, followed by a raised voice calling for Liam to open up. It makes both of us jump and Liam moves towards the door to open it, I dart into the bathroom – loud voices scare me and I would rather not be in the same room as someone who is shouting.

   I close the door to the bathroom, enough so there is only a slit that I can see through but it would look closed to anyone else. As soon as I am in position, Liam opens the door.

   “Liam, thank god. Quick question, have to seen Mini Clifford?” I hear someone rush out, obviously out of breath.

   “Why Louis? What’s going on?” Liam asks, still blocking the doorway with his body even though you wouldn’t be able to see me.

   “Paul went around the 5sos boys rooms this morning at like eight to wake them up and when he got to Storms, she wasn’t there. None of the 5sos boys have seen her since last night and Paul is literally freaking out, I have never seen him so scared before. They came banging our doors down at like half eight asking if any of us has seen her. We helped search the hotel but nobody has seen her.” Louis rushes out.

   “Woah, Lou, breath mate.” Liam says trying to calm him down.

   “Please tell you have seen her because Michael looks close to crying right now and Niall is already in tears, and Ashton is blaming himself for some reason. They're all in Zayn's room right now.” Louis gets out, still obviously panicking.

   “Give me a second... to get dressed.” Liam says quickly, closing the door again as I reappear in the room.

   “I messed up again. I’m causing more trouble than I’m worth.” I mumble, feeling myself start to panic at how much trouble I have caused in just one morning.

   “Calm down, everything will be fine. I won’t tell the boys what we talked about; I will do the talking if they ask, okay?” He asks, looking me in the eyes as he tries to calm me down.

   “Hurry up, Liam.” Louis calls through the door, banging on it yet again.

   I wince, feeling myself begin to panic more. “Oh god, this cannot be happening right now.” Liam mumbles, trying not to panic as he quickly picks me up, throwing the door open and running down the corridor past Louis. I have my eyes closed and hands over my ears as I hear my thoughts taking over, but I can faintly hear Louis running after us.

 

Ashton’s POV

   I am trying to calm down, after crying and blaming myself for most of the morning. Nobody can find Storm and I feel useless as I sit here, waiting for any news. Michael is pacing around and he is seriously not helping my nerves right now.

   My thought are cut short as the door flies open, Liam rushing through carrying someone.

   “Someone tell me they know how to calm her down.” Liam pleads.

   Michael rushes over, quickly taking her out of Liam’s arms, rocking her gently and trying to do what he has seen me do before. Paul is standing across from me, looking panicked, but I feel frozen as I watch everything unfold in front of me.

   I come back to reality as I hear someone plead with me. “Ashton, snap out of it. You have to help, I can't do this.” I look over to Michael who is silently crying as he holds her close to his chest.

   I ignore the look I get from Paul as I dive forward, gently taking her from Michael and kneeling, still holding her close to my chest. I think quickly before singing softly into her ear as I stroke her hair and rock gently.

‘ _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty,_

_You know I try but I don’t do too well with apologies_

_I hope I don’t run out of time, someone call a referee?_

_‘Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_ ’

 

   As I sing I can hear her breathing slow down, although her hand fists itself in my shirt but I know it’s more for comfort than anything else. I take a deep breath as I continue.

‘ _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

_And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times_

_So let me oh let me redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight_

_‘Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_ ’

 

   I can feel her relaxing by now but I continue anyway, wanting her to know how I feel right now and helping her to finish calming down at the same time.

‘ _Yeah_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_‘Cause I’m missing more than just your body_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_Yeah I know that I let you down_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_I’m sorry yeah_

_Sorry yeah_

_Sorry_

_Yeah I know that I let you down_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_ ’

 

   I stop there as I feel her move around a bit, resting her temple against my neck.

   “I know you are.” She mumbles into my neck, making my smile softly.

   “I’m so sorry, Storm” I whisper, kissing her cheek softly as I hear the other boys sigh in relief.

   “Me too, Ash.” She whispers back.

   I get up slowly, placing Storm back on her feet once I am fully stood up, but as I go to move away she tightens her grip on my shirt, not letting go. I shoot a look to Paul, who looks relieved that she is okay, and relax slightly when he nods softly to indicate that it’s fine. I move my gaze to Michael who also nods to indicate that he is fine with it, so I bend down slightly and pull her up into my arms again, her wrapping her legs around my waist by pure instinct but keeping her face hidden in my neck. I move back until I feel the sofa behind my legs, before gently moving her legs from behind me as I sit and place her legs either side of mine, effectively ending in her straddling me but neither of us mind.

   She shifts slightly before relaxing against me, wrapping one arm around my middle and drawing patterns on my chest with the other.

   “Are you alright now, Storm?” Liam asks softly.

   She nods softly but doesn’t reply verbally.

   “Liam, do you want explain why she was in your room with you?” Louis asks, smirking as he teases Liam.

 

Storm’s POV

   “She came round at like four this morning because she had a nightmare and said she didn’t want to wake Michael up because he isn’t a morning person and she wasn’t completely sure where Luke or Calum’s rooms were, so she came round to my room.”  He explains smoothly.

   “Why didn’t you come to me?” Ashton asks softly.

   “We’re in enough trouble as it is without that on top of it.” I reply quietly, feeling him nod softly and rest his cheek against my temple.

   “How come you wouldn’t let me in then?” Louis continues.

   “I needed to get dressed properly and Storm was asleep, when you started banging on the door again you woke her up and she panicked. I didn’t know what to do so I just grabbed her and ran. Stop trying to insinuate things we both know would never happen.” Liam glares at Louis who is obviously trying to get him in trouble.

   “Niall” I mumble, catching his attention as I shift so that I can see his face.

   He hums in response as he waits for me to go on.

   “Why were you crying when they couldn’t find me?”  I ask, giggling when he blushes.

   “I-I thought you were hurt or something. I may not know you that well but you’re like a little sister to me. I was scared that you weren't coming back.” He mumbles.

   The guys laugh as him but I just smile reassuringly. “At least some people cared about me.” I reply, hinting at both Niall and Ashton.

   In response, Niall gives me one of his bright smiles, causing me to smile in response, and Ashton squeezes me slightly in a hug as I hug him back just as tightly.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------

   A few hours later and I still haven’t moved from Ashtons lap. The other 5sos boys and some of the One Direction boys have left to go and get lunch, leaving me, Ash, Louis and Niall behind. Unluckily for Paul, he had to go with them, so he put Louis in charge – poor Louis doesn’t even know what he is in charge of.

   I sigh gently as I think about yesterday’s events. I can tell Ashton still feels bad about getting us in trouble, even if it is me that is taking the consequences. I like him a lot but I also respect Mikey’s decisions, I’m stuck in the middle and I don’t know who to believe anymore. I look towards Niall and Louis, seeing them engrossed in a game of Fifa on the ps3 that is on tour with us - it's from their bus, not ours. I shift slightly, looking up at Ashton who is leaning back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

   I reach up, using my finger to run along his jaw line, giggling when he glares playfully at me through half-lidded eyes. He is adorable and he doesn’t even realise it. I make a decision, what Michael doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?

   I look back towards the other, making sure that they're still playing, before turning back to Ash. He has his eyes closed but they soon open again when he feels me shift forward. He gives a warning look but I ignore him. Softly, I lean forward, closing the gap and brushing our lips together. He quickly pushes me back slightly, shaking his head as he casts a glance to the boys across the room. I roll my eyes, intertwining my fingers with his and leaning forward once again, this time properly connecting our lips in a gentle kiss. He takes a second to respond, but when he does, I’m definitely not disappointed. Slowly, I move back, smiling shyly as I lean my forehead on his shoulder and he goes back to leaning back with his eyes closed.

   I hear the boys shift behind us before Niall’s voice interrupts the almost silence that has taken over since the other boys left.

   “I swear I heard them kiss...” he trails off and I can feel his eyes on me. I bite my lip to hide my laughter at how weird it is to hear Niall being suspicious. I can feel Ashton tense slightly under me, indicating he is also holding back laughter.

   “Niall, I don’t give a shit what they’re doing, if you don’t unpause this game so I can win, I will throw your lunch out the window. “ Louis warns, making me bite my lip harder as I stay perfectly still.

   “Damn, okay. I’m winning anyway so I don’t know what you’re on about, I’m the king of this game.” Niall grumbles, teasing Louis slightly at how bad he at the game today – even though I’m pretty sure even Ashton could beat both of them and he doesn’t even play the damn game as much as any of them.


	29. Fix it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is making mistakes, the boys and Storm do a twitcam, some cute moments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as far as i know, my exams are over now and i have actually been working for a while on this update. I hope you guys like it since i did work hard and it is now the longest update yet.  
> SO... i've seen a few people do this but i wanted to give it a try. So, my question for you guys is, where are guys reading from in the world/where do you live?
> 
> Give it some kudos if you liked and comment your answers and for more.  
> Love ya guys, see ya soon  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   It’s been a few days now and neither me nor Ashton has mentioned the kiss. To be honest, the boys are working pretty hard with shows, interviews and a twitcam the other day, that any free time they have is spent sleeping, the One Direction boys in almost the exact same predicament. Paul has let up a bit considering there is literally no danger of anything happening when everyone is dead to the world, and there's only ever me and him awake. I talked to the group back home last night and updated them properly on what's been going on – leaving some details out of course.

   Today, everyone is moving onto the buses – you can tell I’m so excited can't you, not. I don’t mind spending time with the boys but it’s a limited space, confined in every sense of the word and I’m the only girl, there is bound to be a few mishaps and awkward moments and we haven’t even got there yet.

   I packed I have everything away last night, so I get to sleep in for longer this morning, the boys weren’t thinking so smartly so they are still running from room to room grabbing their belongings even by the time I wake up, which is ten minutes before we have to leave – although, what was I expecting? This is the boys we're talking about here, they never do anything until the last minute, and then it's a mad dash to be finished in time.

   At around nine o'clock, Paul, quite literally, marches all ten of us through the hotel to the lobby, where we're rounded up and split into groups to get us through the crowd of fans outside. Unfortunately, Paul keeps a tight grip on my arm the whole way through the crowd so I can’t wander very far away from my group and him. The 5sos boys are with me, Michael and Calum finding this whole thing hilarious while Luke still looks half asleep, I don’t blame him since he stayed up late with me when I was packing last night even though I told him not to.

   As soon as the door of the bus is in sight, I wriggle my way out of Paul’s grip and rush in. I run through the bus to the bunk area and curl up in one of them, preventing the boys from using this one. If I am laying on it, it’s mine – my rules if you didn’t already figure it out, they don’t work for everything but for the most part its fine.

   “I see what you're doing.” Michael mumbles once he sees me sprawled over one of the bunks. I smile before dumping my bag in the bunk, grabbing my phone and wandering into backroom to avoid the squabble over bunks that is probably imminent.

   I put my headphones in, playing All Time Low’s Future Hearts album as I lay back with my eyes closed. I faintly hear the other boys come in around ten minutes later; I’m guessing they weren’t as fussed about where they are sleeping as I thought they would be. I pause the music as I listen to them talk amongst themselves.

   “Is she really asleep?” I hear someone mumble as another pokes my leg. I stay still, deciding to trick them and see what they talk about when I can’t hear them – don’t judge me, I’m weird so deal with it.

   “Seems like it.” Another person mumbles back.

   “Do you think what that Blaine kid said is true?” Calum, I think, asks.

   “That Blaine kid is my nephew and all I know is that the whole group have had struggles. Storm has helped them all the get better, even when she was struggling herself.” I'm guessing by the deepness of the voice and how they talk about Blaine, it's Paul that speaks that time.

   “I feel useless, the sister I left behind smiled a lot and didn’t care what others thought. But the sister I came home to is quiet and panics quickly. Truthfully the only time I've seen a proper smile from her was yesterday when Niall smiled and she did it back. I miss my Storm.” Michael mumbles from next to me.

   “Your Storm is still here; don’t talk about her in the past. People change Michael and if she has to accept the changes we've made, then we should accept what she has done. If we can change, then why can’t she? When we left your sister was barely sixteen years old, that was a while ago Michael and things change quickly in this lifestyle.” Calum argues back.

   “I don’t appreciate being talked about while I’m still in the room, especially if it’s just to put me down while you think I can’t hear you.” I grumble, pulling my headphones out and walking out of the back room, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

   For a while, I sit in the front of the bus, just doing anything to keep me moving so I don’t start thinking or let my mind wander back to the conversation I just heard. I set up my laptop, loading it quickly and smile softly when I see that Ryder is online. I press the button to call and it is almost immediately answered.

 

Skype Chat- ( **Bold- Ryder** , _Italics- Storm)_

_Hey Ry_

**Hey Stormy, how’s it going?**

_Good I guess, what’s happening at your end?_

**The usual, you know. Going to the skatepark every now and again, but mostly just hanging out waiting for our little wanderer to call up and update us on what the world is doing on her end.**

_We both know that isn’t true._

**Fine, you caught me, we’ve been being lazy. Now, what’s up? You don’t sound as cheery as you did last night.**

_It’s nothing... I’m probably just overreacting again, to be honest._

**What happened?**

_The boys were talking and thought I was asleep, they were talking about my past and how everything has changed and I guess it hurt that instead of talking to me, they would just talk about it behind my back, I mean even Paul joined in._

**Uncle Paul is still on your case then, huh?**

_Shush you, Michael would kill me if he found out I was in trouble already since I’ve barely been here 2 minutes, he definitely doesn’t need to know the details, so please... keep quiet, yeah?_

**Yeah, whatever. Zeke shut up. Anyway, we’ve been talking amongst ourselves and we think we will be able to meet up with you in a few weeks. So, if everything goes to plan, you will be seeing us lot very soon so you better be ready for our invasion.**

_Bring it on babe, give me all you've got_

**Ew, I don’t go for your type.**

_Of course you would think of it that way. Look, I’m going to go before somebody tries to disrupt our lovely little chat, I’m pretty sure I can hear someone on the move. I’ll call you again soon, hopefully before you invade._

**I hold you to it Stormy. Bye baby girl.**

_Bye Ryds._

 

Present Time

   I sign off, just as Ashton appears from the hallway of the bus.

   “Oh, I see how it is; you don’t want me to tell your friends all your little secrets... well, fine then.” He jokes.

   “Oh, I’m sure they already know everything there is to tell,” I reply, smirking cheekily at him. “Either Paul hasn’t noticed or the punishment is over... I haven’t got much faith in the latter one, though it would be nice.”

   “Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie since the toilet is this way but I guess I... got a little lost on the way back?” He smiles cheekily.

   “Don’t worry, Paul knows the way back; would you like me to get him for you?” I reply.

   “Nah, I thought I might stick around for a bit and join in but you shut off my only excuse to stay up here.” He glares playfully at me.

   “Oh, I’m sorry, what about... a twitcam? It would pass the time after all.” I shrug.

   “Hmm... sure,” He dashes over, landing on top of me. “But you have to join in since it was your idea in the first place.” He makes me promise.

   “Sure, just get off me before I die.” I wheeze out from beneath him.

   He growls at me before climbing over me - quite awkwardly may I add - to get to the laptop.

   “That didn’t look right at all,” A voice comments from the doorway, easily identifiable as Calum, “I thought I might find you up here, I wonder why?” Calum asks sarcastically, his attention on Ashton who is trying to ignore him.

   “I’m busy starting a twitcam, it's going to be just us so piss off.” Ashton sticks his middle finger up at Calum who pretends to be hurt by the gesture before walking away, mumbling something along the lines of “I hate this band.”

   “Who doesn’t?” Ashton asks sarcastically, obviously hearing Calum, which makes me giggle.

   Once the twitcam starts, I go to the kitchen area to get us some drinks, finding Paul leaning back against the counter.

   “I've got to give it to him, that was a clever move but I hope he knows I’m not that stupid. I knew he would find a way to get away from me and closer to you somehow.”

   I hum in response, “Whatever happened to letting teenagers have their fun before they have to take on the struggles of the real world?” I smirk; referring to something he used to say to Blaine’s mum whenever she told Blaine off for ripping countless pairs of jeans by going skateboarding with us.

   “That was before I found out what that brother of yours was capable of when he is in a bad mood and before I had to deal with nine tired boys who think it is funny to prank each other on an almost daily basis.” He grumbles.

   “That wasn't even a good excuse and we both know it.” I call back, walking out of the kitchen carrying the bottles water I got from the fridge on the way out.

   When I return to the front of the bus, where Ashton has set up the twitcam, he is doing shoutouts while he waits for some questions to come in that we can answer together.

   “Your water, Mr. Irwin.” I joke. “Anything else I can offer you?”

   “Oh, there’s a lot you could give me but your brother definitely wouldn’t approve of most of it.” He jokingly replies, sending me a wink before moving over so that I can sit down next to him, in view of the camera.

   “Damn right I wouldn’t approve.” Michael mumbles, as he and the other boys creep into the room, sitting across from us on the other sofa.

   “No one asked you so be quiet.” Ash shouts playfully as I read some of the comments that have come in quietly to myself.

   “( **@HemmoPengu - OH MY GOD hi storm!!!)** Hey @HemmoPengu” I wave at the camera.

   “( **@SammySOS- You’re so cute OMG!!)** I don’t know who that was directed at so I’ll just say thanks for both of us.” I shrug.

   “I was expecting you to be shy about doing this.” Ashton gives me a look, slightly surprised at how easy I’m taking this. 

   “The fans don’t bother me as much as the crowding, loud noises and confined spaces. I can deal with the fans as long as it's not under those circumstances.” I reply. 

   “( **@MukesBaby- #Stashton ftw.)**  Who is Stashton?” Ashton reads out the tweet before asking aloud. 

   I take matters into my own hands, “Stashton is the ship name for me and you, kind of like how you guys have Malum and Cashton and... Cake. Well, combining our names makes Stashton... so yeah.” 

   “Oh.” He blushes. “Thanks, I guess” he mumbles to the camera.

   “( **@Cake_FTW- Do you ship #cake as much as I do?)**  Yep, that ship has got to be real.” I tease the boys over the top of the laptop, causing Calum to flip me off. “Hey, no swearing, rude little boy.” I reprimand him. 

   Ashton scans the comments section for a second before reading out another one. “ **(@5sosBaeAF – Storm gets along so well with the boys, I wish I had that kind of relationship with my brother and his friends...*sigh*)** Hey, don’t be sad. Honestly, there are still some awkward moments and times when Michael isn’t so comfortable having Storm around us, but it’s one of those things that we all accept and work with. Not all siblings get along, it’s rare to see it happen but I’m kinda glad these two don’t full on argue a lot because we would probably have to make Michael walk or something otherwise.”

   “Hey, why would I have to walk, why not her?" Michael whines

   “How dare you suggest we make the lady walk. How ungentlemanly of you.” Ashton fake glares at him, Michael just rolling his eyes in response.

   “How long are we doing this for?” I ask, getting bored of just reading questions already.

   “A while...” He trails off as he looks my way before looking over to the boys. He then turns to the laptop quickly. “Hey guys, send in some weird and wacky questions and we will choose some to ask each other. We have to answer, if we don’t do so then we get a punishment of that person's choice.” He says, quickly, motioning the boys over as we both rearrange ourselves so that we can all be seen on the screen and waiting for the questions to start coming in.

   “I start since I came up with it.” Ashton exclaims. “Ok, Michael, **@5sostwitcamz** asked ‘ **If you were stuck in a room with the boys with no food or entertainment, who would you eat first?** ’”

   “Hmm...” Michael thinks for a moment. “Probably Luke, I mean, sure he’s a giraffe and could come in handy at some point, but Calum is my buddy and Ash is like 99% muscle so...” He smirks at Luke.

   “Rude.” Luke mutters just making Michael smirk more.

   “Ok my turn I guess, Calum, **@Calums_Bae** asked ‘ **If you were Storm’s brother, would you have the same rules as Michael does?** ’, that’s actually a good question.” Michael asks as his focus now turns to Calum.

   “Hmm, I guess I would but I think one thing I would change would be the rule against going out with my friends. If they were people I’m close with and I trust them then I wouldn’t be as bothered but if it’s not then I would probably be as protective as Michael.” Calum explains.

   Michael is quiet before nodding, “That’s the difference between me and you.” He concludes that discussion, motioning Calum to go on with the question he has chosen.

   “Ashton, **@GracieHoodings** asked ‘ **What length would you go to in order to get a date with your crush?** ”

   “Hmm, I would... win over their family and... do anything it takes to show them that it’s not just the physical kind of stuff that I like about them, that there are real feelings behind it.” Ashton answers.

   We all look to him, Michael and me share a glance quickly but a lot of my focus stays on Ashton who sends me a glance but not enough to make it obvious, both mine and Michael's jaws dropped. Yeah, we knew Ashton was the kind of person to do that kind of stuff but we didn’t expect him to admit it out loud to the fans and be so blunt about it, so obvious in a way.

   “Lucifer, **@LukesBlog** asked ‘ **If Storm had a baby penguin, what would you do to be able to spend time with it?** ” Ashton moves on, acknowledging our looks but ignoring them for now.

   “Ummm... I would beg on my knees.” Luke answers simply.

   “Why am I always brought into this?” I ask curiously.

   “Because they want to include you, duh.” Calum sasses me, rolling his eyes playfully. I stick my tongue out at him but that’s the only reaction I’ll give him so he gives up after a while.

   “This will be our last question because we gotta get food, so it better be a good one.” Michael informs us all; we all nod to indicate we heard as Luke reads through the questions being sent in.

   “Storm, this one was directed at you anyway so why not ask it, **@CliffordsFandom** asked ‘ **Storm, if Michael allowed you to date one of the boys, who would you go with and why?** ” Luke smirked at Michael after asking this, knowing it will rile him up.

   “Ashton.” I answer after a few seconds. “Because... oh, I got it, if I stole something of Michaels, Ashton could protect me from him by, like, being a human shield so Michael doesn’t hurt me.” I smile, pleased with my quick thinking.

   “I could protect you too, you know.” Calum whines, pouting.

   “You're Michaels buddy, you’re most likely to give me over to the enemy.” I smirk.

   “So, I’m a human shield now, huh? Well, if that’s all you see me as then we’re over.” Ashton fake cries.

   Catching on to what’s going on, I play along. “Oh no baby, that’s not what I meant at all. You know you’re so much more to me than that. Please don’t ever think I would degrade you like that.” I wrap my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. The boys raise their eyebrows, not catching on yet.

   “I know. Thanks, babe.” Ash smiles, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my temple.

   I smile cheekily at Michael when he finally catches on. “Oh, you little shits. I thought he was actually crying or something and everything else was real. Why would you do that to me?” He pouts.

   “Your gullible, we can’t help but use it against you.” I shoot back, seeing lots of comments coming in about ‘ **#Stashton** ’.

   Michael growls but is stopped from saying anything by Paul coming in to tell us that we’re stopping for food. We quickly say goodbye to the fans before getting off of the bus and going to the closest food outlet for some well-deserved food. I’m getting used to eating more now so I order something too, instead of sharing with one of the boys. Shortly after we sit down, the One Direction boys wander in, coming over to sit with us as the boys instantly launch into their own little conversations.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

   “Where’s everyone else?” I ask as Ashton shuffles into the back room.

   “The boys are doing who knows what and I asked Paul if I could spend some time with you. Of course, there are rules, like keeping the door open, but it’s more than I was expecting considering I thought there was a high possibility he would say no.” Ash mumbles, coming over to lie next to me, sort of spooning me as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me back into his chest a little more. I yawn, already tired out and it’s not even 2pm yet.

   “Hey, are you tired?” Ashton asks quietly, leaning his cheek against my shoulder.

   “Hmm... a little bit.” I answer.

   I feel him shift behind me, before a blanket is pulled down from the back of the couch and laid over us as he pulls me closer again. He rests his head against my shoulder, his arms tight around my waist so I don’t fall off.

   “Sleep then, I’ll be here when you wake up. I might even join you for a little while.” He mumbles, nuzzling the back of my neck gently before settling.

   I hum but choose to just go with it, not caring how this looks to anyone else since it’s comfortable to me and that’s all that matters.

 

 

Luke’s POV

   I come back to the bus, having been walking around and getting some fresh air while we’re still here. I find Calum not far from where we are parked, playing with a football he found in the baggage area, but when he sees me he apparently decides to join me as he now walks beside me.

   “You know, Ashton and Storm are both still on the bus. Think we’ll be interrupting anything?” Calum jokes.

   “To be honest, I think something already happened between them.” I answer.

   He stops walking, causing me to stop as he grabs my sleeve. “What do you mean?” he enquires.

   “Ever since the last show, Paul has been around us more. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice that Ash checked with both Paul and Michael to see if he could sit with Storm after her panic attack the other day. If something wasn’t wrong, why would he need to check with both, surely Paul has nothing to do with what they do. Michael is her brother so it’s understandable but checking with Paul didn’t happen until then. I can’t be the only one who thinks that’s strange.” I explain.

   “That still doesn’t explain why you think something has already happened.” Calum mumbles, prompting me for an answer.

   “I can’t exactly explain it, they’ve always been close but I just feel like something in their relationship has shifted. They way they look at each other has changed, and Storms reaction when Ashton said about how he would win over a crush. She looked scared for a moment, she even looked at Michael, but the look she gave Ash was more like one management would give us when we look like we’re about to say too much. You know what I mean?” I try to explain it but it’s hard when I can't even explain it to myself.

   “Yeah, now that I think about it, something is different. More than just the closeness they had before. I see what you mean now. And the look, I haven’t exactly noticed it but I don’t doubt it, Paul being around more I thought was more for Storms protection from the fans but when you say that Ash was checking with Paul about doing something with her when it was just us, then yeah, it's kind of suspicious.” He concludes.

   We decide to leave it there, before entering the bus. Paul is up the front, me and Calum both share a confused look when we see this but don’t ask. It’s quiet, too quiet to be honest, and Ash and Storm are nowhere in sight.

   “They're in the back.” Paul says, not looking up from his paper as he takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

   We nod, moving quietly towards the back room, the view is not something we were expecting to walk into but not surprising to either of us.

   Ash and Storm are both asleep, spooning, with a blanket wrapped around them but Ash is holding her close to his chest. It’s one of those views that is just so cute that you need a picture – yeah I’m one of those people, leave me be.

   I smirk, taking a quick picture posting it on all my social media’s, letting the fans see this sight as well.

 

[@Luke5SOS](https://twitter.com/Luke5SOS) – I think we tired them out guys...oops. SO CUTE THOUGH! #Stashton

 

   Straight away, likes and retweets start flowing in. Calum also retweets it. We both know that Michael will see it but it’s quite an innocent scene so he has no reason to get angry, it’s not like they’ve never done this before.

   We both leave shortly after, deciding to sit up the front with Paul for a bit. Not even 10 minutes later, Michael stumbles in. We give him a once over but come to the conclusion that he is just being clumsy.

   “Cute picture, Luke.” He comments.

   It takes a second for me to understand, but when I do I just nod sharing a confused glance with Calum.

   “You were expecting me to be angry, weren’t you?” Michael asked.

   “Everyone was, to be honest; you are quite... overprotective at times.” Paul mumbles, watching us over the top of his paper.

   “I’ve been thinking over what Ashton said earlier, I mean it’s no secret that he likes her. If he wants to prove he really cares then he will fight for her, right?” Michael smirks.

   “Oh god Michael, what are you planning now?” Calum mumbles, flopping back in his seat.

   “If he wants my sister, he has to fight for her and really prove he cares,” Michael states. “The One Direction boys would probably help out... reluctantly, but the real questio is, are you in or not?” He questions us, sitting forward as he waits for an answer.

   I growl, glaring at him. “How can you be so damn conceited? This is one of your best friends and band mates and you’re willing to throw that all away and make him work his ass off for a girl he has liked for years. He has been trying to show you for months that he will look after her and yet you refuse to give him a second thought because you can’t accept that your sister is growing up and can make her own decisions now. I don’t know about them but I know I am so damn disappointed in you right now. How dare you do that to your own best friend and your sister after everything they have both done for you?” I am fuming and he doesn’t even realise how frustrated he is making me.

   Over the course of my speech, Michaels face slowly falls, showing hurt and realisation before he looks towards the floor.

   “I’m sorry...” He whimpers.

   “I thought you knew better than that Michael, I thought you would make the right decision and let her finally be happy, then you come up with a brilliant idea – why not make them both suffer more by putting more things in the way of their happiness?” Calum mumbles, showing his disappointment. “Even I know when to let my sister live her life and make her own decisions, maybe our situations are slightly different but I am still protective over my sister like you are with yours... Fix it, Michael, before you break it even more.” He finishes off before walking away, to his bunk.

   I shoot Michael a look, shaking my head before walking to my bunk. As I leave, I faintly hear Paul mumble, “I know you want to protect her but I think it’s time you realise that she is stronger than you give her credit for. Look at everything she has dealt with without you. Now she has a chance with happiness... I beg you Michael, do the right thing and let her be happy. But first, I think you should apologise to them... all of them.”

   I take it back, Paul isn’t being creepy. I finally understand what he was doing all along. He was stopping Michael from hurting them by keeping them apart while around us so that Michael would have no reason to get suspicious. He was one step ahead of everyone and nobody even realised it.

   “Like Calum said, fix this Michael before you make it worse.”


	30. Peasants revolt!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael apologises and things go back to normal, apart from Michael not giving Ashton death glares for being near his sister. The One Direction boys are making bets but not all of them chose the right side to go for... oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope your enjoying my story so far because im having fun over here writing it for you. I am loving the amount of comments i'm getting and i cant thank you enough for that.  
> I hope you like this update as much as the others, give it kudos if you liked it and comment for more.  
> Love all you beautiful people  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   When I wake up, the other boys are in the backroom as well, as is Paul. I shift slightly, freezing when I feel an arm wrapped around my waist, but relaxing when my mind catches up and I remember what happened earlier. I feel Ashton shift behind me, before I feel him nuzzle against my neck.

   “I told you I would still be here when you woke up.” He whispers, his voice still slightly raspy and deep, suggesting that he either hasn’t been up long or hasn’t spoken much yet.

   I hum in confirmation that I remember what he said, bringing my hand up to rub at my eyes tiredly.

   “The Clifford’s are kittens, I swear to god, they're too cute after they've just woke up.” Calum giggles, squealing slightly like a little girl – I’m 90% sure he's messing around, but I can’t be sure these days.

   Michael shoots him a glare, though he quickly looks back to his video game when he starts getting attacked by something; I think he is playing something like Call of Duty..?

   “What about me?” Luke pouts, pretending to be hurt.

   “You're always cute.” Calum states before turning back to his phone.

   “Mhmm, totally straight that one.” Ashton mumbles into my neck, making me giggle as it tickles slightly, and also because of what he said.

   I look towards Paul, raising an eyebrow at him as I motion to how Ashton and I are laying and Michael in the same room, only getting a wink and a smirk in return. Cheeky bastard.

   “The One Direction boys are getting bored of each other’s company and are wondering whether you’re up for a sleepover on this bus... although this is the smaller bus but whatever.”Paul asks.

   “Sure” Luke says as Calum and Michael nod to show that they are alright with the idea.

   “Ashton?” Paul asks.

   “Mhmm” Ashton hums with his head still resting against my neck, obviously still a little sleepy.

   “If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was giving you a love bite.” Michael mumbles, aggressively pressing buttons as more zombie things appear on the screen.

   “How do you know he isn’t?” I smirk, Paul and Michael both turning their attention to me quickly.

   Paul looks worriedly between me and Michael, while Michael hasn’t noticed that he just died in his game as he watches me for a second.

   “You’re lying.” Michael states before turning around again. “Shit, look what you made me do.” He grumbles, motioning to his game as I laugh.

   “Stop causing trouble, it’s bad enough as it is without you putting ideas into his head. He doesn’t need details.” Ashton mumbles, though I can feel his smirk against my neck.

   “Piss off, Irwin.” Michael growls, back into his game mode I see.

   “He’s not giving you one, right?” Calum asks, still curious.

   Ashton lifts his head after pressing a single kiss to the skin on the side of my neck, smirking at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

   “We would actually.” Luke states, sitting forward.

   Ashton then kisses my cheek, his eyes never leaving the boys who are across from us. “I guess you’ll never know.” He states, smiling when they let out annoyed huffs.

   “He’s not; put it this way, he better not be. We have enough trouble keeping you guys neat, without having to hide marks made by one of you on someone else, so none of that please.” Paul states.

   “We’ll see.” I hear Ashton mumble, causing me to whip round and smack him.

   “Stop being dirty, remember I’m younger than you.” I remind him.

   “That doesn’t mean that you're any more innocent than any of us.” He replies, catching my hand when I go to hit him again. “Please stop, I’m not into that kind of stuff, maybe another time, huh babe.” He teases.

   I growl, wriggling out of his grip. “I give up.” I stand up, only to be pulled down again and pulled into his chest.

   “Mine.” He mumbles.

   “How have you not killed him yet?” Calum asks, directing his question at Michael.

   “Because you’re right Calum, I was getting in the way because I didn’t want to accept that she doesn’t need me anymore... at least, not as much as she did before.” he mumbles, pausing his game and turning to us. “I’m sorry to every one of you for being a dick. Calum, you’ve been trying for months to show me that what I was doing was wrong, but I ignored you and I’m sorry for that. Luke, until earlier, I thought you didn’t care but now I see that you were trying to stop me hurting both of them by putting yourself in the way to protect them, I’m sorry for how I treated you. Storm, I messed up so badly and I hope you can forgive me. I stopped you from making your own decisions by making them for you, and if these two hadn’t stepped in when they did then I would of probably made things so much worse right now by doing yet another act to drive a wall between what you want and you.” He takes a deep breath, looking guilty as ever. “I’m so sorry Storm for being a shit brother, I should have known better. And Ashton, I am so sorry for being a dick to you; I made every excuse possible and put everything into ‘protecting’ Storm that I couldn’t see that what she needed was probably right in front of me. I just hope I haven’t ruined everything between any of us. I am sorry for doing what I did.” He mumbles.

   I move out of Ashton’s grip, crawling over to Michael and sitting in front of him on the floor. “I know you never meant to hurt me, you’re just being the big brother I’ve always known you to be. I know you’re sorry and I’m sorry too for everything I did as well.” I whisper as I wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort my guilty brother.

   He moves away from me after a few seconds. “Paul.” He calls softly to get his attention. “I’m sorry for putting you in a position where you felt that it was better to keep them apart so I wouldn’t hurt either of them.” He whimpers, his eyes full of unshed tears.

   Paul doesn’t say anything, just nods at Michael in acknowledgement of his words before looking around at the other boys as they tell Michael that it’s all in the past now and that it doesn’t matter now as long as we work to improve it.

   “I am sorry guys.” Michael sniffles as he leans against my shoulder, both of us facing the boys from our place on the floor.

   “We know Mikey.” Ashton smiles weakly at him before looking down.

   “Don’t you start crying too, I can’t deal with both of you.” I joke, getting a small smile out of both boys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

   After Michael fully calms down, we all decided to watch a movie, so we set everything up while we wait for the One Direction boys to get themselves together and come over to our bus. I go to the kitchen area to grab a bottle of water and when I come back, the boys have all sat down in various places around the room, Paul having left to get the others as we have parked up for the night since it’s getting late.

   Michael is on the floor with his back against one of the couches, Luke and Calum are on the couch Michael is leaning against and Ashton is on one of the other couches. I’m not sure where I am expected to go.

   “Where am I sitting then?” I joke, even though I’m curious how this will end.

   “You're sitting with him so we don’t have to deal with him whining about how you’re so far away.” Michael mumbles, texting somebody on his phone.

   “I’m not that bad, I’m sorry your sister likes me better than you, and makes a better cuddle buddy then you too.” Ashton grumbles.

   “Cuddle buddy... is that the word for it now, huh?” Luke jokes.

   “Ew Luke, piss off you twat. That was not necessary.” I grumble as I shuffle over to Ashton and flop down onto his lap, causing him to groan.

   “Ow, neither was that.” Ash gets out through gritted teeth.

   “Oh well.” I answer, shuffling myself off of him and stretching across the whole sofa seat and leaning my back against the arm of the seat.

   “Oh, you’re in for it now you little shit.” Ashton growls playfully, pulling me down so that I’m lying properly on the seat, before pinning me down with his whole body and tickling me until I can’t breath.

   “Stop!” I shout out of breath.

   He stops, eventually, but doesn’t move as he catches his own breath from laughing at me.

   “This has got to be one of the weirdest views I have even seen.” Calum grumbles.

   “Get used to it; you’ll probably be seeing it a lot more.” Luke replies, yelping when Calum slaps his leg.

   “You think it’s awkward for you, try being me right now.” Michael mumbles.

   Ashton giggles into my neck, pretending to let his hands wander. I trust him not to take this too far so I let him do it.

   “Move that hand any lower Irwin and I will break it for you.” Michael growls.

   Ashton lifts his head to shoot Michael a playful look, before moving his hand back up so that he can use it to hold his upper body up off of me. “You alright?” He asks, smiling down as me.

   “Yeah, you’re not squashing me surprisingly...” I trail off playfully but quickly continue when he goes to tickle me again. “But I know you wouldn’t do that anyway.”

   “That’s better.” He mumbles, moving his hand away.

   We can both feel the boys watching us; it’s quite strange doing this in the same room as my brother and knowing he won’t kill Ashton unless it goes too far.

   Ashton’s phone pings so he leans back, moving his legs so he is straddling me to keep his weight off me since he needs one of his arms to get his phone from his pocket. He reads the text, I could probably read the screen if I wanted to but it’s his phone so it’s not my business, before putting his phone back in his pocket and looking towards Calum who is smirking behind Michael.

   Ash leans down and whispers to me what Calum had sent him. I nod, biting my lip to stop me smiling. He moves his arms so that they block Michael’s view of my face and leans down close enough to look like we’re going to kiss.

   “Damn, get in there, Ash.” A voice shouts as feet can be heard walking through the bus and into the room.

   “Irwin, none of that now, off or you’re moving completely.” Paul states, coming in and surveying the scene, as Louis smirks from where he is now sitting with Luke and Calum.

   “Yes dad.” Ash jokingly mumbles to Paul, before looking to Louis. “You couldent keep your mouth shut, could ya?” He jokes, moving carefully back so that I can move out from under him and shuffle myself back to my corner.

   “Nah, I didn’t really feel like it.” Louis replies, still smirking.

   “Nialler.” I call, as he comes over and hugs me before collapsing onto the other couch. Liam waves a hello to us before sitting on Niall’s feet until he moves them and sits properly. Zayn and Harry laugh as they say hey to us all before moving into spaces of their own.

   Ashton pokes my leg with his foot until I look at him, only then does he open his arms. I sigh before moving closer, only to be brought into his chest and kept there by his arms.

   “Cuddle.” He states.

   “I don’t think I have much choice. “ I reply.

   With everyone now settled in, even Paul is watching with us as he takes my original place and Ash and I move our legs to make room for him, the movie is started.

   Gotta love nights in with the people you love around you.

\------------------------------------------------------------

   We all fall asleep during the fourth movie; by the time any of us start to wake up, we are already driving again, on the way to the next venue. We stop quickly at a gas station, where the One Direction boys get back on their own bus, but other than that we are all pretty lazy and not doing much of anything.

   The boys do sound check quickly, for once they’re not messing around, and once again I’m sitting on the stage again. While the One Direction boys are doing their sound check, I sit down in the audience seats with my notebook, that I carry everywhere in my bag, writing some stuff on a new page.

   You see, music isn’t only Michaels passion, but I have never told anyone about me liking it too because I know they’ll just say I’m copying my brother.

 

*Storm’s Notebook*

_Another day, of painted walls and football on the TV_

_~~Nobody~~   No one sees me_

_I fade away, ~~missing~~  lost inside the memory of someone’s life_

_~~Its not mine~~   It wasn’t mine_

_I was already ~~gone~~ missing before the ~~day~~   night I left_

_Just me and my shadow and all of my regrets_

_Who am I? Who am I? Who am I when I don’t know myself?_

_Who am I? Who am I? Invisible..._

 

*Back to Storm’s POV*

 

   I admit it’s a little messy, and a lot of the stuff I write doesn’t get finished, but it’s a start. You've got to start somewhere after all.

   I sigh; shutting my book and stuffing it back into my bag, not sure where to go with my writing, so I just put it away to give myself a break from it.

   “I just realised you haven’t got your school work yet.” A voice says from behind me, gradually getting louder as they get closer.

   “That might be because we left on the first day of a school holiday, so schools out right now...” I comment.

   “Fair enough.” Luke mumbles.

   “I take it you haven’t gotten far with that crush of yours.” I tease him slightly.

   “Hey, we’re not all like you. Can’t just be cute and get their attention, although I’m pretty sure everyone is more interested in your love life anyway, so nobody seems to notice how anyone else is doing.” Luke says quietly.

   “Hey, I’m asking so obviously I care about what's going on in your life. I want to help you out, I just need to sort my own life out first.” I say, just as quietly considering the One Direction don’t actually know a lot of the stuff the 5sos group, including me, share amongst ourselves.

   “I know Stormy, it's just frustrating when the person you like won’t spare you a second glance and still hasn’t commented further on what they think of your kind.” Luke grumbles.

   “You're not a "kind"; you’re a person, just like me. Remember, you’re not the only one going through things, like I said, maybe he is trying to figure something out for himself right now. Give him time and maybe he'll find his way to you. Even if he does come to you, although he doesn’t know, you’re not exactly the most secretive person and sometimes your sexuality is a little obvious, but if he does go to you for advice then help him get a grip of his own situation. Don’t rush him to come to a decision for your own benefit.” I warn him.

   “I won’t, I’ll wait it out I guess, but we both know I’m not the most patient person.” He replies.

   “You're not the only one who wasn’t noticed by their crush for ages, and you definitely won’t be the last one. And about being patient, if you had enough patience to start from nothing and get here over a period of years, then you’re patient enough to wait for him to work it out.” I state before getting up and heading backstage, leaving him there to think it over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

   “Stormster!” Ashton calls as I appear in the doorway of the dressing room.

   “Ashy!” I mimic him, causing him to pout.

   “Hey Mini Clifford, where have you been babe?”Calum asks.

   “I was out in the audience seats watching the guys for a bit but I got bored and missed my boys so I came here.” I answer him. “So, is that my new name now, huh?” I ask, referring to the name the One Direction guys, and now Calum, have been calling me.

   “I guess so...” He trails off smirking; apparently thinking the name annoys me.

   “Cool.” I answer before flopping onto Michaels lap.

   “Fine, ignore me then” Ashton grumbles.

   “Aw poor baby... Calum, cuddle the baby so that he stops whining.” I tease him, Calum playing along by going over and opening his arms for him.

   “Ew, he has germs... why won’t you cuddle me?” Ashton pouts.

   “Because I want to cuddle with my brother since it's been forever since we had cuddles.” I answer, leaning my head back, and closing my eyes, against Michaels shoulder as he wraps his arms around me.

   I can hear Ashton grumbling and Calum teasing him but I don’t lift my head to look at either of them. Luke comes back at some point but I just rest as we wait for the One Direction boys to come back to the dressing room.

   “Peasants, bow down to your king for he has arrived.” Louis shouts as he enters the room.

   “Peasants revolt.” I answer him, making him stop short and start laughing.

   “I’ve heard quite a few answers, but that has got to be the most creative.” He says, still laughing. “That’s my new favourite, that’s a winner, hands down.”

   “Were you expecting any less?” I sass him, opening my eyes to give him a look.

   “Not at all.” He answers.

   “Why is your boyfriend on one side of the room and you on the other?” Liam asks, teasing tone obvious in his voice.

   “We’re not dating.” Ashton grumbles.

   “Because I wanted to cuddle with my brother and my brother is over here, so this is where I came.” I answer truthfully.

   “Trouble in paradise or something?” Zayn jokes.

   “Nope, she is just being evil and won’t come over here to sit with me.” Ashton glares playfully at me.

   “Hey Michael,” Harry calls.

   Michael hums, his head still resting against the back of the sofa and arms wrapped around me, to show he heard him.

   “We were curious, and may or may not have made a bet on this, but... have these two kissed?” Harry asks, smiling cheekily when Michael’s head lifts quickly and his eyes snap open.

   “Why are you asking me?” Michael asks, genuinely confused.

   “Well, we thought you might know.” Harry answers, shrugging innocently. 

   “Well, Niall and I think they have but the rest say that they probably haven’t. We asked you because you’re more likely to tell the truth.” Louis says before Michael can call Harry out for anything.

   I look towards Ashton and our gazes meet, he raises an eyebrow in question, as if asking what we should do, but I just shake my head to show that we say nothing.

   “You know we could just ask Paul, right. Maybe he might know the truth.” Zayn says.

   When he says that, me and Ash look at each other quickly, the others aren’t paying attention to us so they don’t notice this.

   “What do we do now?” Ashton mouths to me.

   “I don’t know.” I mouth back.

   I sigh, “How much was this bet for anyway?” I ask, deciding to try and change the subject subtly.

   “Losers pay up £50 to each of the opposing team and let us put ice down their pants.” Louis smirks, it's as if he already knows who will lose the bet.

   “You boys are really evil to each other.” I mumble.

   “It's all in the name of fun so it doesn’t bother us much and there are no hard feelings once the punishment has been dealt.” Liam answers.

   “Well then.” I mumble, wriggling around until Michael lets me go, before I grab a bottle of water, taking a sip as I watch the boys go back to the original subject, glad that I’m technically just an observer now.

   Paul is standing by the door watching as well, shaking his head when he realises the topic. He walks over to me, I don’t mind since its company while the boys interact with each other.

   “Let me guess, they threatened to ask me so you got out of there while you could.” He mumbles, smirking at me.

   “Something like that.” I reply.

   “I wouldn’t tell them, but it is funny to see you two being the centre of attention instead of the trouble that causes the attention on someone else.” He mumbles.

   “Tell us how you really feel.” I mumble sarcastically. “On second thoughts, don’t.”

   “So, Ashton, how far have you gone with Mini Clifford?” Louis asks just as I’m taking a drink from my bottle, causing me to choke and Ashton to start blushing. Paul just laughs quietly beside me – evil bugger.

   “W-why do you want to k-know all of a s-sudden?” Ash stutters out, still blushing profusely.

   “So I know whether I’m getting my money or the bluest balls in America, obviously.” Louis says as if it was soo obvious - though it kind of was but Ashton is just trying to avoid the topic.

   “Guys, leave the poor boy alone.” Paul laughs.

   “We just wanted to see if we could get Ashton here to tell us if he's kissed Storm yet.” Niall whines, pouting like a small child. “I don’t want ice down my pants.” He whimpers.

   Paul looks my way, unsure of how to deal with this situation.

   “What would it take for you to stop being assholes and leave us both alone about this stuff?” I ask after a few seconds, done with trying to change the subject and get out of it.

   The guys all look at each other, debating silently what they want to answer to that.

   Liam steps forward, “In order for us to stop teasing your boyfriend, you have to answer the question honestly and do it right now.”

   “Woah, that’s my sister you’re talking too.” Michael says, surprised by the request.

   “And if I’m right, that won’t be the first time they have kissed if they choose to go through with that option.” Louis smirks at me “Calum, Luke. Do either of you want to join in on the bet?”

   Both boys share a look before shaking their heads at Louis.

   I look towards Paul who looks concerned but he shrugs showing that he doesn’t know what to say, before looking to Ash who also shrugs but more in a way that suggests it’s up to me. “No further things to add right, just an answer and a kiss, in whichever order we choose to do it?” I ask quietly.

   “Nope, just those. Oh, and no fake kisses like yesterday.” Louis smirks when Ashton eyes widen. “What? Your phone was unlocked and I saw the text message.” He shrugs innocently.

   “Fine.” I answer after a second of debate with myself. “I hope it’s worth the ice boys.” I mumble.

   “So do we.” Niall mumbles.

   I walk over to where Ashton is seated and kneel down in front of him so that we are around equal in height; he moves forward looking me in the eyes, silently asking me if I’m sure. I nod softly to indicate to him I will do it.

   “Haven’t got all day-“Louis begins, but gets cut off by a loud smack before a mumbled ‘Ow’ is heard.

   Ashton's eyes look over my shoulder before returning to me as he closes the gap and connects our lips softly as our eyes flutter closed. His palm gently rests against my cheek as we kiss gently before we both pull back slowly and open our eyes.

   “That was cuter than I thought it would be.” Someone mumbles behind us and I move up to sit next to Ashton on the sofa.

   “And the answer was...” Louis prompts.

   “Yeah, we have kissed before today.” Ashton answers as he links our hands.

   “I was right, now pay up you little shits. Niall, fetch the ice, these boys are getting blue balls for being wrong.” Louis shouts, as Niall laughs and the other boys groan. “The ice is staying there until it melts.” He adds when Harry goes to speak, making the boys groan louder.

   “Where you ever going to tell me?” Michael asks quietly.

   “That’s what I was apologising to you for, what did you think I was apologising for otherwise?” I tease at the end.

   “True” He mumbles as a small smile makes its way onto his face. “That was pretty cute even if it was my sister and one of my best mates.”

   “Thanks... I think.” Ashton answers, smiling.

   We all look over as we hear the boys start screaming like girls about the ice down their pants.

   “Serves you right boys, you shouldn’t doubt us.” I shout over their screams, laughing when Harry shouts out curse words at me in response.

   Ashton smiles as he wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer him and leaning down to kiss me quickly, before resting his cheek against my head, as he plays with my fingers with his other hand.

   Luke laughs at the face Michael pulls but sends me cheeky smile before he cuddles up to both Michael and Calum. Calum sends us a wink before kissing Luke’s forehead and Michael just pulls a face before leaning back like he was earlier, the only sound in the room being the triumphant sounds of Louis and Niall and the girlish screams of the other three.


	31. Don't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close calls and some truths come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've updated considering how quickly I usually update. I wanted to say sorry to anyone who has been waiting for the next part to be put up since I haven't been writing as much as usual. I'm not going to blame it on anything since it was just me being lazy and not knowing how to continue on from the last chapter. But I worked something out and I hope you like it.  
> Comment for more and give it kudos if you liked and haven't already done so.  
> I love every one of you amazing people  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   We leave the boys alone on stage tonight, Paul leaving another guard in charge of security tonight and tagging along with me instead. As for me, I’m still in the guy’s dressing room.

“Hey Paul, Blaine’s online, do you want to set up a Skype call while we're all free?” I call over to him from where I sit on the couch with my laptop open in my lap.

   Paul, who is sitting on the couch opposite me, quickly agrees and moves over to this couch. I start the call before placing the laptop on the table in front of us so that we are in view of the camera. The call is quickly accepted and Blaine’s voice can be heard through the laptop.

 **_(Italics-Blaine, Bold- Paul,_** Normal- Storm _ **)**_

_“Storm! Oh, and Uncle Paul, not forgetting you.”_

**“Hey Blaine.”** Paul says as I wave my greeting.

_“How is tour going guys?”_

   “It's alright, it's definitely got its ups and downs, and the waiting around while the boys are off doing something is kind of long but I’ll get used to it.” I answer.

 **“I deal with this lot on a daily basis, I’m pretty sure you already understand what it’s like with one, but multiply it by 10 and you’ll be pretty close to how I feel on tour right now.”** Paul says, causing Blaine to laugh.

   “Hey, I’m not that bad considering I am currently keeping my boys in check and you handle the 1D boys... barely” I complain, pouting about having been labelled as trouble.

 **“No, you keep two of your boys in check, but that might be because one of them is attached to you 24/7 and your brother does anything you ask. Calum and Luke... they "entertain" themselves, but I guess you could take credit for them being less hassle than the 1D guys.”** He argues before finally admitting that my boys are better behaved than his.

 _“I will never understand why you call them your boys Storm, especially since they're all older than you but ok... Now what’s this I hear about one of them being attached to you?”_ Blaine pauses, _“And in what way is this attachment?”_ He finishes off.

 ** _“He likes her and they’re pretty close, but as far as I can tell that’s as far as it goes right now.”_** Paul answers.

   Blaine stays quiet as I realise he wants me to say it.

   “I guess there are some feelings there...” I trail off.

 _“You guess?”_ Blaine smirks through the screen.

   “I’m not rushing this like last time Blaine, you remember what happened then and I don’t want any repeats,” I grumble. “I get it, everyone knows I like him but I can’t mess this up, not again.” I say quietly.

 **“What happened wasn’t your fault Storm, maybe I don’t know these boys as well as you but I know for damn sure that stuff like that just wouldn’t happen. You didn’t mess anything up; if anyone is to blame it's him for not keeping his promise...”** Paul trails off, trying to convince me that it was never my fault.

   Both of them hate when this gets brought up but I can’t just forget something like that, he was everything to me but I turned out to be nothing to him and all because I couldn’t give him what he wanted.

 _“Look Storm, we’ll talk about this properly when we get out there but please just listen to us when we say that everything that happened was never your fault. I would do anything if it meant you could go back to before and for it to never happen but I know that I can’t, but neither can I bare to watch you blame this on yourself.”_ Blaine states.

   “But if I had jus-“Blaine cuts me off.

_“If you had just nothing, Storm. What happened can’t be changed now and there is no point dwelling on it and thinking about the ‘what ifs’.”_

   I have a feeling he was going to say more but he stops which is what alerts me to something. As I realise that Blaine stopped because of something behind me, I feel someone climb over the back of the sofa and sit on the back but still in view of the camera.

   “I thought we had been over this before and we accepted that it wasn’t your fault at all.” Michael mumbles from behind me.

   “Everything is my fault, Michael.” I state, meaning more than just what happened but I don’t think he catches that, but I notice Blaine does.

   “No Storm, it’s not and I will spend every day of my life telling you this if I have to do so.” Michael states.

   “You wouldn’t have to keep saying it to me for very long then.” I mumble.

 _“I will call you again soon since I have to go now if I plan to stay awake tomorrow.”_ Blaine ends this by yawning, making me smile slightly.

 **“What have you got tomorrow that you need to stay awake for?”** Paul asks.

 _“I’m going out with Alexis and the boys to the skatepark and I would rather be awake enough to ride without injuring myself in front of my girlfriend.”_ Blaine states.

   “Oh, so you're one of those boyfriends, huh? Anyway, night Blaine-ster” I bid him goodnight as the others quickly do the same before I shut off my laptop and head off to put it back in my bag to take back to the hotel later on.

\---------------------------------------------

   All the 5sos boys are back now, the others had taken longer to shower than Michael so that’s why he was the only one that appeared during my Skype call to Blaine. They’re all in the dressing room now but I told them that I’m going for a walk to get fresh air, which is technically true since it is stuffy in there. I have my bag with me anyway since I don’t need the guys going through it while I’m gone.

   The One Direction boys are around halfway through their set, I think, as I can hear their set echoing down the corridors backstage, yes it’s that loud even back here. I find a bathroom backstage, stepping in and breathing out a sigh of relief when I see that it’s completely empty.

_‘It’s all your fault. You’re a mess and now you’re bringing the boys down with you, the One Direction guys will go down next. The useless bitch can't even handle her problems on her own.’_

I wince as I hear my thoughts get the better of me for a few moments. I lean against the sink, my head down so that I don’t have to face the person that will be staring back at me whenever I look up.

   My bag is on the side next to the sink, but I can already feel my resolve slipping as I reach for it.

   “Don’t Storm.” A voice warns me.

   I whip around to see Liam leaning against the door, blocking my escape but keeping other people out by standing in the way of the door so it cannot be opened.

   “Hey Liam, shouldn’t you be out on stage?” I ask, trying to distract him enough that he won’t see me zipping my bag quickly behind me and pushing it away.

   “Don’t even try it. If I’m right and you have one on you, I am going to ask you once and only once to give it to me.” He takes a breath, maintaining eye contact with me as he puts his hand out to me. “Give me the razor blade from your bag, Storm.”

   “I can’t...” I choke out, wrapping my hand tightly in the fabric of my bag.  I wait for him to move closer as he comes to take it from me himself before I dart around him and out of the door. I run as fast as I can and burst into the dressing room, making the everyone in the room jump.

   Shit. I forgot that all the boys are sharing a dressing room meaning Liam will be coming here anyway as it seems they're on a quick break before they go back out in fresh clothes.

   I think quickly before darting over to Paul and one of the guards from out by the stage. “Any chance I can go out in the crowd?” I ask quickly.

   “I guess. Why? What going on?” he asks as I flip both him and me around to hide me from Liam’s view, who just staggered in the room and is quickly scanning it.

   “I was... umm playing a game of hide and seek with Liam but I couldn’t find anywhere decent to hide and I know it’s not the safest place out there for anyone but I thought I might blend in better.” I rush out, nervously shielding myself from Liam’s view.

   “Fine, just be careful and don’t go too far in case we have to grab you.” He states, I nod quickly before running off and rushing behind Liam before he can turn. I dash down the corridor and out the door that leads to the audience seats in the floor space. I jump the barrier, securing my bag on my shoulder when I land before scurrying through the fans staying as low as I can to avoid being seen.

   I don’t stop until I’m so far from the stage that all the boys would see is the lights from people’s phones and even if the houselights did get turned on, they wouldn’t see me. Call me paranoid but I’m not taking any risks here.

   After a few minutes the guys come back out on stage, Liam looks a little pissed off as he searches the crowd near the stage but I’m too far back for him to see with the lights shining down the way they are. I stay put, not risking my movement catching anyone’s attention.

\--------------------------------------------------

   I wait it out, hiding in the shadows of the venue for the cars to arrive, as soon as they do and I see my boys being lead out, I scurry through the gap between Calum and Luke and walk in the middle of the boys who conveniently make a shield around me quickly before we all jump into the car and we’re off back to the hotel.

   “You were in a rush earlier.” Calum states, not exactly asking but prompting me for an answer.

   “Yeah, I remembered that the fan I met a few days ago was coming to this concert, so I asked Paul if he knew where her block was and when he did I went to find her.” I quickly think up an excuse.

   Calum looks sceptical but doesn’t push it. “Oh really? Did you find her?”

   “Umm... no. But, by the time I finished my search, the guys were coming on stage so I thought why not get the full concert experience and decided to stay out there for the rest of the show.” I answer quickly, my knee nervously bouncing.

   I see Ashton notice it but he doesn’t comment, presumably putting it down to my anxiety with crowds.

   “Brave move. We saw you out there you know.” Michael states making me swallow nervously.

   “Oh, I didn’t see you guys otherwise I would have come over to you.” I answer.

   I can tell that the boys don’t believe me but it’s not like I can just tell them that I was running away from Liam so he didn’t take my blade away from me, I could but I would sound mental so....

\-------------------------------------------------

   I’m lying on the couch in the back room of the bus when the door opens.

   “I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you walked out earlier since it was pretty warm in there but you can’t lie to me now,” Ashton warns me. “I know you didn’t go and find your friend because her concert was the other day and she didn't tell you a block number or seat even then.” He states calling me out on my bluff. “And you were looking around so much during the concert, as if you didn’t want to be seen. Now tell me the truth, what’s going on?”

   “It’s nothing. I told Liam something a while ago and he was paranoid and cornered me so I ran and asked Paul if I could into the crowd so Liam wouldn’t find me.” I mumble, it is technically the truth just with a majority of the facts missing.

   “What did you tell him that made him so paranoid?” Ash asks as he sits quietly next to me, my head in his lap and his hand running through my hair.

   “Blaine said I should have someone away from the whole situation that wouldn’t tell Michael the extent of the damage I have done already, someone who would help me prevent more damage being done and I told Liam about my past with self-harm and a bit of my other past habits.” I answer truthfully, I trust Ash since I know he won't judge me, given that he already has an idea of what I do.

   “He thought you had a blade.” He mumbles, having gone over the information I just gave him and putting the pieces together. “Did you...? Have a blade on you I mean.” he asks tentatively after a few seconds of silence.

   I nod sadly. “I thought about it, but what Liam saw wasn’t entirely what was going to happen. “ He looks down curiously at me so I go on “Yeah, I was going to get it out but I wasn’t going to use it. Sometimes just the sight and knowledge that I have it calms my mind enough for me to be able to walk away before I do something bad.”

   He stays quiet as he nods. “You could have told me you know? Before all of this, nothing you could ever tell me about your past could change how I feel about you.” He states quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

   “Because I can hurt myself.” I whisper, closing my eyes so I don’t see the sadness in his eyes “But I can’t hurt you.”

   He leans down, kissing my forehead. “I’m here Storm, I know how you feel and I want to help but if you want to do this on your own then I’ll leave you to it, but I’m here when you need me.” He mumbles after he moves and slides down so that he is lying down in line with me and holding me close.

   “I know Ash, you tell me every day.” I reply.

   “And I will keep telling you every day until you see that I will never give up on you.” He whispers before connecting our lips in a soft kiss, a silent promise that what he says is true, he won’t give up on me even when I’ve given up on myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please tell me if you see any typos or mistakes so i can correct them.  
> Thanks  
> :P


	32. Of course you don't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum goes to Storm for help and Liam confronts her about earlier events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i haven't got much to say around about now so I'm just going to say that I hope you guys like this stuff as much as I am liking writing it.  
> Give it kudos if you haven't already and you like it and comment for more.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   “Storm, you have to get up at some point today.” Michael states from the other side of the curtain.

   For the past quarter of an hour, he has been trying to get me to get up, although I admire his efforts, I just can’t really bring myself to move from my enclosed little bubble and face the day right now.

   “Leave her alone Michael, we don’t make you get up when you don’t want to, so let her please herself for a bit longer.” Calum calls from the kitchen area where everyone else has gathered and are now eating their breakfast.

   “You win this time, Storm.” He grumbles before he can be heard stomping off, back towards the front of the bus.

   I breathe a sigh of relief before placing my headphones in and closing my eyes, more committed now to blocking out the world than I was before. I am, thankfully, left alone for a while but even that comes to an end.

   The curtain slowly opens, revealing Calum. I huff as I pull out my headphones after pausing my music.

   “Look I’ll make a deal with you. If you get up, I’ll take you out for coffee or something so you don’t have stay with us boys for the whole day. Before you say it, I know you're still technically spending time with me but I kind of miss the old times, we don’t even have talk if you don’t want to. I’m just there for a break and company.” He explains the deal, leaving it up to me to make the decision.

   “Fine. Now go so that I can get dressed.” I grumble, kicking my blanket off and dragging myself out of the bunk. He nods before scurrying off as I grab clothes and take them with me to the small – understatement of the year- bathroom on the bus.

\---------------------------------------------

   Once I’m ready, I shuffle through the bus, flipping off Michael when he lets out a sarcastic whoop and pretends to celebrate that I’m finally up. Luke rolls his eyes at my brother, even hitting him on the head when it goes on for too long. Ashton gives me a small smile as I traipse my way over to him, pulling me into his lap so that I’m technically straddling him as we cuddle while Calum darts off to get ready himself.

   “You alright baby?” Ashton asks softly, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

   I rest my head against his neck, closing my eyes. “I don’t know, Ashy.” I answer honestly, hearing him sigh as his grip gets tighter.

   “Just hold on, but I’m here when you get back from your outing with Cal.” He whispers before Calum can be heard stumbling his way through the bus.

   “Okay. Ash, let the girl up so that we can leave.” He says out of breath.

   “Put your shoes on properly first then she can go” Ashton replies not even looking up.

   “I will never understand how he does that” Calum grumbles as Luke and Michael laugh at the little squabble going on between the two boys.

   Once Calum, finally, has his shoes on properly we set off, deciding to walk instead of driving since it’s not far from where are parked up.

   We enter a little cafe; I find a table at the back of the shop while Calum goes up to the counter to order. Once he brings our drinks back, we just sit in relative silence, him taking in the view and trying to get a picture of his coffee, for Instagram I presume. I decide to work on my song for a bit since he said that we don’t have to talk if I don’t want to.

   While I write, I can hear him talking to someone and from the way he is sitting and how he is holding his phone it is either a Skype call or Facetime call.

 

*Storm’s Notebook*

_Wasted days, dreaming of the times I know ~~I’ll never~~  I can’t get back_

_It seems I just lost track_

_~~Watching~~   Looking on as all of life’s colours ~~fade away~~ seem to fade to grey_

_I just walked away_

_I was already missing before the night I left_

_Just me and ~~my~~ your shadow and all of my regrets_

_Who am I? Who am I when I don’t know myself?_

_Who am I? Who am I? Invisible..._

 

*Back to Storm’s POV*

 

   “What are you doing there, Storm?” Calum asks, having been watching me for a while now – I could feel his eyes on me but I was ignoring him.

   “Thought you said we didn’t have to talk.” I reply, closing my book with a snap.

   “I did say that, but that didn’t answer my question.” He states.

   I sigh, “It’s just something I’ve been working on for a few days. It probably won’t get finished, like the rest of them, so it’s nothing to really get excited over.” I answer his question, having given up ignoring him and downing the rest of my drink.

   “They're song lyrics, aren’t they?” He prompts.

   “They are indeed, but like I said, nothing will come of them since they will probably never be finished,” I reply. “Let's get back; I can feel Michaels worry from here so it must be unbearable for the other two.” I try to change the subject.

   “I texted Michael just now to say we’re going to be out for another hour, so you aren’t getting away from me that easily. Anyway, we’re going to the park for a walk... and I promise we don’t have to talk this time.” He says, before adding. “Just one more thing, don’t give up on what you have already written, from what I’ve seen it has some potential.”

   I just nod before gathering my bag and tossing my empty foam cup in the bin as we make our way out, heading towards the nearby park.

\----------------------------------------------

   “Hey guys.” Michael calls as we climb back onto the bus.

   Calum send him a smile before heading off to do who knows what in the back room, where I presume the others are.

   “Are you feeling better now?” Michael asks quietly.

   “Not really, but oh well, when’s the show?” I change the subject as I take my shoes off.

   “I think we have to be inside the venue by 4, sound check is anywhere between 4 - 5:30, doors open at 6 and the show officially starts at 7.” He lists off the times he remembers, pointing them out on his fingers as he makes sure he gets all of them. “Yeah, I’m 99% sure that’s what we were told earlier.”

   “Fair enough” I mumble as I shrug off my jacket and throw it on the couch, leaving my shoes by the door since I will be putting them back on later when we leave again.

   I turn to Michael, holding my arms out to him. He sighs before conceding defeat and coming over to pick me up and carry me into the backroom, where we were both heading anyway. He gently deposits me in Ashton’s lap, who is playing some game against Luke on the console. Ashton sends me a smile before wrapping his arms around my waist in a gentle embrace as he continues playing.

   “Is it weird I expected Michael to pull a move like that on his girlfriend, never in a million years would I have expected it from Ash” Calum asks.

   “Not really.” I mumble, resting my head back against Ashton shoulder. “Michael is constantly on the damn thing so the only attention or cuddles his girlfriend will ever get will probably be during times like this.” I tease him, making Calum, Ash and Luke laugh.

   “Rude, just because I like gaming does not mean I don’t know how to look after a girl.”Michael whines.

   “Michael, the one time I got left home alone with you in charge, you were so into your game that you forgot to order our food.” I remind him.

   “That was one time” He complains.

   “Still happened though, didnt it?” I reply.

   “I wouldn’t forget about you, I would give you everything even if it meant I got nothing in return.” Ashton mumbles into my ear.

   “That doesn’t sound right.” I mumble. “But cute attempt.”

   “I agree, that was surprisingly cute.” Michael smiles, making Ashton blush, having not realised that they would be able to hear him.

   Ashton pauses the game, burying his face in my neck as he blushes.

   “Leave the poor boy alone guys, it’s not like any of you would be any better with your girlfriends.” Paul states as he comes through the door.

   “But we weren’t-“Michael cuts himself off when Paul shoots him a look. “Sorry Ash” He mumbles reluctantly.

   “Better. Now boys, the crew wanted to know if you wanted to do sound check now or when it was planned since everything is set up to go, we just need you hooligans to test it out.” Paul explains.

   I groan at the prospect of moving, comfortable in my position and just not feeling like it at all. Ashton shushes me gently, rubbing my stomach gently in an attempt to reassure me that he is there if I need him.

   Paul looks my way but soon decides to just wait for the boys to answer. “Well...?” he prompts.

   “Well I’d go now but what are we doing after since we will have finished earlier than planned?”Calum asked.

   “Well, you can’t leave the venue but you can do anything as long as you stay within the building. If you want to go out to meet some fans that arrived early then I would suggest asking before you even think about going out there.” Paul replies.

   “Fair enough.  What about you boys, you up for it or nah?” Calum turns to the others.

   Luke and Michael look towards each other before nodding and I feel Ashton shift as he agrees.

   I shuffle over out of Ash’s grip before face planting the couch cushion and just laying there.

   “Do I even want to know?” I hear Paul ask.

   “Not really.” Both Michael and Ashton mumble at the same time causing Calum to shout “Jinx.”

   I feel a hand rubbing my back, easily identifiable as Ashton's since he is the only one close enough to reach me since nobody else has moved.

   “C’mon, I’ll carry you.” Ashton mumbles as he gently manoeuvres me so that he can pick me up easily. The other boys get up and fall into step behind him as he follows Paul.

   I wrap my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his shoulder with my eyes closed. We stop just before we reach the door, since I don’t hear it open.

   “Now I have to warn you, it’s going to be loud since there are fans gathered on the other side of the fence surrounding the car park we’re in, so as soon as anyone steps out it’s going to get loud.” Paul warns everyone.

   “How do you know that?” Luke asks, genuinely curious.

   “I took the One Direction guys over just before I came here and it got pretty intense even from this distance. You may not think you’re that popular yet but they will definitely know who you are.” Paul states as he checks us over before opening the door and stepping down.

   Calum follows him out and almost instantly there’s noise. Ashton takes a deep breath muttering a quick “I’m sorry” before also stepping down, Michael and Luke not far behind, almost flanking Ashton in an attempt to keep me safe even if we are quite far from the fence. I saw Michael pick up my shoes for me so I will be able to put them on when we reach the dressing room.

   Paul rushes us across the parking lot, Ashton keeping me pressed close to his chest while I just hold on tight with my eyes closed, feeling quite calm given the situation.

   As we reach the building, the door is opened from the inside as Liam holds it open for everyone while staying out of sight before shutting it behind us.

   “Good Afternoon boys... and girl” Liam greets everyone, adding the girl part almost like an afterthought.

   I don’t even give a reply, if that’s how he wants to play it then fine. The boys give half-hearted greetings, though I can feel Ash tense when Liam addresses me the way he did.

   “Storm, can I talk to you... about something?” Liam asks when we reach the dressing room and once everyone has settled down; spending a few minutes to relax while the crew get their gear together they will need for this sound check.

   “I’m not moving so I guess you've got to talk to me right here.” I state, already knowing where this is going.

   “I’d rather... not.” He says quietly as he looks around at the other boys cautiously, being met with curious gazes.

   Ashton’s arm is visibly tense around my stomach so I reach down to intertwine our finger which calms him down a bit.

   “I gave up caring Liam, I’m fucked up and I’m sure practically everyone here knows it by now.” I reply, with aggravation obvious in my voice but it's not really directed at anyone in particular.

   Liam looks unsure for a second before looking towards Paul who closes the door and leans against it to block the entrance.

   “How many of them know... I mean really know?” Liam asks.

   “Two of you know my full past, three of you know about the full extent of my problems and in total six of you know part of it if you include the people who know the full extent of it.” I answer simply counting it out on my fingers carefully so I get it right.

   He shifts in his seat while he thinks before asking nervously, “When I caught you yesterday, where you going to do it?”

   I go to answer but Ash beats me to it. “No, but you assumed she was and scared her so she ran.”

   Michael looks shocked between the two of them as I look down, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “What do you two know about my sister that I don’t?” Michael asks.

   “Three Michael, what do three of us know about her that you don’t?” Paul mumbles.

   “I tried to warn you not to bring me on tour because I would cause problems but you didn’t believe me.” I murmur.

   “You're not a problem; he is just confused that we know something he doesn’t when he thought he knew your whole life story.” Paul replies.

   Niall, without even looking up, asks softly, “You self-harm, don’t you?”

   The boys freeze. “Yeah, but how did you know that?” I ask.

   “The bracelets. There’s too many of them to just be an accessory and they moved once I saw something... I hoped I imagined it but with the way you were talking just now I hadn’t dreamt it up, they were actually there.” He mumbles.

   “I didn’t mean to scare you yesterday Storm... maybe I wasn’t the right person to tell.” Liam apologises, his tone soft as he looks down sadly.

   “It’s not your fault entirely. If I had just stayed here, you wouldn’t have had to find me and panicked like you did.” I reply.

   Louis decides that the conversation has reached an end and changes the subject quickly. “Paul, any word when the crew will be ready for us to do sound check?”

   “They’re ready when you are, 1D boys are up first today so I guess you lot have to hang back here unless you want to come and watch."

   “You guys can go but I wanna stay here.” I mumble as I stretch out as much as I can while sitting on someone’s lap.

   “I think we’re going to stay back here, have fun guys” Calum answers for everyone before bidding a goodbye to the One Directions guys as they head off to do their thing.

   “We got this show tonight, an interview tomorrow then we’re back on the bus for a short journey to Sacramento for one afternoon show before we are off to the airport.” Luke lists off the event he knows when Michael asks him when we’re next at an airport.

   “Hey Storm.” Calum calls over.

   I hum in response.

   “I know you don’t really feel like moving but I never got round to it this morning... so can I ask you about some stuff now... in private?" He asks nervously.

   I lift my head, eyes opening, as I give him a once over - he is definitely nervous about whatever it is that’s on his mind.

   “Sure... I guess” I reply, unwrapping Ashton arms from my waist and climbing off of his lap.

   Michael shoots me a curious look but I just shrug in response before following Calum out of the room after I pull on my shoes. We walk for a while before coming to a wide open space that the backstage crew are usually working in during the shows.

   We sit on a couch that is nearby before I turn to Calum.

   “What’s this about?” I asks, his actions making me nervous.

   “I remember that Zeke kid saying how you basically helped him and the other kid, Ryder I think, when they were trying to figure some stuff out. Any chance you’re willing to do the same for me?” He asks tentatively, playing with his hands in his lap and not meeting my eyes.

   “That depends on what you want help with, I mean I can’t help you unless I know what it is you want to find out.” I answer.

   “I have my suspicions but I want you to help me find out my sexuality.” He replies quietly.

   “You realise, if I do this, that at some point I will need someone else to bring in so we can experiment with stuff... right?” I ask making sure he knows what he is getting himself into before either of us agrees to anything.

   “Yeah... I... erm know you will have to get someone... and I have a feeling I know who it will be.” he mumbles.

   “If you already know who I will ask to help, are you still sure about this?” I ask for confirmation.

   “I know you’re going to ask Luke to help... and I’m sure. I want to find out and stop the doubt.” He answers, his tone still showing nervousness but his confidence appears to be rising as he opens up a little about the subject.

   “Fair enough, if that’s what you want then I’ll help.” I reply. After a few seconds of silence I ask, “How did you know it was Luke?”

   “He thinks his crush is a secret but I doubt the guy can keep his eyes off me for two seconds.“ He jokes.

   “I’m not going to do this so that you can play with his feelings Calum, if we’re going to do this then it is either with Luke or I can find someone else to play that role.” I state.

   “No. I mean... I would rather it was Luke and I... erm... kind of like him too and that’s why I want to know.“ He says quietly.

   I smile softly. “Good to know since you two are about to spend a hell of a lot of time together once we get into this. I won't be controlling all of this, just so you know. This is completely controlled by you and, at some point, I won't even be helping anymore, it will be between you two what happens when.”

   “It doesn’t bother me” He mumbles, sighing in relief. “In fact, I don’t mind at all.“

   “Of course you don’t...” I mumble, knowing he heard me and smirking when he gives me a bewildered look.


	33. Late night shenanigans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night shenanigans, skype calls, cheekiness and a lot of embarrassment at the end... oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it started out alright and got quite... weird about halfway through but oh well. It was fun to write and I hope you guys like it.  
> Give it kudos if you haven't already and you liked and comment for more.  
> See ya soon guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   “Everything alright?” Michael asks, eyeing us as we step back into the dressing room.

   Calum looks down, avoiding my brother’s gaze as he blushes.

   “Yeah, everything’s great. He was just asking me about something.” I state, smirking when I see Luke give Calum a strange look and feel Calum trying to hide behind me.

   “Calum, you do realise that she is smaller than you, right?” Ashton laughs.

   Calum ignores their teasing in favour of using me as a sort of shield until he can disappear into the bathroom, finally letting me go as he runs through the door and locks it just as quickly behind himself.

   “Was your little chat really that embarrassing that he can’t even look us in the eye now?" Luke asks.

   “Well... for him it was embarrassing but for me, no, it’s not embarrassing at all.” I answer him as I wander over to the cooler in the room to retrieve a bottle of water.

   I slump into a chair, taking a sip of the cold drink before putting the cap back on and placing it on the table nearby. Leaning back, I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, feeling my head pulsing slightly.

   I hear Calum come out of the bathroom, the boys soon being their loud selves and talking about who knows what. The dressing room door opens as five more voices add to the noise of the room.

   I sigh, rubbing my temples to try and stop the pulsing.

   “Guys, please can you be a bit quieter?” I say softly, my plea basically lost in the racket the boys are making.

   I screw my face up as my head pulses harder - I have had a dull headache all day which is why I didn’t want to get up, the noise the boys are making is making it considerably worse.

   Suddenly the room goes quiet, almost still, as a voice speaks softly from near me.

   “Quiet down boys, she has a headache and you’re not helping.”

   I breathe out a sigh of relief as the pulsing slows down a bit.

   “Here, take these and I’ll take you back to the bus if it gets any worse.” They say.

   I open my eyes, seeing Kaiden, one of the security team that works closely with the guys – mostly working on keeping the crowd back or creating a barrier between the boys and the fans. He is a big guy and quite intimidating when he wants to be but he is the biggest softie ever when he isn’t in work mode, like now.

   “Sorry Storm.” The guy's chorus as I take the offered tablets and swallow them down with a sip of water.

   “Hey Kaid, how come you’re back here? Aren’t you on crowd duty tonight?” I ask softly.

   “True, I am on crowd duty tonight, but the show is still hours from starting and Paul is on an errand so he asked me to keep an eye on you lot.” He answers, taking a seat on a couch with Liam and Zayn.

   “Fair enough” I mumble, pulling my legs up onto the chair and curling up. The guys go back to whatever they were doing before, now at a quieter volume, Kaid shushing them whenever someone gets too loud. I soon fall into a slumber, the noises dulling into nothing as I sleep and the medication takes effect.

\-----------------------------------------

   “Storm.” Someone calls softly, gently shaking me.

   I lift my head tiredly, seeing Ashton crouched in front of my chair smiling softly as he waits for me to fully wake up.

   “Ash.” I mumble quietly.

   “Hey Precious.” He greets me.

   “Precious?” I question him as I sit up better.

   “Something of great value, not to be wasted or treated carelessly. That is you to me; therefore you are my precious little kitten.” He states, smiling cutely at me.

   “I am not a kitten,” I state. “What do you want anyway, other than harassing me with weird pet names?” I ask.

   “We’re going out on stage soon and I couldn’t go out there without a good luck from you and... maybe a little something else.” He answers shyly, looking down to avoid my curious gaze.

   “That ‘something else’ better not be dirty Irwin or I will not hesitate to cut your balls off.“ Michael shouts from across the room.

   “Stop being violent. You’re all bark and no bite, now stop being a nuisance and leave them alone.” Kaid reprimands him; Michael grumbles but does as he is told.

   “Something else meaning...” I prompt.

   “Not anything dirty, I promise.” Ashton answers quickly.

   “Just checking.” I smirk at his flushed cheeks.

   I uncurl myself, stretching my legs out before getting up. I motion Ash to take my place before climbing onto his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

   He tenses for a second before relaxing when he understands what I am doing. He holds me close as we stay cuddled up for a minute or two, no words spoken, no words needed.

   “5 minutes until showtime boys.” Kaid informs everyone.

   “Shouldn’t you be out there then?” Calum asks.

   “Paul isn’t back and I have been asked to stay with Storm if he didn’t get back in time, another guard has been sent out until I can take my place.” He answers after checking his phone.

   Ashton shifts, nudging me so that I will look up at him. “Do I get my good luck now?” he asks.

   “Do you even need it?” I answer. “You're going to do amazing, all of you are, you always do. I don’t understand why you need me to tell you this but it’s true, you will do amazing and the crowd is going to love you, just like they always do.”

   He smiles softly, playing with my fingers on the hand that he has moved from his shoulder. “Thank you, Storm.” He mumbles softly.

   I use my other hand to play with the curls that have escaped his bandana, smiling softly when he closes his eyes, comforted by the action.

   “You're going to go out there and absolutely smash it, and then, later on, maybe tonight, you can tell me all about it, okay?” I whisper to him.

   He nods, giving me one of his dimpled smiles, as he opens his eyes.

   I lean forward, intending to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moves at the last minute so I end up giving him a proper kiss. When I go to move away, he follows my movement and puts his hand on the back of my neck to keep me in place. When he finally moves back, I wriggle my away from his grip and run over to Luke.

   “That was a cheeky move, Mr. Irwin.” I giggle.

   “Well, it was a win-win situation if you had just gone along with it.” He laughs.

   “No, that’s naughty, Ashton,” I answer childishly. “I am far too young to be doing stuff like that.” I giggle.

   He smirks at me, “If you think that your age is too young to be doing stuff like that then you should have told that to Michael when he was your age.” He states, his smirk still in place.

   I move out from behind Luke as the boys laugh and Kaid watches us in amusement. “Ew, I don’t need to think about what my _older_ brother has got up to in his lifetime.” I mumble, putting emphasis on ‘older’. “That was naughty Ashton, and you can’t do that to innocent little me. Now get your butts out on that stage before the audience causes a riot.” I state.

   “Her headache is obviously better.” Calum says as he gets up off the couch and heads out the door, Luke running out after Calum since it is guaranteed that he will get himself lost.

   Ashton, Michael, Kaiden and I walk out after the other two, seeing them at the end of the corridor looking quite confused as to which way they should be going.

   “Innocent my ass.” Ashton mumbles, chuckling when I shoot him a dirty look.

   “I wouldn’t know if your ass was innocent, should I ask Michael? I mean he has probably seen more than enough of your ass to last a lifetime.” I tease them both.

   “I’m not into that gay shit Storm, I know you want me to be, but it’s not happening.” Michael grumbles. It just so happened that we reached the end of the corridor at the same time as he said that.

   Luke and Calum shoot me sad looks, having heard him but don’t say anything aloud.

   “Michael, that was uncalled for. It was a joke and you had to take it too far.” I glare at him.

   “Sorry.” He mumbles, looking down guiltily.

   When we reach side stage, we are still a little early so we have to wait. I grab one of Ashton’s drumsticks and use it hit my brother on the ass, as hard as I can as a punishment for what he said, before offering it back to Ashton.

   “Your brother’s ass was just on that.” He whines playfully but takes it back anyway.

   “Yeah, and they've probably been in worse places, now go.” I state, making the others laugh.

   The boys soon go out on stage, leaving just me and Kaiden to watch from the side of the stage.

   “Kaid” I call over the noise to get his attention.

   He turns his focus towards me once he hears me.

   “Why did he need me to tell him good luck, he does this almost every night?” I ask, before adding “Is it a guy thing?”

   “Sometimes you’re so innocent.” He laughs slightly. “I wouldn’t say it’s a guy thing but it is something that we tend to do without fully realising it. He likes you and trusts you, so if you say that he is going rock this show then he truly believes that he will. You’re like a good luck charm to him before show time. You should have seen him earlier before we told him to wake you up.” He truly laughs as he finishes.

   “What do you mean?” I ask, genuinely curious now.

   “The poor guy couldn’t sit still, kept looking over to see if you had woken up on your own yet. Mumbling things like how he will mess up something or other and disappoint everyone. Michael was going mental watching the guy work himself up so he told Ash to wake you up; I guess he knew Ash would calm down when he was with you.” Kaiden explains.

   I nod, turning back to watch the guys do their thing, what Kaid said still weighing heavily on my mind.

\-------------------------------------------

   Paul arrives near the end of the One Direction boys set, he waits until we are all gathered backstage to tell us that one of the buses has got some technical difficulties or something and that he has booked us into a hotel for the night, the bus is going to be fixed in the morning and should hopefully be in full working order by the time tomorrow's show finishes. Our bags have been taken to the hotel and put into our rooms already so we will be leaving straight from here and going to the hotel.

   We rush out of the back door of the arena and jump into the mini-bus/van that will take us to the hotel. Paul jumps into the passenger seat while Kaid stays with our group and jumps in the back of the vehicle with us, leaving one seat spare but nobody else gets on.

   The doors shut and we’re off. The boys are still restless, the hype that being on stage gives them still not having fully worn off for all of them yet. I put my headphones in, one of them quickly being stolen by Ashton who seems to be calming down a bit quicker than the others.

   I give him my phone after I've unlocked it for him, choosing to let him pick the song. Soon a familiar beat starts up, Katy Perry’s ‘I kissed a girl’ blasting through the headphones.

   “Why did you choose this song?” I ask, giving him a strange look.

   “You had the song and I didn’t choose it, I just pressed shuffle. Why do you have this song anyway?” He laughs.

   “It's an alright song and I liked it at the time, just stop judging me and play something else.” I answer him.

   Around three songs later, we arrive at the hotel. Ashton takes the headphone out and climbs out of the van. I put it in my ear and turn the song to ‘See You Again- Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth’, quickly turning up the volume to block out any outside noise before following the boys out. We run through the gap and into the hotel lobby. Paul quickly hands out the keys to the owner of each room before shooing us all towards the elevator.

   We head off to our rooms, I’m kind of glad that the boys have calmed down a bit now since it is pretty late and I’m 90% sure that the other people in the hotel are asleep by now.

   I find my room and quickly bid a quiet goodnight to the guys before entering the room. I get ready for bed, not quite ready to go to bed yet but more to save the effort it would take to change later on. As I pull out my laptop, I hear a knock on the door.

   I place the laptop on the end of my bed, going to open the door. When I open it, I am not surprised by my visitor. I let them in before shutting the door behind them.

   “I’m pretty sure you’re going to get in trouble if Paul or one of the others found out that you aren't in your room like you're meant to be at this time of night.” I state as I climb onto the bed, banking pillows up as a backrest before settling against them and turning my attention back to my laptop.

   “True, that's kind of why I was hoping you would open the door quickly, so I wouldn’t be spotted, and you did so I’m technically safe for now. Even if I do get caught, it is totally worth it, even if I only get a few minutes with you” He answers. “Anyway, I was promised that I could tell you all about the show.” He smirks triumphantly at me.

   “Hmm, and is that what you’re going to do?” I ask, watching him over the top of the screen.

   “Nope, but I’m still not going anywhere.” He sticks his tongue out at me.

   I watch as he goes over to my suitcase, digging around in there before producing the set of sleepwear he usually uses during sleepovers, which consists of a pair of dark grey/black shorts and a white tank-top (it used to be a normal t-shirt until he cut the sleeves off). I smile when I catch on to what he is planning to do.

   “Cheeky” I mumble under my breath, knowing he heard me.

   “So, maybe I was prepared for something like this happening, or maybe even the possibility that you would find the shirt and wear it at some point.” Ashton mumbles, not meeting my eyes though I can see his smirk.

   “Go change since you're apparently staying here no matter what I say.” I say as I check my Skype, seeing that Zeke is online right now.

   I don’t even get a chance to move my cursor before Zeke is calling me, I answer immediately, giving it a couple of seconds to connect properly and for the screen to become less pixelated.

   “Hey babe!” Zeke’s voice comes through the speaker. I can hear other people in the background but I can’t make out who it is.

   “Hey Zekey, who else is there?” I ask.

   “The whole gang is here.” He answers, turning his laptop so that I can see everyone else in the room with him. “We’re just hanging out, thinking of what we’re going to do when we invade in a little while.” He says as he moves it back around to show himself again, Ry moving so that he can be seen too.

   I look up past the laptop when I hear Ashton come back into the room. He sends a smile my way as he puts his clothes from today near my suitcase with my stuff. I give him a quick smile before turning my attention back to the screen.

   “Hey Ry.” I greet him happily, getting a wave in return.

   Just as I go to speak again, Blaine pops up on the right of Zeke. “Where’s your boyfriend, Stormy?”

   I blush as Ashton chuckles from the end of the bed, where he has chosen to lie down on his phone, probably trying to stay out of the way while I’m talking to my friends. “He is not my boyfriend,” I state, Ashton giving me a pout. “At least not yet.” I backtrack quickly, the new statement making him smile cheekily.

   “Fine, well whatever he is, where is he?” Blaine continues questioning me, causing me to blush more as Zeke and Ry give us curious looks and I hear Alexis moving towards the camera. They reposition the camera to show everyone as I look to Ash for help.

   “Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Alexis asks, now also able to be seen.

   “He is not my boyfriend.” I whine, making Ashton laugh as he tries to use his hand to muffle the sound.

   “Answer the question, Storm.” Blaine smirks, knowing he has caused something amongst the group now - he's just being an arse for the sake of it, I swear.

   Ashton shifts, starting to crawl up the bed slowly, closer to me. He has a mischievous glint in his eye and straight away I know what he is going to do – he is basically going to make it worse.

   He moves up next me, wrapping his arm around my front as he lays on his front, I sigh as I move one of my hands up to run through his curls and push him away half-heartedly when he decides to kiss me quickly, he chuckles before nuzzling his face against my neck. I roll my eyes when he kisses my shoulder softly, though I notice that he has been careful to keep his face hidden from the camera the whole time but he is still listening to what is being said, that's for definite.

   “Is that your boyfriend?” Alexis squeals, it makes me wonder how she still feels like she has to ask considering he literally just kissed me in front of them. “I bet he's really hot."

   I use my free hand to play with Ashton's hair. “How would you know? It's not like you've actually seen much to base that opinion on.” I state.

   Ashton chuckles against my neck, causing me to wriggle as it tickles.

   “I just have a feeling that he is going to be hot. Don’t judge my senses.” She sasses me.

   “Is that who I think it is?” Zeke asks, excitement showing clearly in his eyes. “Please tell me it is. I will cry if it isn’t him.” I'm not 100% sure who he is expecting so I just stay quiet in regards to what he said.

   “You would cry if it was him.” Ry mumbles in reply to his boyfriend's comment.

   Ashton shifts around a little, nipping at my collar bone to get my attention. “Ow, what do you want? You're such an attention seeker sometimes.” I giggle, playfully tugging his hair gently, hearing his breath hitch in response.

   I move laptop further down my legs so that we can both fit in the shot better.

   “I have a serious question here, is he wearing any pants right now, because from this angle it doesn’t really look like it? Unless he's wearing black and they're just invisible in that light, your room does look really dark on here.” Alexis asks.

   Instead of answering verbally, I just lift the hem of his top a little to show that he is indeed clothed. Ashton wriggles, swatting my hand away and pushing his shirt back down quickly when I teasingly run my finger lightly over the skin, I know he is slightly ticklish there so it works.

   “Stop it, remember I know exactly where your ticklish spots are too. I can just as easily get you back.” Ashton mumbles as he holds onto my hand and instead intertwines out fingers. "Plus, you've got to take me to dinner first before any of these clothes are coming off, for any fun reasons at least." He giggles as I pull my hand away, swatting at his arse since its the only body part in reach that won't hurt him too much, just sting slightly.

   Once I have finished attacking Ashton, I turn my attention back to my friends who are smirking at us in amusement.

   “Are you finished being kinky with your boyfriend so that we can continue interrogating you? Good.” Blaine mumbles, teasing us both.

   “You still haven’t answered my question Storm, that is him, right?” Zeke asks, getting impatient now since he apparently really wants to know.

   Ashton shifts around again, moving so that he is still basically wrapped around me but he can now see the screen too.

   “I don’t know Zeke, is it who you thought it was?” I smirk, still playing with Ashton's hair.

   “Oh my god, it is him. I think I’m going to cry.” Zeke fangirls slightly, making Ry gives him a strange look and everyone begins to laugh. I can't be sure if he is being serious or just messing around but it is still funny since he sounded very feminine in that moment.

   “Hey guys.” Ashton mumbles, still hiding in my neck slightly.

   “Hey Ash.” Blaine greets him, the only relatively calm one right now since Ry still hasn’t stopped laughing at his boyfriend's reaction yet.

   “I told you he would be hot.” Alexis mumbles, sticking her tongue out at me.

   “You think every guy that breathes is hot.” I mumble, making Ash giggle. "Anyway, you've met Ash before so you should have already known that he is pretty hot, there is no doubting that."

   “Hey Storm, how come he is with you right now? Where’s your bro?” Blaine smirks when he sees me fidget around and his smirk only widens when he notices Ashton hide again. “He does know you're there, right Ashton?” he asks.

   “My brother is in his room... and he doesn’t exactly know that Ash is here right now.” I answer, not even looking at the screen as I dread their reactions.

   “Oh, so you’re sneaking around behind his back, smart especially when you get caught.” Blaine mumbles.

   “We will sort something out when and if it comes to it.” I reply, slightly more defensive than I intended to sound.

   Ashton shifts position next to me, pulling me in closer to his chest. “As long as nothing too... intimate happens, we won't be in too much trouble for this. None of them mind us spending time together, I guess they just feel more comfortable knowing when we're together because of our ages... since you're technically not legal in this country." he says the last part to me before directing the rest of what he has to say to the group. "Paul is doing room check in half an hour, but he's never checked this room before, as far as I know, since she is like the only one on this tour who actually follows the rules. It’s just one night and I will even promise you lot that I won’t do anything, I just want to spend time with her without the others breathing down our necks over every little interaction.”

   “That’s cute, but be careful, we used to do sleepovers at Blaine's house and uncle Paul is a real stickler for rules sometimes. Though, I guess you could hide if Paul comes knocking.” Ry mumbles.

   I yawn, checking the time, “I hate to be a downer on the situation here but its quarter to one over here and I’m pretty tired. We'll be good as long as you lot promise to do the same.” I mumble, a wave of fatigue washing over me.

   Ashton is quiet for a few seconds before he groans quietly, Zeke shoots me a look and I quickly show him my hands which were in view the whole time. “What was that for?” I ask Ash.

   “I just remembered that we have an early start tomorrow, for that interview.” He reminds me.

   I huff in annoyance but say goodbye to the gang, Ashton doing the same, before putting my laptop on the table next to the bed.

   We lay curled up together for a while, not exactly ready to settle down completely but content to lie in each other’s arms for the time being. A few kisses are shared here and there but we're both careful not to let it get too heated - both because we're tired and because this is still pretty new to us and we don't want to rush it. Faintly, in a moment where we're just lying curled up together, we hear Paul and Kaid begin the room checks, starting at Luke's room, who is on the opposite end of the corridor to me, and working their way down. Ashton is right about them not checking mine, but I can’t help but worry that this will be the time they catch us out and decide to check mine. I'm terrified that they will just walk in like they do with the boys – I’ve been there during a room check, the other day actually, back at the other hotel - Michael was just coming out of the bathroom from a shower when the door got opened. It was funny for me but not for him considering the towel barely covered anything, he had his underwear on under it but it could have been a lot worse and a lot more embarrassing for him if he hadn't put them on first.

   He was actually showing me how useless the towels were in that hotel since I refused to take his to the bathroom for him when he realised that he forgot it - I took him his underwear but chose to not take the towel, it was a joke to make him suffer a little... yeah, he definitely suffered, he basically died of embarrassment that day.

   Just as it gets quiet again, I hear a faint knock on my door. I motion Ash towards the bathroom, him grabbing his clothes on the way towards it, leaving no evidence behind. When he is safely out of view, I get off the bed, leaving the laptop open on the bed, it's still on anyway, before opening the door. I put myself in the way of the opening, greeting Kaid and Paul with a smile.

   “Hey guys, is there a problem?” I ask, feigning innocence.

   “Yeah, we have a problem alright. Ashton isn’t in his room, so naturally our first guess is that he would be here.” Paul states.

   Kaid, who is behind Paul, smirks at me. "Now we are going to ask you once and we expect the truth.” He says, smirk still in place. “Have you seen Ashton since we arrived here?”

   “Yeah, he came round earlier when I was skyping the gang but I told him to go back when I noticed the time was getting close to room check. He left and that was the last I saw of him. I just assumed that he went back to his room.” I answer, proud of myself for the quick, somewhat true, excuse and being able to get through it without giving myself away.

   “You’re sure he left?” Paul asks, looking towards the other rooms down the corridor.

   “Yep. Maybe he went to the one of the One Direction boys rooms, have you checked them yet? Otherwise, I'm not sure where he would go.” I reply.

   “Ok, fair enough. Sorry to bother you Storm, now get some sleep since it’s an early start tomorrow - though it's technically later on today at this point.” Paul says before starting to walk off.

   “I’ll get right to it as soon as I turn the computer off.” I call after him, getting a thumbs up over his shoulder in return.

   Kaid goes to walk away before, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, and do tell Ashton goodnight won't you, when Paul finds out about your little late night meet up he won’t be happy but I will let it slide for now.” He smirks before disappearing.

   I step back into the room, closing the door before leaning back against it.

   “He is quite creepy when he does that.” I hear Ash mumble as he re-enters the room.

   I glance towards him, giggling at his comment. I move towards him quickly tackling him back onto the bed. “Cuddle.” I mumble.

   He laughs quietly, holding onto me as he shifts us up the bed and lays us on our side, kind of like how we were lying earlier. I think back to earlier before smirking to myself. I bury my face in his shoulder so that he can’t see my face before softly starting to play with his hair. He doesn’t seem to suspect anything as he lets me do as I please. Suddenly I tug on his curls, my way of getting him back for biting me earlier during my Skype call. I bite my lip to stop my laughter at the sound he makes.

   “Please don’t do that.” He whines, trying to take my hand away from his hair while distracting me by pressing kisses to my mouth.

   “So you can bite me during a skype call to my friends but I can’t do this when it's only just the two of us, that doesn’t sound fair at all.” I smirk, once he stops and I am able to pull away.

   “You can do anything you like, even bite me back if you want to, but please for both our sakes don’t do that.” He replies, blushing slightly.

   “Aww, does wittle Ashy like his hair tugged on?” I tease him.

   “Shut up, I thought you were too innocent for this.” He grumbles, hiding in my shoulder.

   “I am whatever I want to be,” I answer. “Anyway, you bit me in front of my friends; I think I deserve to get some type of revenge.” I state.

   He groans, rolling away from me and laying face down. I laugh at his embarrassment.

   I quickly jump onto his back, pinning him down as best I can before putting my hand in his hair. “What’s it going to be? I can be nice and have this be a one-off lot of embarrassment or I can make you suffer the same amount of embarrassment but for a longer period of time. Make your choice, pretty boy.” I state, smirking evilly.

   “Please don’t touch the hair, your brother would kill me if he heard me, it doesn’t sound right to anyone who doesn’t know what is happening.” He pleads. “I’m scared of what you will do for the other option though.” He mumbles.

   I tighten my grip, not exactly pulling but enough that he knows I will do it anyway if he doesn’t pick one soon. “What are you going to choose?” I smirk.

   “The second one, just please let go.” He pleads.

   I smirk, rolling off of him and motioning him to roll over. “Remember you said this one, and this isn’t just one moment of embarrassment. But have fun explaining it to the boys, Kaid and Paul tomorrow morning.” I state.

   “Oh god, what are you going to do to me?” He asks, curious yet scared all at the same time.

   I don’t answer him, in favour of straddling him again. He tests out his wriggle room for a second before giving in. I smirk as I lean down, connecting our mouths in soft closed-mouth kisses, slowly building up the pressure before moving my mouth down to his neck, pressing a few kisses to the skin when he tilts his head to give me more room. Once he seems comfortable with that, I start to nip at the skin I was previously pressing kisses to. I giggle at the whimper he lets out but continue on with my plan. Before he can think too much into this, I quickly suck a bruise onto the sensitive part of neck. He wriggles a hand free at that moment, and for a second I think he is going to try and push me away but instead he puts it over his mouth to muffle the sound. “You're going to kill me one day.” He mumbles through gritted teeth, as he tries to control both his breathing and his reaction to the gesture.

   I keep at it until I am satisfied that it is going to be there for at least a few days. Finally, I press a single kiss to the bruise before moving back up and connecting our mouths in one last kiss. Once we pull apart, I settle down next to him, feeling like I am finally ready to sleep. I watch as he rubs his neck, wincing when he puts too much pressure on the forming bruise.

   “For someone who is apparently innocent, you sure can do some damage. This isn’t going away anytime soon, now I see why you said worse embarrassment, the guys are going to go insane.” He grumbles. His eyes widen suddenly. “Shit, Kaid knew I was here... oh fuck.” He mumbles.

   “Like I said Mr Irwin, have fun explaining that tomorrow morning.” I state before shutting my eyes to go to sleep. He grumbles and complains for another few minutes before pulling me closer, curling up with me as we both fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

   It’s around six the next morning when someone starts banging on the door in what I think is meant to be a sort of wake-up call, but really it's just really loud and annoying. I have been awake for around twenty minutes now, Ashton is still pretty much dead to the world, so I’m relatively ready to go, having already showered and mostly packed my stuff while I've been waiting.

   I shuffle over to the door, telling whoever it is to wait a second before wandering over to where Ashton is still passed out. I shake him gently, awakening him from his slumber as gently as I can.

   “Ash, I think the guys are up now so you need to get up as well.” I mumble quietly.

   He nods tiredly. I went to his room this morning to grab his suitcase, so I motion to an outfit I picked out for him that is currently sitting on the chest of drawers, his towel and shower stuff next to it.

   He gives me a tired smile, before trudging sluggishly into the bathroom for a quick shower to wake himself up and freshen up. I sigh as whoever it is knocks again.

   “Jesus, hold your horses.” I grumble as I unlock the door. “What do you want?” I ask as I open the door, seeing Kaid, Paul, the One Direction guys and the rest of my boys waiting to be let in.

   “First, to tell you to hurry up.” Paul states.

   “Second, you got us in trouble for something we didn’t know about. At least let us know so we can back you up next time.” Louis smirks.

   I look to Kaid. “Wasn’t me. I may have known but I didn't snitch." He immediately answers before explaining. "Paul asked them if they had seen Ash and they told the truth, that he was in his room the last they knew of him.” He quickly replies.

   “You're one sneaky bastard, Irwin.” Michael shouts towards the bathroom door just as the shower shuts off.

   Ashton opens the door a crack, enough that we can see part of his face. “Fuck off Michael; at least I got away with it until now. Do I need to remind you what happened last time you tried something like this?” Ashton smirks.

   “What happened?” Louis asks quickly, before Michael can protest.

   “He opened the door and ran straight into one of our security team on the first attempt. The second attempt ended in him being dragged back to the room and the third time he was carried fireman style back to the room. He didn’t get his girl and she left to go home early the next morning so he didn’t get her number either.” He laughs.

   “Not my fault our security were dickheads then. A guy has needs.” Michael whines.

   “Everyone has needs; some are just needier than others.” I mumble, lying on the bed. From where I am, I can see Ashton in the bathroom trying to figure out how to hide the love bite. When he notices me, he tries to ask me what he is meant to do. I shrug, biting my lip to stop my laughter when he face palms in response.

   “You guys can go down if you want; we’ll meet you down there.” I state to the others in the room.

   “Nope, everyone is staying together; we are having no wandering off this morning. Now, for god sake Ashton hurry up, we have an interview to get to.” Paul shouts.

   At the mention of the interview, Ashton's face drains of colour as he gives me a scared look. This time I can’t stop the laughter from escaping at the sight of his panicked state. I'm laughing my head off while Ashton is on the verge of a breakdown and the best part is that only me and him understand why.

   “Ashton Irwin. You have 3 seconds to get out of that bathroom or I am dragging you out forcibly, dressed or not.” Michael states.

   “O-one second.” Ashton stutters.

   “1......” Michael starts to count.

   “2......” Calum says the next number.

   “3......” Luke says the last number.

   “That’s it, times up. Out now.” Michael states. Ashton throws himself against the door, slamming it shut again.

   “They're worse than us.” Louis laughs as the One Direction boys join me on the bed and Paul and Kaid help my boys get Ashton out of the bathroom.

   Finally, Ashton gives in and opens the door, rubbing his neck as he tries to discreetly hide the bruise. It takes Louis literally a second to notice before he starts laughing at Ashton’s expense. Harry, Niall and Zayn join in when they notice. Liam, who is trying not to laugh, mumbles, “I’m not even going to ask you what happened since it looks pretty self-explanatory.”

   “I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Ashton mumbles embarrassed.

   Apparently Michael, Calum and Luke haven’t noticed yet and neither has Paul by the looks of it but Kaid definitely has if the look he gives me is anything to go by.

   “Let's go before we’re late.” Paul laughs. As intimidating as he is at times, he is actually just as childish as the rest of us.

   We all gather our bags and head out. Ashton walks beside me, grumbling under his breath the whole time about how much he underestimated how difficult it would be to hide – it is definitely a lot more prominent than either of us expected it to turn out, that is for sure, but the whole situation is still funny to me since I'm pretty much free of any repercussions right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any typos so i can correct them as quick as i can.  
> Thanks guys!


	34. Kaid's "Payback"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying interviewers, plans being made and guards being sneaky (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing to say today so I'm just going to leave it at this.  
> Give it kudos if you haven't already and you liked it and comment for more.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   On our way to the venue of the interview, I remember that I needed to tell Michael something.

   “Michelangelo, we need to find out my log-in details later, I think the school goes back today.” I remind him.

   “Thanks for reminding me, I’ll call to get them after the interview.” He replies, setting a reminder on his phone, just in case.

   “So now we won’t see you much because of your schoolwork?” Louis pouts.

   “I’ll still be around, but I'll probably be working on school stuff, so I guess you won't get to mess with me as much as you have been because I might be busy now.” I answer, shrugging in apology, but there's not really much I can do in this situation since I have to finish school.

   Just after I said that I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, when I finally get it out I see a text from Calum.

**Cal-star – Are we still going ahead with what you were planning on doing... even with your school work and everything else going on? Are you sure you're going to have enough time for all of the things you plan to do?**

_Mini_Clifford - Yeah, I will work something out so it should be fine. It'll probably be something like setting you a task while I do my work and I’ll catch up to you when I can and go from there... I’m not exactly sure. But I’ll work something out. Its between you two anyway since I'm pretty sure Luke knows exactly what to do without any help from me, anything that happens is between you, I guess i'm just the part that pushes you to try this more than the person who controls it... the controller is you, Cal._

**Cal-star – Whatever. :P  Just making sure... we don't need you stressing yourself out by trying to do more than is humanly possible.**

   I give him a reassuring smile as we pull up outside the studio place, apparently it’s a radio interview, hence why they’re in their own clothes and not in planned outfits like any TV interview... I think so at least. But it is definitely a radio interview, that much I am sure off.

   We all enter the building, the guys splitting off into their bands before they take it in turns to be interviewed. One Direction are up first and, from what I can tell, the questions are quite generic - the type they've had before and only need to list off the same answers in some way or another. Once One Direction are finished, it’s time for my boys to take their turn in the booth.

   “Now, I would like to welcome to the studio, their first time here actually, the amazing 5 Seconds of Summer!” the overly excited interviewer announces. She seems alright; just a little too cheery compared to us lot, even at this point in the morning.

   The guys all do a greeting of some kind before the questions begin, the usual questions come up first and then the fan questions start. However, before starting the fan questions, she announces that she has a question of her own.

   “Now, I understand that you guys are very protective of your private lives...” she trails off.

   “I wouldn’t say we’re protective as such, but I would agree that we do like to keep them private, it kind of called a private life for a reason after all.” Luke confirms.

   “Well, I’m going to sound very nosy right now then, but I couldn't help but notice something. Ashton, I just wanted to inquire as to how you got the quite sizeable love bite you are currently sporting? Is there a girlfriend on the scene or is it just a one time hook up?” She questions. She was right, she does sound incredibly nosy right now.

   I was feeling fine until the end part of that question, now I really don’t want to be here. I can’t say that I haven’t noticed the looks she has been giving me since we arrived either. She doesn't particularly like the fact that I am here and she definitely isn't trying to hide it either.

   “I don’t mean to sound rude, but I don’t believe that my private life is any of your business.” Ashton glares at her as he fixes the collar of his jacket, flipping it up to cover most of the mark - the angriest part of it at least - some of it cannot be hidden by his collar though.

   She nods, but it doesn’t look like she is really planning to move on from this subject anytime soon. “Michael, your sister is on tour with you, am I right?”

   Michael gives her a suspicious look but confirms it anyway. Behind me, I can hear the One Direction boys making comments about her, but Kaid and Paul catch my attention when they step forward to stand each side of me.

   “Well, my question for you - before we start the fan questions - is: has there been any romances going on involving your sister and one of the boys?” the interviewer keeps going, really testing her boundaries now.

   “What any of us do, whether it be one of us or my sister, in our private lives, behind closed doors and away from the public eye, has nothing to do with anyone else. I don't poke around in my sister's life and I certainly don't keep tracks on the boys, so I cannot comment on anything like that since I don't know anything about it.” Michael gets out through gritted teeth, visibly angered by the attitude of the interviewer. 

    His body language gives him away, just how angry he is; his leg is bouncing in an attempt to direct his angry energy away from lashing out in any way, the hand he has in his lap is clenched tight and his jaw is tensed to stop himself saying anything else.

   Luke looks to Paul, who immediately motions to the interviewer to wrap it up.

   “So, unfortunately, I only have time for one fan question today. The question that has been chosen is - Is there ever a time when you wish the fans didn’t know so much about you and what goes on in your lives?”

   “Yeah, I mean our private lives are meant to be private and we understand that nothing’s really private in this life but sometimes we wish that it was. We've talked about this together before and I think we all kind of agreed that we would feel more comfortable being ourselves, not worrying about the public eye seeing us and judging us, if there was a way to completely shut our private lives away from the fans. We do wish that the fans had no access to our private lives because it makes us stressed, I mean, we can't even take the trash out without feeling like we're going to be judged, and building relationships is hard to do when you know that people all across the globe are judging your relationship and the person you're with.” Calum answers smoothly. “That was probably a really poor explanation but I think you get what I mean.”

   “That’s fair enough. Anyway, that is all we have time for, thank you for coming here today boys, and also good luck with the rest of the tour. That was 5 Seconds of Summer, and next up we have this week's top ten hits. See you all after the break.” She rounds up quickly.

   Once the "On Air" sign goes off, the boys start grabbing their things. The interviewer comes out of the booth after the boys, presumably to see them off.

   “It was good to see you boys, I hope I get the pleasure to do it again sometime.” She smiles.

   “I don’t” Michael mumbles under his breath, I stamp on his foot to shut him up but I think she heard him anyway.

   “We’ll have to see what the future holds, maybe we will if we ever come back around here again.” Luke answers, still being polite about the whole situation but obviously trying to get the goodbyes over with as quickly as possible.

   “Well, I hope you do come back.” She says in return.

   “Boys, if we hope to get to sound check on time then we best get moving now to beat any traffic.” Paul announces, the One Direction boys already making a move to leave by grabbing their belongings.

   The boy's nod in agreement and head over to where Paul has moved to stand by the door and hold the door open for all of the guys to pass through.

   “Storm..?” the interviewer calls.

   I am about halfway to the door when I hear her, I turn back to face her but keep an eye on where the boys go in case they don't notice that I'm not with them, sighing when I see them waiting a little way down the corridor. I turn back to face her before gesturing with my hand for her to continue.

   “I know I don’t come across all that nice by digging through your lives but it’s my job. If you want to be around your brother then you should get used to it, after all, we wouldn’t want to get little Storm hurt now would we?” She smiles, her tone teasing and her smile so obviously fake that I find it hard to believe that she wants me to believe her.

   I give her a smile back before turning and walking towards the door. As I reach the door frame, I turn back to face her. "I know what your job entails, but I don't think I've ever seen a part about insulting people." I send her a small, sarcastic wave before moving out of the room, as I walk towards the boys, I call over my shoulder one last piece of information I want her to know. “Oh, and next time you want to call someone out for something, make sure you know who you’re talking to and what you’re getting yourself into, I may be younger than you but at least I mastered the art of fake smiling enough so that it's believable... you, on the other hand, should work on yours.” I flash her a smile before skipping out and jumping onto Michael's back.

   “Michelangelo, take me away from this horrid castle and show me the fabulous wonders of the world you live in.” I laugh.

   “As you wish princess.” He jokingly replies before carrying me out of the building, although he drops me in Luke's lap when he climbs in the car so he obviously isn't going to be putting much effort into the "showing" part of that promise if he is handing me off to someone else to look after.

   Just as we close the door, Michael's phone goes off to tell him to call the school about my log-in details. He phones while he still remembers, and I turn my attention to Paul in the mean time, who is in the passenger seat and giving directions to the driver on where we are heading next since we've left earlier than planned.

   “Paul, you know we still have hours until sound check... right?” I smirk.

   “True, we do have hours, but I don’t think stamping on Michael's foot would have kept him quiet for long.” He smirks at me over his shoulder.

   “That actually hurt you know” Michael comments when he gets off the phone. “Give me your phone so I can put the log-ins details in your notes app. The school said that as long as you send in the work for each week in before the next Monday, then they don’t mind exactly when you send in each piece to be marked.” I reluctantly hand him my phone.

   “Can we get food?” Calum asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

   “That was the plan.” Paul replies as we pull up outside of a place called IHOP. We definitely haven't been here before since I would remember a weird name like that. 

   We all clamber out of the van and make our way inside, grabbing a booth at the back as the One Direction boys sit across from us in another booth. A waitress comes over and takes our orders, my order only being iced coffee. When the food is brought back, I feel my stomach flip at the amount that the boys plan to put away in just one sitting.

   “Aren’t you having anything to eat?” Harry asks.

   “I’m not really hungry at the moment.” I reply, trying to sound as casual as possible to avoid raising his suspicions.

   Ashton puts an arm around my back, pulling me sideways into his body, leaning down as he whispers quietly into my ear. “Take a few bites of mine; just eat something to tide you over for a bit... please baby.”

   I look warily at his plate before nodding hesitantly. He ordered something called a 2x2x2 which consists of two eggs, two pancakes and two strips of bacon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------   

   By the time we leave, Ashton has made me eat around a quarter of a pancake and a strip of bacon in small bites over the time. It’s not much to most people but with my past history with food, it could be considered a lot for me.

   From the restaurant, we head straight to the arena. We have no bus to go to right now and if we decided to go anywhere else then the traffic, that seems to be picking up a little as the day wears on, would prevent us getting back to the venue on time.

   As we walk down the walkway that runs through the seating area, heading towards the stage – we came through in the front of the building since it was relatively clear when we arrived here – Paul tells everyone the options we have available to us.

   “Technically you don’t actually need a sound check today since everything is still fresh in their memory, but we can do another one if you guys want to just mess around for a little while. Or, you can do something of your own liking as long as you don’t leave the venue itself.”

   “So we can’t go out to meet any fans that are outside?” Calum asks.

   “They're not here to see you anyway.” Louis jokes.

   “Louis shut it; I would say that it depends on how close to the concert we are. But please ask first, don’t just walk out... we've already had a few incidences like that and injuries have been obtained because of it, so please ask before doing anything like that.” Paul replies, giving Louis a warning look.

   “Actually, I need you and Luke to help me with something, so it looks like your social time is going to have to wait for another time.” I jump in before Calum can go on to make any other plans with anybody else.

   “What about us two?” Ashton asks, gesturing to himself and Mikey.

   “You're big boys, I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourselves with.” I reply, smirking cheekily when he pouts childishly at me.

   “Yeah, like maybe I can get some information out of him, especially about how he got that quite sizable hickey he is currently sporting.” Michael smiles evilly at Ashton, who freezes as soon as those words leave my brothers mouth. “You thought I didn’t notice it this morning, didn’t you? However, I was just saving you from public embarrassment; now, let’s go have a nice little chat all about it.” Michael says, slinging an arm around Ashton's shoulders in a casual way and leading him off somewhere to have that discussion.

   The One Direction boys share looks between each other before heading off after them. Paul looks around at us then to the retreating boys, seeming to be debating what he should do. “Behave you three, now I’m going to go save Storms boyfriend from some serious embarrassment.” He says once he appears to come to a final decision on what he should do now. “Oh, and Storm, since you talked to the gang last night, what day did they say they were coming to join us?”

   “Let me think, it's Thursday today so in... two days, I think, if we don’t include today. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they said their flight is on Saturday.” I reply.

   “Ok, it's just so that I know when we'll need the bigger van and I can inform the team of who is cool to be backstage and who isn't meant to be there. Now be good.” He smiles before leaving to go and save Ashton.

   “You said you needed our help with something... so what is it that you need us to do?” Luke asks, curiosity leaving him impatient.

   “I may have promised someone that you would help me out with something.”I direct that part to Luke before turning my attention to Calum. “You’re sure you still want to do this? You can back out at any time but I need to make sure before we bring someone else into this.” I say to him.

   “I said I was going to do this and not just for me, I’m not backing out now, so let’s get on with this.” He answers, but it’s obvious he isn’t as confident as he is trying to sound.

   “I’m completely lost here, what has any of this got to do with me?” Luke asks.

   “Remember that time, a while ago now, when I asked you if you would help me do something, like help somebody work out their sexuality if you knew enough about them already?” I ask, phrasing it carefully.

   It takes a second before he catches on. “You want me to help _Calum_?” he asks in disbelief.

   I sigh, sitting down on a nearby chair. The boys follow, sitting either side of me. “I’m not going to force you to do it and neither is Calum, but honestly you’re the only person that I trust enough to do this with Calum. He already knew that you liked him Luke and I made him promise that he isn’t doing this to mess with you in any way.” I explain.

   “If you don’t feel comfortable doing it then you don’t have to...” Calum mumbles, looking down, obviously feeling rejected.

   “Nonono I’ll do it.” Luke says quickly. “I guess I just didn’t expect it. All this time and I always thought you were straight, even a little against gays... I never expected you to be one.” Luke mumbles.

   “I heard what Storm told you that day, and technically she was right. I never wanted to question myself, not because I know somebody would be unsupportive but because I didn’t think it was possible. But, things changed and I tried to avoid it but it was too late, so I went to Storm and she said she would help me... and that's where you come in.” Calum explains.

   “I’ll help you.” Luke promises him.

   “Now, other than getting everything settled so that everyone involved knows what is happening, what is it that you wanted us to do today?” Calum asks curiously.

   “Calum, you’re definitely not going to like this, but I need you to be completely honest with us. It's going to give both me and Luke an idea of what we’re working with.” I say hesitantly.

   “What do you mean by 'completely honest'?” he asks, being cautious though I'm pretty sure that he knows what I am going to ask.

   “Well, let’s start with something pretty easy. How far are you willing to go with this whole thing before you 'draw the line' so to speak?” I inquire.

   “Draw the line..?” He asks, stalling but we go along with it anyway.

   “It's basically the point where you say 'no more'.” Luke explains patiently, we both know what Calum is doing but we're not going to voice it since he will get to the point eventually, he always does.

   “Oh... I haven’t really thought about it. I would've said all the way, but when you take into consideration all the details then I’m not so sure how I would feel about that right now.” Calum answers eventually.

   "We'll just take it easy then, that way it is easier for you to put a stop to it at any point. Always remember that stopping it is available to you, don't stick it out because you think you've already caused enough trouble, it's fine if you stop it." Luke replies.

   I look to Luke for a second before asking my next question. “The other two are going to notice something is up between you two... what will you say if or when they ask about it?”

   “The truth.” Calum answers simply.

   Luke and I give him surprised looks, jaws dropped and eyes wide. “Seriously?”

   “Seriously, I would tell them the truth. The only thing I would feel guilty about is basically outing Luke, since they don’t seem to know that he's gay.” Calum answers straight away.

   “If it makes a difference to how you feel about this whole thing, then I will tell them at some point soon, but I was more scared of what you would say about me than them. I mean, Michael may make a comment here and there but he is pretty decent about it and so is Ash, they already made it clear that it wouldn’t matter to them.” Luke says quietly, shrugging softly.

   “Even before now, I admit it would have made me slightly uncomfortable - and that was because of my own reasons - but I wouldn’t have had a problem with it. You're important to me and I refuse to lose your presence in my life because of something as little as a sexuality.” Calum mumbles. "And, just so you know, you don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to. I'm just saying that if they asked, I would tell them the truth about all of this and what it is exactly that it going on between us - and since they don't know, it would be outing you to them."

   “I have a question,” Luke mumbles to which I motion him to go ahead.  “If it doesn’t work out, will it change anything between us?”

   “I don’t think anything will go wrong, but if it does then no, I will make sure nothing changes between us.” Calum promises.

   “As nice as this little chat is, we have been here for a while and my brothers attention span doesn’t last for very long so... I will catch up to you two after the show or something and we can continue talking about it then, but I think we should be going back to them lot soon, before they become suspicious and come looking for us and walking in on this conversation.” I sigh.

   “You're missing Ashton.” Calum teases.

   I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I take it out to check I see a messages from Ashton.

 **Drummer_Boy – I miss you... :(** **  
**

**Drummer_Boy – When are you coming back...?**

   “Or maybe he is missing her too much” Luke replies, reading over my shoulder.

_Storm-ster – I’ll be there soon, you big baby._

_Storm-ster – Can you wait that long? Lol_

   I reply to his texts quickly but I don’t even get chance to put my phone away before he replies to my messages - obviously someone was waiting with their phone in their hand for me to reply.

**Drummer_Boy – hurry upppp**

**Drummer_Boy – pleaseeee**

**Drummer_Boy – Are you on your way back yet???**

   I roll my eyes at the weirdo that I have feelings for – what do I see in him? I really don't know.

_Storm-ster – Stop texting me and I might get there quicker._

   With that said, I turn my phone off. “Let's go boys before we miss our curfew, our loved ones are getting antsy and seemingly cannot wait the two seconds it would take for us to move from here to where they are right now - which is no doubt in your dressing room.” I mumble, quite sarcastic if I do say so myself.

   The boy laugh, getting up to follow after me as we make our way backstage and just follow the noise, soon finding the others in one of the dressing rooms - exactly where I said they would be.

   “Is your little interrogation over?” I ask Michael.

   “Hmm, I guess so.” He replies, most of his attention remaining on the video game in front of him.

   “Hey Mini Clifford” The One Direction boys call when they see me.

   I smile, sending them a wave before turning my attention to Ashton. “You know, you never did tell me how you got that hickey... were you out and about last night?” I smirk, pretending to have no idea when we both know that I know exactly how he got it.

   Kaid walks into the room behind me just as I ask Ashton this. “Oh, he was about but not quite o-“he cuts off his sentence as I stamp on his foot and elbow him in the ribs at the same time.

   “Storm, stop stamping on his foot, he was about to tell us something quite interesting. Please continue, I am interested now, what were you going to say?.” Louis says.

   “I can’t remember what I was going to say, probably wasn't all that important anyway.” Kaid mumbles in response once I leave alone.

   I start to weave my way around the boys, on my way over to Ashton, when I am pulled down onto someone’s lap. When I turn my head to look behind me, I see Zayn giving me an innocence.

   “And what do you think you’re doing?” I ask.

   “I mean, if Ashton can get a cuddle from you whenever he wants then I want one too.” He mumbles.

   “You don’t need any more cuddle from anyone, you’ve had enough to last you a lifetime.” I faintly hear Liam mumble from his seat beside us.

   I think over the possibilities that he could have meant before I thought dawns on me. I dig my phone out of my pocket before typing a message into the notes app and getting Zayn’s attention so he can read it.

**'Are you and Liam more than friends by any chance?'**

   He is quiet for a moment, as he reads it, before he eventually hums in affirmation to the question I just asked.

 **‘Boyfriends?’** I type, and again he hums. He laughs when he sees the last message I type and show him. **‘Awesome.’**

   “Are you missing your girlfriend yet, Ashton?” Harry says in a teasing tone to a currently pouting Ashton, who has his eyes locked on where Zayn’s hands are at all times.

   “She’s not my girlfriend... yet” The first part of what he said is said loud enough to hear but the last part was mumbled.

   “You mean you two do all this stuff and you’re not even officially together yet?” Niall asks in shocked disbelief.

   “What do you mean by ‘all this stuff’? The most we've done is kiss. Anyway, I want to do it properly so I'm going to take her out when we get a proper break and ask her then. But until then, I am happy with how things are going now.” He replies to Niall's comment.

   “Cute.” Niall replies smiling.

   “Can I please have her back now?” Ashton pouts at Zayn.

   Zayn laughs, tightening his grip on me as he gets up, moving to stand in front of Ash. He makes sure to be far enough away from him that there is no way Ash can just reach out and grab me.

   “You really want her, don’t you?” He teases.

   “I'm not a bloody toy, you know.” I mumble, but I'm ignored as Zayn keeps teasing Ashton.

   Suddenly, I am lifted out of Zayn’s grip and dumped into Ashton's lap as I let out a surprised squeak. I wrap my arms around Ashton's neck quickly and fist my hand in his shirt, both automatic responses in an attempt to prevent myself from falling, before looking to the culprit.

   Kaid stands there smirking at us, as Zayn gives him a surprised look. Ashton wraps his arms around me as he brings me closer to his chest.

   “I would appreciate it if you didn’t throw my sister around; I need her in one piece.” Michael mumbles.

   “What was that for?” I ask, still slightly shaken up from the incident.

   “Think of it as payback.” Kaid replies.

   I’m not sure what he means but I shrug it off for now. Instead, I lean my head on Ashton’s shoulder and take a few deep breaths to try and calm down my racing heart – it’s not every day you get picked up and dropped, not knowing where you will land.

   “Are you alright, kitten?” Ashton asks gently, rubbing his hand up and down my back softly as holds me close to his chest still.

   I nod against his shoulder, lifting my head after a few more seconds to give him a small smile. He leans forward kissing each cheek and my nose, which I scrunch up in response because it tickles. Instead of doing anything else, he starts playing with my hands so I let him do whatever he wants.

   I hear a familiar game in the background, identifying it quickly as Fifa.

   “Can I play?” I ask Michael quickly. “You against me, just like old times.” I mumble.

   He nods quickly, setting up a game for us. “Let's see if you've still got what it takes to beat me.” He challenges.

   “Let's do this.” I turn around in Ashton's lap so that I am leaning my back against his chest, the controller in my hands.

   The game gets pretty intense since we're both pretty competitive when it comes to playing games together, but in the end, there is a pretty big difference in the scores.

   “How did I lose, even after all this time I still lose against you...” Michael mumbles as he stares wide-eyed at the screen, still unable to believe that I've beaten him again even though its been a while since we've played together.

   “Who in this room is the best at this game?” I ask curiously, looking for a new challenge since beating Michael lost its novelty a long time ago.

   The guys all share glances before they come to the decision that Louis is probably the best. “You wanna play against me, Tommo?” I ask.

   “Sure, if you can beat me then I'll be surprised.” He smirks viciously.

   We get straight into the game, and it is a pretty close all the way until the end. It is the last few seconds and Louis is on the way to scoring, his player shoots the ball towards the net, it flies through the air before sailing over the net... he missed.

   I won... I won against the best in the room and not even he can seem to believe it.

   “What...?” he asks in disbelief as all of the One Direction guys stand in a shocked silence.

   “Well done, kitten.” Ashton mumbles kissing my shoulder gently, making me smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------

   While the guys are out on stage and the 5sos boys are showering, I catch up to Kaid who is on crowd duty again tonight but is luckily standing quite close to the door that leads to the backstage and side stage area. I catch his attention and motion him over. He frowns but switches places with another guard before following me to a quieter area.

   “This will only take a second, I promise.” I say quickly. “What did you mean earlier when you said that dropping me was payback?”

   “You brought me all the way back here for that?” he laughs. “It was payback because I just happened to have the room next door to yours last night. Going on what I heard – by the way, tell Ashton he is awful at keeping quiet -  anyway, by what I heard it sounded like more went on. I wasn’t going to say anything about it but when I saw the love bite on his neck this morning, I couldn’t resist saying something and I wanted payback for having to hear all of that.” He explains quickly. “Is that all you wanted to know or is there something else?” he asks.

   “Yep, and I’ll probably tell him in the morning since its going to be a late one tonight and everyone’s going to be pretty tired. See ya later.” I call after him as he disappears back towards the stage to resume his duty, getting a wave in return, and I head back to the dressing room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

   The One Direction guys have just come off stage and we’re all feeling pretty tired. Luckily the bus was able to be fixed pretty quickly so we don’t have to wait for long before we can go to sleep in a bed of some kind. Everyone climbs onto their bus before we are off to the next destination. Next up is a Sacramento show – in case you hadn’t figured it out already, until this morning Luke had forgotten that they still had a show here tonight.

   I pull Luke and Calum back to tell them that we will talk about something tomorrow since it's late now, I am too tired to do anything right now and so are they by the looks of it, it's definitely a mutual decision when we decide to leave it for tonight and just sleep so we are well rested for whatever tomorrow brings us.

   When I am finished getting ready to go to bed, I wander into the kitchen area to see Ashton sitting at the table.

   “Hey, aren’t you tired?” I ask quietly.

   “I guess, but I don’t really want to go to bed. Even if it’s only been twice, I don’t like sleeping on my own anymore, I would rather sleep next to you but the stupid bunks are too small for anything, even just for us guys sleeping alone.” He grumbles.

   I stay quiet for a second, thinking over the possible options. “Well, doesn’t the sofa in the back room pull out into a bed?”

   He brightens up all of a sudden, smiling brightly. “Great idea.”

   We set about setting it all up before settling down for the night, closing the door to block out Michaels obnoxious snoring.

   He curls around my body to spoon me, wrapping his arm around my waist and lacing our fingers together and overall just snuggling closer. Kissing my shoulder gently, he whispers a soft "Goodnight Kitten" before nuzzling into my neck. I sigh softly, content to just lay here with him. Soon we both fall asleep, staying wrapped around each other for most of the night.


	35. Dog Pile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last show before they're back on the plane to another place, but of course stuff has to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sound so evil when I make so much stuff happen to Storm, sorry guys but I did it again. I hope you guys like it, if not then I'm sorry.  
> Comment for more and give it kudos if you liked it and haven't already.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

   I wake to someone bursting through the door of the back room. Just as they jump, the landing inevitably going to be right on top of me, Ashton rolls over quickly and braces his own body over mine to shield me as the person lands on his back but still he keeps his weight off of me.

   I take a shaky breath. “Well then... that was not what I was expecting to wake up to.” I mumble as I take a deep breath.

   “Get off me, fatass.” Ashton grumbles to a pouting Calum who is still sitting on his back.

   “But... I wanna join in on the fun that you two are having back here.” Calum whines, pretending to throw a tantrum.

   “What fun? I woke up to you doing a battle cry as you ran down the length of the bus and she woke up when you nearly jumped onto the poor girl.” Ashton grumbles as he rolls over, Calum moving so that Ash can move away before moving up the bed to lie next to me.

   I give Calum a reassuring smile to show him that I’m fine, getting a grin in return. I kiss his forehead. “Behave yourself before we all get in trouble.” I mumble.

“I’m sorry Stormy, but you promised you would hang out with me and Lukey today.” He pouted.

I nod indicating I remember. “Let me get up and change and I’ll be right there.” I say to him, he sends me a smile before rushing out the door.

“Ashton.” I grumble. “Out, you too.” I scold.

He buries himself in the blankets, sending me a cheeky smile. “Looks like you just have to change there, I’m too tired.”

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin, get out of the room right now so she can change or so help me god I will castrate you.” Michael yells from the seating area.

I give Ashton a cheeky smirk when he pouts looking towards the door. “Looks like it’s not just me that wants you out.”

He grumbles before sluggishly climbing off the sofa-bed. He wanders over to me, brushing a strand of hair back. “One day you won’t be telling me to leave.” He mumbles, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips before shuffling his way out of the room.

I take a deep breath as I try to calm the blush that has taken over my cheeks, what is this boy doing to me? I change quickly into something decent, not planning on going anywhere today.

Wandering out, I see the boys deep in their own conversation.

“What are you three up to today anyway? Weren’t you hanging out yesterday anyway?”Michael asks, eyeing Calum and Luke. Ashton take drink of what I presume is coffee, before finally turning to the boys.

“Well we were hanging out yesterday until someone couldn’t stop texting her because he can’t go more than 5 minutes without her.” Calum says quickly, covering for us.

“Well I’m sorry if I like to spend time with the girl I have spent so long trying to get; now I finally have a chance I’m not going to pass it up.” Ashton grumbles.

He turns round and freezes when he spots me. “Having a nice chat are we boys?” I smirk, sending Ashton a wink.

“You could say that.” Michael comments as he turns to me. He holds his arms out to me, indicating he wants to cuddle.

“Quick question before I go anywhere near you. Are they clean?” I ask as I eye his hands.

He huffs before walking past me and into the bathroom. “I don’t even want to know where his hands have been, but they sure as hell aren’t touching me when god knows what could be on them.” I mumble, stealing Ashton drink.

Taking a sip, I can confirm that this is coffee, very strong coffee, but coffee indeed.

“Hey, stop stealing my stuff.”Ashton grumbles, wrapping his arms around me from behind me, pulling me back against so I am basically in his lap.

“Like you stole my innocence.” I mumble back, not entirely thinking it through before I spoke but by the time I realised how bad that sounded, I felt Ashton tense and Calum choke on his drink. “I didn’t mean it like that.” I say quickly, I can feel my face heating up as I hide my face in embarrassment.

“Sure you didn’t.” Luke snickers from beside Calum. It takes me a second to see it but when I do I can’t help but smile.  Calum is leaning forward against the table but Luke is leaned back against the back of the bench seat, his arm behind Calum’s back and I can see it moving under Calum’s shirt – by his hip opposite to Luke, nothing naughty going on.

I catch Luke’s attention, as he is across from me. When I get his attention, I motion with my eyes to his hand; he sends me a shy smile but doesn’t move his hand.

“Talk later” I mouth to him; he nods in response as Michael appears again.

“Jeez bro, how long does it take to wash your hands?” I ask, teasing him slightly.

“I had to take care of something, stop being impatient and let me have my cuddle now.” He blushes.

“As long as they are clean I don’t want to know anything they have touched before.”I mumble as I jump on Michael’s lap as he takes his place beside Ash.

“So what did I miss?” Michael asks, changing the subject.

“Apparently Ashton is stealing innocence and according to Storm your hands have been is some places that she doesn’t want touching her. I think that summarises what you missed.” Calum smirks when he sees me nearly face palm when he mentions the comment I made.

“Ashton’s stealing whose innocence?” Michael asks completely confused.

“Your darling sister made a comment about Ashton stealing her innocence but didn’t realise how wrong it sounded until it was too late.” Calum explains.

“As long as there is no truth behind that I am fine. And what have I told you about your obsession with my hands and them being clean. It was one time and I thought we got passed this, I mean you let the boys hug you and you don’t ask them about their hands so why do you still ask me?”

“So far I have had no bad experience with their hands and stuff on them so I don’t see why I should ask them...I can’t say the same about you so I will ask you every time you touch me for the rest of my life.” I answer.

“What happened with his hands?” Luke asks, smirking as if he has an idea but wants confirmation.

“Let's just say I got caught and when I went after her I may or may not have forgotten to wash my hands, anyway she made a joke about hoping I washed my hands first and I had to tell her the truth. Since then she has asked me about my hands every time I want a hug or cuddle.” Michael explains reluctantly, by now the boys are laughing their heads off.

“That’s what locks were invented for.” Calum says out of breath.

“Yeah and so was soap but I don’t think he had heard of either on that day.” I mumble, just making the boys laugh harder at Michaels expense.

I lean over, kissing the corner of Ashton mouth, before gesturing the other two to stand up. “C’mon you two, we have things for be doing, so let’s go before Michael turns to a tomato.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Something you two wanna tell me?” I hint at earlier events as I take seat in between them. We are currently backstage at the venue they will be performing at later on today, the crew are here but we are quite a way away from everybody.

“Not that I know off.” Calum mumbles confused.

I give him a surprised look. “Seriously? You mean Luke with his hand up your shirt when we were at the table was nothing.”

“I didn’t notice.” He admits quietly.

I think for a moment before hopping up from my space. “Move over” I tell Calum, he moves obediently but gives me a confused look. “I want you to try something but you can stop this at anytime, okay?” I confirm with him.

He nods so I continue as I gesture Luke to stand next to me. “You have been close to all the guys before but I want to see just how close we can go before it gets too much. You don’t have to touch back if you don’t feel comfortable but I just want to see how close I can make the actions without it being too much for you.” I inform Calum. I can see him take a deep breath before giving me a determined look.

“Let's do this.” He replies.

Luke gives me a look as he eyes Calum; we’re both noticing the same thing. He is not relaxed about this at all; if we want true results then he needs to relax.

Luke moves forward before kneeling in front of Calum, taking his hand gently and getting his attention. “Relax babe. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to; just push me away if it gets too much. I won’t hurt you and I promise you I wont judge you if you back out after a few seconds. I’ve been there so I know what it’s like so I am in no place to judge someone else about it. We’ll start slow, okay babe? Nothing too extravagant.” Luke reassures Calum as he rubs his cheek gently.

Calum slowly relaxes as Luke talks, visibly giving into the attention Luke is giving him. I smile gently, it’s a strange sight to see Calum completely giving into someone else but I suppose if someone did the same to me I would be in a similar state so I am no one to judge.

I watch as Luke shifts from the floor and moves up next to Calum. I sit cross legged on the floor as I wait for Calum to push him away, it sounds mean when I say it like that but what I mean is that when you’re still figuring yourself out you do tend to panic quickly under situations like this.

It reaches the point where Luke has his head on Calum’s shoulder as his hand draws patterns into Calum’s covered chest. As Luke moves his head, his breath would effectively be hitting Calum’s neck, Calum freezes. Luke moves back quickly but still keeps a hand holding one of Calum’s, hushing him gently,

“That was pretty good considering you haven’t had to do something like that under these circumstances before,” I praise him.

Calum takes a deep breath before he look towards me. “Still doing good?” he asks gently.

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you.” Luke mumbles, kissing his temple.

I giggle as I watch Calum flush from the praise. “As cute as this is, I think you both know I have something to ask you to do, kind of like homework.”

They both nod. “Yeah, I knew it wouldn’t be long before you assigned me something.” Calum comments.

“It’s pretty simple, try and do this again at some point and take it to the same point and do it as many times as it takes for you to not panic when you feel his breath there.” I say, smiling when I see Calum sigh in relief. “I would say the plane would be a good place to try again, Michael usually takes something to make him pass out because he hates take off so he should be the least of your worries and I can easily distract Ash with something.” I turn my attention to Luke. “That is as far as it goes though, that point and no further." I warn.

“I know, I won’t do anything.” He promises.

I nod in confirmation, before I hear the other two and the one direction guys making a racket as they make their way down the corridor, coming this way. “Let the fun begin.”  I mumble as they come into view, making the other two laugh.

“Little Clifford” Harry shouts when he sees me, running over and basically jumping on me.

I groan from under him as I wriggle my arms out to return the hug. “Hey H”

H is my nickname for him, I originally couldn’t think of a shorter version of Harry and just used H but I guess it stuck because I still use it and he doesn’t seem to mind.

Louis and Niall come over and join our hug on either side so I am not taking their weight as well. “Don’t forget us” Niall mumbles as he wraps his arms around us.

“Is this just for you or are we allowed to join in?” Liam laughs. Apparently he makes a choice and ends up joining us, both him and Zayn join the ‘hug’ before Michael, Luke and Calum also climb on.

I can barely breathe under all these people but as long as this doesn’t go on for too long then it should be fine.

“C’mon Ash, join in.” Michael calls.

“But we’re going to hurt her.” Ashton mumbles unsurely.

But he finally gives in and also joins the pile of boys that are currently squashing me. Harry moves slightly and his grip tightens and in that moment I’m not sure how much more I can take. I try to wriggle my way out but Niall and Louis grab me, thinking I’m joking around, and keep me in place as more weight ends up on me as the boys put more weight on each other.

I can barely breathe, and legitimately have had to close my eyes to stop the black dots from dancing around in my vision. The door opens and I can hear what sounds like Paul, Kaid and Daniel – one of the other guards- enter. I have stopped trying to move around now, my focus now on breathing since it’s getting harder and the fact I’m beginning to panic is not helping that. I can still hear them and I’m relying on them to move the boys, and soon before I lose all the air I can get.

“Of course you would be doing something like this when you’re left to your own devices.” Paul mumbles.

“Who is on the bottom, that’s my question?” Dan laughs.

“Who can you not see and you might have the right answer.” Paul answers.

The boys shift as their muscles start giving out and more weight starts to go onto my chest, it is getting past the point of barely breathing now.

“I can see everyone but...Storm.” It goes quiet as they realise that the smallest person here is stuck under everyone.

“Storm, you alright under there?” Kaid asks.

I want to answer him, but I can’t so I just have to hope that they get me out quickly.

Ashton’s POV

“Storm, you alright under there?”

The question is met with silence and I immediately try and untangle myself from everyone to take at least some body weight off the pile. Kaid, Daniel and Paul spring into action, hauling us boys up and off as we quickly untangle ourselves. When there is a gap big enough to reach Storm, Paul reaches through the gap and pulls her out.

The rest of them untangle themselves, getting worked up as they realise just how badly this has gone, but I can’t take my eyes off of her.  She isn’t moving, and I hope it isn’t too bad, not reacting to anything, as if she can’t hear us.

I go to move towards her but Daniel catches me and pulls me back to the boys.

“It will be fine, just give her a second to breath. You’re not the lightest boys, I know you tried to keep your weight off her but there is only so much time you can hold yourself up before your weight starts to be felt. Let her get her breath then I’ll let you go.” Daniel says, preventing me from going over there while blocking my view of her as Paul and Kaid do something on the other side of the room, hopefully to help her breath.

 

 

Storm’s POV

I feel air quickly enter my lungs, causing me to cough, as my hearing slowly comes back. I can hear the boys talking worriedly amongst themselves although it is quite faint.

“We got her.” Kaid mumbles, I think he is talking to someone though.

I take breaths shakily, my throat and chest hurts but I can bear with it as long as I can breathe. I ignore the soreness of my throat as I take in the oxygen I have needed for a while, still coughing every now and again but they're dying down a bit now.

I am moved so I am lying against the arm of the couch, I keep my eyes closed for now as I focus on keeping my breathing steady even if it hurts to even take a breath, but the pain is slowly fading as I get the air I needed.

“We didn’t realise...” someone sniffles, I think it is Niall.

“We noticed, next time you do that please don’t put Storm on the bottom. She is strong, yes, but she is smaller and 9 boys weigh a ton.” Paul answers them.

“I really dont have the best luck, do i?” i joke weakly, my voice sounding slightly hoarse even to my own ears.

Michael smiles weakly, coming over to pick me up and sitting me back down in his lap to cuddle as he takes my place. I cant bring myself to continue our little joke, knowing how much he needs this to reassure himself that i’m fine. Ashton comes over, the other two trailing quickly behind, taking their places around us as the one direction boys take places around the room.

“We’re sorry Storm.” Liam apologises, speaking for all the one direction boys.

I shoot them a smile, resting my voice for now, to silently tell them that i am fine.

“I think we’re going to stay here now we see how badly things go when your left on your own for too long.” Paul informs everyone.

 **“Aw, c’mon paul, we weren’t that bad. Just a little dog pile, thats all.”** I type, showing Paul, smiling when he gives me a strange look.

“Weren’t that bad, my ass. Now you lot, go and get ready for tonight, your show is starting early since we want to get to airport on time.” He directs the last past to the boys, who grumble but spring into action.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We have just boarded the plane, a jet that we will be using for the rest of tour to travel from each place to the next. If fits all 9 boys, me, Paul, Kaid and this time Daniel is travelling with us. The crew and the stuff the boys need, such as instruments and the other tech stuff that wouldn’t be in a normal venue is travelling on another plane. This probably costs a fortune but I’m not the one paying for all of this so I am not going to worry about it much.

Just after we take off, I look round to see Louis, Harry, Niall and Michael passed out, I take it they were either tired or took something so they would sleep through take off.

Liam and Zayn are curled up together, resting but nowhere near sleepy enough to sleep, watching a film on Liam Ipad. Ashton is looking bored already as he scrolls though his apps for something to do. Michael is next to him passed out against the window, that’s probably going to hurt later but I’m not moving him. Calum and Luke are sitting across from me as we sit in the seating area having moved from our seats already.

“If you’re so bored, come over here with us.” I call softly to Ashton.

He seems to debate it for a second before getting up and joining us away from the snoring group of boys.

“Your brother sounds like an engine, I swear.” Ash mumbles as he curls up on the seat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

“That’s weird.” I giggle, why he feels the need to tell me the most random things I will never know.

I look towards Luke and Calum, they nod knowing what I am silently asking. Luke shows Calum his phone, which I presume he has typed a question, before Calum nods.

I rest my head against Ashton's curls, he has his hands rested on my leg but he rubs his thumb gently on my thigh to indicate that he is still awake. I bring my hand that is currently rested around his shoulders, up to play with his hair. It usually calms him down and I’m hoping it is enough to send him to sleep. When he finally gives over to sleep, I shoot the boys a nod to indicate that he is definitely not going to be bothering them. I nuzzle against his curls before deciding to join him, closing my eyes as I rest.

“Goodnight Storm.” I hear faintly said by two voices that i’m guessing were Luke and Calum before i also give over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes or typo's then please let me know so that I can fix it.  
> Thanks  
> :P


	36. Our little family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stashton are in trouble and Calum's crying...what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have worked on this chapter for what felt like ages and I hope you like it.  
> Give it some kudo's if you liked it and you haven't already given it some, if you have then thanks.  
> Comment for more and I'll do my best.  
> See ya guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

I woke up around halfway through the flight and couldn’t get back to sleep so now that we have reached our destination, I am extremely tired.

“You alright Mini Clifford?” Zayn asks, as he walks beside me out of the plane towards the building.

“Hmm, oh yeah just tired.” I yawn.

“Want me to get Ashton, to carry you or something?” He asks.

“I’ll be fine.” I answer, before tripping over the ledge to go through the door. He reacts quickly and stops me falling on my face. “I think”

“Yeah, nice try.” He responds before giving his bag to Louis and picking me up like a child. Although it probably looks weird, I really have not got the energy to protest much right now.

I hear Michael jog over to walk along side us. “Tired Stormy?” he asks gently.

I hum in response, as I feel myself starting to slip into unconsciousness. Zayn shakes me slightly, “Stay awake long enough to get you into the car, you can sleep on the way to the house we have rented then get more sleep when we get there.”

I groan but nod gently to show I heard him. The boys are quickly shown through the airport and out the doors to the mini-bus thing we have.

From what I noticed of the weather, either the one direction guys were trash talking about their own country or we just caught it on a good day... I can’t be sure which one of those is true yet.

I am strapped into a seat before the doors are shut and we are off. Someone gently guides my head down to rest on their shoulder, but that is the last thing I properly remember.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I groggily come round, taking a few seconds to adjust to the light before taking a look around me. Apparently someone brought me into one of the rooms since I am currently in a bedroom. It’s a decent size room from what I can tell but I’m only basing this on the size of the rooms in my house so...not the best thing to go by.

The door opens gently as someone enters quietly. “Hey I was just coming to wake you up.” Ashton smiles gently as he comes over to me. “Everyone is in the living room; you wanna come out there or want me to take you to the kitchen?” He asks softly.

“Umm...the living room?” It comes out more like a question but he doesn’t question it, just picking me up as I curl into his chest and carrying me out the door to the living room, wherever that is.

“Ey, sleeping beauty has awoken.” Louis jokes as we go through a doorway into what seems like quite a spacious living room.

“Is that what Harry tells you every morning?” I joke, after Ashton has sets me down and takes his place next to me.

“No that’s what Liam tells Zayn every morning.” He replies before going back to his chat with Luke.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you Tommo?” Liam sighs.

“She already knows so why are you stressing about it.” Zayn mumbles, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

I turn my attention to Michael. “Who are you texting?”

“Mind your own business” he replies

“Rude.” I mumble. “If the roles were switched you would want to know who I was texting, now stop being an ass and just tell me.”

“I’m texting your boyfriend, we’re meeting up later so I can give him the attention you’re not giving him.” He replies, smirking as he watches me over the top off his phone.

“I don’t have a boyfriend you twat.” I call him out. “But if it’s that much of a problem then they could tell me themselves, besides I’m sure I could do far better than you ever could”

I can see the boys tuning into our banter, smiling and seeming to enjoy it. Ashton shifts next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and nuzzling against my neck but I ignore him for now as I keep my attention on Michael.

“I wouldn’t be so sure I mean you haven’t been giving your boy over there that much attention for the past 24 hours” He laughs when Ashton whines and agrees quietly.

“Because I have been sleeping most of it, anyway I was literally sleeping right next to him for most of the plane ride so I’m sure he wasn’t feeling that rejected.” I rely.

Ashton nips my collar bone to get my attention, which I give him after letting out a hiss. “Must you do this all the time?” I ask incredulously.

He hums in agreement before lifting his head. “Yes because you don’t give me any of your attention unless I do” He replies, smiling cheekily.

“Watch where your putting your mouth Irwin, I really don’t want to get involved” Michael warns him from across the room.

I wriggle away from Ashton before getting up and wandering off in search of the kitchen. I look through the cupboards and fridge before wandering back to where the boys are.

“Is anybody here able to cook to a decent standard?” I ask

“Why?” Luke replies to my question with a question of his own.

“Because everything here needs cooking to be able to be edible and I cannot be bothered at this present moment.” I reply.

Liam gets up, straightening his shirt out. “I’ll do it, just show me what you want and I’ll make it but I am not cooking dinner later, someone else can do that or we order take-out.”

“Fair enough. Let’s go Mr. Chef.” I laugh before skipping out of the room and back to the kitchen, Liam trudging along behind me obviously not as cheery as me right now.

I show him what I wanted him to cook, hanging around until it was done before grabbing my food and wandering back to the boys.

Niall gives me a pleading look. I sigh, looking down at my plate of food. At least if 2 people are eating it then I don’t have to eat as much. Just as I go to agree, Calum speaks up.

“Don’t even think about it, I know what you’re thinking and it is not happening. Niall, if you want food go and make it but she has to eat that.” The first part is directed at me, the last part being directed at Niall who slumps in defeat before wandering off on his own food adventure.

I sit on the floor, placing my plate of food on the coffee table in front of me. For a while the boys have their own conversations around me as I take small bites every now and again, eventually pushing it away when half of it has been eaten.

Luke shifts and comes to sit next to me. “Can't you eat a little more?” He asks quietly.

I shake my head, already feeling my stomach churning.

“Just a couple more bites then I can leave you alone. You did well and I’m proud of you but I just want to make sure you eat enough to keep you healthy.” He mumbles.

I groan before pulling it back reluctantly and picking my fork up again. “If I puke, I blame you.” I murmur before taking another small bite, hearing him chuckle in response as he mumbles a “fair enough”.

After 3 more bites I push it away again, this time there is no way I will bring it near me again. My stomach is churning harder than ever but I convince myself that I will be fine.

“That is the most I’ve ever seen you eat.” Liam murmurs.

“The most I will probably ever eat.” I mumble quietly, hoping he doesn’t hear but I have a feeling more that one of them did although they don’t comment.

“Where are Kaid, Dan and Paul?” I ask after a while of trying to keep my meal down.

“Don’t know exactly but they probably aren’t far.” Zayn replies before anyone else.

“I think Paul said something about a meeting but I don’t know if everyone went or just him.” Niall adds.

I nod before looking at the time, seeing I have already been up an hour. After a while I join Louis in a rematch on Fifa, once again winning and only making him more determined to win, resulting in him making more mistakes and I keep winning every game.

When I see the time next it has only been another hour and a half. Sighing I get up, stretching and yawning slightly I make my way to Calum.

“We’re all tired but you can’t be tired since you slept most of the day.” He giggles as I climb into his lap.

I huff in irritation but ignore him in favour of playing with Luke’s (who is sitting next to him) hair while laying my head against his shoulder. Luke makes a purring sound as he leans into my hand.

I hear a distinct laugh before I am picked up.

“Lukey.” I whine reaching out to him.

He laughs, putting his hand out to me half heartedly. “Stormy.”

I am carried out of the room before I am placed down on my bed, lying on my back as Ashton climbs onto the bed next to me and curls up into my side.

“You can’t sleep for too long or you will never get used to the time zone but you can take a nap. Now go to sleep.” He mumbles quietly as he plays with my hair gently, the feeling lulling me to sleep slowly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later I am awoken by a pressure on my cheek and a soft whisper.

“Time to wake up kitten.”

I grumble slightly but open my eyes, squinting them for a second as I get used to the light in the room.

Ashton smiles before nuzzling his head into my neck. I pull my hand up and run it through his curls, smiling when he shivers slightly. “Do I get my share of attention now?” He mumbles.

“Hmm, maybe” I reply smirking when he lifts his head to shoot me a glare. “Why do you want my attention? I’m sure the boys could give you attention if you asked.” I continue to smirk.

He growls before pinning me down by rolling onto me and using his weight to keep me there. “They couldn’t give me the attention I want, only you can.” He grumbles, smirking when he sees me testing how much I can move – not much apparently.

“So pinning me is going to make me give you attention?” I ask, faking annoyance. “I don’t think so.” I finish, turning my head away from him to add to my act.

He whines, leaning down to kiss my cheek. “Please.”

I ignore him, resisting every move he makes to kiss me properly. “I’ll be good after, I promise.” He whines, getting more desperate as time goes on.

I face him, staring him down before shaking my head and using all my strength to wriggle out from under him and make a dash for it, he growls before I can hear him running after me. I make it as far as the living room before he tackles me, thankfully onto a couch.

“Oh my god, it gets worse by the day.” I hear someone mumble but I haven’t got time to see who it is as I am flipped over and he straddles me again, putting more effort into keeping me there.

Ashton glares down at me playfully as I wriggle.

“Not this time kitten.” He growls, before getting off and hauling me up and carrying me over his shoulder.

I laugh, hitting his back with my fists.

“Behave yourself Irwin, I don’t want to be an uncle” Michael calls as we leave the room.

“How can I behave when it’s your sister that I currently have over my shoulder.” Ashton shouts back, a joking tone in his voice but the only reply is a few choice words from my brother.

I am dumped back onto the bed as Ashton climbs over me. I smile before giving in and letting him kiss me. We kiss for a little before it starts to escalate slowly, this is the first time we are going this far so we’re being careful with how fast we are moving with this. I bite his lip gently, already knowing that it teases him, getting a quiet groan in return before I feel his hand moving down my side onto my hip, I turn my attention to the hickey that is still quite prominent.

I shush him when he groans as I nip at it to get back him for earlier. “Quiet or you’ll get in trouble” I whisper in his ear, making sure to rile him up a little but not let it get to far. He growls in annoyance but obliges by using my shoulder to muffle his sounds as I run my hands through his hair, tugging every now and again.

“Hey Stor- Oh Jesus” I hear a voice as the footsteps enter the room. “Irwin, what did I tell you?”

With that question, it became obvious who had just walked in – at the wrong moment in my opinion. Ashton freezes, before hauling himself away from me quickly even though we both know we got caught and Michael was in no way quiet so I am 90% sure that the other boys will know it too.

“W-what was y-you s-saying Michael?” I ask, trying to change the subject as I pray silently that he won’t begin some rant.

“You two, get your asses into the living room now.” He raises his voice. I wince at the loudness but scramble of the bed and literally run for the living room. I think Ashton had the same idea as he runs not far behind me; we rush through the door and dive for the sofa the furthest from the door.

“Somebody’s in trouble” Louis sings jokily but also falls silent when Michael storms into the room, I’m not so sure fuming could describe how angry he looks right now.

I just now notice Paul and Kaid leaning by the door smirking, I think they were here when Michael shouted judging by the looks on their face.

“I’d say they were.” I hear Daniel mumble as he wanders in, also smirking, from the direction of the kitchen.

“I told you to behave yourselves; I apparently put too much trust in you because I had to walk into that.” He growls, most of his attention focused on Ashton. Paul also seems to notice this as he frowns and shifts readying himself to step in if he has to.

Just as Michael goes to speak again I interrupt him. “Why must you put the blame on everyone else when it is not always their fault? Maybe you want to think I’m the perfect little angel but I cause things too you know, you can’t blame everyone else when it might be me that started it.” I glare at him. “So maybe what we did is wrong in your opinion and I get that you’re not happy about having to see it after you specifically told us not to but it could have been worse. I am not going to sit back and watch you blame someone else this time, maybe he started it but I let it happen so I am to blame so don’t you dare pin it all on him.”

Michael seems speechless at having been caught out. Paul gives me a surprised look but leans back against the wall like before now he believes nothing will happen.

Ashton wraps his arm around me as he pulls me closer. “Calm down, its fine now. You told him off and I think you rendered him speechless, just calm down kitten.”

I clench and unclench my fists as I slowly calm down.

Michael looks down sadly before mumbling “I get it Storm, we all make mistakes and maybe I have been blaming everyone else even when I knew it wasn’t always their fault.”

He shuffles over to the other couch as the guys on there make room for him. He slumps down, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

“We’re all protective over our sisters Mikey.” Louis reassures him, rubbing his back gently.

Ashton kisses my temple as he shifts to pull me properly into his side. Michael looks up watching the action before sighing as a serious look comes back on his face.

“I know you like her Ashton and I know she likes you too but if I have any say in this it is that you at least wait until you’re properly together. I don’t want to get involved in your relationship but I will if I think your rushing it. I sound like a proper ass right now but I will do it if I feel I have to.” He says.

“That’s fair enough. Now can we please change the subject, it’s awkward enough as it is.” Ashton says quickly.

Louis quickly starts up something when he makes a comment about someone or something like that – I wasn’t really listening, too consumed by my own thoughts.

“Whatever it is on your mind can be thought about later, I got my share of attention from you and you called your brother out for being an ass, I would say that’s mission accomplished.” Ashton nuzzles against my neck, smiling when he hears me giggle slightly.

“Behave or it won’t happen again, Michael will make sure of that.” I reply, my cheeky smile falling off my face as soon as I feel him nip at the skin on my neck, this time hard enough to leave a small bruise. “What was that for?”

“Now we’re equal and it stopped you being cheeky so I guess I accomplished something to.” He smirks.

He thinks he’s won but I grab a cushion and smother him with it before leaving him completely. I wander into the kitchen and come back out carrying a glass of cold water. I make a mental note of thanks that the sofas are leather and can be dried as I walk over to stand in front of Ashton.

“Umm Ash.” Zayn says unsurely.

Ashton looks up in time to get the water poured over him. He coughs before asking “What was that for?”

“You seemed like you needed to cool down so I though i'd help you out.” I smirk, joining the boy’s laughter after a few seconds as Ashton glares playfully at me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s around 1am, the one direction boys went to bed a while ago and my brother and the boys weren’t too far behind. Since I slept quite a lot I am not as tired so I am risking it by staying up.

“You’re still awake huh?” I tried voice mumbles as they wander into the room.

“Hmm” I look up, seeing a shirtless Calum – the only other light in the room apart from the TV may be moonlight but I can still tell he is shirtless. “Oh, yeah. I thought you went to sleep.”

“I did for a while but I guess I wasn’t as much with the time zone as I had hoped.” He says as he flops onto the couch next to me.

I notice the bruise on his neck but don’t mention it for now – at least not really. “Mhmm, time zones.” I mumble.

He blushes, rubbing his hand over his neck but gives me a thankful look for not saying anything. “We really should get some sleep, with the concert tomorrow and all; we are going to be so tired by tomorrow if we stay up too long.” He informs.

I sigh, nodding. “We should but I’m comfortable here. You can go back to bed if you want but actually sleep this time, it will you not me that has to be awake and able to play on stage tomorrow.”

“I know but your coming to bed too if I have to go.” He replies.

I shut down my laptop before getting up. “Fine let’s go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8 the next morning, I wander into the kitchen seeing more of the boys than I was expecting.

“Hi boys” I mumble as I swipe a piece of Michaels toast and fall into a seat.

Michael sends a half hearted glare at me but gives me a small smile when he sees me eating it. I just now notice Calum is shirtless; I try not to be obvious when I tell him to put a shirt on but apparently Michael catches onto it.

“Why does he need a shir-Oh now what do we have here?” Michael smirks, trying to poke at the bruise.

I face palm but there is nothing I can do to stop my brother, Calum covers it with his hand as he goes to move but Luke gives him a look, silently telling him to calm down and to stay there. Calum looks to me but I give a reassuring smile, knowing that if I believe everything it alright it reassures the boys.

Ashton and the one direction guys take notice for two seconds but their attention span isn’t as much as Michael's in the morning so that’s where their interests end.

“Did somebody have some fun last night while everyone else was sleeping? Tell me Cal, what girl did you call round, I’m interested.” Michael smiles cheekily.

I can see Luke look down as he winces slightly, Liam and Zayn look towards Michael then at me and I have a feeling that they think he is homophobic but aren’t going to say anything right now.

“It-it wasn’t a girl.” Calum mumbles almost silently but apparently it’s enough for the boys to go silent.

I reach across grabbing his hand; he squeezes my hand back in thanks, knowing that he needs someone away from the situation to keep him grounded for a second.

“You’re gay? Damn out of everyone I would have suspected Luke but you...wow. Fine, who gave you the hickey Mr. Hood?” Michael looks surprised but brushes it off quickly, replacing with a smirk as he tries to get details.

“I did... I gave him the hickey, now shut up and eat your breakfast.” Luke mumbles.

“So I was right, little Lukey boy is gay.” Michael laughs but continues his breakfast like the whole conversation never happened.

After Calum is done he gets up, putting his plate in the sink before leaning against the counter with his head down. I feel bad for him about being called out in front of the one direction guys; I nudge Luke who gets up out of his seat going over to Calum.

The one direction guys get up to leave sensing the change of mood, giving me tight smiles as they leave. I stay behind, Michael and Ashton also staying with me.

Luke puts his plate on the counter before hugging Calum from behind. It’s like that’s all Calum needed as he basically crumbles in Luke’s grip.

“Its fine baby boy, it alright.” Luke hushes him; turning him gently and pulling him close as Calum cries into his shoulder.

Michael and Ash share sad glances before joining me at the breakfast bar.

“You knew didn’t you?” Michael mumbles quietly.

I nod. “He was scared to acknowledge his own sexuality so he came to me to help him into it. I did what I could but it was up to him what he did and when. I didn’t know how far their relationship was but I obviously knew who gave him the hickey.” I mumble before looking up sadly at the scene in front of us. “He was terrified of what you two would think.” I whisper.

“They don’t care what or who you like baby, they still love you just as much, your still the same Calum.”Luke murmurs, rocking Calum gently as his cries are now reduced to sniffles.

“R-really?” Calum sniffles.

“Liking boys is not something to be ashamed of; we joked around before about being gay but I will stop if it makes you feel bad.” Michael speaks up before Luke can.

Luke turns his head resting his cheek on Calum’s hair as he gives us a genuinely thankful smile.

“I thought you knew that we wouldn’t care. You’re still that same Cal we have grown up with, still the human representation of a puppy and that will never change. It’s who you are and we have no right to make you change that.” Ashton adds.

Calum lifts his head from Luke’s chest, moving forward to stand in front of us.

“So you’re not bothered?” Calum asks quietly, looking towards each boy individually.

“Honestly I couldn’t care less, your still my best mate, you just like it up the-“I slap my hand over Michaels mouth before he can continue that statement.

Calum giggles slightly, before looking towards Ashton who starts talking. “Yeah we get it Michael, we don’t need details. I hope you love us just as much as we love you Cal because we aren’t going anywhere.”

I smile at him before looking towards Cal. “I told you nothing would change. Even if they didn’t like it, they would have to accept it because Luke and I would form our own protest and I’m pretty sure I know a few people who would join our little fight.” This makes him laugh. “Nothing changed and it never will, we’re a family and family sticks together.”

Calum gives us a smile before gathering us in a hug. Michael leaves one of his arms out and motions Luke to join in. Luke jumps into the gap, wrapping an arm around Michael and an arm around Calum’s waist, kissing Calum’s cheek.

“Our little family.” Luke mumbles.

“We’re not perfect but we manage.” I reply.


	37. Apologises and Invasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are exchanged and trouble ensues but not for long as Ashton has no plans to let Storm go any time soon. Also, the group arrives to join the guys and Storm on tour for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in forever and a few of you have commented saying that you hope that I'm fine and everything is alright, and I just wanted to say that I am indeed fine and everything is great, it just took me to get this chapter to my satisfaction but I reached the point where, if I meddle with it any more, it will just make it worse.  
> I hope that even though it isnt my best update, you still like it just as much.  
> I will hopefully see you guys soon, have a good Christmas and be careful in whatever you spend your Christmas doing, please don't get hurt because I care about you guys and I would hate it if you did get hurt.
> 
>  
> 
> Give it kudos if you liked it and havent given any yet. Also, comment if you want more, I 9 times out of 10 answer everyone. (Any that don't get answered are probably because I either a) haven't seen it yet or b) don't know what to say back.)
> 
> Be safe guys and i'll see ya soon  
> :P

Storm’s POV

_“No boyfriend today, huh?”_

A small smile graces my face as I think about the last time we Skyped the night Ashton had sneaked his way into my room and joined in.

“No, not today. Ash is out with the boys. I think a few of the one direction guys are here but I haven’t seen anybody for about an hour.” I reply.

Ry makes a sad face before laughing gently. _“That’s a shame; I was quite excited to talk to him about your little meet-ups.”_ He teases. I smile softly before leaning my head back. _“What’s the matter? Your never this quiet usually, something is on your mind.”_

“It’s nothing...just thinking,” I mumble, turning my head to face the laptop that is next to me. “Am I making the right decision with Ashton? I just feel like maybe this is going too fast to be real.”

He looks thoughtful for a second. _“Have you talked to him about this? Maybe he will be able to, I don’t know; talk it through better with you.”_

“What am I meant to say? Walk up to him and be like, oh hey Ash I feel like this is moving too fast so can you just back off a bit so I can catch up...” I say, my voice showing the internal conflict I am having. “I can’t do that to him” I mumble.

When I look back to the screen, Ry is no longer looking towards me but at something behind me.

“If that’s what you want then...fine.”

A voice makes me turn slowly to be met with Ashton leaning on the doorframe, refusing to meet my gaze. Just as I go to speak up, he moves out of the doorway before disappearing back down the corridor, I sigh looking down at my lap.

“I’ve really done it now...could it get any worse?” I sadly mumble.

 _“We’ll be flying out tomorrow, when we get there we will figure something out, I promise.”_ He sends me a sad smile knowing how bad I feel right now, I didn’t mean for Ash to hear it especially with how mean it sounded.

“Whatever you say, listen I’m just going to go...” I trail off.

 _“Sure...don’t do anything stupid Storm, we will be there soon and I know that Blaine is going to do one of his checks so please don’t do it...Stay with someone tonight if it gets bad...please”_ He pleads.

I nod in reply to his pleading though I wasn’t really listening so I can’t be sure exactly what or which part I am agreeing to. He sighs but reluctantly ends the call and signs off to get ready to fly out tomorrow morning.

“Hey umm Storm, we have a show tonight and Michael wanted to know if you’re coming...” An Irish accent pulls me from my thoughts, looking over I see Niall.

“I think its best that I stay here... something came up and I don’t think my being there tonight would help much, it would probably make it worse if anything...” I reply quietly as I shift to lie facing the other way.

Niall sighs before I hear him enter the room and shut the door before a weight lands on the bed behind me and a hand rubs my arm.

“I heard what happened and if you want honesty then I don’t really blame him for reacting the way he did but maybe walking away so quickly wasn’t his best decision.” He says quietly.

“I deserve it” I mumble in return, blaming myself is something I am used to so it is my natural defence mechanism.

“No one deserves pain...you’re both hurt and even someone who barely knows you two like me can tell that. Neither of you should blame yourselves but you should talk about it.” He says before patting my arm gently. “I’ll tell Michael that you’re not feeling well but I can’t guarantee that he will believe me for long.” He laughs at the end.

When I look over my shoulder, he sends me a soft smile before slipping out of the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts as I hear all the boys leave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear the door open as the boys bustle in – rowdy as usual. It’s loud for a few seconds before the noise starts to dull down a bit as what sounds like a movie starts playing. I debate with myself whether I’m going to go ahead with this before shuffling off the bed and out of the room. Slowly, avoiding making too much noise, I creep into the bathroom and turn on the light, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I lean against the counter, staring at my reflection and, out of habit, analysing every little feature. Only after a few minutes do I realise that I am crying, tears rolling silently down my cheek creating paths across my skin and gentle sobs racking my body – I am a mess.

Reaching for my make-up bag that is kept on the counter I rustle through it until I find what I am looking for, I take it out and place both objects on the counter. With tears still streaming down my face I dig my phone out of my back pocket. I type out a message before also placing it on the counter.

 

**_RyRy – I can’t do this, maybe I’m not as strong as you all think I am. I’m sorry I couldn’t take it..._ **

 

I ignore all of the incoming messages and calls as I take my shirt off – I can’t afford the stains- and set about finding a place to mark up this time. I decide on my hip before I begin to run the blade over the skin, at first causing no damage but slowly adding pressure until the blood starts to bubble to the surface. I watch it for a few seconds, making a few more, before I start to clean up.

Just as I am waiting for the cuts to stop bleeding, still putting pressure on them as I work one-handed to clean up, there is a knock on the door.

“Storm, open the door.” Michael calls. “Ryder is going insane, keeps texting me and calling saying that you’re not answering...” It’s quiet for a few seconds before he starts banging on the door.

I finish cleaning as quick as I can but I don’t have enough time to bandage the cuts so I throw on my shirt hoping that they have stopped bleeding by now since I haven’t got chance to check.

I throw my bag on the counter after quickly cleaning up my face and shove my phone in my pocket.

“Storm, open this door right now or I will break it.” Michael calls through the door.

I throw myself at the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open.

“Move.” He demands.

I hold my breath but walk round him and lean on the wall across from the door. He enters and looks around before turning to face me.

“Why weren’t you answering both me and Ry?”

“Because it’s none of your business now can I go?” I reply.

“Go and change then you’re coming to watch a movie with us – ill my ass now move it.”

I grumble under my breath but shuffle to my room. I change into a pair of sleep shorts and a vest top, making sure to bandage my cuts while I am alone and wear a dark top in case, before grumbling my way all the way back to Michael. With a hand on my shoulder, he marches me all the way to the living room.

“Everything alright?” Liam asks as we enter the room.

“Everything is great can’t you tell” I reply as sarcastically as I can just to annoy Michael.

“I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing but we are not doing this right now so sit your ass down or so help me god you will regret the next word out of your mouth.” Michael growls, shoving me forward.

I survey the seating arrangement, shifting nervously when I realise that the only spare seat is next to Ash. Just when I go to turn back Niall catches my attention and motions to his lap. I weigh the choices in my mind before stepping over the boy’s feet and seating myself in Niall's lap. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me back so I am resting against his chest as he resumes watching the film. Michael and a few of the others give each other and me and Ash a confused glance but do not say anything. Ashton huffs sadly but leans back in his seat and turn to the movie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the boys are already up considering it is like 10am by now and that the group is arriving today but I can’t help but feel guilty about everything right now and it is not helping my motivation of getting up anytime soon.

I can hear the guys chattering amongst themselves in the kitchen, their conversations varying but proving to be some entertainment at the present moment.

“Are we missing something here Ash, I mean usually you two are as close as can be but you wouldn’t even look at each other last night....what happened?” Liam, I think, asks.

“Things got said and I overreacted slightly, I guess we’re both being cowards and refusing to confront the situation” Ashton retorts bitterly.

“If you have nothing nice to say then don’t say anything at all – and all the other shitty sayings. That’s my sister that you’re talking about and I don’t appreciate your little comments.” Michael growls.

“If you actually gave her a second glance you would have seen how torn up she is about this situation – we make mistakes, everyone does but making your comments or walking away like you did is going to solve nothing.” I hear an Irish accent comment – Niall.

I sigh; slipping some socks on my feet and slowly wander towards the kitchen. I lean against the doorway as I wait for the conversation to continue, none of the boys noticing my presence yet.

“Shut up, okay. I know I fucked up I just don’t know how to fix it...” He pauses before raising his voice, presumably so I would have been able to hear him from my room. “Especially when she won’t come here so I can fix this.”

“Umm Ash...” Calum trails off, fighting the smirk that is trying to take over his features. When Ashton looks to him, he motions with his finger to turn around which he does consequently spotting me leaning just behind him.

“Was the shouting necessary?” I smirk.

He clears his throat nervously as the boys snicker behind him. “I-I didn’t know – that you were there I mean.” He stutters out.

“Hmm apparently so.” I reply before walking round the table to stand in between Michael and Calum.

“You want some?” Calum offers his plate but I turn it down with a wave of my hand.

“I’m fine, now are you boys finished with your conversation because if my calculations are right then Zekey and the group are landing in just over an hour and a half and everybody needs to be ready and out the door by at least ten past 11...”

Louis raises his hand and I give him a strange look but motion for him to say or ask whatever it is he wants to do. “Is this ‘zekey’ guy the problem between you two?” He motions to me and Ash.

Ash and I share a glance before both shaking our heads. “No, that isn’t what is wrong...” I reply, shuffling sadly.

I take deep breath before announcing that I am off to get ready knowing that it will be a last minute rush when the boys even think about getting ready.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I predicted, it was a hectic 20 minutes considering the boys only decided to move 20 minutes before we had to leave meaning it was a major rush to get everyone ready in time for Paul and Daniel to turn up with the van.

“I told them to get ready earlier but I was ignored like always.” I mumble as I climb in and take a seat at the back of the van.

“Yeah well, they're boys. Time doesn’t mean anything to us unless you mention the word late then we panic” I notice Kaid lounging in the passenger seat as he waits.

“Makes sense.” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him when he gives me a mock-hurt look.

“Boys if you aren’t in the van in 2 minutes then we are leaving you behind.” I hear Paul shout from the doorway of the house.

Within seconds the boys are running and diving into the van.

“Remind me again why all of you need to come with me to the airport?” I ask, huffing in agitation when I see that we are going to be late anyway.

“Well us One Direction guys wanted to meet the famous group but I’m guessing that your boys wanted to see them again and well...you are one of them so it makes sense that you would go.” Louis rallies off reasons but I give up trying to understand them and just nod to show I heard him.

“Whatever” I mumble, turning my attention to the scenery as I watch the buildings and trees pass until we reach the airport.

I am the first person out of the door and don’t give the fans a second glance as I pass, Kaid walking slightly behind me but keeping his distance, hurrying my way to the arrivals area to look for my friends. I soon spot Zeke because he is being carried by Ryder for some unknown reason that I don’t even want to ask about.

“Zekey!” I shout almost instantly he looks my way and breaks out in a wide grin. He wriggles until Ry puts him down, laughing at the overexcited puppy that is his boyfriend, before running after him to join us. Blaine and Alexis see this and follow them quickly, laughing when, just as they reach us, Zeke runs straight into me and takes both of us down.

I groan but hug him back. “I missed you guys too but was it necessary to jump me as soon as you saw me?”

I get a hum in return before he shifts to get up, unbeknownst to him he presses on my cuts but I resist the urge to wince knowing how that would look to the others. Ry and Blaine, still laughing, help me up before they all give me a group hug.

“Long time no see.” Alexis mumbles, giggling slightly before they all let go and start to greet the boys behind me.

Once everyone has seen each other we make our way back to the van, I only just notice that this is a bigger van than usual but when I take into consideration how many of us there are including Paul, Kaid and Daniel being with us as well then it isn’t so hard to understand why it is needed. We are soon back at the house and everyone settle in the living room.

“So, how’s tour been?” Blaine asks

“It's had its moments but I’d say it’s been alright to be honest.” I reply, smiling at the memories of the tour so far.

“Moment is one word for it” Michael mumbles behind me. I grab and cushion that is lying near-by and throw it at him, giving him a look to basically says ‘shut up’.

I hear the boys laugh but don’t comment which I think is the best option unless they want a cushion to the face.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Alexis asks, smiling excitedly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ry physically wince but I take a deep breath before answering. “Like I’ve said before I don’t have one.”

“But what about-“Ash cuts her off before she can continue.

“It’s complicated right now; can we leave it at that?”

She nods but gives him a confused look, the boys share glance but apparently Ashton couldn’t take the silence as he get up and walks out. I sigh, looking down sadly.

“How was home?” I ask hoping to change the subject.

“We went to the park every now and again but it wasn’t the same without you, most of the time we hung out at each other houses in our spare time.” Blaine answered.

That’s how everything went for a while, Ashton still hasn’t come back but he is still in the house because the front door hasn’t been heard so we’re not that worried. When there was a lull in conversation, Ashton appears in the doorway. The others see him but don’t comment on it seeing as all his attention was on me, as he winds his way through the room before crouching in front of me where I am laying back against the couch cushion.

“Hi Ash.” I mumble softly.

”Hey kitten” he replies, giving me a soft smile.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“I decided to stop being a coward, I wanted to come and see you.” He mumbles as he shifts to lie against the couch next to me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling at my neck. “I’m sorry for being a dick to you and basically ignoring you all day, I thought over what I heard and realised that I had taken it the wrong way and I am so sorry.” He says quietly, sounding so sad.

“Me too Ash, me too” I reply, running my hand through his curls.

“I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t walk away from me” he sniffs.

“You don’t have to worry about me Ash; I have no plans to go anywhere as long as you don’t either?” I tease

“Staying right here, I promise.” He replies, tightening his grip to enforce his words.

I look towards the others and smile when I see the looks on their faces.

“How is he the oldest one of us?” Michael looks so confused. “The way he acts around you is something I would expect from Luke but not him...”

“When someone means as much to you as Storm does to him maybe you would understand.” Blaine replies.

“Aw, he is so cuddly.” Alexis smiles.

Luke laughs but agrees as he rests his head on Calum’s hair as Calum has his head rested on his shoulder. Zeke takes notice but doesn’t say anything, choosing to shoot him a wide grin before challenging Louis to a game of Fifa when he recalls us telling them about the Fifa games the other day.

Ashton stays with me for a while, keeping his head hidden in my neck and I am convinced he is asleep but every now and again he moves about and kisses my neck before going still again. When it gets to 8pm, now that everyone has eaten and almost fully settled in, is when I notice Blaine motioning for me to go with him and I immediately know what he wants, I shake my head and pretend to be occupied with Ash who savours any attention I give him right now.

“Storm, can you come with me for a second?” He asks softly.

“I would rather not.” I reply.

I am hoping Ry kept quiet but I wouldn’t put it past him to have told Blaine. Blaine looks like he is thinking it over before his gaze shifts to Ash.

“Would you trust him to do it?” He asks me even though his gaze is locked on Ash.

I groan quietly which catches Ashton's full attention as he sits up and looks me up and down to make sure I am not hurt.

“You know what fine but I doubt Ash is going to be able to wait here long enough so I guess he is coming anyway.” I reply, grabbing Ashton hand as he follows me up and follows me as I reluctantly follow behind Blaine.

“What’s going on?” I hear Michael ask.

“Every time one of us has been away and we see each other again it’s a kind of tradition for us to do a full body check for cuts or stuff like that... and well Blaine told me to warn her he was going to do it today hence why she is so reluctant to go...” Ry answers, it takes a second for them to catch on but when they do it goes quiet, that is the last I hear from them anyway as we enter the room.

“I am going to ask you once before I do this so you have chance to be honest. Have you cut other than the one I know about?” Blaine gets straight to the point.

Ashton who is sitting on the end of the bed watches me as I shift nervously. “You wouldn’t be the first to slip up....I used to slip up a lot too.” Ashton reassures me quietly.

I sigh before nodding. “Yesterday.”

“Show me.” Blaine demands, he knows how badly I have cut before so he always want to make sure.

I sigh before showing him the damage; he nods before allowing me to pull my shirt back down over them.

“Not too bad, could have been better if they weren’t there but it’s a start.” He comments.

“You cut too?” I ask Ash.

“I used to so I understand your struggle with trying to stop.” He answers immediately before bringing me into his arms.

“Oh.” I reply.

“I’ll help you if you want but it’s up to you.” He whispers to me before looking to Blaine. “Are we done here?”

Blaine nods before Ashton picks me up and carries me back to the living room, laying me on the couch before laying over me giggling when Michael groans.

“Not this again.”

“We could always go somewhere else.” I retort teasingly.

“Don’t you dare.” He growls.

“Then stop complaining, at least you can keep an eye on us if we’re here.” I stick my tongue out at him before Ashton starts demanding my attention by nipping at my collar bone.

“I take it the ‘moments’ thing earlier is something to do with them.” Zeke laughs.

“Michael walked in at the wrong time, it could have been worse but it didn’t stop the protective brother act that has been stepped up since.” Louis replies cheekily smiling at Michael when he glares at him.

I play with Ashton hair, accidently tugging it when my fingers catch a knot. I laugh at the face Michael makes when he hears Ash groan.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t intentional” I reply trying not to laugh.

Ashton moves his hand and I instantly see Michael’s gaze watch where it goes. When Ashton whines I turn my attention to him.

“What do you want now? Is basically pinning me not enough for you anymore?” I joke.

“It’s never enough.” He replies cheekily.

“Fine if that’s how you want to be then you can find someone else to give you attention.” I say with mock seriousness.

The guys stifle their laughter as they wait for his reaction.

“No, I’m sorry, I’ll be good.” Ash pleads.

I can’t hold my act up for much longer and eventually burst into laughter, everyone else joining in at how desperate Ash sounded in that moment.

“What did you want anyway? I am trying to have a conversation but you keep whining, what’s up?” I ask when the laughter dies down.

“It was not even a full day without being together, how can you be so attached?” Michael replies.

Blaine looks thoughtful for a second, I give a strange look but he ignores me for now which makes me huff. Ashton wriggles slightly to catch my attention but as I turn my head he ducks his head down, connecting our lips quickly before going back to hiding in my neck.

“How ‘close’ have they been? Like seriously I’m not even that bad with Ry.” Zeke laughs.

Before anyone can answer, Paul and Kaid walk into the living room. Kaid starts to laugh when he see’s my situation but makes no move to help. I give him a half hearted glare before playing with Ashton hair again.

“The 5sos boys have an interview in the morning and my lot you have to get to the venue earlier because something happened with the equipment and they want to make sure everything is still set up correctly. As for you Blaine, you and your buddies will be travelling with us to the venue and the 5sos crew will catch up to us after the interview.” Paul says before joining my brother and Harry on one of the couches.

“Having fun over there?” Kaid smirks, seating himself in one of the spare chairs. I give him a half hearted thumbs up before turning my attention to the heavy weight on me.

“Ash please can you get off me now.” I whine.

“Why should I?” He laughs, his breath hitting my neck.

“I will piss on you if you don’t, now move it.” I reply, for a second he doesn’t seem to believe me but then he lets an over-exaggerated groan as he shifts to let me up.

“You better come back though.” He warns.

“We’ll see” I shout as I dart out of the room.

Once I am done I grab my notebook from my room and wander back into the living room, taking a seat next to Ash.

“What you got there?” He asks, reaching for it.

“That’s her song book; nobody is allowed to read it unless she shows you it herself.” Blaine states before turning back to Alexis.

Ashton pouts but I shake my head before shifting around so I am comfortable before setting to work, my personal goal is to finish this song and I plan to actually reach this goal.

*Storm’s Notebook*

_Who am I? Who am I when I don’t know myself?_

_Who am I? Who am I? Invisible_

_Who am I? Who am I when I don’t know myself?_

_Who am I? Who am I? Invisible_

_Another day, the walls are built to keep ~~us in~~   me in_

_I can’t ~~get away~~ escape, ~~I’m out of time~~  It’s too late..._

 

*Back to Storm’s POV*

I go back over all the lyrics before smiling happily, I finally finished something and it came out alright – if you ignore all the crossings out that is...oops.

“I did it...” I whisper to myself.

“Did what?” Michael asks, looking over his shoulder at me.

“I finally finished a song, and before you ask no you can’t see it.” I reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone knocks softly on my door as I lie back against my headboard. Checking the time, I see that is past midnight, if it is one of the boys then they are going to be in trouble for wandering around so late. I call softly for whoever it is to come in and soon 4 bodies slink through the door and shut it behind them.

Taking spaces around me, Zeke and Ry on either side of me and Blaine and Alexis on the bottom of the bed, it feels just like old times in a sense – the times when we would all sneak over each other’s houses and sit and talk the night way together, just now with an extra member in the form of Alexis.

“We missed you babe.” Zeke smiles sadly at me.

“I missed you lot too.” I reply quietly.

“That boy really cares about you, even after you had that time when you weren’t talking; you still found your way back together.” Ry smiles.

“I don’t understand what he sees in me...” I mumble back, playing with my hands.

“I see someone who, even though she hasn’t had the best past, she has never let it define who she is.” A voice replies. “I see someone who will stand up for anyone even if that person has hurt her in the past. And I know I’m not the only one who see’s all that and there is so much more I could say.”

I give Ashton a sad smile. “You see that but I don’t...maybe I will one day but forgive me for not seeing it now.”

“You were forgiven the moment I met you.” He replies, coming into the room and shutting the door behind himself before he also joins everyone else on the bed.

I hear Alexis mumble cute under her breath but nobody bothers to comment.

“Lemme guess, we’re having a sleepover?” I smirk at Zeke.

“Damn right we’re having a sleepover. Now we have your boyfriend involved and we can have more reasons to celebrate – being together once again and now everyone is officially in a relationship for the first time in a long time.” He replies.

“True.” Blaine comments.

“You realise that not everyone can fit on this bed, right?” I mention.

“They do considering they have their stuff in a pile outside your door.” Ashton comments.

“We may or may not have planned this anyway; it was an added bonus that Ash turned up because now it means that you don’t sleep alone.” Alexis mumbles, scratching her neck nervously.

“Couples sleepover, interesting.” I smirk when they suddenly look unsure about their plan. “No funny business and this should be alright.”

“Shouldn’t we be saying that to you?” Zeke laughs as everyone lets out a breath of relief except for Ashton who blushes at Zeke’s comment.

“Well it applies to everyone and I don’t plan on breaking my own rule.” I shoot back, laughing when I hear no response.

The others laugh before getting up to grab their stuff. Ashton crawls up the bed to lie next to me. “I really am sorry for being a dick to you.” He mumbles.

“I know you are so you can stop apologising now.” I reassure him.

Once the guys and girl (Alexis) have set up their beds for the night, I know straight away what they plan on doing. I try to keep changing subjects to keep them occupied but it doesn’t work.

“So, Ashton, how long has this been going on?” Zeke motions between me and Ash.

“It's still not technically official...” Ash trials off. “I want to do it properly so I am waiting for our next break.”

Blaine gives a warning look to Zeke when he goes to ask another question, my guess is that it would be about what Ash is planning to do exactly and Blaine knows I like surprises so he won’t let any plans be said in front of me – smart boy because he knows I will remember them.

“As long she is happy I don’t mind whatever it is that is going on. But if something happens I am on the first plane to wherever you are in the world to personally make sure you never have children, capiche?” Blaine speaks up.

Ashton nods immediately, shifting back slightly and brings his knees up to his chest. “Crystal” He mumbles.

“Оставьте его в покое , вы заросшие котенок.” I reply.

Ashton gives me a confused look; definitely not understanding what I said considering it wasn’t English.

“What was that?” He cocks his head to the side slightly, an unconscious movement he does when he gets confused.

“She told him to leave you alone and basically called him an overgrown kitten.” Ry mumbles not even looking up from his phone.

“In...What language?” Ash asks.

“Russian.” Zeke answers as he looks over Ry’s shoulder at the phone screen.

“You can speak Russian? Hot.” Ashton looks at me surprised but there is something in his eyes that makes me fidget, it’s not a look that I’ve seen before that’s for sure.

“Очевидно вы думало бы что, вы будете мальчиком, я предпологало?” I mumble under my breath.

“What?” Ashton looks so confused that I feel myself give in and translate it even though he won’t like the translation.

“I said – obviously you would think like that, you’re a boy. What was I expecting?” I reply.

“I can’t help it if all boys find girls who can speak another language hot, it is just something we like.” He grumbles. “How do you all know Russian anyway?”

“When you’re making fun of people, it is better when they don’t know what you’re saying so we picked a language and learnt it. We can insult people and nobody knows.” Zeke replies, smirking at Ashton's shocked face.

“We don’t use it as much anymore but we still remember it so it gets brought up every now and again.” I reassure him.

“As long as nothing bad is said about me then I am fine with you lot talking Russian amongst yourselves.” Ash smiles slightly.

When the others are occupied by something he leans over to whisper in my ear. “As for you, you can talk to me in Russian anytime you please but preferably not around your brother” He winks before moving back again.

“Whatever he said, I’m glad I didn’t hear it because judging by your cheeks it wasn’t innocent.” Blaine mumbles.

“You.” I point at Ashton. “Stop being cheeky. As for the rest of us, let’s get some sleep since we have been forewarned that it is an early start tomorrow.” I ignore Ashton’s cheeky smile as best I can.

The others giggle amongst themselves but voice their agreements before each person settles down to sleep, each with their partners and curled up close together, cute in my opinion.

I wait for while longer before I settle down, in that time Ashton has settled in beside me with his arm thrown over my lap for the time being.

“You told them to sleep now follow your own advice or I will stay up all night with you.” He says quietly.

I put my phone on the side table and smile down at him as I comb my fingers through his hair. “I don’t think you would last the night considering your yawning now.” I comments, giggling when he yawns quietly and nuzzles into my side. “But fine, just don’t squeeze me to hard, I need to breath.” I smirk as I shift his arm and slide down to lay down, turning my back to him as I get comfortable. I am soon pulled back into his chest as his arm wraps around my waist again, I giggle quietly but allow it to happen before we both settle in and drift off, joining the rest in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can correct them as soon as possible.
> 
> 2\. So this didn't work out last time so I am giving it another shot.  
> I am curious to know-  
> a) How old are you guys?  
> b) Where are you guys from?  
> c) Who is your favourite character so far?


	38. Smart but not smart enough..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can think your being smart about something but are you smart enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep disappearing and I'm sorry for that but i have been working on this for a while and i finally got it done to a good enough level and I'm happy with how this one went.  
> If you haven't already, give it kudos if you liked and comment for more.  
> See ya soon guys  
> :P

Storm’s POV

“Do you miss it?” Ashton asks as we’re lounging on one of the sofa’s. We woke up earlier than everyone so we’re just spending our free time curled up together while we wait.

“Miss what?”

“Your old life I guess. Before the hectic schedules and before the little privacy.” He replies before mumbling, “Before me. Before we came back.”

“I miss some of it but some of it is better left in the past. If you boys hadn’t come back when you did I don’t know if I would still be here... I had it all planned out but apparently someone was looking out for me and brought you lot back before something could happen.” I feel him freeze as I say this.

“You were going to-“He cuts himself off unable to say it.

“Yes but you lot came back so it never happened and I’m still here so you have nothing to worry about.” I reassure him quietly, kissing his cheek.

“Do you still think about it – going ahead with it I mean?” He looks down at me where I am curled into his side with my head on his chest.

“I have more to live for now than I did then. Sure, I had friends but after being told everyday that it was my fault Mikey left and that he is never coming back...I started to believe it. Now I have a family away from home, my mate are with me and any other time just a phone call away and I have you now, something I didn’t think I would ever have. I have bad days still but you lot never let me stay down for long.” I reply. “C’mon I’ll make you breakfast.” I grab his hand to pull him up with me as I get up. He grumbles but comes along anyway.

As I walk through the door into the kitchen I roll my eyes.

“Calum Thomas Hood get your ass off that counter before I kick it. Ashton, set the counter on fire or something, who knows where that ass has been.” I state.

As I am grabbing ingredients out of the fridge Calum speaks up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know babe.”

“Save the pet names for your boyfriend. Lucifer, get your boy on a chair or your both sleeping in the garden and Ashton if you go through one more cupboard I will throw something at you now go and sit down like good little boys and behave unless you want to help me.”

As soon as the words are out of my mouth all three boys are in chairs. I laugh slightly, before grabbing the last of the ingredients. They seem to have forgotten that we are leaving tonight. Some of the crew are packing our stuff away when we have left but i already packed mine and Ashton’s so we should be fine.

“And for you information Hood, I don’t need details since I have had enough in my lifetime from Zeke, I don’t need any about you two.” I state as I begin to fry the eggs and bacon.

“Just offering.” He retorts.

“Your offer is unneeded. This is why I like Liam and Zayn better than you two; at least they keep the details to themselves and can behave around others. Don’t think I haven’t seen you two putting hands in places that they shouldn’t be in certain situations.” I laugh at the gagging noise Ashton makes and send a blushing Luke and Calum a wink.

“If you want details all you have to do is ask.” Zayn states as he enters the room. He comes over and starts trying to steal the food I am cooking for everyone.

Liam comes in shortly after, grabbing the dish towel while Zayn is distracted. I see him do it but decide not to say anything, looks like Zayn is in trouble. Just as I think Liam isn’t going to do it, I hear the towel hitting skin and feel Zayn buckle behind me.

“What was that for?” he whines.

“That was for trying to steal everyone’s breakfast.” Liam states before hitting the back of Zayn’s legs with the towel again. “And that is for offering details they neither need nor want. Now sit your ass in a chair while I help Storm feed the army that resides in this household.”

“We're a big family, not an army.” Michael states as he wanders in, Harry and Louis trudge in drowsily behind him.

As Liam and I finish dishing up the food for all the boys plus Daniel, Paul and Kaid who are bound to appear soon, I do a head count. I notice Niall is missing so I think on my feet before shouting, “Niall, we got Nando's, you interested?”

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I hear pounding feet from upstairs. He bustles into the kitchen looking round.

“Bitch where is my Nandos?”

“No Nando’s but we have something just as good as a compromise.” Liam offers, shoving his plate towards him as I hand out the other plates to the laughing boys at the table.

“What about your group?” Louis asks confused, gesturing to the leftover plates that are for Paul, Kaid and Dan.

“They wanted to explore so they left for breakfast at some cafe. We all woke up pretty early but me and Storm didn’t feel like going out so they left without us. They have a few guards with them in case but I don’t think anything will happen.” Ashton answers him. As I pass by he grabs me and pulls me into his lap. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Well I wasn’t going here but look how that turned out for me.” I answer sarcastically getting laughs from the guys. I wriggle in his lap, enough that his grip goes slack as he tries not to make a sound before sliding down and under the table.

This view is pretty awkward but I spot Michael before scurrying under the table and crawling through the gap onto his lap. “Your harder to find than I thought when all I can see is legs” I state as I snuggle up into his chest. “You smell like home.” I mumble.

He chuckles as Calum mumbles, “I don’t see how, he hasn’t even had a shower yet.”

“When we were younger, up until I left really, we used to sneak into each other’s rooms in the mornings and just cuddle up together and talk about whatever was on our minds at the time. Sometimes about the dreams we had, sometimes if anyone has caught our eyes and sometimes it was plans for the future that always contained us sticking together.” Michael answers as he keeps an arm wrapped around me and uses the other to eat with.

“Wasn’t it awkward though, with you being a boy and...Yeah.” I giggle as I understand what Louis is hinting at.

“We were always close. It was awkward at first given the age gap and how young each of us were but we got used to it. “I answer for Michael since he has food in his mouth but he nods in agreement. “Hence why I said he smells like home. We usually did this straight after we woke up so neither of us had showered and it just brings back memories I guess.”

Soon Paul, Dan and Kaid arrive and get their breakfast, quickly thanking me and Liam before getting the boys to get ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I came with the 5sos boys so I am currently sitting behind the camera while the boys get ready to start the interview. The interviewer has not noticed me so I am not sure what to think of him yet but he did tell the boys his name, even if I can’t remember it, and had a quick conversation with them before they were whisked off to hair and make-up.

“Good morning to the people just tuning in and welcome back to the show for those returning. It is currently 9am and we have our first guests with us. We would like to give a warm welcome to the boys of the up and coming band 5 seconds of summer. Good to see you boys, how have you been?” And the interview begins.

“Hey, good to be here. We’re alright, a little early still to us but we’re dealing with it.” Ashton takes on his mature role almost straight away and takes the question in his stride.

“That’s fair enough. So, how has your time in the UK been so far?” The interviewer asks.

“Well it’s not our first time here but we’re loving our time here just as much as we did last time, even more so now that we’re doing shows more than the writing side of things which was what we did last time.” Luke replies giving a smile at the camera.

“Well that’s good then. So I know we’re all waiting for me to get down to the real questions, that is what your here for after all.” This elicits a laugh from the guys. “So I am not going to beat around the bush, so to say, for much longer.  So there is a rumour going around that you have a girl on tour with you, there are many suspicions of who it is and we were wondering if you could clear it up for us.”

Makes sense that the rumour is present. The interview we did at the beginning of tour was only a recording but it never got aired after the boys complained about the interviewer being rude, which she was, and asking questions that they felt was too invasive. But, as the interview was never aired nobody knows anything about me so rumours were bound to be started.

“Can I just ask before anyone actually answers that what exactly or who exactly the fans think she is?” Calum queries.

“Well I can’t remember them all off by heart but the few I do remember speculate that she is a girlfriend or family member though I am sure I saw a few that called her a groupie for the band...” The interviewer trails off just as Michael hands turn to fists and Calum looks like he seriously regrets asking.

Luke, who has his arm across the back of the sofa, rubs Calum’s arm gently while keeping an eye on Michael who is visibly angry. Ashton shifts, able to control his anger better, and watches me to see my reaction but I refuse to meet his eyes as I watch Michael.

“We love our fans, we really do considering what they have done for us, but we don’t appreciate it when you say things like that about people we love.” Luke says to the camera calmly. “But to answer your question, the girl on tour with us is Michael’s sister and very dear to each of us in different ways, both us and the one direction boys love her and I’m sure they would be just as disappointed in the fans that said those things as we are.”

From where I am I can see that Michael is still very much angry and Ashton and Luke are trying to keep the attention off of him while Calum is trying to calm him down at the same time – notice the word trying. I know how to calm him down but I’m not sure the boys know how or would agree with me going there so I motion to Ashton to get Michael attention on me.

It takes a few attempts on his part but eventually Michael looks over, as soon as our eyes meet he gets up and walks off the set towards me. As soon as he is close enough to me he wraps me in his arms, keeping me close after something is said about me has always calmed him down quicker so I have no objections as I wrap my arms round him.

Calum who was watching spoke up. “Excuse Michael a moment while he calms down, he loves his sister so much and hearing people call her names and put her down is hard for him.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the camera’s pan over to us. Once I feel Michael calm down enough, I try to get him to go back but he won’t let go.

“The fans know you exist just come with me, I need you to come with me just this once.” He pleads quietly.

I sigh but nod, letting him pull me on the stage.

“Sorry for walking off.” Michael says as he pulls me down onto his lap.

“It’s fine; I’m sure anyone with siblings that they are close to can sympathise.” The interviewer replies. “I see you have brought your sister with you, nice to meet you...” He trails off unsure of my name.

“Her name is Storm” Luke replies, laughing slightly at the embarrassed face the interviewer pulls.

“Sorry Storm, but it is nice to meet you.” He says apologetically.

I nod with a smile; I don’t have a microphone so I cannot reply verbally.

Ashton leans over to whisper in my ear. “Forgetful much.”, this causes me to have to hold in my laughter. I lean back against Michael chest with my head rested back on his shoulder.

“I just wanted to say sorry for the last question. Anyway, we have another topic that centres around Michaels sister. A photo was taken by a fan on the day you arrived in London and rumours have built up about it.” As he finishes he motions to the screen off to the side. On the screen is a picture of Ashton carrying me as I lay sleeping on his shoulder. I visibly cringe at the photo as I look anywhere but at the photo. “It is a cute photo and the fans agree but their questions centre on why Ashton is carrying Storm. Now we know that she is Michael’s sister it just adds to the controversy.”

“They’re close and Michael trusts him more not to drop her since I’m awkward and Calum would probably draw on her face and make a fool of her. Anyway Ashton is her human shield in her words so it works.” Luke supplies an answer; the last part makes us laugh as we remember my words from on the plane to LA.

“Am I still your human shield?” Ashton asks cheekily in a low murmur.

“Amongst other things.” I reply but apparently Michael mic picks up on it.

As if Michael knew it had been picked up, he puts his hand over my mouth. Ashton laughs as the interviewer gives him a strange look.

“So there is nothing going on?” The interviewer continues – I should really learn his name.

“Well – “Ashton cuts himself off as Michael stamps on his foot.

“Well Ben, they’re close but right now nothing going on that I know of, sorry to break any Stashton shipper’s hearts.” Michael replies.

“Stashton is..?” Ben asks.

“It's a ship name the fans came up with for us.” Ashton replies before Michael can say anything.

I try to hide a smile at the exchange, now that Michael’s attention is on something else he has taken his hand away from my mouth.

After a while of the boys answering questions I begin to get bored but before the interview ends Ben announces that he has a game for the boys, he asked me if I wanted to join in but I politely declined saying it would be funnier to see just how honest the boys would be if I am here. He hands each of them a paddle with yes and no on each side and announces the game to the camera.

“Okay, first question, have you ever stolen one of the others clothes?”

They all hold up yes since it is a known fact that they do.

“This next one is a little crazy but all of these are sent in by fans so if you blame anyone blame them.  Have you ever kissed one of the boys drunk or sober?”

Michael, Calum and Luke hold up yes while Ashton holds up no. I laugh at the guilty look on my brother’s face.

“Does it only count if you kissed them, not the other way round?” Ashton asks.

“Doesn’t specify but I’m going to say you kissing them.” Ben replies.

“Good, my answer is still no then.” Ashton mumbles.

Ben laughs but moves on to the next question. “Oh this might hit close to home, have any of you ever thought of another member’s sibling in a dirty way?”

I literally can’t stop laughing when I see Luke smirk. “It would be interesting if someone thought about mine.” Calum and Ashton both look at Michael cautiously before both putting their paddles down.

“I prefer to still be breathing so if I want to keep breathing I can’t answer that question.” Calum mumbles, that is answer enough for me to catch on who he would have said. Ashton nods, agreeing with Calum as he shoots me a wink, still being cheeky even on live TV.

Michael pretends to be interested in his shirt as he holds up yes.

“Ew, whose sibling?” Calum exclaims.

“Telling you whose sibling it was is not part of the question.” Michael replies, making the boys laugh.

“Ok, last question; have you ever had a close call with another member while on stage?” Ben asks.

“Define close call.” Michael replies.

“Your faces getting too close or someone turning at the wrong moment when you’re singing into each other’s microphones” Ben clarifies.

Michael and Calum hold up yes while Luke and Ashton hold up no. The ‘Malum’ on stage accidental kiss is a well known incident so no details are needed to explain that one.

“That’s all we have time for with you boys, thank you for coming here this early and playing our game, I’m sure the fans appreciated it.” Ben smiles. “Also, thank you Storm for joining us even if we didn’t get round to talking properly with you.” He winks at me when the camera is panned on me and I resist the urge to gag – he is like 30, no way in hell is that happening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we get out of the building and are safely on our way to the venue is when Michael bursts out in laughter. Everyone gives him a strange look until he calms down enough to talk properly.

“He thought he had a chance, I don’t even think he realised your age.”

“Well he was out of luck for more than one reason.” I reply.

“Does you being taken count as a reason?” Calum asks

“Technically I’m not taken yet so I can still do whatever and whoever I please.” I smirk at Ashton.

“I hope you’re not ‘doing’ anyone.” Michael growls, fully recovered from his laughing fit.

“We’ll see” I reply, getting an evil look in return.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you laying on the floor?” Louis asks as he steps over me to get to the fridge.

“I don’t know.” I answer him truthfully, I honestly don’t know why I chose to lay on the floor but I am comfortable now so I am not moving until I absolutely have to.

“Fair enough but I can’t wait till someone trips over you.” He replies as he sips his water.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else annoying somebody else?” I whine.

“No because we finished out sound check and I lost my lot so I came here, only to find you on the floor.” He replies

“Your lot as you put it are still out there in the audience seats messing with the boys so that was a lie.” Kaid calls Louis out as he comes through the door. “Michael was looking for you Storm, you coming?”

I groan but get up reluctantly and follow them both back towards the stage.

“What do you want, o’dearest brother of mine?” I ask as I trudge onto the stage from the side nearest to Mikey.

“To know where you are, brat.” He replies.

I groan before laying on the stage. “Was it really that important, so much so that I had to move when I was so comfortable?” I whine.

“Poor you, now shut up.” He grumbles, adjusting the strings on his guitar.

Ashton, having finished setting his drums up to his satisfaction, comes over to me. When he reaches me he lifts me into his arms, kissing my forehead before wandering off with me in his arms.

“Where are you taking my sister Irwin?” Michael shouts after us.

Ashton ignores him as I giggle at Michael multiple attempts at getting an answer before we leave hearing range.

“Where are we going Ashy?” I ask quietly as I snuggle into his chest.

“Here.” He states. When I look up I see that we are round by the other side of the stage where once again the sofa is set up for later when some of us come back to watch one directions set.

“And you brought me here today because...?” I prompt him for an answer.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t had much time with you, us boys have needs and your attention is needed.” He replies.

“Ew that sounded so dirty.” I giggle.

“That’s not the needs I was talking about but we could go there if that’s what you want.” He teases.

“Nope, not happening, you can deal with them yourself.” I answer.

He places me down on the sofa before crawling over the top of me. “I wasn't going to ask you to do that anyway.” He mumbles as he brushes his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss.

I don’t give him a reply as his action causes me to giggle. He leans down and connects our mouths gently; keeping his weight off me with his arms either side of me. My hands subconsciously fist into his shirt to keep him close. He seems hesitant to let it get to far after last times experience but once I nip his lip gently he seems to cave and give in. Slowly his lips work their way down towards my neck as one of my hand moves up and find its way to his hair. He shifts so that he is resting on his forearms so he is closer.

“No marks remember.” I remind him when he nips at my collar bone.

He hums against my neck to show he heard before groaning when I tug his curls gently.

“You’re killing me here.” He whimpers out as I nip his jawbone. I ignore him as I play with the hem of his shirt with my hand that isn’t tugging every now and again on his curls.

He places his hand on my hip as he connects our mouths once again, running his fingers gently over my hip bone just under the hem of my shirt.

“Now I know how Michael felt.” A voice comments breaking our moment and causing Ashton to groan as he hides his face in my neck.

“What could you possibly want now Louis?” I grumble

“Michael wants you two to come back, he likes to know what you’re up to but apparently I came here at the right moment.” Louis states. “Not that I was in a rush to get here anyway.” He mumbles to himself. “I admit that was smart Ash, going off one side to make us think you would be over there but apparently not smart enough for me since I found you.”

Ashton kisses my neck gently before getting up and straightening his shirt out. “Didn’t you say Michael wanted us?” He prompts, hoping to change the subject.

“I did but I don’t think he would be too happy with the state of you two.” Louis smirks. “Ashton fix your hair, it’s kind of obvious.”

Ashton growls before finding a mirror nearby to fix it. “I know you want to say something to me, so say it and get it out of the way.” I grumble as I catch my breath.

“Straighten your shirt out and find a way to hide that hickey or you’re in for it.” Louis smirks.

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin I told you no marks.” I growl.

“You told me that after i did it so I can’t help it if you told me too late not to do something.” He laughs in return.

I mess with my shirt until I am satisfied that it covers enough before heading with Ashton and Louis back to wherever the boys are.

“You found them then.” Liam states as we round a corner and enter the dressing room. I keep my head down as Ashton slinks away and heads towards the fridge.

“Yep, they were exploring the venue.” Louis replies loud enough for the others to hear him. “And each other.” He mumbles under his breath loud enough that I hear it and by the cough of poorly hidden laughter so does someone else.

“Makes sense, lots of places to see no doubt.” Kaid comments from the couch nearby. My guess is that it was him that was laughing.

I shuffle over to Michael and crawl into his lap, hiding my face in his neck and hoping the world will swallow me. Michael seems confused but wraps his arms around me nonetheless.

“Missed you too Stormy.” Michael murmurs, kissing my head.

I nod against his neck as he rubs his hand up and down my back gently. I hear everyone else moving round before someone sits leaning against the couch we’re on.

I turn my head to see Ashton with his head leaned back against the couch cushion. I reach out and play with his hair gently, getting a contented hum in return which makes me giggle.

“Have fun exploring?” Michael asks. I hum in agreement as I keep my eyes on Ashton, refusing to meet anyone’s eye. Michael pushes me back slightly so he can see my face. “What did you find?” He smirks as if he knows something we don’t.

“Not a lot. Too many rooms to explore in the time you gave us before you sent your search dog after us.” I murmur.

“You see, I don’t quite believe you. You explored, sure, but it wasn’t the building you were exploring.” He states, making me swallow.

“Oh and why is that?” I ask hesitantly as Ashton shifts, leaning away from the sofa and turning his head to face Michael.

“When you came back, you came back with something you didn’t leave with.” He mumbles, using his finger to move my shirt and expose the bruise. “Somehow I can’t even be mad.”

“Good but I’m still moving in case.” I mumble before getting up and walking over to the other side of the room and slouching down against the wall. Ashton looks conflicted for a moment before Michael puts hand on his shoulder and pulls him back against the couch.

Calum looks sorry for me as the other guys laugh at our misfortune before getting up and pulling me up of the floor and holding my hand as we walk out. We walk all the way to the stage, sitting on the edge facing the crowd area.

“I’m sorry for them.” Calum mumbles.

“It’s not your fault, being the only girl on tour; I guess I had it coming.” I reply, playing with my hands “Where are Blaine and that lot?” I ask curiously.

“Blaine is out with his uncle catching up and the rest said they would see us at the concert, they went back to the house to rest, I guess jet lag caught up with them.” He answers. “They’ll be travelling with us later so they have to come here anyway and my guess is they will help out to pack up.”

“Fair enough.” I mumble. “What about you and Lucas, how’s that going?”

“Well, like you and Ash, we’re not official either. He is still helping me figure stuff out, my boundaries so to speak, but I feel more comfortable in myself I guess.” He replies confidently.

“So you’re not together yet? I thought, since you had the hickey that you two went there, if you get my reference.” I smile softly.

“One of our experiments, whether I could handle situations like that and I guess it got more heated than either of us expected but in the end I didn’t mind. I care about Luke and I feel like anything we do will be fine.”He plays with his hands until I grab one of them. “He makes me feel safe.”

“That’s how your meant to feel – safe, loved, protected” I mumble.

“Well...don’t you?” He asks

I think it over before nodding softly. “Yeah  but...”

“But what?”Calum prompts.

“I could lose him just as easily as I found him. I mean, what is really keeping him around? I have nothing compared to some of the girls that you see everyday...why me?”

“He loves you, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” Calum states. “He has always looked out for you, always cared about you, now he wants to spend every second of everyday showing you just how much you mean to him.”

“We’re a right pair, eh?” I joke weakly.

“You don’t have the perfect situations but you work well together, better than we expected and this is why Michael is not mad at you and Ash for earlier. He finally understands what Ash is doing and he is keeping his promise to keep out of it. We’re all just as willing to step in if we think it gets too far but we trust you two to know your own boundaries.”

“You lot make great friends.” I smile.

“We hope so, you’re our little Clifford, and nothing can happen to you at any cost.” Calum states proudly.

“Alright you, now c’mon lets go annoy the boys.” I giggle as I pull myself to my feet and grab Calum’s hand to help him up. Once he is on his feet I announce a race before scurrying off with Calum not far behind.

We burst through the door of the dressing room before collapsing down on the floor as we catch our breathes. “I win.” I announce, still panting slightly from the run.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Calum replies.

A hand appears in my line of vision; with my eyes I follow the hand up to their arm before following it to their face, to see Michael.

“Have fun on your little kiss chase?” He smirks.

I hear a growl from someone else in the room. I smack his hand away before getting up. “If it was kiss chase, my dear brother then it was obviously not played correctly.”

“Oh and what do you mean by that?” He laughs

“Well you wouldn’t play kiss chase with someone who would rather chase a guy around and wouldn’t the objective of the game be to get a kiss in the end...I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t kiss him.” I correct him.

“So you wouldn’t kiss him but you would kiss Ashton...makes sense” he laughs. “What about Lucifer, would you give him a go?”

“Lucifer as you so affectionately call him has had his mouth in places you could only dream off and I don’t want in on it so I think I’ll pass on that one too.” I smirk at the disgusted face he pulls.

“Thanks Storm, love you too.” Luke laughs.

“I’m sorry but I’m not risking the germs.” I smirk.

Arms wrap around me from behind as I am pulled back into a solid chest, I giggle as he buries his face against my neck, I play with his fingers as he keeps me close.

“I don’t think her boyfriend appreciates you talking about her kissing other people. Oops I forgot they aren’t together so she still has the right to kiss other people.” Kaid laughs.

“Cut it out you, I’m sure you’re just as bad with that girlfriend of yours that you think nobody knows about.” I smirk as the colour drains from his face.

“But...how?”

“You hang out with us too much to just be casual, so it got me thinking and I did a bit of investigating. Turns out there are a few female crew members who have recently transferred to work closely with the boys and then it all made sense. “I smile. “Smart but not quite smart enough.”

I lean back against Ashton chest getting multiple cheek kisses as a result. After a few seconds of convincing I get Ashton to let me go long enough so I can sit on the couch before he is next to me again, pulling me into his side and wrapping his arms around me.

“When is show time?” I ask as I hear screams through the open window, indicating the presence of fans outside waiting to get in.

“In an hour which means we better get our arses in gear and start getting ready.” Liam answers.

Ashton whines before leaning down and connecting our mouths, holding it there for a few second before letting go and reluctantly starting to get ready.

“I swear Calum, if you start running round this dressing room pantless like last time then I will whip you with a towel so hard you won’t be able to sit down” I glare at Calum who bursts into giggles as he remembers the incident.

“Kinky. Sorry but you’re not my type maybe another time.” He says cheekily before scurrying off when I growl at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“To the buses. Goodbye London.” Calum shouts as he runs down the corridor and out the back door.

“That boy has more energy than a 3 year old on sweets; I don’t know how you do it Luke.” I grumble as I trudge along beside Luke.

“Sometimes I think the same.” He mumbles tiredly, already coming down from his on stage hype.

We pass fans as we head towards the buses, as we are halfway there I hear someone call my name. When I turn my head I see the source of the voice is a girl around 13 years old. I dodge past the guards and move towards the fence to stand in front of her.

“Hey, what’s your name love?” I smile

“Lily.” She says shyly.

“No need to be shy, I promise I don’t bite.” I stage whisper getting a giggle out of her. “That is a beautiful name, now what can a do for a pretty girl like you on this fine evening?”

She laughs before quietly asking for an autograph. “You want me to sign this?” I ask surprised.

“Please.” She mumbles.

I give her a smile before getting a pen that is offered by another fan and signing my name on her poster. I hand her the poster back through the bars and she gives me a huge smile with a happy ‘thank you’ as I wave her off saying it was my pleasure. Another fan catches my attention and I wave to her.

“Hey guys, I’m going to get in trouble so I will have to go after this.” I smile sadly.

I sign a few things offered to me as quickly as I can as I see guards heading my way. I grab the teddy that somebody wants me to give the guys before waving quickly and running away from the guards who chase after me. I run as fast as my legs can go to the bus and run in. I turn at the top of the stairs and give the finger to the guards who chased me, knowing I can still be seen as i hear a few laughs and cheers from the fans. The guards laugh, shaking their heads at me, before heading off now that I am safely on the bus.

“That was fun.” I mumble before turning around to see the boys with their arms crossed. “Hey guys” I wave nervously.

“You could have been hurt.” Michael glares.

“But I wasn’t and look I even got a teddy for you.” I wave the bear at him.

He rolls his eyes before letting a smile slip onto his face. “They liked you.”

“Apparently so.” I reply before heading to my bunk. “I’m guessing that Blaine and that are on the one direction bus considering they have more free space than us.”

“Yep. Next stop is Manchester so we could be here a while, I heard that there is quite a bit of traffic that we will get caught in.” Calum replies.

“Fine with me, more time to sleep.” I mumble before heading to the bathroom to change.

When I get back, all of the boys are in their bunks. “Night boys.” I call.

They all bid me goodnight except for Ash. When I get in line with his bunk, I bend down to see him with headphones on as he scrolls through twitter. I tap his arm to get his attention, getting him to take one of them off his ear so he can hear me.

“Night Ash.” I mumble as I kiss his cheek.

“You wanna stay here?” He offers.

“As much as I wish I could, these bunks are tiny and I have had enough of Michael complaining so I will sleep in my own bunk this time round.” I smile softly.

“Fair enough.” He mumbles as he shuts down his laptop and put his stuff away. He leans up and pecks me on the lips before I move away to my own bunk, him settling down in his own, before giving over to heaviness of my eyelids and succumbing to sleep.


	39. Accidents happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accident happen and its usually to those who deserve it the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do in this chapter but i was asked to put another lot of drama in so i tried...i'm not sure how it turned out but it had two possible ways it could have gone so i chose the one that seemed more dramatic i guess.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Give it kudo's if you liked it and you haven't already done so and comment for more.  
> See you guys soon  
> :p

Storm’s POV

I awoke the next morning to the boys actually being quiet for once and having breakfast together. I feel quite awake and want to do something with my day but before I go any further I decide to share this moment with the fans. I take a quick picture of the boys hanging out together and post it for the fans to enjoy with the caption “Quiet morning with the boys....suspicious much..   :P”

I smile once it is uploaded before grabbing my outfit for the day and entering the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. Once I am dressed in my black skinny jeans, Niall’s ‘Crazy Mofo’ shirt that I stole and one of the hoodie’s I stole – I think this is Niall’s as well to be honest, oh well. I spend so much time around the boys that I am now able to identify most of the clothes I stole and who they belong to. I give my outfit a once over once I pull my black Nike hi-tops on my feet, once I am happy with my appearance I go to join the boys at the front of the bus.

“Morning boys.” I say cheerfully as I sit down nearby.

“What’s got you so happy?” Michael asks suspiciously, looking at Ashton to see if he has anything to do with it – Ashton in turn raises his hands to show he is innocent before Michael returns his focus to me.

“No reason.” I smile before an idea comes into my mind. I get up and go to the front of the bus, dropping down into the passenger seat of the bus. “Hi Dave.”

“Good Morning Storm.” He answers, his eyes trained completely on the road like they should be. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Not really just wondering when we will arrive so I can see how long I have left on here before I can go exploring.” I answer, smiling when I hear a small laugh in return.

“About an hour I should say.” He answers after checking the directions on the Sat-Nav. “What are you planning to do anyway?”

“To get off this bus and go look around the area, maybe even get lunch while I’m out. I was thinking of asking the One Direction boys if they want to come with me.”

He laughs. “I know the feeling, trust me. Anyway, that sounds like fun, I’m sure at least one of them would love to go with you.”

“Would you like to come with us? It would get you off this damn bus for a little while, give you a break.” I offer.

“Thanks for the offer but I already have plans so I am going to have to say no this time. Maybe another time but I am going to leave you young ones to yourselves.” He gives me a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road.

I turn the radio on low and strap myself into the seat, curling up slightly once I get my phone out of my pocket. Opening my messages I send a text out of each of the 1d guys to ask if their busy. I get pretty much the same answer from 4 of them, all along the lines of already having plans, but Niall sends back that he isn’t busy.

**_Nialler – I’m up for it. What have you got planned?_ **

_StormC – Thinking of going exploring round the town, maybe get some food while we’re out. You in?_

**_Nialler – All you had to say was there was going to be food but I don’t see the problem with a bit of adventure to so I guess you have some company...unless your boys are going too._ **

_StormC – I spend so much time around them right now, kind of need a break so I haven’t mentioned it to them._

**_Nialler – Well I’ll go with you anyway._ **

_StormC – Good. I’ll come to your bus to get you once we’re parked up and everything._

**_Nialler – Alright, I better go and get ready then. See ya soon Storm Cloud._ **

_StormC – See ya._

Just as I finish the chat with Niall, Dave gets a message through a walkie-talkie, that I only just noticed, that there are fans gathering around where we are going to be parked up, a heads up for what we’re about to face I guess.

When we reach the area, the scale of the situation comes into perspective. There are fans all the way around the gated area, none near the gate but if anyone was to get off the bus then there is no way that they won’t be spotted. As we cruise slowly past some, a few fans notice me in the front of the bus and start shouting and screaming as they wave frantically to get my attention. My window is open since I was feeling quite warm so I can be seen and I can hear everything. I chuckle as I wave back loving how excited the fans are about seeing any of us. Dave smiles at me as we wait behind the One Direction bus to go through the gate.

“They seem to love you.” He comments.

I turn back to him to reply. “Their excited that our buses have arrived, I wouldn’t say their happy that they can only see me right now but they will take whatever they can get.”

“I wouldn’t agree but if that’s what you want to believe then fine.” He mumbles as he turns back to face the front as the bus ahead edges forward.

There are fans not far along from the gate and I wave to them when they see me. Some try to shout questions at me but they are too far away and drowned out by other fans for me to know what they said. I feel bad that they do all of this with so little guarantee of seeing their idols but I guess they already know in the hearts that seeing any of us will be hard to achieve – even though I am not really part of the group, they seem to love seeing anyone involved in the tour hence why they wave to me.

Soon we pass through the gates completely and I can hear the boys in the back commenting on how loud the fans were which makes me laugh – they play to people like these most nights and it still surprises them how loud they can be.

After a few minutes the buses are parked up and the crew begin to bring the required equipment into the building from the multiple vans that follow behind us and carry everything like that.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and go back down the bus, stretching as I go, soon finding the boys not far from where I left them.

“I’ll see you guys later. Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

“Where are you going?” Michael asks as he turns to face me, his question catching the others attention.

“I made some plans with somebody and now I am going out to meet up with them. I will be back later and I assure you that I will be fine. Now if you excuse me, I’m out of here.” I state as shove my phone in my back pocket and go down the steps to exit the bus.

I hear rapid footsteps behind me before I am turned around. I already know who it is going to be and thank my lucky stars that I hadn’t reached an area where I could be seen yet.

“I am not stopping you from going but you aren’t going anywhere until I get a kiss.” Ashton states as he leans down and connects our lips. When I go to pull away he puts his hand on the back of my neck and moves with me slightly. He holds me there for a few seconds before pulling back leaving both of us panting as we try to catch our breaths.

“What was that for?” I ask giggling at the face he makes.

“If you’re going to be gone all day then I need something to tide me over.” He replies jokingly, though I am 90% sure there is also some truth in that. “Be careful and I will see you later then I guess.”

“Aren’t I always safe?” I ask as he goes back to the bus.

“I wouldn’t know” He calls back before shutting the door behind him. It takes a few seconds before I realise what he meant.

“Ew.” I mumble as I turn around and continue my journey. As I cross the parking lot to reach the One Direction bus I hear the fans start to get loud as they see me and realise who I am. I am even surprised to hear a few of them calling my name and the name that the 1d boys call me – Mini Clifford – which makes me think that the one direction boys have mentioned me as well.

I smile and wave quickly before I am out of sight as I approach the door of the bus. I knock before opening the door and hopping up and making my way inside.

“Hey Mini Clifford.” Liam greets me as the other three present in the room wave.

“Hey boys.” I greet them back as I wave at them.

Niall comes stumbling into the front of the bus as he tries to put one shoe on as he walks. He holds up a finger to indicate that he will still need time so I sit down next to Zayn.

“Where are you two off to anyway?” Zayn laughs as he watched Niall trip over something else.

“We’re going exploring around town and might get a bit of food while we’re at it.” I answer. “If you’re looking for your phone it’s on the table.” I call to Niall who looks like he is searching for something.

“Okay, I think I have everything.” He mumbles to himself as he makes his way over to me.

“As long as you’re sure then we can go.” I say as I stand up.

He nods before following me off the bus, calling a goodbye to the others who make varying remarks back. We laugh before starting to make our way to the gate that would get us out of here. We joke around and wave to fans as we make our way across the lot before slipping out of the gate and darting off before they can catch up to us.

Once we are far enough we decide to get some food first. We find a place that Niall says serves good food, and enter, heading to a table at the back.

“You lot have more fans than I was expecting.” I sigh as I drop into my side of the booth. He gives me a curious look so I continue. “I mean, I knew that you lot were big but when I thought of this plan I forgot about the fans being literally everywhere.”

“Well I guess I am used to it so I don’t notice it so much and your brother and his lot are still building their fan base so it doesn’t get as bad. We can always go back if it gets too much.” He says seriously.

“Its fine, I guess if I want to ever go on tour with my bro ever again then I should get used to it considering what you just told me about the fan base growing.” I say before a waitress approaches us and we each give her our orders.

“You're getting something today then.” He says curiously.

“Well I haven’t had breakfast and if Michael found out that I hadn’t eaten by the time I get back then I would have something shoved down my throat so I am avoiding the experience.” This makes him laugh.

Our food comes shortly after and we talk about anything that comes to mind while we eat. Once we finish we call the waitress back.

“Here’s your bill.” She smiles politely. “I know you’re kind of busy but do you mind if I get a picture?”

Niall looks to me but I give him smile and wave him off. “Would you like me to take it for you?” I offer.

“Actually can you both be in it. I can get one of my co-workers to take it.” She smiles nervously.

“Yeah sure. We’ll stay here if you wanna go and get them.” Niall says as she rushes off thanking us profusely. “Looks like you’re more well known than you thought you were.” He smirks at me.

“Whatever. Maybe I am known but I am not liked by everyone.” I reply.

“Nobody is liked by everyone.” He states as the girl – she still hasn’t told us her name – comes back dragging another girl in tow.

“I told you I wasn’t lying now please can you take the photo?” She pleads with the other girl. Me and Niall look at each other before shrugging and turning our attention back to her.

“Fine but this better be worth the break I am missing out on.” The other girl gives in as she shoots us a smile.

“What are your names?” I ask curiously.

“Oh, my name is Gracie and this is Sky.” The first girl introduces them both.

We nod before Gracie comes over and stands between us. We take two photos – one with smiles and the other was more of a silly one. She posts the pictures and both mine and Niall's phones go off to indicate we are tagged in something.

“Thanks for this.” Gracie smiles happily.

“Yeah, you made her year by doing this.” Sky laughs at her friend’s reaction.

“Hey, its fine. Are you two coming to the concert later?” Niall asks.

“As a matter of fact we are.” Sky answers. “I thought she was lying when she said that Niall Horan and Storm Clifford were in this shop but she was right. Thank you.”

“It’s fine.” I reply, hugging them both. “I’m sorry that I have to be the bearer of bad news but we have to go. We had plans and if we want to make the most of them then we need to go before we’re called back.”

“Oh, its fine. We know you guys need a break from it all as well so we’ll let you go.” Gracie says. Niall nods before hugging them both.

“We’ll see you at the concert.” He mumbles as he hands over 2 backstage passes for the meet and greet that is happening after tonight’s show to Sky as he hugs Gracie, motioning for her to be quiet before hugging her and telling her to tell Gracie after we left.

After we are out the door we hear a squeal and it puts a smile on our faces, knowing we made someone’s day just by being present and giving them something they didn’t have to begin with. We continue our day, walking down the streets as Niall keeps me close when we see people taking an interest in us by putting his arm around my shoulder.

As we are getting ready to leave Starbucks, each deciding to get a drink to tide us over the walk back to the buses, is when I spot the crowd outside beginning to form. I get Niall’s attention and motion for him to turn around in the line to see it too.

“Its fine, we’ll get our drinks and I’ll help you through, okay.” He says, holding onto my shoulders as he looks me in the eyes. I nod, taking a deep breath before it’s our turn. We finally get our drinks before making our way to the door. Niall pulls me close to his chest as I duck my head down, trying to keep moving through all the people even though they’re all reaching out for us.

Niall is trying his best to get us through but I know it is not working, someone grabs my sleeve and it is the last straw for my nerves as I begin to shake more and physically freeze up.

“I can’t do this.” I whimper.

“Move back now. As much as I love you guys, you’re scaring her and she doesn’t deal well with crowds, I need to get her out” Niall shouts as it instantly goes quiet and everyone steps back. “You're fine. We’ll get out of here and back to the bus where you can snuggle up with your boys and I’ll even round up the other boys and we can all watch a movie on your bus just like before. But I need you to keep moving so we can do that, okay?” he mumbles in my ear.

I take a deep breath before moving back from his chest a bit and forcing my legs to move me along as Niall guides us though. A few apologise as we pass but I keep my focus on moving.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Niall takes pictures with a few of the fans who were nicer and actually came and sat with me, while he went a did something else, to make sure I was alright and technically gave up meeting him to stay with me. I followed them on twitter as a thank you from me before Niall and I left and began the walk back to the bus. We passed by the same crowd on the way back through the gates and we waved at them again. Niall still had his arm around me since his protective side had kicked in now and he wanted me safe at all times.

“This must look so weird to them.” I mumble to him, he looks down and silently asks me why so I continue. “Well I am usually seen with the 5sos boys either together or with a member. But here I am with you and it will start rumours as they try and guess what is going on here.”

“We’re on a day out. Stuff went down and you got scared and now I am keeping you close to comfort you. It’s the truth isn’t it?” he states as we walk across the lot, his arm still in place.

“True but not everyone is going to know that yet and if you haven’t noticed yet I am currently dressed in 2 items of clothing that I stole from you – the t-shirt and hoodie.” I argue.

“Oh well, so? It’s a known fact that we share clothes; if anyone asks then you tell the truth. You steal everyone’s clothes. I mean, I am 100% sure you have at least 1 item that belongs to each of the people on this tour.” He laughs.

“Storm the clothes stealer.” I state, making him laugh more.

“Yep, Storm the clothes stealer.”

We go to the one direction bus first to pick up the rest of the one direction boys. When Zayn starts complaining about his hair not being styled enough to go outside and be seen, I steal his hat and run out of the bus prompting a chase as I run around the lot and Zayn tries to get his hat back and the others help me keep the hat away from him. We can hear the fans going mad on the other side of the fence but we are having a laugh together and that’s all that matters, I mean even Zayn is laughing. Just as I catch the hat and turn to run, I get tackled. Unluckily for me the whole floor of the lot is concrete so it definitely hurt when you land on it with force. Zayn landed on me so it isn’t so bad for him but I hit the floor hard.

I landed on my front but when I initially hit the ground it was at a weird angle so my side landed hard and my leg got trapped. My arm is also trapped under me as well.

 I hear the boys rush over and the fans going crazy as they can see the whole thing. I also know the 5sos boys would be able to both hear the fans and see me from their bus.

The fall doesn’t sound too bad but with the amount of pain I am feeling I am pretty sure that the angle has made the fall worse and I am honestly scared to move in case I make it worse.

“Louis, go and get Paul, Kaid and Dan. Harry, go with him and if you see her friends tell them to stay in the venue.” Liam orders them. “Niall, get the 5sos boys to stay in their bus and distract them, especially Michael and Ashton.” Liam says quickly to Niall. Zayn shifts slightly and I can’t help the whimper that I emit.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take you down so hard.” He whispers.

“Storm, I have to get Zayn up so he can help to block the fans view and I can see guards coming to help. “ Liam reassures me. “Careful Zayn, I may not be her but even I know that that has got to have hurt.”

Slowly I feel Zayn’s weight lifted off me and I can breathe better. I test out how bad it is, starting with the hand that is not trapped right now. I flex my hand slowly, it hurts but more like that of something that is bruised but before I can do anything else I can hear running of 3 people.

As soon as they get here 2 of them drop down next to me as one of them is on the phone.

“Liam what happened?” Kaid asks as Paul moves so he can see my face.

As Liam goes to answer, Pauls hand presses to hard on something and it makes me whimper. “I’m sorry.” Paul whispers quickly.

“We were messing around with Zayn, keeping his hat away from him and everything was fine. When Harry passed it to Storm, just as she turned to run, Zayn ran into her and took her down with him. She landed under him so she took the brunt of the fall and I sent Louis after you 3 as soon as we realised how bad it is.” Liam explains quickly as I hear a raised voice in the distance.

“Why can’t I go over there?” It is Calum and he sounds pissed but I hear more voices telling him to go back on the bus – sounds like the crew are helping to keep Michael and the others away.

“Storm, listen to me. I know you fell hard but what hurts the most right now?” Paul asks quietly.

“My a-arm...sh-shoulder and l-leg” I stutter out quietly as I clench my teeth against the pain.

“They’re on their way.” Dan informs Paul quickly.

“That sounds like a pretty bad fall. You’re braver than me, I would probably be crying right now.” Kaid mumbles.

“S-sure you w-would.” I reply getting a soft chuckle in return.

While they are doing something I begin to think. Michael is going to know that something is up because in his eyes I’m not back yet. But as soon as he hears the siren of the ambulance that Dan has no doubt called then nothing will stop any of them 4 coming to see what happened and I mean nothing.

“M-michael.” I whimper.

“Do you want your brother?” Kaid asks carefully.

“H-he needs t-to know” I reply.

“He will kill whoever hurt you Storm. I know you're close but I don’t trust your brother in situations like this. I can get anyone apart from your brother or Ashton.” Paul replies.

I clench my teeth and scrunch my eyes up as a wave of pain hits me, making me groan. Once the wave of pain passes I get an answer out. “Ry.”

“Who?” Dan asks.

“The group that was with us. One of the boys is called Ryder. Go and get him.” Paul answers quickly.

I hear Dan rush off and in minutes I can hear 2 pairs of feet running back. As soon as he is close enough Ry is down with me.

“Oh my god, babe.” He whimpers. “I don’t know what happened but I promise you that you will be fine.” He whispers.

Not long after and the sirens can be heard and the fans start to go mental again knowing that something is up.

Things blur after that as I lose consciousness and only remember parts. I know Ry travelled with me after I was moved carefully with so many braces to support any possible injuries being placed on. I vaguely remember arriving and being rushed through and hearing Ry being told that he can’t go with me but then nothing.

 

 

Michael’s POV

I was scrolling through twitter when I heard the fans around the lot going mental but I shrugged it off as Storm coming back but when nobody arrives after 5 minutes I just pass it off as one of the 1d boys doing something. Only when Niall suddenly appears on the bus and shuts the door firmly behind him after making sure all 4 of us were there is when I really get suspicious.

“Hey Niall, where you been mate? I’ve been trying to call you for the last 5 minutes.” Luke smiles as he enters the front of the bus with us. Calum is sitting across from me and Ashton can be seen in his bunk.

“Oh, I was out in town and just got back. What did you want?” Niall asks.

“Storm was in town too, with some friend of hers or something, anyway I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but your here now anyway.” Luke states before dropping in the seat next to me.

“Oh, yeah I saw her in Starbucks and walked out with her and we got mobbed but I sorted it out and we came back here and that’s when I lost her. Think she went on our bus with the rest but I came here so...” Niall trails off looking anywhere but at me or Ashton.

“Something is up, what’s going on?” I state, staring him down.

“Nothing, I guess I’m just nervous for the show.” He replies, playing with his sleeves.

“The show. That reminds me; one of the crew told me earlier that I needed to tell them which bass to ready for tonight.” Calum mumbles before jumping up and making his way round Niall who is purposely trying to get in the way now.

It takes less than a minute before Calum is shoved back through the door by a few crew members. He grumbles before dropping down in his seat again. His forced arrival spikes Ashton's interests and he comes over and sits on the arm of the sofa.

“Something is going on, I swear. The crew and guards are everywhere and nobody will let us off this bloody bus.” Calum grumbles.

“I was just talking to Zeke and they say that Harry came in a few minutes ago and told them that they can’t leave the venue either. Now you say we can’t leave then something is going on.” Ashton agrees.

I watch Niall as his phone pings and he seems to get more nervous. Not even a minute later Ashton's phone goes off indicating a phone call and he puts it on speaker.

 _“Ashton, something is going on I swear.”_ Zeke’s voice can be heard through the phone. _“The guard – Daniel – ran in the room looking scared out of his wits like 20 seconds ago and asked for Ry. Ryder went with him and now isn’t answering my calls.”_

“What the fuck” Luke mumbles looking confused.

_“I don’t know what is going on, have you heard anything?”_

“We can’t leave the bus either Zeke.” Ashton answers.

“But we have our little runaway member of one direction to watch over us too.” I grumble knowing both Zeke and Niall can hear me.

Soon after I spoke I hear a siren, as soon as I hear it I can tell it’s an ambulance.

“Whatever it is involves an ambulance now apparently.” Luke says into the phone.

 _“I think Harry knows something but he won’t tell us anything. If what your saying is true then I’m going to take a wild guess and say that if it was a fan then they wouldn’t be keeping all of us away.”_ Blaine says through the phone on their end.

“Niall James Horan, tell me what is going on right now.” I growl as I hear the ambulance get closer.

“I can’t. I don’t know the full extent of it and I’m just doing what I was told.” He stutters out.

“So there is something going on.” Calum prompts as voices can be heard on the other end of the line.

Niall nods but is shaking so badly that I know he doesn’t know much more. I nod to Ashton who sighs before letting the other lot know that that is all we know before ending the call.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Around half an hour later my phone goes off. Smiling, I pick it up quickly thinking that it is Storm but the smile is gone as soon as I see that it isn’t.

“Hello.”

**“Hello, this is St Mary’s Hospital. Are you Michael Clifford?”**

“Yeah...” I answer hesitantly.

**“Your listed as the first emergency contact for...Miss Lilith Storm Clifford. Is this making sense to you?”**

“Yeah, that’s my sister.” I answer confused. The boys, having heard this start to pay attention. “What’s going on?”

**“Your sister came in 10 minutes ago with some injuries. I cannot tell you anything right now but if you could come down someone will be down to inform you on the situation as soon as one is available.”**

“I’m on my way.” I answer, quickly hanging up and grabbing a jacket. “Boys grab your coats. Niall, you’re coming with us.”

As soon as I am out of the door there is a car waiting as if they already knew what was happening...that when it all added up - they did know.

We all jump in and soon arrive at the hospital. I rush through the doors and straight to the desk.

“Are you Mr Clifford?” The receptionist asks as soon as I get there.

“Yeah.” I say as I try and get my breath.

She motions to someone before I am told to follow them and that’s when I know that this is not just going to be a simple case of a panic attack gone too far.

Ash, Cal, Luke and Niall are motioned into a private waiting room before I am held back as the doctor fills me in. “Your sister is in a stable condition. She is still asleep right now and I will alert you as soon as she can have visitors. There are a few people that arrived with her and they are waiting in the waiting room.”

“Do you know what happened?” I ask, hoping whatever it was isn’t too bad.

“I don’t know all the details as I am just entrusted to look after the injuries but from what I gathered she was involved in a game and got knocked down accidentally and both people involved landed on the concrete but they landed on her as she landed at an angle. They got a few cuts and bruises but she took the brunt of the fall.” He takes a deep breath as he reviews his notes.

“How bad...?” I ask, not able to get out the full question but knowing he will understand.

“A fractured leg, badly sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder.  We also discovered quite a few bruised ribs and we will have to wait for her to wake up to do any further investigations as only she can truly tell us where it hurts. There are quite a few cuts and bruises but they are the most serious ones. I would say that your sister is pretty lucky because I’ve seen worse injuries from situations like this so she got away lightly.” He replies.

I nod, wiping my eyes. “Thank you.” I whisper. He gives me a tight smile with a nod before leaving me alone outside of the waiting room. I enter the room after a minute or so and slump down into a seat with my head in my hands.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn whimpers.

Confused, I look up and that is when I get it. Littered up his arms are a few scrapes and bruises – he was the other person involved. I nod before hanging my head as tear roll down my face.

“What happened, Mikey?” Calum asks desperately.

I want to answer him but I feel like hearing the words leave my mouth will make the situation all the more real. I clench my fists as the words spoken to me minutes ago replay in my head. My sadness soon turns to anger as I fly out of my chair and out of the door, slamming it on the way out. I am not leaving the hospital but I need to be alone.

 

 

Ashton’s POV

Michael flies out of the room leaving us all confused apart from the One Direction boys who look guilty.

“We were just playing a game and having a laugh but I crashed into her and we both went down.” Zayn mumbles. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“We know.” Liam murmurs. He continues for Zayn who look like he is replaying whatever happened in his head. “They went down hard and Zayn landed on her which means that she took most of the force of the fall. We thought they were joking around at first when nobody moved but then we realised it was no joke and we ran over as fast as we could. I sent Louis to get Paul, Kaid and Dan. I sent Harry to get Zeke and that to stay in the venue. I got Niall to hopefully distract you lot and keep both Ash and Mikey on the bus and I had to wait for the guards to help me get Zayn up so we could see how bad it was. When Paul and that got back I told them what happened and Dan phoned the ambulance.”

I run my hand through my hair – She promised me she would be safe, she promised everyone she would be fine on her own and this is what happens.

“She asked for Mikey while we were waiting for the ambulance but Paul said he wouldn’t deal well in the situation and didn’t want Ashton to be brought into it either so we got Ryder.” Louis mumbles.

“That’s why Ryder was taken from the group.” Calum catches on as he holds a shaking Luke.

“You knew and you didn’t think to tell us?” I growl at Niall, knowing it is not his fault but wanting to put blame somewhere.

“I didn’t know the full extent, I was just as clueless about most of the details after I got sent away as you lot were. I mean sure I knew something happened to Storm but Michael would have killed me, killed us for letting her get hurt.” He replies.

Just as I go to speak, Michael shuffles back into the room and drops down into his seat from earlier.

 

Michael’s POV

I knew as soon as I came I knew that things had been said. The tension in the room was obvious but who was I to say anything when I can barely handle the situation myself.

“Look at yourselves guys. Storm is hurt and all you’re doing is arguing amongst yourselves. I get that you’re angry about being left in the dark Ashton but we all were so it is not just you. Think about Michael too, that is his sister and he had no idea until it had already happened and she had been brought here that she had got hurt.” Luke lectures the boys, making everyone see reason.

“How bad is it?” Calum asks Ryder.

“They wouldn’t tell us because none of us are family. If anyone knows it’s him.” Ryder motions with his head to me.

“Michael...” Ashton pleads.

“A sprained wrist and quite a collection of cuts and bruises.” I mumble leaving out the worst injuries and this seems to calm him down a bit until Liam shoots me a look.

“We both know that was only the minor injuries. Tell him the truth.”

I sigh before murmuring the worst injuries. “Bruised ribs.” I take a deep breath before continuing “a dislocated shoulder and a fractured leg. They are all the most obvious injuries and they will be doing more checks once she wakes up...there could be more.”

“Oh my g-“Ashton puts his head in his hands. “Now I get why you reacted the way you did.” He mumbles.

Ry informs everyone that Paul texted to say that they went back to the venue to sort stuff out with the crew and see if they can put the tour on hold for a bit while Storm is here since none of us are willing to leave.

I nod to myself as I tip my head back and stare at the ceiling. I stay like that for a few minutes before standing up and getting my phone as I walk out into the corridor. Before I am fully out of the door I ask Ry to call Blaine and that since nobody else has their numbers.

Dialling the familiar number, I wait for the phone to be picked up.

 ** _“Hey Michael. How’s tour going?”_**  My dad’s voice floats through the phone.

“It's on hold right now because something happened. Any chance you can fly out as soon as possible?” I don’t want to say this over the phone but I know I will have to since he will want to know why I want them to fly here at such short notice.

 ** _“Why? What’s going on?”_** Straight away he is questioning my intentions.

“Storm got hurt and she is in the hospital. We’re all here but I need you guys here to. The guys are hurting too but they don’t understand how I feel. Please.” I plead as my eyes get glassy again with yet more unshed tears.

In the background I can hear him telling Mum to get their bags ready and giving a quick explanation before he is back. **_“We’ll be there as fast as we can. Hold in there buddy.”_**

I say my goodbyes before I see Paul, Kaid, Dan and Storms group making their way here. I open the door so they can go in before I see the doctor at the end of the corridor. I shut the door behind them before approaching him.

“Any news?” I ask hesitantly.

“I was just coming down to tell you that I have made the decision to allow certain people to stay in the room with her. I noticed you have quite a large friend group so it would be less crowded there if some stayed with Lilith.” He replies. I cringe at the name, having been a while since I have heard anyone call her by that, he notices but continues anyway. “Only the people closest to her will be allowed in right now.”

“Define closest to her because we’re all a pretty close friend group and right now there 15 of us and I doubt that’s what you mean.” I mumble.

He laughs. “You're a lucky lot to be so close but I mean family that would be you and your parents presumably.”

“My parents are flying over as soon as they can so it’s just me.” I inform him, in return he nods. “What about her boyfriend, can I take him with me? I don’t want to go alone and I think we both need this.” I ask tentatively.

“I wouldn’t say no, he seems like a sensible lad.” He smiles softly.

“The guy that came with her isn’t her boyfriend” I say quickly.

He laughs. “Oh, I know that. I heard him on the phone to someone earlier, a boy and that cleared up any doubts I had about him. No I was saying that about the boy that rushed in with you. The curly haired lad.”

I stand there shocked that he knew. “I am not going to ask how you knew that but thank you.”

“I could see it in his eyes, how badly affected he was by the news and I walked past earlier, you weren’t there but he looked like he was having a meltdown as one of the others told him what happened.” He looks down sadly. “C’mon, let’s go get him and I can take you to her room.”

I nod before following him back to the waiting room. When we get there, everyone looks up to see what the doctor has to say.

“From what I’ve been told by her brother I understand that one of you is her boyfriend.” The doctor starts. Ashton gives me a surprised look, probably wondering why I told him that but doesn’t question it and just nods in confirmation. “Well, I am allowing her brother to go to her room and stay with her and he asked for her boyfriend to come with. So if you would like to follow me, I will take you both now.”

Ashton is instantly out of his seat and hugs me tight. “Thank you Michael.” He cries before letting me go and walking beside me to her room.

The doctor gives us a soft smile as we reach the door before leaving us there after showing us which one it is. We approach the door before looking at each other.

“You ready for this?” He asks me.

“As ready as I’ll every be.” I reply before slowly pushing down the handle and letting the door open.


	40. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family - where life begins and love never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long to update but i couldn't find inspiration and then i had exams which put it off more and i am just really sorry.  
> I hope you like the update, comment for more and give it kudos is you liked it and haven't already done so.  
> See ya soon  
> :P

** Michael’s POV **

My heart broke at the sight of my little sister covered in bruises on that hospital bed and one look at Ashton and I knew he wasn’t feeling much better about this situation.

“I should have been there” He whispers to himself.

“We can’t be around her 24/7; she needed time to breath instead of being around us. I know how you feel but she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for every little accident or mishap on this tour that involves her.” I mumble putting my arm around his shoulder as I bring us both closer to her bed.

He takes a seat on the bed, holding her small hand in his as he plays with her fingers. I seat myself in the chair next to the bed, content to let him have his moment with her, knowing that she is safe and being able to physically see her has settled my mind a bit.

** Ashton’s POV **

What Michael said plays in my mind over and over but I know he is right. Storm needed that time away from us, time to be herself with other people instead of being cooped away and only ever with us. But she got hurt and I wasn’t there - I should have been there.

“I know I’m not the one that should be apologising but I can’t help it. I’m so sorry this happened to you after everything you have already been through.” I whisper as I play with her fingers.

Michael shifts, looking to be having an inner debate with himself whether he should leave or not. I motion him to stay though, as silly as it sounds but he is the only thing keeping me from breaking down right now.

“I didn’t realise how much one person could mean to me until I found out you got hurt today. I wish it was me lying on this bed instead of you – I really do – but I know you would hate that as much as I hate this.” I sniff. “Please wake up soon...I need you.”

Michael gives me a sad look, he must realise how much this hurts.

 

** Michael’s POV **

I can’t help the sad look I give Ashton. The realisation about how much they mean to each other only really hitting me now – and to think that a month or so ago I was doing everything I could to keep them apart. I feel my phone vibrate and a quick check reveals that my parents are just boarding a plane now.

As I look up there is a knock on the door. It opens to reveal the doctor from earlier.

“Hello boys.” He greets us. He goes about checking the machines before he looks at her charts. “So, luckily I come bearing good news. I have received the rest of her results and everything looks good. We took a few x-rays just before I let you two in here and no other injuries have been found, which means anything that hurts other than the obvious is bruising that will heal on its own.” He gives us a bright smile.

“That’s great then.” Ashton smiles slightly as he looks towards her and begins to play with her hand again.

“My family are boarding a plane as we speak but it is still a long flight. I have contacted her school she receives her work from back home, and informed them so she can have time to recover before they send more.” I inform both of them.

Ashton nods before looking back towards the doctor. “Anyway you can tell us when she will wake up?” He asks quietly.

The doctor grimaces. “Well...I can’t say when she will wake up. That is up to her and we just have to wait.” He looks to me before meeting Ashton's slowing dimming smile. “Maybe if you gave her motivation then she might come back to you sooner.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth a determined look comes over Ashton’s face before he nods. “If I get to see her again quicker then I am doing anything.”

The doctor smiles before bidding us goodbyes and leaving.

 

** Storm’s POV **

“...then I am doing anything.” A faint voice breaks through the silence that has surrounded me for what feels like hours. I want to reply but I feel like my mouth and eyes are glued shut and my body has been weighed down.

“What are you planning to do then, to get her to wake up quicker?” Another voice makes an appearance.

“I know he was trying to cheer me up but I have to wait like everyone else.”

The more I focus on the voices, the more noises I can hear become clearer around me. The voices start to become more identifiable.

“I can wish her to wake up but there is nothing I can do to make it happen even if I wish there was.” Ashton says.

Slowly everything becomes clearer. The sounds are of a heart monitor and something else, further away, then there is Ashton and Michael but nobody else. There is a dull throb which I soon register as pain which slowly increases; especially on my right side which I think is where I hit earlier. I can feel someone playing with my fingers and as I focus on that sensation I can feel the warmth from their hand and how much smaller my hand is in theirs. Ashton.

I slowly try to open my eyelids and slowly the weight that is keeping them shut seems to dissipate and it becomes easier to pull them open. Michael is doing something on his phone but Ashton’s whole focus is on my hand. I test out my muscles by trying to flex my hand. It moves only slightly but enough for Ashton head to shoot up and look at me, a shocked gasp escaping his mouth.

“K-kitten?” He stutters.

This gets Michael attention as he raises his attention from his phone to me before flying out of his chair and pressing a button wildly. I shift my attention from Michael’s movements and focus back on Ashton who is still watching me.

I meet his eyes before slowly dropping one of mine down into a wink and opening it again and watching Michael frantically typing on his phone. This gets a smile out of Ashton before he too watches Michael while they both wait for the doctor.

“Looks like wishes do come true.” He whispers which also gets a smile from Michael.

“Looks like it.” Michael agrees.

Not long after and a guy in a white coat comes through the door – the doctor I presume.

“Your wish came true boy.” He directs at Ashton who smiles and moves off the bed that the doc can do his job. I watch him for a few seconds before getting bored and looking around instead. “Not much of an attention span, eh?” The doctor laughs.

I roll my eyes softly before Michael helps me take a few sips of water from a plastic up. “Well we have both been the hospital enough times to know what a doctor does so it lost its novelty.” Michael answers for me.

The doctor laughs before starting to examine my injuries and make notes. I wince when he examines my ribs but he assures me that it’s fine because apparently I bruised them as well. My right arm is in a sling so my shoulder can heal from being dislocated and my left wrist is in a brace so the sprain is supported while it heals. Let’s not forget that my leg is in a cast. I really did it this time.

I nod when he finishes explaining my injuries and smile softly as he leaves.

“N-nice.” I mumble, though it comes out a little croaky.

“He is nice. We wouldn’t be in here is it wasn’t for him.” Ashton replies as he again sits on the bed with me.

“Where’s the boys?” My voice is slowly getting stronger.

“Luke and Cal are in the waiting room with the One Direction guys. Blaine, Ry and Zeke are with Paul, Kaid and Dan who are also in the waiting room and Mum and Dad are on a plane as we speak.” Michael answers.

I nod softly before resting my head back with my eyes closed. I feel Ashton rub my left arm gently before he shifts and a kiss is placed on my cheek.

“Bet the others are going mad, not being able to see her but knowing she is awake.” Ashton laughs softly to himself.

“They are. Calum and Luke are texting me like mad and apparently have been told to sit down 12 times since I told them she woke up.” Michael replies as he checks his phone again as it vibrates on the table. “Make that 13.”

“If they get to come down.” I pause to cough slightly. “Wanna play a joke on them?”

“Even when your hurt, you can’t resist can you?” Ashton laughs.

“What have you got in my mind Stormy?” Michael sits forward on his chair, smiling evilly, as I turn my head to him.

“Well, you say about having amnesia...but what happens if I did?” I smiles slightly.

“You want us to help you convince them that you don’t remember us or them.” Ashton clarifies which I answer with a nod. “Interesting.”

“Well I’ll do it as long as they don’t try to get the doctor, then I will tell the truth.” Michael confirms.

“We don’t want any doctors involved. I would say we let Paul, Kaid and Dan in on it so they can stop anyone getting a doctor.” Ashton offers.

I nod in agreements and once everything is set up and everyone that needs to know is let in on the joke which included the doctor who apparently heard our plan, he goes to let the others know that they can come visit. Ashton goes to stand by the window and Michael puts his head in his hands so you can’t see his face. I put my acting skills into action as soon as I hear the first person enter the room.

Looking up I see Luke and Calum are the first ones through the door. They come rushing over and I whimper backing away slightly from their attack. They halt, looking worriedly between each other before Calum reaches out towards me.

I whimper again and he quickly retracts his hand. “Who are you?” I ask in fright.

“Storm...we’re your friends.” Luke replies panicked by my apparent state.

“Who’s Storm?” I ask, still as far away from them as I can be in my position. The boy’s faces drop as they look bewildered at each other.

“Ashton, what’s going on?” Niall mumbles, tears streaming down his face as he looks between Michael, Ash, me and Calum and Luke.

“She doesn’t remember. They don’t know if she will remember or whether this is how it’s going to be now.” Ash replies, turning to lean back against the window sill, looking down with his hands in his jean pockets.

“W-what?” Zayn stutters.

“The only explanations they could come up with were that she hit her head when she fell or shock is preventing her from remembering things.” Michael sniffles. I must say that his acting skills are pretty good.

The doctor comes in to check the machines once again. “How are you doing?” He asks me.

As he is on the joke, I don’t have to worry about making up an answer that would answer his question but not give me away to the guys. “A little sore. Who are these people?”

He hides his smile as he keeps his back to them before putting a serious face on and begins to point each of the guys out to me as if I have never met them – he is clever.

“That’s your brother, Michael.” He points to Mikey.

“That’s your boyfriend; I didn’t catch his name though.” He points to Ashton.

“Ashton. My name is Ashton Irwin.” Ashton supplies.

I nod softly but look away from him quick as if the name means nothing.

“And these are your friends.” The doctor points to the rest. He gives me a fake sad smile before turning to the boys. “Like I said to these two earlier, you can’t force her to remember. She might remember but she might not, that’s just how it is” with that he bids them goodbye and walks out.

I catch sight of Paul, Kaid and Dan trying not to laugh at the boys shocked faces and I have to look down and pretend to be more interested in my brace to bite back a smile. Ashton comes over and brushes my hair. I flinch but that was more because I wasn’t expecting it and his finger were cold compared to my skin.

“I’m sorry Storm.” Zayn whimpers.

I look towards Michael and then to Ashton before looking Zayn in the eyes. “So are we.”

At this Paul, Kaid and Dan start laughing. The guys look so confused but I have to admit that we did well. The doctor reappears from behind Paul and Kaid with a smile on his face.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, trying to make sense of the situation.

“My little friend knows perfectly well who you are but couldn’t resist the chance to play a joke on you.” The doctor laughs as realisation takes over the boys faces. “I admit it was worth the looks on your faces boys.”

The doctor walks out shortly after, just as Alexis walks in. “Little birdie told me you got tricked.” She states as she shuts the door after her.

“If you’re talking to birds now then you’re crazier than I first thought.” I retort, getting a laugh out of her.

“Good to see ya Storm.” She waves before making her way to Blaine.

Ashton kisses my head gently before getting onto the bed next to me. “I didn’t think you lot would fall for it but our acting skills were apparently so good that it worked. I say that was a job well done on our part.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Liam grumbles. “You scared us back there Storm but its good to see your fine now.” He smiles in my direction.

“I’m sorry I got you hurt Storm” Zayn mumbles, not looking up from the floor.

I reach out with my left hand towards him, wincing when I make a wrong move that makes it ache, but he doesn’t look up even when Liam nudges him. “I would come over there if I could but today is not that day so please come over here at least.” I grumble, giving up on getting his attention as the others settle into spaces around the room. Zeke and Ry share a smile before settling down near the bed.

Zayn shuffles forward before he in arms length. I quickly pull him forward and into a tight hug that he cannot escape even if I can only hug him with the one arm properly, before he has a chance to say anything. “Whatever you think you did, I forgive you. It was an accident and they happen whether we mean for them to happen or not. I do not blame you and I never will, it happened and I have already moved past it.” I explain as I slowly let him go. “I honestly cannot wait to go back to the buses and spend time with all of you in a more comfortable environment.” I sigh.

Zayn nods after a second before looking up and giving me a smile. “Thank you.” He whispers.

I give him a small smile before ruffling his hair, much to his annoyance. “Always.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Paul.” I mumble to get his attention. It is night time now and everyone is asleep right now. Ashton is still on the bed with me but he is curled into my side with his face hidden into my shoulder though I am using his hip as a rest for my braced wrist right now, not that he seems to mind.

Paul looks up which I take as sign enough to continue. “When I get out of here...what’s going to happen?”

He frowns before answering. “Tour is being halted until the guys are happy that you are healthy enough to spend the duration of shows without them. A hotel will be booked as soon as I get confirmation of when you can leave and that is where we will stay until the boys go back on stage.”

“But what about the fans that payed for these shows and won’t get to see them?”

“Well all the tour dates are being moved back with the permission of each venue. They still get their show and everyone gets the chance to have a break while you recover.” He replies

I sigh but nod to show that I heard him. I look around slowly before I spot Ashtons phone on the table to my right. I huff before twisting slightly to reach my left hand across my body towards the table. I whimper when I feel the motion pull on my ribs but don’t give up – I need something to do, I can’t sit here much longer. I lay flat again to catch my breath before twisting more and grit my teeth against the pain but still I cannot reach.

Suddenly I see a hand pops up from the side of the bed and grab the phone before holding it out in my direction. I twist once again to grab the phone before laying flat again as I try to bite back the whimper trying to force its way out of my mouth.

“T-thanks.” I stutter out.

I get a hum in return but that is all so I just lay back as I try to get the pain back under control again. I feel Ashton shift and his arm around my waist gets tighter, this causes me to groan and almost instantly he is awake and making sure I am ok.

“I’m sorry, are you ok?” he fusses over me.

“I’m f-fine, just o-overdid it a b-bit” I mumble through gritted teeth.

He sighs, nuzzling against my temple. “Be careful will you, I need you in one piece.”

“I’ll try.” I reply sarcastically as I unlock his phone.

“What are you trying to do anyway?” He mumbles as he sits up more and watches my finger tap the screen.

“I needed something to do. Go back to sleep, you don’t have to stay up with me.” I murmur, turning my head to connect our lips before turning back to the phone.

“Now you’ve done that I don’t really feel like sleeping anymore.” He teases. “What are you playing anyway?” He inquires as I turn the screen to show him the display.

Just as I go to reply, the door opens and light pours in from the corridor as the doctor makes his way through the darkness, careful of the bodies on the floor.

“Thought you two might be awake.” He comments.

“I don’t know whether to be offended or honoured right now.” I reply which gets a laugh out of both of them.

“Take it however you want.” He says as he checks my charts quickly in the dim lighting. “Ok, so as long as you’re looked after, rest properly and make sure you attend any appointments and checkups then I would be happy to let you go. Of course I would need a guardian or family member to sign the forms but I am sure that can be arranged for whenever you are ready” he motions around the room.

I think it over before looking towards Ashton. “I can’t wake all of these up on my own.”

He laughs before moving off the bed to go to Paul, Kaid and Dan who are easy to wake and are soon helping to wake the others.

“What’s up?” Michael’s sleepy voice rings out in the darkness.

“Well I’m getting out of here and I didn’t think you would appreciate being left behind.” I sarcastically mumble.

He growls but gets his things together as he goes with Paul to help with the papers. Alexis gets up looking around before grabbing a bag that Luke had been using as a pillow.

“Ok everyone out so I can help the girl get dressed.” She raises her voice at the boys. Most of them begin to file out but its slow going.

“I could have done that.” Ashton comments.

“How about no.” Kaid growls playfully before grabbing Ashton by the ear and dragging him out behind the others who laugh at his predicament.

Once everyone is out, Alexis tips the bag on the bed after manoeuvring me so my legs are off the edge of the bed.

“So we grabbed some of the boys clothes of your bus, we didn’t know how bad it was going to be so we got theirs since they're bigger.” She explains as I eye the clothing.

Michael’s basketball shorts.

Luke’s plain black shirt.

Calum’s dark grey beanie.

Ashton's black hoodie.

Last but not least, my hi tops, although I'll only be able to wear one of the shoes.

“I got a bit of everyone apparently.” I joke.

She smiles before we begin the task of dressing me. A nurse comes in to help and soon I am adjusting the beanie on my head before being lowered down gently into a wheelchair. Once I am comfortable, Alexis pushes me out to the boys who are waiting at the end of the corridor with the doctor.

Once we reach the end of the corridor, the doctor steps forward. “You be careful out there kid, as much as I don’t mind your company I would prefer that you stayed safe. You’re a good kid and I hate seeing people like you getting hurt.”

“I can’t promise I won’t get hurt again but I will try, just for you.” I wink.

This makes him smile before he bids me goodbye and we make our way through the hospital.

“Okay, so there are fans outside but I already have a team down there to make a pathway so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Paul explains as we are approaching the entrance.

As soon as we are through the door, screams and shouts erupt. I immediately try to cover my ears against the noise, it is a lot louder than I expected. As I am still watching my surroundings I am able to catch a teddy that comes flying towards me. I can’t help but smile when I read the text printed on the front of the t-shirt its wearing.

‘We <3 you Storm!’

I turn it round when I feel a piece of paper but I decide to wait until I reach the car to open it. Around me I can hear things being directed to different people and it gets so confusing but soon we are at the car and Liam and Ashton are helping me up into the minibus. Once everyone is settles, we are off.

I pull the note free before starting to read, murmuring each word to myself.

“Get better soon Storm, we’re all counting on you. You made an impact on everyone and no matter what anyone else say the true fans will always believe in you.

We love you Storm Clifford, never forget that.

5SOSFAM & Directioners”

I couldn’t believe what I had just read. After all this time thinking I meant nothing to them, to receive something like this I can’t help but let a few tears fall.

Ashton reads the note as well before placing a kiss on my temple. “I told you a lot of people cared about you, now here’s your proof.” He murmurs.

He takes the note carefully out of my hands before the boys start passing it round. Soon it is back in my hands, I fold it gently before putting it back in its place and holding the teddy to my chest.

Accidents may happen buts it’s those who stick by you that truly deserve a place in your heart. I found my home a while ago but now I have the family to go with it. Now I just need to get better and find a way to repay them for everything they have done for me so far and for the future.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

We have been watching movies ever since we arrived at the hotel – and by ‘we’ I mean everyone – but I am startled as Michael suddenly jumps up looking for something frantically. Luke pauses the movie as everyone looks at Mikey like he is mental.

“What are you doing mate?” Harry speaks up.

“Someone tell me the date, now.” Michael turns to face him.

“It's the 26th of March today. Why?” Liam answers.

At that all the 5sos boys and my friends start rushing off as I groan. The 1d boys turn to me, the silent question quite obvious.

“With everything that has gone on i guess they overlooked the date.” I mumble as I lay my head back against the side of the couch.

“What has that got to do with anything?” Louis asks before anyone else can.

“Because my wonderful brother just, apparently, remembered the date and had to double check before he raised the alarm that...” I sigh before continuing. “That tomorrow is my birthday.”

“You don’t sound too excited about that” Zayn comments.

“Because I’m not.” I grumble. “I stopped celebrating my birthday myself a while ago but every year without fail Michael has to go and make a big deal out of it.”

“Well, technically this year you do have a reason to celebrate...” Louis trails off before continuing, when I give him a look, with a smirk on his face. “I mean, look at it this way, your one year closer to being legal so you and Ash can –“He is cut off by Kaid throwing a pillow at his head.

“I may not be her brother but I still don’t want to hear it.” Kaid grumbles, glaring at Louis who giggles cheekily as he hugs the pillow to his chest.

I look down playing with my hands. Is that why Ash is with me...waiting for me to ‘put out’?

“Storm, I know what you’re thinking and that is not it at all. Louis is just being a prat; he didn’t mean it like that.” Kaid says, moving to sit by my feet.

“But what if it is true?” I mumble, looking up to meet his eyes. “You said it yourself Kaid, that boys cannot be trusted and sometimes you go after girls for their body, not for who they are as a person....what if I am just one of those girls?” I whimper as I finish my speech – the thought alone enough to sour my mood.

“You grew up with him Storm, you know that boy inside and out...would he do that to you?” Harry contributes to the conversation.

“I don’t know.” I whine. “Now you said it I can’t help but think that I am just another one of those girls.”

I huff as they go to speak and turn away as best I can, shoving my headphones in my ears to block out any words that are spoken. I close my eyes and after a while I drift off, the painkillers helping to achieve this.

I stir as someone picks me up gently to take me to bed. My headphones are no longer in my ears which means I hear them when they shush me gently. In my half asleep state I am not sure who is moving me but I trust that whoever it is won’t hurt me so I give in to their command and fall back asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Storm” I hear my name softly called. “Storm, you need to wake up, it’s your birthday and you have visitors.”

I groan, batting at their hand to stop petting my hair so I can sleep.

I hear a chuckle before they kiss my forehead. “Mum and Dad want to make sure you’re ok; you’re not going to leave them out there worrying are you?”

I groan as the person pestering me registers in my mind. I swat my hand about randomly hoping to hit him. I hear a chuckle before my hand connects with some part of his body and his laughing gets cut off.

“You're mean.” I mumble as I open my eyes.

“Oh and why am I mean?” Michael smiles gently as he crouches next to me.

“You wake me up and...I don’t know” I sigh before sitting up with the help of him. “Where are they?”

“In the living room area. You’re the only one still sleeping, we figured you needed it and it is your birthday so we left you alone but our parents just arrived early this morning and are getting impatient to see their baby girl” He laughs at the face I pull.

“Fine, I’m up. Now give me my tablets and you can take me to them.” I grumble. He hands over the pills which I quickly swallow down with water before picking me up gently and carrying me out of my room.

As we leave the room I can hear voices more clearly, they get clearer until I can pinpoint everyone in the room including my parents.

“Oh my baby.” I hear my mother gasp as we enter the room.

I groan as Michael knocks my shoulder accidently. “Ow you prick.”

“I’m sorry; get your boyfriend to carry you next time.” He mumbles as he places me down on the same couch as yesterday. Ashton laughs before handing me some toast.

“Thanks Ash” I smile, getting a kiss on the head in return before he slumps down in one of the chairs by the one direction guys. “Good to see you guys.” I smirk at my parents.

My dad smiles, “Good to see you too baby girl, if only they were under better circumstances.”

“We missed you.” Mum sniffles as she kneels next to me, stroking my cheek.

“Only me?” I tease, smirking at Michael over her shoulder.

“Of course we missed your brother too but this is the first time you have been gone for so long. It feels like we have a lifetime to catch up on. So many things have got to have happened since you lot left.” She replies as she gets up and sits next to my dad again.

I ignore her for a moment as I look around for Kaid and Dan. Paul is with Liam and Zayn in the kitchen, joking with them, I can see him, but I can’t see the other two.

“Kaid and Dan left to get us food, since all the hotel gave us is the healthy option, and to get your prescription.” Niall speaks up.

I pout before turning back to the conversation. I catch Ash watching me and stick my tongue out at him which gets a smile out of him before I finish my toast.

“Who put me to bed?” I ask after I finish chewing. “I fell asleep in here but someone moved me, I remember.”

“Wasn’t me, I left and went to bed early because I had to get up early to pick up these two.” Michael motions to our parents.

“I took the 1d boys to their suite and us guards went to our rooms so it wasn’t them. That leaves 3.” Paul answers as he comes into the room.

Calum and Luke shake their heads before Michael speaks up. “Your boyfriend did it.”

“That’s twice now. He isn’t my boyfriend.” I whine.

“Yet.” Louis mumbles, quickly shutting up when I glare at him.

“Who is your boyfriend?” Dad teases, smirking at me when I blush.

“I don’t exactly have one. Just someone I am kind of seeing, nothing official yet.” I shoot back before the boys can make a comment.

“Do we know this boy?” Mum asks worriedly.

“Oh, you know him a whole lot better than you think.” Michael mumbles.

In my head I am strangling him but I have a feeling that is why he is on the other side of the room, so I can’t do anything. I sigh deeply before laying my head back against the cushion of the sofa.

“I don’t understand...” Mum trails off.

“Oh, but I think I do.” Dad replies.

I hear the door slam which makes me jump. The sudden movement pulls on my ribs and shoulder slightly which makes me whimper in pain.  Almost instantly, there is a hand rubbing soothingly over my ribs and shoulder.

“Calm down, it’s just Kaid and Dan getting back.” Ashton mumbles into my shoulder as he kisses it gently.

I flex the finger on my right hand by making them into a fist and straightening them again. I nod when the pain begins to subside, taking deep breaths and using Ashton’s hand as a distraction in the mean time.

“I don’t have any arguments – going on past experience and even just now – he’s a good kid.” Dad comments.

“Not a kid.” I mumble.

“So what is he then?” Dad smirks.

“A gentleman.” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him. Ashton laughs, kissing my cheek cheekily before moving me over gently and moving behind me and wrapping his arms around me to keep me close and safe at the same time.

My mum smiles, “I would agree with her... if only Michael could be like him then he might have got himself a girlfriend by now.”

Everyone laughs at Michael’s expense. He pouts but ends up smiling – it’s all good fun so no offence is taken. Kaid and Dan soon join us after unloading everything they brought back and apologise for slamming the door when they came in.

I rest against Ashton and watch my whole ‘family’ interact, I know some of them will be leaving again soon but just for this moment everything is complete and I couldn’t be more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and let me know if there are any typo's so i can fix them as soon as possible.  
> Thanks


	41. Your my world.

Storm’s POV

I sigh thinking back on the events of yesterday – I am officially 17 now and Louis has had a stupid smirk on his face ever since mine and Ashton’s interaction yesterday morning – he is still hung up on his idea of me being that one year closer to being legal. My parents wanted to explore the area so they are having a day out together. Reluctantly, the boys – all of them – left to go to interviews but my gang stayed behind to keep me company, although they were issued with strict orders to watch over me and get anything I ask for but they were going to have to do that anyway so there was no point in issuing them.

“It’s kind of like old times if you ignore the crippled part” Ry comments.

“True.” I mumble, lying back on the sofa with my head tipped back against the cushion. “This is going to sound rude, but when you go home?” I tip my head forward as I ask this.

“Next Saturday, the flight leaves at 10:30am.” Blaine comes into the room, Alexis trailing behind almost shyly.

“I wonder where you two have been - oh wait, I don’t want to know.” I mumble sarcastically, smirking on the blush on Alexis’ cheeks. “I hope it was worth it, your close friends in close proximity – I’d say that was risky.”

“Shut up you.” Blaine laughs, pulling Alexis into his side as she burrows her face into his shoulder. “You can’t honestly say that you haven’t sneaked off with Ash and had a bit of fun.” He shoots back, thinking he won.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” I smirk. “We sneaked off, sure, but we have never gone past kissing so you can take your statement and shove it up your-“I am cut off by a hand going over my mouth.

“We get it Storm, he is wrong and we proved this but that last part is not necessary.” Zeke jokingly reprimands me.

I roll my eyes but shut up as he removes his hand. He nods, giving me a thumbs up, before collapsing down onto Ry’s lap. “Bet you miss your boys.” He mumbles thoughtfully.

“I’m used to having the option of going with them and being around them a lot so this is different for me, yeah. I guess you could say I miss them but I know they're coming back so I am just waiting.” I reply.

A moment after I hear the door being opened and I perk up at the prospect of the boys being back but it is just Paul bringing the One Direction boys back. I huff, sitting back again, dejected.

“What, are you not excited to see us?” Louis teases.

“If you’re going to be annoying you can piss off.” I grumble. “I’m sorry I am not enthusiastic to see your ugly mug but when have I ever been.”

“Ouch, that hit me right in the ego. Anything you want to say?” He remarks.

“Yeah, piss off.” I shoot back, smirking at his fake hurt expression.

“You walked straight into that.” Harry laughs as Niall and Zayn giggle at the encounter between us.

“Liam she’s being mean to me.” Louis whines turning to face Liam who is trying to stay out of it.

“That’s too bad. Be nicer next time.” He replies as he drops down onto one of the other couches in this room.

“Why do you always come here? Don’t you have your own room?” I ponder.

“We do but we like hanging out with you lot since there is never a dull moment.” Niall replies.

Everyone else nods in agreement, it’s kind of true – I have dull moments right now because I can’t exactly join in but soon I will be able to, I have hope.

As I go to speak again I hear the door get opened again, more like slammed which makes everyone jump, and more voices join the noise already in the room.

“Hey Storm, I can’t be sure but I think your brother is back.” Zeke sarcastically comments.

“Yeah, funny that.” I reply over Michaels shouting.

I hear the distinct giggle that belongs to none other than Luke before he appears from behind the sofa.

“Hey Stormy.” He gives me a wide smile.

“Hello Lukey.” I greet him as he climbs over the back to sit on the top of it with his feet on the seat. “Is that any way to treat furniture?”

“Do I care?” He retorts. “How’ve you been?”

“You should care and I have been fine.”I reply.

“Whatever.” He replies. “Your parents aren’t back yet then?”

“Nah, let them explore the place will you” I reply. “At least they can be free to leave this damn room.”I mumble to myself.

“Hey, don’t be like that; you’ll get out of here soon.” He replies sadly before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen where the rest are.

“He’s right though; you will be out of the sling soon and onto crutches and you might be able to come with us more then.” Zayn tries to cheer me up, sighing sadly when it doesn’t work.

They all look at each other before getting up and wandering to different places mumbling things along the lines of “Call us if you need us.” I look around for things to do before spotting the TV remote on the couch across the room, huffing in annoyance; I throw the blanket off of my legs and shuffle round so I can put both of my legs theoretically to the ground. On unsteady feet, as one is in a cast, I push myself up. I wince when I am standing to my full height as I feel my ribs protest against the movement but ignore it in favour of inching my way forward. I ignore my surrounding and focus on my own movements and my goal, therefore I don’t notice the others watching from the kitchen and various places and neither do I see my parents, Paul, Kaid and Dan standing by the door.

With every step forward I can feel my body’s protests but I can feel my confidence building, my goal getting closer the more I push myself. After a while I get the hang of it and my speed increases and soon I reach the sofa, leaning down hesitantly to grab the remote before straightening up. It’s only as I turn slowly to go back that I notice the others, dropping the remote in shock I take a step back, resulting in me falling back onto the sofa.

“I’m so proud of you baby.” My mum sniffs as she and my dad hesitantly move forward as I eye them warily. Michael comes forward from the kitchen and joins them by me.

“I didn’t think you would make it, I was scared for a second but look at you...” He trails off, his eyes showing shock and excitement.

I smile shyly as him and my dad both help me back up and my mum turns the TV on for me. I see Ashton move and open his arms.

“I know you really shouldn’t be walking on it, but just this once...” He says quietly.

Slowly I work my way towards him and soon collapse into his arms as I feel him sniffle and hug me tightly, trying to get his feelings across without saying them verbally.

I hear my friends start to celebrate my small victory and soon so is everyone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we have an appointment at the doctors to see if I can get the sling off yet or not since it was a relatively easy fix so it won’t be a problem as long as I follow certain exercises to keep the muscles active while they heal. Luckily I was able to get both my brace and my sling off so now all I have is my healing ribs and my cast on my foot. The doctors decided that my arms were strong enough so I was given crutches and my cast was replaced with one that is more durable to being walked on.

When we left the hospital and I saw the many fans outside, I couldn’t help but smile. I waved at a few in the moments when the boys were signing things but soon we were off again – back to our hotel room but I convinced the boys to go back on stage tomorrow.

Currently I am lying on my bed, finally having time to myself – gone are the times when Michael had to carry me to and from the bathroom, I can finally do it myself again. That reminds me, I have to get him back for all the comments he has made about that and I think I know exactly how. Me and the 5sos lot are the only ones in the room today; my friends are doing who knows what and the one direction boys are doing a twitcam today and some other stuff of their own so we won’t be seeing them today. My parents are around somewhere but I haven’t seen them so I can’t be sure.

I make my way into the living room area and see all the boys on the couches, Ashton spread out over a whole one to himself – perfect. I make my way over to him, already knowing I caught their attention before motioning to Ashton that I want to cuddle. With a smile he helps me get comfortable – curled into his side with my face nestled into his neck and my leg thrown over one of his and resting in between them. – with my back facing the back of the sofa, before wrapping me in his arms and snuggling as close as he can without squashing or hurting me.

The boys shrug it off and go back to watching the movie on the screen but I get Ashton's attention again so he can read the screen of my phone where I have typed a message. He takes it from me and reads it-

**_I want to get Michael back for something, are you interested in helping?_ **

He nods but types a message back –

_I guess, what have you got in mind?_

I quickly type my response before handing him it with a smirk which seems to put him on edge.

**_He has made comments to put me in awkward situations so now I thinks it’s time I make him feel awkward. One way I know is to get cosy with you in front of him or to mess with his instrument or clothes – but since he needs them it leaves only one option...you still wanna do this?_ **

He takes a deep breath before typing his message and handing it back as he relaxes back against the arm of the sofa again.

_I’ll do it for you but I am not taking the full blame, this is your plan so you can take the consequences from YOUR brother._

I giggle but slip my phone on the table by the sofa arm. I settle down again, nuzzling his shoulder once again. He play with the fingers of the hand resting on his chest as he basically lets me do as I please – probably not his smartest idea given what I am capable of but I’ll let him off.

Once I feel him fully relaxed I step it up a little, softly I nip at his collar bone getting quiet whimpers and a sharp intake of breath from him – out of the corner of my eye I can see Michael shift as he tries to ignore it but I can see Luke and Calum curled up together smirking as if they know what I am doing. I feel Ashton shift when I nip slightly harder on a certain point, turning more into me as his grip on me tightens slightly.

I hold back a giggle at both his reaction and Michael’s reaction as I let Ashton take control for a second. He nudges me back so my face is no longer in his neck before turning fully on his side and blocking Michael’s view of me as I now lay on my back as he leans over me slightly. He connects our lips softly before nuzzling his face into my neck and kissing gently but not doing anything else even if it does look like more to any onlookers.

“Oh my god, stop it please.” Michael pleads suddenly.

“Aw, but they’re having fun now that she isn’t a cripple – you really want to spoil that for them?” Luke teases.

“I don’t want to see this.” Michael grumbles.

Ashton being his cheeky self decides to speak up. “Yeah well we would go somewhere else but that’s not allowed so what are we meant to do?”

Michael points to the hallway containing the bedrooms. “Go now if that is what you’re going to do but that damn door better stay open.” He growls.

“But we’re quite comfortable right here.” I remark as I grab my phone from the table and Ashton settles down. “We proved our point so you can stop complaining now.”

“What is he complaining about now?” My dad asks as he comes in from somewhere.

“Apparently I cannot interact with Ashton in front of him because it makes him uncomfortable.” I innocently tell my father.

“Michael, I’m sure she wouldn’t do that to you so how could you do that to her?” My mum reprimands him as Luke and Calum try to muffle their giggles at the situation and Ashton joins my act of innocence. “Go on you two, you can go and have your fun. Ignore your brother Storm; he’s just jealous that he hasn’t got anyone to do that with.” She motions for me and Ash to go which makes Michaels jaw drop and this causes ‘Cake’ – don’t judge me – to giggle more.

Ashton follows me out of the living room and soon we collapse onto my bed as try to calm our laughter.

“Oh god, did you see his face when mum said that.” I giggle slightly but I am majorly out of breath from the last bout of laughter so it is more airy now.

Ashton sits up next to me, as I stay lying back on the bed, as he plays with a ring on my finger that I got from Michael yesterday. “Do you want to go out somewhere...?” Ashton asks quietly.

“Like where?” I prompt giving him a soft smile as he shifts nervously, looking anywhere but at me.

“Anywhere, to the park or something...maybe?” he bites his lip nervously.

Smiling widely, I use my thumb to free his lip from being gnawed on. “Let’s go then.”

I get up and grab my crutches knowing I’m going to need them since the park is only a walk away but I can only walk short distances without them. He looks shocked for a second before running out ahead of me to go and put his shoes on. We meet by the elevator before going down and leaving the hotel. There are no fans today since nobody mentioned going out publicly so nobody sees us when we leave.

After a calm walk and general chatter we make it to the park. It’s a sunny day but the park is relatively empty, only a few people who are mostly families and a couple young people. We follow the path for a while just observing our surroundings before we take a seat on the grass in the shadow of some tree’s. I put my crutches to the side of us but so they're still in arms reach.

“I know it isn’t much but I know what it’s like to be trapped in a hotel room for ages so I thought why not go out...” he explains after a while as I lay back on the grass and watch the sunlight filter through the leaves and branches above. It’s not the hottest day given the season but it’s warmer than most days we’ve had so I’m enjoying it while I can.

“This is great Ash, don’t worry so much.” I turn my head to face him as he gives me a soft smile. “Why the park?” I ask after a while of observing him.

“Well...I know you like the outdoors back home and well, you’ve been stuck inside for a while so I thought of the closest outdoor thing that you would like and this come to mind.” He replies.

I sit up, leaning on my left elbow, and kiss his cheek. “Thank you for this.”

He giggles before jokingly pushing me back so I am lying back again.

“Are you sure you want to do that with so many rumours flying already?” He teases.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are your fans like your older siblings now protecting you from big bad me?” I sarcastically ask, smiling at the giggle I get in return.

“Like Michael wants to do for you, they want the best for me and you’re kind of new...they need to know you to trust you.” He replies with mock seriousness.

I giggle sitting up and pushing him over. “Where are your fans now, pretty boy?” I tease.

He pouts at me before smiling when I pinch his cheeks. “Ok, enough messing around.” He mumbles, batting at my hands.

“I just realised that nobody knows where we are.” I comment.

“It's not like anything is going to happen, I’m just helping you get out and spending time with you like your mother said.” He replies.

“True but it just dawned on me that everyone probably thinks we’re still in the hotel room somewhere.” I shrug as I play with a blade of grass.

At the mention of this information he chuckles. “I guess you’re right.”

“You guess, huh?” I tease, as I throw grass at him.

“Fine you’re absolutely right” he gives in as he brushes all the grass off.

I throw another handful at him just because when he pulls me forward and starts to tickle me.

“Stop, I’m sorry.” I get out between giggles.

“You better be.” He growls playfully as he finally lets up so I can catch my breath. “You're going to get us in trouble with my brother if you get spotted doing that.” I remark when I notice he is still straddling me.

“Look around this park, nobody even knows who I am.” He comments. “If we get caught, is it really that bad?”

“Your fans might not agree with the age gap and we both know this.” I reply as I play with his hands. “Michael is protecting us from the judgement I guess, I’ve seen how your fans can be Ash, and I know that if we got found out then it wouldn’t end well.”

He sighs, “I know kitten, sometimes it just sucks that I can’t show the world just how much you mean to me.”

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I shift to get it before reading the notification. “Do you want to go back? The boys are apparently doing a twitcam.” I both inform and ask him.

“As long as you’re sure otherwise we can stay out a little longer.” He comments as he gets up and dusts himself off before grabbing my crutches and helping me up when I nod. I take my crutches from him before we start our journey back. We laugh and joke on the walk back, not minding that it was taking longer to get back than it did to go out.

Before we go round the corner, Ashton pulls me quickly to the side and into a side alley. I lose my balance slightly but he keeps me upright.

“What are you doing?” I whisper confused.

“There are going to be fans ahead and we can’t be close around them so I am making the most of our last moments being rebels.” He says quietly back as he gives me a cheeky smirk.

He braces his hands either side of my head before leaning forward and connecting our lips in an innocent kiss before resting his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. I lean up and peck his lips once more before pushing him back slightly.

“C’mon, let’s go back to our boys.” I prompt him.

He nods before we finish the last part of our walk, when the hotel comes into sight I can see that Ash was right and that there are fans outside, luckily none of them have spotted us yet.

Ashton makes a call and soon guards filter out to make a pathway through the fans. The fans start getting excited, obviously thinking that someone is leaving the hotel, but soon guards surround us in a circle and we are led through them. The fans get louder when they realise that we have just come back from somewhere on foot.

Fortunately we are soon back into the safety of the hotel and Ashton thanks the guards who follow us in before we are into the elevator and on our way to the hotel room. We laugh when we reach our floor as we can already hear the boys and this is from the other end of the corridor. Ashton decides to give me a piggy back ride into the room just because he can while Kaid, who just appeared, takes my crutches from me so I don’t have to carry them. When we get in we see the boys in the living room on the laptop and Ashton quickly darts behind the laptop to avoid being seen before we enter the kitchen.

“I think someone just came in, let me go check.” Calum announces to the computer before appearing round the corner as Ash places me on the kitchen counter. “Well what do we have here then? Where have you two been then?” Calum smirks as he leans on the door frame.

“He took me to the park because I have been stuck in this room for ages...more than I can say for you lot that wanted to keep me in for longer.” I tease.

“Should have told us and we would have come with.” He replies, starting to make coffee.

Ashton is still standing in between my legs but facing me now, I am tracing the tally tattoo on his hand when I hear movement from the living room and footsteps approaching as well as chatter. Ashton realises and moves just in time for Michael and Luke to appear carrying the laptop.

“What are you three up to?” Michael asks as he places the laptop on the counter but allowing me to keep out of shot.

“What does it looks like I’m doing?” Calum asks as Luke wraps his arms around him and lays his head on his shoulder as Calum leans over to read comments on the screen.

“Someone wanted to know where Ash is.” Luke comments.

I bat at Ashton until he moves quickly in view of the camera. “I’m around guys, I just got back so... been to the park but I’m here now.” He smiles, giving me a cheeky wink when I try to kick him with my good foot. “Don’t kick me woman.” He jokingly shouts at me.

I laugh at him but get to the task of working out how to get down. I don’t trust myself enough to jump down so I decide to slither and hope for the best, slowly I work my way off the counter but am soon caught by someone as they wrap their arms around me and lift me up.

“Put me down Michael.” I yelp when I see the distinct band on his arm.

He laughs before carrying my squirming figure in view of the camera. “Say hello and then I’ll let you go.”

I give a quick wave to the camera before scurrying off when I am let down again. I collapse onto a chair before switching on the TV which is on the sports channel. I shrug before becoming engrossed in the game.

“Yes, the game’s on.” Calum cheers as he comes into the room.

I hear the others laugh as they also come back with their trusty laptop in tow. Michael takes a seat on the couch before placing the laptop back on the table and continuing to answer questions with Luke and Ashton as we watch the game. Once the game is over, I tune back into the boys.

“’ **@5_seconds_of_babes** ’ asked – **“who won the game?”** I guess this is aimed at Calum, so tell us Hood, who won?” Luke reads off.

“Liverpool.” Calum answers simply.

“Ok then.” Luke laughs at Calum’s disgruntled attitude.

Ashton is obviously getting bored so I start to mess with him from behind the laptop. After a while of my teasing and the boys trying to ignore me, I can see his resolve weakening as the others try not to laugh at us. He glares playfully as he plays with a cushion that he put in his lap earlier. I give him an innocent look before getting up and making my way around the sofa and climbing over the back, plastering myself to Michaels back with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his chest.

“What are you doing Stormy?” Mikey laughs.

“Spending cuddle time with my bro... while he talks to his loyal fans.” I reply as I pop my head up over his shoulder so I am in view.

“If you say so.” He mumbles before going back to reading comments.

Ashton leans back apparently deciding to get his own back as he begins to poke my cheek. When I don’t react he starts to poke my ribs instead. I open my eyes and glare at him playfully before jokingly slapping him.

He pouts at me before Calum gets his attention. “Ash, leave the poor girl alone, hasn’t she been through enough without your mug in her face.”

Ashton bats at Calum as the others laugh, I get bored after a while and lean back against the cushions but keep my legs around Michael while freeing him with my arms, softly I begin to draw patterns on his back giggling when he squirms.

Luke leans over to whisper in my ear. “I think Ashton is going crazy, having basically no interaction is killing him.”

I laugh before motioning him to go back to the twitcam. I take Ashton’s hand closest to me and start tracing letters into his palm. He sends me a small smile before leaning more into Michael to hide our hands as he laces our fingers. Michael looks over his shoulder in question before rolling his eyes with a smile.

The next question caught my attention. “ **’@MukesBabe’** wanted to know – **“When will #Stashton become canon???”** It includes pictures which we’ll look at in a second, but, anyway, I don’t know what that means so I can’t answer it.” Michaels answers.

“Storm, what does it mean?” Luke turns to me.

I sigh before answering. “It means official. They want to know when stashton will become a real thing, like an actual couple.”

Luke's jaw drops before he nods. “I probably should have known that.”

Michael clicks on the link to the pictures and a few come up of Ashton and me at the park earlier – there’s a few of us just walking around or me watching the tree while Ashton is watching me. Another link takes us to a video of me and Ash messing around before I start throwing grass at him. I ignore the looks Ashton gives me as I read the tweet all of this is under.

 **@Michael_wants_another_slice** – Look who I spotted at the park today. I don’t get why people hate them, they are actually so cute together, and if this isn’t enough proof then I don’t know what is. **#Stashton**

“Why were you throwing grass at our drummer?” Calum asks.

“He wouldn’t admit I was right about something so I threw grass at him until he admitted it.” I reply truthfully.

Michael laughs shaking his head before moving onto the next question/comments. I thank my lucky stars that a picture of Ashton on top of me from when he was tickling me didn’t come up. Ashton shifts before leaning back in the seat and types something on his phone before showing Michael, Calum and Luke. They exchange looks before Ashton grabs my hand and pulls me up an out of view. We stop when we reach the hallway leading to the bedrooms; I lean back against the wall and watch the other boys while Ashton paces for a bit before stopping in front of me.

“I’m sorry; I know you warned me but look at it this way, it could have been worse.” He says quietly.

I sigh leaning back against the wall. “I know that...” I trail off unsure of how to continue. “I don’t get it... the reactions aren’t anything like we thought but why, why aren’t they mad? Why isn’t Michael mad? Why –“he cuts me off.

“Because they aren’t now let’s not dwell on stuff like that. They’re not mad and that’s how it is going to stay right now,” he mumbles as he moves closer, bracing an arm against the wall and one hand on my hip. “This is like déjà-vu.” He chuckles.

I sigh with a small smile, leaning my forehead on his chest. “I’m sorry...”

“Hey, don’t apologise, it’s just in your nature to question everything.” I feel him laugh.

I lean back again to give a smile but he apparently wants more as he leans down to connect our lips and I faintly hear my brother swear which makes me look over when Ashton jumps away.

I shake my head at my brother’s foul language before ducking under Ashton arm and making my way to my room. I don’t know why he swore but I cannot be bothered to reprimand him. I take a pain killer when I reach my room before lying down, soon falling unconscious as they take effect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I stir again there is a noticeable difference. I am still on top of the covers where I fell asleep but it’s now the next day and I also have an arm around my waist. As I turn over, they move until I can see Ashton.

“Does Mikey know you're here?” I mumble.

He chuckles. “To be honest, he didn’t have much choice about letting me come anyway. Your parents appeared again when Michael was telling me no and told him to let me go, so here I am.”

“They’ve been doing a lot of that lately.” I comments.

He leans down and kisses my cheek. “Yeah but I’m not complaining.”

I bite my lip. “Hmm I guess not.”

He growls playfully before moving so he is leaning over me. “You better not be complaining, or I can give you a reason to complain.” He warns jokingly.

“Oh and what are you going to do, huh?” I tease.

He hums, before leaning down to whisper huskily into my ear. “You’ll have to find out.”

I turn my head and connect our lips as he moves to properly straddle me, slowly taking control again and deepening the kiss. I whimper when he moves his focus to my neck but he is soon back letting me take control for a bit. I nip gently against his collar bone, feeling him shift but still keeping quiet which is good. I feel one of his hands move down as he runs his fingers gently over the exposed skin left behind from my shirt riding up.

I run my hand down his chest until it reaches the hem of his shirt, slowly working it up until he pulls back to take it off. I lean up, pulling him back down, and kissing him again as soon as it is off before laying my hands flat on his chest. He pulls back after a while before nipping my collar gently, he seems as if he waiting for something. When I don’t do anything he pulls back completely.

“I really wanna mark you up but I can’t do anything unless you say I can.” He murmurs. “This isn’t just about me; you have to want this too.”

I bite my lip as I rise up and peck his lips; wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him back down with me. “Do it Ash, show me who I belong to.” I whisper in his ear, getting a low groan in return.

Now he has his permission he sets about making a bruise on my collar. I run my hands through his hair and down his back, biting my lip to prevent a whimper escaping, before he starts to pull away.

“I can’t make it too obvious or we will get ourselves in trouble.” He reminds me when I whine and try to get him to come back.

He leans down and connects our lips and I deepen it before he can pull away. Just as he seems to cave, the door is being banged on.

“Guys, we have a problem.” Calum shouts.

Ashton groans as he puts his face in my neck as I sigh. Apparently, we aren’t moving fast enough as the door is thrown open and Calum barges in.

“Fuck sake.” He mumbles when he sees the situation. “Storm, Ashton, this involves you two so please can you get up so we can sort this out.”

I can’t sit up unless Ashton moves so I have to wait for him to do something. When he pointedly ignores Calum is when I turn to my next plan.

“If we get up now and behave ourselves for the rest of the day then maybe I might let you continue this later on.” I whisper lowly in his ear, getting a low groan and nod in return. He shifts before allowing me up and following me out before Calum stops him.

“You need to sort yourself out and get a shirt on or Michael won’t be so fine with you staying here.”

Ashton nods softly before scurrying off to his room that he shares with Mikey. I follow Calum to the living room and spot everyone – and I mean everyone – huddled around something.

“What’s the intervention for?” I joke as I enter the room.

At this Michael jumps and hides something behind your back. “Ok, before I show you this you need to promise to listen to me and not kill me.” He speaks when Ashton finally comes in with a shirt on and wraps his arms around me from behind.

“Why would we kill you?” he asks.

“Yesterday during the twitcam, when you two went off, you weren’t exactly out of shot so we used ourselves to cover you. At one point I leaned forward to read something but my movement was enough that everyone could see you two and Ashton leaning in. I swore and covered it again and I thought we had succeeded. Last night I was on twitter later on and stashton was trending...I wasn’t fast enough and now the rumours are going mental.” Michael explains as he shows me the magazine in his hand with a whole front page dedicated to Ash and I.

Ashton must have felt me freeze because he leads us to a chair before pulling me into his lap.

“W-what are they saying?” I get out.

“Most of the comments are celebrating their ship becoming ‘canon’ and calling it cute. But there are a few who don’t agree with it...the age gap being the biggest problem.” Luke interjects.

I look down as I think over the details. It’s quiet as if everyone is waiting for whatever I have to say. “I’m not giving up on him because of the age gap...I won’t do it.” I mumble.

“Nobody is asking you to give up on him. They just aren’t sure how safe it is. We get how boys think so we get why they are thinking about it not being safe.” Harry replies. “Nobody has said that you two should break up they are just pointing out the age difference and how this could affect your relationship.”

I clench my fists in anger. “I don’t care what they think, this is my life and they have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do.”

Ashton seems like he doesn’t know what to do so my dad steps in and pulls me to my feet. “Stop it. Working yourself up is not going to end well so stop it now.” He warns.

I yank my hands free before walking away from him and out of the door. I find the stair well that leads to the roof before finding a place to stay for a bit.

As I sit there with my head rested back against the vent I hear the quiet thud of footsteps approaching.

“Sent their tracker after me, huh?” I mumble when they slide down next to me.

“No, but I know how you feel.” They whisper softly.

Looking over I see Dan, this is the first proper conversation I’ve had with him and it already seems like I am missing out on a great friend.

“How would you know how I feel? How does anyone...”

“I know because I was in the same situation.” He replies. “I had a girlfriend when I was 17 that most people wouldn’t have agreed on, our age difference, like yours, was one of the biggest problems but we didn’t care.”

“What happened?” I ask quietly as I lean my head on his shoulder.

“Things were going great; my family weren’t pleased but let me make my own mistakes.” He takes a deep breath, looking down. “Unlike you, I thought that life was the perfect little fairy tale and that we would get our happy ever after. I was so lost in my own little bubble that I didn’t notice until it all blew up in my face.”

I stay quiet, knowing there is more.

“She got offered a job, a good one in some place abroad, and I supported her and told her to go, telling her I would still keep in contact constantly and that I’ll be waiting for her when she gets back. But time past and we drifted: a couple of months, maybe, after she left and we hadn’t had that much contact and she calls me up...to let me know that she couldn’t do it anymore and that she found someone else.”

“How is this meant to make me feel better?” I mumble.

“Because people made comments about us and tried to warn us or get us to break up. We ignored them and look how that ended.” He sighs as he casts a glance at me. “I’m not saying you should give up, I’m just saying that I know what it’s like. I made that mistake but the love I had with her and the love that you and Ash share are so different. My love was an illusion – both wanting it to end well and ignoring the people who showed us the truth – but with you and Ash, you need each other. You two are my definition of soul mates and I don’t think that even an age difference could break you two up – you give others hope that they can find a love like that.”

I raise my head to look at him, my jaw dropped in shock. “But...we’re not perfect.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect to be real. If your relationship was perfect then it probably would have never got this far but because you work well together and make up for what the other lacks, it works.”

I open and shut my mouth a few time, unsure of what to say.

“You’ll tell me the truth...do the fans hate me?” I ask after a while.

“No.” He answers simply before adding, “They’re concerned about your safety since they have become quite attached to you, but they don’t hate you or your relationship.”

“What do I do?” I whisper, wiping my eyes.

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want but you do have to either confirm or deny it at some point.” He replies before getting up and dusting off his trousers. “C’mon, I’ll take you back.” He smiles softly.

I take his outstretched and let him pull me to my feet. I can’t help the tears that start to fall down my face and he sighs sadly before leaning down and picking me up, wrapping my legs round his waist, I cling to him as I sob.

He shushes me as he climbs down the stairs and keeps me close. Soon we are back at the room and he knocks on the door. Paul answers the door and gives me a sad look before taking me from Dan's arms and carrying me the same way through the hotel room. I can hear Dan following along behind before he motions Ash, Mikey and my parents to follow him to the kitchen.

Paul and the gang basically form a group cuddle as they try to comfort my still crying figure. Eventually my crying subsides to sniffling and a few hiccups every now and again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still sit in Paul's lap with my head rested on his shoulder, the others having conversations around me but I know that they’re all keeping an eye on me. I shift, getting out of Paul's lap before walking off without a word. I trail my fingertips along the wall before I reach the bathroom; I enter then shut the door but do not lock it.

In the mirror, I give my reflection a once over. I am getting better, even I can admit this, but I can’t help myself as I list off my many imperfections in my head, adding any new ones that I find to the list in my head.  I shut the lid of the toilet, sitting on it with my head in my hands. After a while, without me fully realising, I find myself watching as I run my fingers over the scars and healing cuts on my wrists, having pulled my sleeves up and bracelets off at some point.

I sigh, pulling them back on and ripping my sleeves back down to cover my hands, using them to wipe my face. I look in the mirror and take a deep breath to clear my head before walking back, still trailing my fingertips down the wall. Once I reach the living room I see everyone where I left them.

I watch as Blaine’s eyes flicker from my face to my hidden arms before making their way back. I ignore him and make my way to Michael, patting his head like a dog and giving him a wry smile when he bats at my hands grumbling about me messing his hairstyle up. I leave him alone after that and make my way to Ashton, crawling into his lap, careful of my cast, poking his cheek to get a smile out of him. He grabs my wrists to stop my assault pulling my sleeves off my hands as he watches my reaction and check my wrists. He leans forward and pecks my lips when he finds no new injuries.

“You’re doing good kitten. I’m proud of you.” He mumbles as he brings me into his chest and buries his face in my neck.

It’s quiet as everyone relaxes finally. “As much as I love this, it’s kind of boring...anyone wanna come to the park?”

The others laugh before agreeing, Ashton kisses my neck before getting up to get his shoes as well as offering to get my crutches for me when I mention that my leg is aching a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’ve been at the park for about an hour, just hanging out together, and we’ve seen a few fans but they’re keeping their distance as if they know that we need this time. Ashton is off with the other 5sos boys and the one direction guys on the play equipment acting like the children they are at heart.

My parents and the other adults, which are mostly the few guards we have with us - that includes Kaid, Paul, Dan and a few others who are unknown to me – are a little bit away from us but everyone is still in sight of each other. My group and I are just laying on each other in the sun, no real conversation, just a few comments here and there otherwise just sun bathing. I untangle myself and move just out of reach as I watch the boys having fun. Ashton must feel my gaze as he looks over, shooting me a wink with a cheeky smile before proceeding to climb up on top of the monkey bars.

He pulls a funny face at me when I go to take a picture, after taking a few different shots I upload them all with the caption – ‘Days at the park couldn’t be better with this lot!!’

I twirl my phone in my hands before getting an idea; I get his attention again and motion his over. He looks confused and shares a glance with a few of the others but comes over nonetheless.

“What’s up?” He asks as he plops down on the grass next to me.

“We have to tell the fans whether this is real or not but I just realised that we’re not even official.” I smirk.

He blushes. “That is true but I haven’t had the time to set anything up.”

“Ashton, I don’t need any fancy setting to be asked to be your girlfriend, any other important questions then maybe but not this, the normal cheeky Ashton I know would do just fine.” I smile softly as I lean my head on his shoulder.

He shrugs softly before laying his head on mine. “I can’t help it, I just feel like I should make it special but I can do simple too if that’s what you want.”

“I think simple is just fine for this question.” I mumble teasingly.

“But the next big question I ask will not be simple, deal?” he looks down at me with a cheeky smile.

“I think that can also be arranged.” I give him a smile back.

“Good.” He says. “So, Lilith Storm Clifford, what do you say about being my girlfriend?”

“I don’t know Ashton Fletcher Irwin, what’s in it for me?” I tease.

“Is my love not enough now?” He pretends to be hurt. “But seriously, will you be my girlfriend?”

I hum, “Yeah, I’ll be your girlfriend...but just because you asked nicely.”

He growl pushing me over onto my back before lying on his side next to me when I stay down and poking me in the ribs. “Does that mean I can kiss you whenever?” He leans down to whisper in my ear.

I giggle before nodding in confirmation. He smiles before leaning down to peck my lips.

“Good because I was going to do it anyway.” He mumbles playfully, in return I push his face away as he laughs.

I sit up again as I play with the effects on my phone. I hear Ashton shift before he appears behind me and plasters himself to my back like I did to Michael yesterday.

“Why don’t we put the fans out of their misery?” He says as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

“Oh and how do you suppose we do that?” I ask as I lean back into his chest.

“Selfie.” He answers simply as he kisses my neck quickly before looking up when we hear a wolf whistle. He laughs at whoever before resuming his position of leaning on my shoulder gently.

“Sure but how?” I prompt as I feel him sigh.

He nips my ear before taking my phone out of my hands. Bringing his hand up he turns my head so I am facing him before connecting our lips, I faintly register the shutter of my phone going off before I pull away.

“If I knew you could kiss like that I would get you to do it more often.” I pant out of breath.

He giggles as he uploads the picture, still holding my phone in front of me and working over my shoulder.

“You do the caption since your part of this too.” He mumbles as he kisses an exposed part of my shoulder.

“Oh how nice of you.” I tease before taking the phone from him.

I think for a second as I lean into him more and let him do as he pleases. Before typing a short caption – ‘Official or not – you will always be my world. <3’

He reads it over my shoulder giving a soft nod before I press the button to post it to all of our social media’s.

“Your my world too.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know if there are any typo's, comment for more and give it kudos is you like the story and havent given it some already.  
> see ya soon guys  
> :P


	42. Back to the stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back on stage.  
> Storm blows the fans away with a performance of her own.  
> Everyone surprises Storm.  
> Its not Storm's week and the boys do their best.  
> And...Ash finally asks her to go on a date with him.

Storm’s POV

‘ ** _@ChelsHood – Honestly what does he see in her? Like, I get he was due a girlfriend but that’s just desperate..._** ’ Ouch.

‘@ ** _LukeysPenguin – seeing some of these comments, I finally understand why the boys hide things from us. I support you #Stashton_** ’  Too bad you’re the only one.

‘ ** _@C_dizzle_Hood – I’ll still support them but I don’t see the attraction myself...good luck @Ashton5SOS_** ’ 

I am currently lying on my bed scrolling through comments, this was not what I intended to do but it’s what I’ve been doing for the past 20 minutes. This is only the ones that stand out but there are a lot like them, although most of them are questioning Ashton’s decision of having me as a girlfriend. I knew that not everyone would support us but I thought at least some would be happy for us, for him at least.

I don’t answer as someone knocks on the door. “Hey, can I come in?” Blaine’s voice interrupts the silence of my room.

I ignore him but he comes in anyway, lying on his back next to me. “Why are you crying Stormy?” He asks softly.

I raise my hand and find that my cheeks are indeed damp with tears. “It’s nothing, just leave it.” I whisper, my voice sounding a lot more choked than I expected.

“I can’t leave it alone if this is what it’s doing to you.” He argues.

I lock my phone, getting up and shoving into my pocket. “I told you to leave it, if you can’t do that then leave or I will.”

He sits up, stubbornly waiting for me to do something. I growl before walking out, slamming the door of the bathroom and locking it behind me. I slide down to the floor as I take my phone out again.

I spend a few more minutes scrolling through more comments, the pressure I feel underneath my skin becoming a burning sensation as I try to ignore it – intensifying the longer I read.

Looking up, I spot one of the boys razors – I know that I shouldn’t do it but when you feel like I do and an opportunity like this is right in front of you then you take it. I break the holder of the blades and extract them, shoving the spare ones in my make up bag.

I sigh – after so long clean from all of this, a few comments have put me straight back to square one. With tears streaming down my face, I set about destroying my hard work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I made a mistake but I cannot take it back.’ I think as I finish bandaging my fresh cuts. ‘I can’t let Ash find out, this would kill him...’

After checking that there are no traces and replacing the other razor with a new one, I quietly make my way out and back to my room. I lay on my bed for a while before deciding I can’t be left alone with my thoughts right now so I get up and limp my way into the living room – my leg is sore right now since I haven’t taken my pain killer.

I see my boys, Blaine and Alexis in the living room. Blaine goes to say something but I ignore him and wander past everyone to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I haven’t eaten yet today but I kind of lost my appetite and the boys don’t seem to have noticed anyway. When I go back I curl myself into Calum’s side.

He gives me a curious look before showing me his phone screen where he has typed a question.

_What have you done? You only go to me when you’ve done something and don’t want Mikey or Ashton to know..._

I shake my head – I don’t want to answer because I know he will tell, the boys have started doing that now so I don’t know who I can trust anymore.

_I won’t ask but neither will I help you hide it, I just hope you know that Michael and Ashton know you better than you think. They knew you self harmed before and skipped meals but thought you would go to them...this time they won’t wait, they will come to you._

I read it but ignore him. I shift my head so it’s facing into his side as I feel him shift. I am not paying much attention as I fight sleepiness, not knowing that he is motioning to the boys his suspicions and slowly moving my shirt to expose the top of the bandage that I was trying so hard to hide.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What I do is about trust; I can’t just make her show me.” A voice murmurs close by. “She might not show me but I think I know someone who could get her to show them.”

I shift, burying my head further into Calum’s side. I feel him take a deep breath. “I hope they're just old ones, I really do and it’s not just for her. This is hurting everyone...”

I am shifted again as Calum moves out from under me. Before I am layed back, someone picks me up and walks off with me before I am placed on a soft surface – a mattress it seems.

“I hope you know what you’re doing...” They whisper to another person in the room before footsteps can be heard leaving the room. More shuffling can be heard before arms wrap around my waist.

“I know you’re awake so you can stop pretending now.” He whispers in my ear.

“They hate me Ash...” I whimper as I turn over to face him, opening my eyes along the way.

He keeps his arms around me as I turn before mumbling, “I don’t care what they have to say and neither should you. We love you and the true fans love you too, they said it themselves.”

I rest my forehead on his chest. “I’m sorry Ash. I tried to last longer but I’m not strong enough, I’m not as strong as you think I am.”

“No, you’re stronger than any of us here. You dealt with bullying from your school mates and being abandoned by everyone around you – I couldn’t have done that and this is why I know you’re so strong.” He pulls me into his chest more firmly, holding me close. “We all slip up...” He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

“They want me to show you...I heard them.” I mumble into his chest.

“I know you did... and I want you to know that you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He mumbles as he nudges me back so he can look me in the eyes.

I get out his arms and roll myself off my bed. Taking a deep breath, I turn to face him and motion him forward, which he immediately does as he crawls across the bed and sits on the edge in front of me. He reaches out towards me before halting.

“Can I?” He motions to my shirt.

I pull it up as he moves the waistband of my sweatpants down. Carefully, he removes the bandage, getting another one from inside the drawer of the side table as he gently cleans them and replaces it with a clean one. Softly, he presses a kiss to the bandage.

“I’m proud of you, I know what it’s like in the moment so I am proud of you for only going this far.” He mumbles before pulling me gently forward and making me sit in his lap, effectively straddling him.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close as he presses kisses to my cheeks and temple. After a while he lays back so I am now lying on his chest. I watch him for a few moments before I start to poke his cheek. He playfully glares at me before attempting to nip my finger when I go to poke his nose.

I giggle at him before wriggling when he pokes my side. He grabs me and makes me stay still as soon as the movement registers with him.

“Unless you want trouble I suggest you not do that.”

I laugh before getting up, him following suit. Before we even move he turns and motions for me to get on his back, I wait until he has bent down enough before climbing on, being careful of my fresh cuts.

Ashton runs through the hotel room until we reach the living room, there we find the others anxiously sitting around and they jump when we come in laughing and joking around. Ashton eventually drops me on one of the sofas before climbing on as well and laying himself over me as he supports himself on his arms either side of my head. I giggle as I poke his stomach to rile him up again as he sits up to straddle me properly and grab my hands.

“Stop poking me you little monster.” He laughs.

“I’m going to go out a whim and say that she’s fine...” Luke comments as he smiles at our antics.

“She always has been fine.” Ash replies before ducking down to try and bite my nose in retaliation of my poking.

I shake my head around until he gives up and instead decided to bite at my neck instead. I squirm and try to get my hand free to push him away but his grip is quite strong even though I know we’re still playing.

“Ash, that’s my sister not a chew toy.” Michael comments without even looking up from his phone.

Ashton blatantly ignores him as he moves to another spot.

“Stop, I have enough trouble without looking like I’ve been being eaten.” I laugh.

He growls playfully but let’s up once he deems that it’s enough. He sits back again looking quite proud of himself as I rub my neck with my hand now that he has let them go.

“You are insufferable, do you know this?” I grumble, wincing as I apply too much pressure.

“But you love me anyway.” He replies before getting up and going to the kitchen.

“That was like watching porn.” Zeke mumbles from where he sits in Ry's lap.

I don’t even get chance to react before he is being hit in the face by a cushion, thrown by none other than my lovely brother. Alexis give me one look before shaking her head.

“He got you good, I’ll give him that.” Blaine laughs as he eyes my neck.

“Shut up, I’m going to be in so much trouble because he can’t control himself."

“If I wasn’t able to control myself I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have brought you back or stopped you when you thought it was a good idea to wriggle while basically lying on my crotch.” Ash raises his voice from the kitchen.

“Why were you lay- you know what, I don’t want to know.” Michael starts before cutting himself off with a disgusted face.

“We were just cuddling and he poked my side, I’m sorry I am ticklish.” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolls his eyes but gets up to order us food as our parents come in the room and I run out to go find a hoodie to cover my neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you going back on stage tomorrow?” I mumble as I lay my head on Ashton chest.

“Hmm, if that what you want us to do otherwise we can rest more with you.” He replies as he looks down at me, gently running his fingers through my hair.

“I miss the shows... I want to go back out there again.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” He murmurs, ducking down to kiss my forehead.

“Can we do a live sound check like the guys have been known to do...for fans that arrive early, like a certain amount can come in and watch, request songs and ask questions or something?” I offer an idea.

“We can ask in the morning.” He mumbles before yawning.

I sigh but nuzzle into his neck as we curl into each other before drifting off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“That is actually a good idea.” Michael remarks after Ash and I tell him what we were discussing last night.

“It would help them get to know us and the one direction boys could join us as well so it wouldn’t get boring.” Luke agrees.

“We can build our fan base if it works.” Calum nods to show his agreement.

As we pull up to the venue and get in we notice that there aren’t too many fans around right now. I lazily trudge along behind them on my crutches as I listen to their plans. Eventually everything is worked out and the barrier is put up to stop them getting too close. The crew start setting up as Paul and Kaid go out to get the fans and explain to them what we’re doing. I stand at the bottom of the stage watching as Michael and Luke start tuning their guitars. I sigh putting my crutches to the side and slide down to the floor as I lean my head back. I hear running feet before voices can be heard greeting the boys.

“Storm!” I hear my name called.

I look up curiously and see a few fans frantically waving at me in greeting. I smile waving at them back before one of them hold out a piece of paper. I get to my feet before using my crutches to reach them.

“Hey, what’s up guys?” I smile.

“Hey Storm, we drew something for you but we weren’t sure if you would be here today but since you are here you go.” One of them says quickly as if they expect me to walk away any second.

I take the paper carefully as I balance on my crutches and rest my casted foot on my other one. Opening it, I find a detailed recreation of mine and Ashton selfie, it is really good and for a second I debate whether this is a print out or an actual drawing.

“Whoever drew this deserves an award, it’s amazing.” I say, amazement clear in my voice.

“Well we all chipped in but one of our friends who couldn’t make it drew it mostly.” Another mumbles.

“Well it’s beautiful.” I give them a wide smile.

They smile before I hear one of the crew call my name. I give them a wave before making my way closer to the stage again.

“Yo.” I greet the person.

“Mikey wants to know if you will be alright, he would ask himself but he is currently doing checks with his pack so...” they trail off.

I look around before spotting Kaid. “I’ll be fine, I’ll stay with Kaid if it makes him feel any better.” I motion to him as I speak.

The crew member nods before disappearing again as I start to make my way to Kaid.

“Long time no see stranger.” I greet him as I get in hearing range.

He laughs as he turns to me. “I see you covered up his mark.” He replies, as he motions to Ashton who is twirling his drumsticks and listening to Luke answer a question.

“Yeah, wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. Too bad he can’t do the same.” I joke as I remember Ashton’s trouble a few weeks ago.

Kaid nods. “Yeah, well girls are lucky in that respect.”

I tune back into the boys when I hear one of the girls request a song.

“Play Moments”

“By one direction?” Luke clarifies, looking round at the guys when she nods. “I don’t think any of us know that one, sorry.”

I whistle to get his attention, when he looks round at me I bring myself closer so I can talk to him. “I can play it if you know the words, I'm sure I can get Blaine to play the drum beat.”

“We may play with the guy’s stage wise but we don’t learn their songs, especially older ones.” Luke replies.

Michael comes over and crouches next to Luke. “We may not know it but I know someone who does and can sing better than they think.”

I sigh before passing Luke my crutches as Michael helps me get up. I get Blaine, Zeke and Ry to join me and quickly explain, they quickly agree to play with me and reassure me that I can do it. I make my way to Luke's microphone, adjusting it slightly so i can reach better, to speak to the fans.

“Ok, so to whoever requested this – these idiots don’t know it but since today has already been special, I don’t want you to miss out so....what about if I played?” I get a cheer in return. “Ok, if you’re ready boys then let’s get to it.” I mumble to the boys as I ready myself to play the chords on Mikey’s acoustic.

Blaine is using Ashton's acoustic drum, Zeke is playing another guitar to back up mine and Ry is playing the bass parts. When we’re set we start. I take a deep breath before starting to sing.

 _“Shut the door_  
 _Turn the light off_  
 _I wanna be with you_  
 _I wanna feel your love_  
 _I wanna lay beside you_  
 _I cannot hide this_  
 _Even though I try_  
  
_Heart beats harder_  
 _Time escapes me_  
 _Trembling hands_  
 _Touch skin_  
 _It makes this harder_  
 _And the tears stream down my face_  
  
_If we could only have this life_  
 _For one more day_  
 _If we could only turn back time_  
  
_You know I’ll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I’ll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today_  
  
_Close the door_  
 _Throw the key_  
 _Don’t wanna be reminded_  
 _Don’t wanna be seen_  
 _Don’t wanna be without you_  
 _My judgment's clouded_  
 _Like tonight's sky_  
  
_Hands are silent_  
 _Voice is numb_  
 _Try to scream out my lungs_  
 _It makes this harder_  
 _And the tears stream down my face_  
  
_If we could only have this life_  
 _For one more day_  
 _If we could only turn back time_  
  
_You know I’ll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I’ll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today_  
  
_Flashing lights in my mind_  
 _Going back to the time_  
 _Playing games in the street_  
 _Kicking balls with my feet_  
  
_There’s a numb in my toes_  
 _Standing close to the edge_  
  
_There’s a pile of my clothes_  
 _At the end of your bed_  
  
_As I feel myself fall_  
 _Make a joke of it all_  
  
_You know I’ll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I’ll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today_  
  
_You know I’ll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I’ll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today”_

The boys join in during the chorus but that is all they do, the rest is just me and as I watch the crowd and hear them join in I can see they're mesmerised too. When we finish the song I turn back to face the boys and find all of the crew and the one direction guys frozen in place as they look to me in shock. I wave at them innocently before handing Mikey his guitar back and throwing my crutches back down before sliding off the stage where Kaid catches me. The mini crowd go mental and I can’t help the smile that appears on my face as the others slide down to join me and we just laugh it off.

“Well damn, I knew she could sing but that even blew me away.” Mikey mumbles into his mic as the others readjust their equipment to their liking again.

With that the mini show goes on and soon it’s time for them to leave and us to start getting ready.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The one direction guys have just gone out and my boys are still washing up after their set – my group are beginning to round off their trip so they're off somewhere to see what they can while they’re here – which leave me and my parents backstage. I want to go watch but I have no one to go with; after a while, I can’t take it anymore and give in to my ideas. I ask my parents one last time, them still saying no, if they want to come with me before setting off. I find a door I entered through earlier and walk round the bottom of the stage, between that and the barrier, to where a few guards are standing watching the rails as girls reach out towards Liam who is up above us on the stage.

A few girls recognise me and I give them a wave but turn my attention  to the guard closest when he gives me a strange look.

“What’s up?” He mouths.

I give him a smile with a shrug. “Nothing.” I mouth back, getting a chuckle in return. I look up in time to see Niall walk close to the front of the stage with Louis as they get ready to play ‘Over Again’.

“Hey, looks its Mini Clifford.” Louis shouts when he spots me, pointing me out as a spot lights me up too.

I give him a wave before winking at Niall when he laughs. “I don’t even have to ask to know Mikey doesn’t know you're here.”

I shoot him an innocent look before looking back towards the door when screams increase. I laugh when I see Ashton jogging over with a cheeky smile.

“Looks like someone’s in trouble.” Zayn says in a sing-song voice before they start their song at last.

Arms wrap around me before I am pulled back into a solid chest. “Thought I might find you here.” He mumbles in my ear. I dont have to turn around to see the fans to know that there are bound to be picture taken of this moment right now.

I rest more heavily on one crutch as I place my other hand on his. Leaning back my head on his shoulder I can watch Niall and Louis joking around and imitating us for a second before they have to sing. After that song, and before Louis and Niall shift to their next cue, the boys decide to comment.

“Now this is the first time in a while that we have been on stage and had Storm being our little mascot.” Harry starts.

“We have had quite a few scares this tour and we’ve barely started it, but the last one has got to have been the worst. But even then, she has never let us dwell on it and has been begging us to come back out here to perform for you guys.” Liam continues.

“We know we have teased you and made your time with us quite loud and annoying but we want to thank you for everything you have done so far.” Niall smiles down at me.

Before they continue, I see all of the backstage crew, my parents, my boys and my friends with Paul, Kaid and Daniel come on stage and stand together.

“Earlier you gave everyone a new experience and showed us that even when people bring you down – sometimes literally – that you will come back fighting harder than ever and blew all of us away with your performance. So we organised a surprise of our own for you.” Louis finishes their speech, as Zayn comes over to help me and Ash up.

Once we’re up on stage, the boy’s motion something to the fans and soon everyone is holding up a card.

“Each card says something that we love about you. Whether it be your relationship with any one of us or you as a person. From this angle it looks like a sea of cards...but if we can get our drone to show the image on the screen..” Ashton turns us so we see the screen and I can’t help the tears that fill my eyes.

The cards form together to recreate mine and Ashton's selfie with ‘We <3 Storm Clifford’ across the bottom.

“We love you Storm and we hope that the next time these boys come with us on tour that you come with them.” Zayn says as he comes over and wraps an arm around me.

“If this is what I get for just kicking your ass and showing you how it’s done then I don’t think you’re getting rid of me anytime soon.” I joke, already knowing that his mic picked it up.

Ashton hugs me close as the others form a group hug around us. After a few seconds I break free and swipe Niall's mic on the way through.

“Alright guys, enough with the emotional stuff now get back to being pop stars.” I order as the others laugh.

I give Niall his mic back before Michael runs over and throws me over his shoulder as I cling on for dear life. I hear the crowd cheering but soon it goes quiet as we race backstage and everyone goes back to normal. We all collapse in the dressing room as my parents follow us in, my dad holding my crutches.

“You two will never change, still picking up after you even now.” He grumbles in fake anger.

“But you love us so we get away with it.” I reply.

“We do love you two, no matter how crazy you are.” They confirm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up quite late, which is unusual for me. I groan as my head pulses but reluctantly get up and drag myself into the shower. I wash away any grime before pulling on my undergarments and my sweatpants and one of Michael’s hoodie’s. I pull the hood up and hide my hands as I stumble through the hotel suite to the kitchen. I nearly trip over my feet when I see how bright it is. I walk around the one direction boys who have made themselves at home and search the cupboards before coming up empty. I give up and lay face down on the couch, groaning when I feel a hand on my back.

“C’mon Storm, sit up will you, your taking up the whole couch.” I hear Luke giggle.

I whimper as I bat at him weakly, not even attempting to move my head from the cushion. He shakes me a few more times before giving up and can be heard walking off. I am rolled over about half hour later by my brother who looks worried for a second when I shield my eyes.

He places a hand on my forehead before rushing off and can heard searching for something. Soon he is back with a glass and two pills. He helps me sit up before giving me the tablets. Once they are gone he gets on the seat with me and lets me curl myself into his chest.

Later, I hear others enter the room but pay no attention to them as I rest while my head isn’t pulsing as bad.

“You looked worried earlier, what’s up?”

“She must have caught something so I was finding some tablets.” Michael replies, his chest rumbling slightly as he talks.

“She alright now then?”

“She’ll be fine with rest. It used to happen when we were younger and we would stay like this all day and by the next morning she would be fine. Fingers crossed that this is all it is.” Michael mumbles as he rubs my arms softly.

I hear someone move before I feel pressure on the side of my head softly – presumably a kiss – when they move away again I feel a few more by different people before I drift off.

A few hours later I wake but stay nuzzled into Michaels chest – I know it’s still him because of his smell, its distinctive – but I can hear the others around the room. I also hear my parents and Paul joining in the conversation.

“No matter how old you two are or how many times I have seen this, it is still so nostalgic to see you two curled together when one of you isn’t well.” My mum mumbles from somewhere in the room. “She missed this when you left...she missed you so badly but she didn’t want us to worry about her or ask questions...” She sighs. “I guess that was our downfall, we didn’t ask so we never noticed just how badly it affected her.”

“Truthfully, I don’t think there was anything you could have done.” Paul responds. “She’s your daughter and you feel the need to keep her out of harm’s way but when the person causing the harm is yourself...you can’t escape that. She had her own ways of dealing with them, even if we didn’t agree with them, they helped her and we didn’t ask questions or get involved unless she took it too far. Helping other people was her distraction from her own problems which is how she became a part of our little family too, she brought all of these together and mended them but couldn’t mend herself.”

I feel the tears escape and not even a moment later Michael is pulling me closer into his chest.  I fist my hands into his shirt as I remember the times when I needed him and he wasn’t there – as if knowing what is going through my mind, he wraps his arms around my body and buries his head against my neck.

“I’m sorry I left.” He whispers softly into my neck. “But I’m here now. Forever and always Stormcloud.” He promises.

I nod as I hug him back just as tight. “Forever and always Michelangelo” I reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By evening I am feeling better and the boys are doing their last minute preparations for show time. I can see that Michael is stressing out, wanting to look out for me but having to do so many other jobs.  As he is trying to get dressed I pick up his guitar and start tuning it. He notices, sending me a thankful smile, as someone fusses over his hair. I hand him his in-ears and tell him to put them in so he can tell me if he can hear the guitar, when he nods I help to wire him up before handing the guitar over and wishing him luck. He kisses my head before heading to his place. Ashton comes running from somewhere and skids to a halt in front of me as I stand side stage, from my position I can see where the other three would be standing, instead of trying to catch up with the boys.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready to go on any second?” I smirk.

“Probably.” He hums before leaning down to connect our lips gently. Just as he leans down I hear the cue for the boys to run on and as I pull away I spot the others greeting the fans. Calum looks around curious before he meets my gaze and giggles when he spots Ash still with me. Ashton pulls me into his arms and holds me for a second and I wrap my arms around him for a second with a small good luck before I try to unwind his arms to get him on stage.

“So we appear to have lost our drummer.” Luke giggles into the mic. “And I think I spot him wrapping himself around your sister Mikey.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Michael replies.

I finally unwrap Ashton arms and grab his drumsticks from a laughing crew member who stood there the whole time just laughing his ass off. Dragging a pouting Ashton by the hand I haul him onto stage and push him down on his stool. I hand him the drumsticks and put his in-ears in as the boys behave immaturely behind us. I crouch down next to him and adjust his mic pack and he tests it before nodding, pout still in place. i sigh before pecking his lips and making my way down from his platform.

The crowd are extremely loud for me since I have nothing to prevent the noise from reaching my ears but right now I am focused on the boys. I give Ash a thumbs up before standing and giving Luke a curious look as he fiddles with his pack.

“What’s up?” I mouth to him when I get his attention.

“I think Storm is like our personal crew member right now since we have been very disorganised today and nobody was really ready.” Michael talks to the crowd as I try to help Luke.

Luke leans down so I can hear him. “I can hear the talking but I can’t hear my instrument.”

I motion him to turn and when he does I swap wires around to test out the sockets, but when this doesn’t work I take his pack off and unplug the wires before dodging back into the side and grabbing another pack. After checking the charge, I go back to Luke who currently can’t hear anything if he has his in-ears in. I reattach the wires to the new pack and when he gives me a thumbs up, I send a wave to the crowd and kiss Calum's when he pouts at me having to leave before ducking into the darkness of backstage.

I don’t know how these boys would survive without us sometimes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time everyone had got off stage, I had fallen asleep. Turns out that the one direction boys were just as disorganised as us lot and I had to help them and replace Zayn’s pack halfway through when it ran out of charge. After that me and the boys crashed backstage and me and ash must have fell asleep curled together.

I wake the next morning on the bus which means it’s a travel day...fun – note the sarcasm. I feel a slight cramp in my stomach but I ignore it, I know I should take something for it but I want to just curl up and sleep the day away to be honest.

I yawn as I trudge into the back room and spot the boys. I stop for a second and look down at my pyjamas that I just noticed I am wearing -  I don’t remember changing into them.

“Alexis and Lou changed you. Michael was going to but Paul said it would be wrong so he got the girls.” Luke speaks up, making me jump in my half asleep state.

I nod softly before climbing onto the sofa and curling up between Mikey and Ash. Michael sends me a quick smile but he is playing a game on the Xbox so I’m not expecting much. Ashton however plays with my hand closest to him. When he gets my attention he pulls me into his lap so I am now curled snugly against his chest.

“No cuddles, ‘m too hot.” I mumble tiredly.

“Still not feeling right, huh?” he murmurs as he brushes my hair away from my face.

“I know why, just don’t feel like discussing it.” I grumble to myself as I get up when I feel my stomach cramp some more.

As I swallow some painkillers I hear feet pad into the kitchen area and stop behind me.

“Do you need anything?” Ashton asks as he wraps his arms around me rubs my stomach  gently.

“What makes you think it’s that?” I grumble but I am not too annoyed as it actually feels good.

“Because you did this last month and shut us out then a week later you were fine like it never happened. Now I’ll ask again, do you need anything?” He replies.

“Nothing to get yet.” I reply as I lean back into his chest. “This is only my body warning me it’s coming... it gets worse when it actually hits.” I whimper at the thought.

He hums before I am picked up and carried bridal style back to the back rooms. When we enter Luke and Calum give us curious looks but Ashton shakes his head at them meaning they shouldn’t ask and they must accept that as soon they are back to being cute together.

“They’re cute.” I comment after Ashton has settled us with him laying against the back with me pressed to his chest as he spoons me.

He hums in agreement as Luke sends me a cheeky smile. “Every couple has their cute moments. It’s the heated moments that you don’t want to see and thankfully these two are pretty clean and reserved so we can thank our lucky stars for that.” Ashton mumbles into my neck.

“Or we’re just not as needy as you.” Calum comments, giggling at the glare he gets from Ashton.

“I’m not needy. I just like my girlfriend to know how much I care by giving her all the attention I can. Anyway, it’s not like we can do anything else since we are currently moving and this is a very cramped space. Plus i dont plan on having an angry Michael beating my ass so i dont plan on doing anything but cuddles.”

"For now." Luke mumbles under his breath but i hear it, as does Calum who starts giggling and Ashton who huffs irritably.

I roll my eyes and poke Michael with my foot. He pauses his game and turns to me. He eyes travel to where Ashton's hand is still rubbing my stomach, whatever it is must click for him before he sends me a soft smile.

“You wanna play?” he offers.

I shake my head before biting my lip as a particularly painful cramp hits. I turn my face into the cushion and swear to myself.

“You taken some pills for that?” Michael asks carefully.

“Yeah, she took some just now. But we have to wait for them to take effect.” Ashton answers for me as I bite on the sleeve of the hoodie I’m wearing.

“I’m glad I didn’t want the hoodie back yet.” Luke comments in disgust when he notices.

“Shut up Luke.” Michael comments. “Leave the girl alone. She’s going through all of this for her future and just because you don’t like girls doesn’t mean you can disrespect them for what they go through.”

“Since when were you someone to talk about respect?” Calum laughs.

“If my mum didn’t go through shit like this then I wouldn’t exist and I wouldn’t have my sister. None of us would exist. So I guess seeing them go through it makes me see them in a new light.” Michael defends himself. “It's for her future that she has to go through this so even if we don’t like it we can at least be there for her while she suffers. “

Ashton nuzzles my neck when I whimper slightly. I hate cramps as much as the next girl but some of these are ridiculous. These hurt more and I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because we’re moving or because I’m tired but this is insane – but I know it will get worse when it properly starts so I am just baring with it.

The rest of the day is spent travelling as the boys try and keep me distracted with movies. It works most of the time but sometimes there are a few moments of trying to curl up as tight as possible in a ball and willing the pain away. The pain killers took the edge off but it was still ever-present.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week is full of me complaining, the boys doing their best and shows galore. But soon everything is over on my end and the boys have a break. Unfortunately, the day after we were travelling my friends had to go home so it’s just been me and the guys but I still Skype the others as much as I can.

As I am lounging about in the house we are staying in when I hear someone approach the sofa. Looking up, I find Ashton watching me with a small smile.

“So I made a promise a while ago to take you on a proper date when we get a break. So what do you say, will you let me take you out tonight?” he asks.

“Did you even have to ask? Of course I will.” I reply as I sit up excitedly. “Dress code?”

“Casual.” He replies before I run off up the stairs to start a Skype session with Alexis to pick an outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it kudo's if you liked it and haven't already done so.  
> Comment for more.  
> Thanks for being awesome.  
> Love ya guys and see ya soon!  
> :P


	43. You trust him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, Pool time and a bit of making the other boys feel awkward - in other words, another day or two in Storms life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever and I am actually so sorry for that. honestly, I haven't known what to write for a while and turned to one shot writing to give me a break and time to think of idea's.  
> But, I'm back with another update.  
> I tried to make this decent but I cant be sure how that turned out so let me know in the comments, anything you have to say is appreciated.  
> Also, give it kudo's if you've liked my work and you haven't already hit that button.
> 
> Stay awesome people, hope you like the update.
> 
> :P

Storm’s POV

Once I have my outfit decided, I take a shower to freshen up and do all the necessaries before getting dressed and applying simple make-up, letting my hair fall down my back in its natural state, and pulling on some comfortable shoes. I look over my outfit in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction, I make my way downstairs and spot Ashton leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

“Where are we heading Irwin?” I ask as I grab my phone and shove it in the pocket of my jeans. “I mean, you said casual so it’s nothing to fancy, which is a little surprising considering who is organising this whole date.” I tease.

“I asked you on the spot, I had no real plan but I have a few ideas.” He replies as he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers, and takes his keys from his pocket with the other hand.

We shout a goodbye to the others who are in various places around the house, before leaving. He opens the car door for me before helping me in and closing it after. He drives for a short while before we pull up outside of an arcade.

“Kind of cliché but we were bound to come here at some point.” He mumbles.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. “Its fine, we needed a bit of fun anyway so why not start today.”

He smiles before getting out of the car and rushing to open my door for me. When we have everything we need, he locks the car and takes my hand as he leads us in.

We play a few games and mess around for a while before getting food from the food court there. As we hang out and relax I happen to glance up and spot a few people that should definitely not be here unless.....them idiots.

“Looks like we have stalkers in the form of your band mates.” I mention casually as I sip from my milkshake and maintain eye contact with Ash.

“I noticed. I spotted your brother's hair earlier when we were by the air hockey machine.” He replies, sending me a wink.

I finish up my milkshake and notice he is done as well before grabbing my stuff and following him, interlinking our hands when we are both standing at the counter. I lean my head on his shoulder as he pays before walking with him out and towards the exit.

“Why don’t we give them a show when we get to the car?” I smirk up at him, as I see the boys following at a safe distance quite a few machines back and well out of hearing range. “I mean, they have to be so bored with what they’ve seen so far, why not give them something to really talk about?” I tease.

He laughs but nods. “Sure, I’m in but don’t be surprised if whatever you have planned ends up on twitter later because of fans.”

“Oh, I won’t.” I reply sweetly as we exit the building and make our way to the car.

I start tickling Ashton quickly before making a dash for it when he catches on. I run to the car before scrambling up and sitting on the bonnet, pretending to kick at him when he gets near but we’re both laughing none the less. He giggles, grabbing my feet and pulling me forward to wrap my legs around his waist when we reach the point of chest to chest, I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands rest either side of my legs.

“You're going to scratch the car.” I pretend to pout.

“Not my problem, managements car anyway.” He replies, ducking down to peck my lips.

“Naughty boy.” I tease before pulling him in for more.

He goes willingly and deepens the kiss after a short time. I pull back when I run out of air and rest my forehead against his as I catch my breath. As I look into his eyes I can see just how much this moment means to him and I lean forward and peck his lips once more before pulling back completely. I catch a glance of the other three rushing for their car in a bid to get home before us. I chuckle under my breath as I relay this information to Ash; he gives me a smile before picking me up, opening the door and placing me in the car. When he gets in he starts driving, about halfway back to the house he takes a detour.

“Where are we heading now?” I ask curiously.

“There is a park close, thought we could go there for a bit before we went back to the house.” He informs me as we pull up in the car park to this park.

He takes my hand once we’re both out of the car before we walk slowly along the path, veering off the path when we see a hill, quickly scaling it and sitting down on the top of it as we take in the view.

“We can see the whole town from here.” I comment.

“Is that the house?” He asks, pointing to a place a little way away from us that does look distinctly like the house we are staying in.

“Maybe.” I shrug.

We stay out for a little more, just enjoying the free time and each other’s company, before deciding we have been out for a while and starting to head back.

We’ve both had our phones turned off since we left the arcade, but on the way home I turn mine back on and am instantly notified of the 10+ missed calls from my brother and the 20 texts from him, the other two only having texted and phoned once each.

“Either he is taking the overprotective brother thing to a whole new level or we’ve been out later than we planned.” I mumble which gets a chuckle out of Ash.

“Well it’s...nearly 2:30pm and we left at like 10am so I’d say the latter.” He replies, checking the times as we pull up the driveway.

I laugh before stepping out of the car once he opens my door. He locks the car as the front door gets thrown open.

“Where have you two been? You said a few hours, not a whole day.” Michael rants as we brush past him where he stand in the doorway and take our jackets off, Ashton disappearing to put the keys away and change into more comfortable clothes.

“We got side tracked but we’re home now and completely safe. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to change then we will answer whatever you want.” I reply to him since Ashton didn’t, before making my way upstairs.

Once I reach my room, I change into some sweats, pull on one of Calum’s sweaters and slip my feet into some comfy socks before putting my phone on charge and making my way back downstairs and grab myself a drink from the kitchen. With drink in hand I enter the living room and settle down next to Calum. He looks up from his phone and gives me a smile as he wraps one of his arms around me.

“Hey mini Clifford.” He greets me.

I roll my eyes but snuggle up to him none the less.

“You going to tell me what you been up to now?” Michael asks as he walks in.

Ashton scoffs under his breath as he walks in behind Mikey and drops down into a seat nearby, sending me a wink when I giggle at his antics.

“When you tell me why you felt the need to follow us.” I retort, watching his face change from confident to the physical depiction of caught.

“I wanted to know you were safe...I also wanted to know what he was planning...” he tries to explain.

“Well we hope you loved your little adventure, we made sure to put on a show for you three to round it off.” Ashton comments.

“We noticed.” Luke mutters with a small smirk on his face. “Michael loved it so much he wanted to go over there and steal Storm away from you before it got too heated. Me and Cal figured that you had seen us considering that was the only time in the whole date that you ramped it up like that. Serves you right Mikey, to be honest, you kind of deserved it for being nosy.” He aims the last part at Mikey before turning his head to face Ash. ”We only went because we knew the chances of him making an appearance and messing it up for you were pretty high.”

“Yeah, we saw you but I guess you being there meant you had proof that I was keeping her safe.” Ashton murmurs more to himself at the end.

“Where are the One Direction boys?” I ask, changing the subject.

“They’re around. I know for a fact that Niall and Louis are in the house somewhere but I’m not sure where the other three are... might be out the back in the pool.” Calum answers.

At the mention of the pool, my attention spikes and I quickly shoot the back door a glance. I smirk at Ash when I hear him groan, the knowing look on his face giving it away.

“We both know damn well what you will do if I went with you so don’t even think about it.” He grumbles, shifting to look away. “As much as you mean to me, I can’t deal with that kind of stuff without getting myself killed by your brother so please, for the love of god, don’t do this to me.” he pleads when he sees the pout on my face.

I giggle at his explanation as Luke and Calum are full on laughing at how whiny Ash if getting about this.

“Control yourself then and you won’t get killed by my kitten of a big brother.” I reply sweetly, knowing exactly what I am doing and that he will cave.

He groans but sits up to move. “Easier said than done.”

Michael leans over and says something to Ash which gets a nod in response before Michael turns his attention to me. “You dare try anything and it won’t be his arse I’ll be after, understand?” He warns, and I honestly can’t be sure whether he is joking or not so I just nod in confirmation before rushing off to change into a swimsuit.

I cringe slightly when I notice how my scars can be seen but ignore it in favour of pulling on a t-shirt to cover up and grabbing my towel, rushing back downstairs and waiting by the back door for the other four.

It takes few more minutes until everyone is here but once they are Michael and Calum rush out the door, dropping their towels quickly and cannonball into the pool, narrowly missing Liam and Zayn who had been floating peacefully in the water and sending water splashing everywhere.

Luke and Ash laugh, following them as a slower pace, dropping their towels by the side carefully before sliding in. I sigh at the boy’s antics as I walk slowly behind them, being more careful with my towel as I place it down on one of the chairs. I glance towards the boys to make sure that none of them are looking, before pulling the t-shirt off.

“Damn Ash, your one lucky boy.” I hear Niall call as he brushes past me to sit on the chair next to where I placed my stuff.

I cringe slightly as it instantly gets the others attention but continue placing my stuff down before sending a half hearted glare towards Niall for making me get noticed.

“Mhmm.” Calum hums in confirmation as I see him leaning on the side of the pool with his head rested on his arms.

“I’d quite daydreaming if I were you Cal, wouldn’t want a jealous boyfriend on our hands now would we?” I tease as I move closer to the edge and sit down, letting my feet hang in the water.

He smiles as he moves closer and rests his arms either side of me. “But for a sight like this, it’s definitely worth it.”

I shake my head as I gently push him back. “Calm your hormones Hood.” Michael calls as he watches Calum carefully. “You’re trespassing on another guys girl, careful now.” He jokes.

Calum laughs before pushing himself away from the edge and making his way over to Luke, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and nuzzling up close as Luke wraps one of his arms around Cal’s waist.

Ashton paddles closer, using his arms on the side to rise up and give me a kiss; I duck down slightly to make it easier for him to reach. I pull back suddenly when another body hits the water causing water to splash everywhere.

“You ruined a perfect picture moment; you should be ashamed of yourself Niall.” Zayn whines as he places his phone back on his towel on the side.

Niall laughs before they start messing around, my attention shifts back to Ash when I feel him kiss my thigh. I send him a smile as I run my hand through his curls before nudging him back so I can slide into the water properly.

Once I am fully in, I sink under the water, opening my eyes and giving them time to adjust before moving towards Michael. I pass Luke and Calum on the way past and quickly pants them before swimming out of reach again and heading towards Mikey. Once I reach him, I use his back as leverage to climb up and onto his shoulders.

I brush my hair out of my face and take a deep breath, as I watch the other two covering themselves again. Michael chuckles when he realises what I did as he holds onto my legs to keep me balanced.

“That was a good one, Stormcloud.” Michael congratulates me.

Ashton swims up next to us and pulls me down. “Why don’t you wanna spend time with me? Scared I’ll make a move on you while you’re vulnerable.”

“Maybe or maybe I just would rather spend time with my brother considering I spend a lot more time with you than I do him.” I reply as I get out of his hold again and turn back to Mikey.

I climb back up onto his shoulders with his help before turning my attention to the others. “Boys, anyone wanna play against us in a game of Chicken?”

The other quickly agree and get into teams, we play a few rounds, Mikey and I lose a couple of times but we were the overall winners in the end.

“Us Clifford’s are unbeatable.” Michael cheers.

I laugh before letting myself fall back into the water; I hold my breath as I sink down to the bottom before opening my eyes when I feel movement in the water near me. When I open them, I come face-to-face with Ashton swimming closer to me.

I reach out towards him as he wraps my arms around his neck before taking us back up to the surface. I cough as we break the surface, having run out breath on the trip back up.

Ash keeps me close as he moves us to the shallower part.

“As cute as that was, please don’t kill yourselves while you do it.” Harry comments from the side of the pool. I send him a thumbs up as I catch my breath, resting against Ash in the mean time.

“I thought they were going to do one of them underwater kisses but I guess they would have run out of air quicker if they had.” Liam comments.

Ashton chuckles at this but hums contently when I shift closer to him, shivering slightly, when a breeze passes us. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist as he rests his face in the space between my neck and shoulder.

Michael glances at us quickly before looking towards Luke and Calum who move apart as Calum comes over to me again.

“Hey Stormy, do I get a cuddle or is it boyfriends only?”

I giggle but manage to escape Ashton's grip and paddle closer to Calum. He opens his arms for me before pulling me closer when I am in reach, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing our bodies close. I rest my cheek against his shoulder with my face nuzzling against his neck, allowing him to shift us around in the pool until he is over by Mikey.

I feel movement in the water before Luke appears behind me, crowding up close and resting his forehead against my shoulder as he runs his finger in random patterns across my back.

I shift, slightly uncomfortable with what is happening considering I feel like I am the only one who has no idea. “What are you two doing?” I mumble into Calum’s neck, though it is Luke that answers me.

“Mikey wants to see how jealous your boy gets when others get up close and personal with you.” He mumbles as he moves to rest his face so his talking cannot be seen or heard by anyone other than us three. “He likes keeping you close, and you two have been pretty...intimate lately from what we’ve seen. Mikey told him that he was going to try to rile you up in revenge for what you do to Ash but really he wants to push Ashton’s buttons a bit.”

“One problem with your plan is that you two are gay.” I state as tighten my hold on Calum when he removes his hold on my waist. I giggle though when I am spun quickly and wrapped in a tight hug, my arms wrapping instinctually around Luke’s neck as he picks me up higher to wrap my legs around his waist but makes sure to keep anything awkward from touching. Calum kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear, “Neither of us ever said we were 100% gay and that’s what Michael is hoping will throw him off.”

I shake my head laughing at the weirdness of this group before letting go and letting Calum take us underwater once Michael signs something to him.

Once we are underwater, he mouths for me to go to Harry and be close to him. I have a feeling that Harry is in on it so I just go with what they said and rise up out of the water in front of Harry.

“Good Afternoon Styles.” I smile.

He wraps one of his arms around my waist as he has the other rested on the side. “Hey babe.” He greets.

“Having fun boys?” I hear Ashton ask, humour quite a clear feature in his voice. Curiously, I look over my shoulder to see him sitting on the steps in the pool, raising an eyebrow at what the boys are trying to do.

“Why didn’t it work?” Michael whines, as he drifts past, kissing my temple before moving closer to Ashton with a prominent pout.

“I trust her and them, plus 2 of the boys that were close to her in the last 10 minutes are quite obviously gay and in a relationship. Sorry Mikey but it wasn’t going to work.” He shrugs, a smile creeping onto his face when Michael splashes about unhappily before settling to drift in the pool for a little while.

Luke, Calum, Liam and Zayn get out of the pool and settle down in chairs after a while. Paul and Kaid appear and settle down in chairs by the side and Harry soon decides that he has had enough of Ashton’s whining and lets me go.

I float around for a few seconds, getting some laps in before moving towards Ashton. He tries to pull me into his lap but I shake my head quickly, causing him to give me a confused look.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, frowning slightly.

“I’d rather not.” I mumble.

“Why not?” he inquires, reaching out for me.

“She doesn’t want to be in your lap, because unlike jeans or other shorts, swimming shorts leave nothing to the imagination and she doesn’t want to sit on your dick.” Michael answers.

Ashton freezes before blushing, “Oh.”

“But you sit on your brothers lap all the time, even when he is only in boxer of shorts with nothing underneath.” Louis points out, the query quite obvious.

“For siblings as close as them it’s not as bad but her and Ash doing the same, unless their relationship has been pretty in depth, it would be awkward. Plus she’s 17 and Ash is 19 right now, how they react to certain actions is very different and awkward for one or both of them if it happened.” Paul replies to Louis.

Kaid laughs at the face Louis pulls before grabbing my towel and crouching by the side of the pool. I move over towards him, pulling myself up and out of the pool as he quickly wraps it around me.

“Between you and Paul, I feel like I have 2 dads on tour. The protective one that joins in with the fun every now and again and the chill one that has his protective moments.” I giggle, Michael laughing too when he catches on.

“Well deal with it.” Kaid mumbles. “You can’t put your shirt on until your dry so you have to stay wrapped in that towel until then, capiche?”

“Yes dad.” I mumble, moving past him and settling down on Mikey’s sun lounger, by his feet.

Ashton gets out soon, wrapping his towel around his waist before settling in another one of the chairs. Liam and Paul order food in for us which arrives soon after and we choose to eat outside to enjoy the sun while it lasts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Movie Night.” Louis yells as he runs through the hallway with a blanket cape, before jumping onto the loveseat, narrowly missing Harry's crotch with his foot by centimetres.

“You’re right now shush, the films starting.” Luke replies before everyone settles down to watch the film that happens to be Avenger per my request.

I snuggle up to Ashton and over the course of the night, we eventually fall asleep curled up together, the blanket being shifted by us fidgeting over the night but still covering us most of the night as we share body heat otherwise.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Take the picture before you wake them up.” Someone whispers quite loudly in my opinion.

I grumble under my breath snuggling closer to my warm pillow that seems to be breathing, taking a few seconds to let everything catch up to me. Ashton also seems to be waking up as he brings me closer and buries his face into my neck.

“I wish there was a way to make this awkward for them, stop them from being assholes while we sleep.” He whispers lowly in my ear, barely moving to appear to still be asleep.

I tighten my hold on his shirt as I pull him closer. I hear movement around us and a few whispers but a lot of the noise is from the kitchen where presumably breakfast is being served, only two people seem to be in here and they are on the other side of the room.

“You could pretend to be having a...dream; it would be awkward for them.” I whisper back as I turn my face into his shoulder.

“Can't do it so close to you without actually reacting to it.” He mumbles quietly, obviously blushing since I can feel the heat from his cheeks against my skin.

“Your problem to deal with, not mine.” I reply as quiet as I can as I squirm a little again, settling down when I am comfortable with one of my legs nudged between his with my foot wrapped around one of his ankles.

He grumbles before tighten his hold on me when whoever it is starts to get closer.

“Ash will kill us if he finds out your taking pictures of him while he sleeps.” The other person mumbles.

Ashton apparently gives up pretending to sleep as he brings me close and buries his face in my neck, whimpering quietly. It takes a few moments for it to start working but when he shifts his hips against my leg actually groaning at the friction it causes, I hear them freeze.

“Fuck.” One of them mumbles.

“Oh hell no, I don’t need to see this.” The other grumbles.

“What would Mikey think of Ash grinding on his sister in his sleep?” The first one laughs.

I shift my leg and get another soft groan out of Ashton before I hear Michael.

“Mikey thinks it’s your own fault for perving on them.” I can hear the smirk in his voice. “His asleep, it’s not like that shit doesn’t happen to the rest of us.”

Ashton’s hips shift again, and I hear Michael chuckle. I grumble deciding now is when I decide to 'wake up'. I raise my head, using my free hand to rub my eyes, before looking towards Luke and Louis who look more uncomfortable than I’ve ever seen them and Michael who is leaning against the door frame smirking at their discomfort.

Ashton shifts his face away from my neck to look over his shoulder, “Having fun perving on us, boys?”

“More like, were you having fun getting off against my sisters leg?” Michael replies, his statement gets laughs from the kitchen area. A shout of “Get in there, Irwin.” Comes from none other than Calum but he does not make an appearance.

“Mhmm.” Ashton hums, as he rests his forehead against my shoulder, looking between us before mumbling a “fuck.”

I laugh, “Kind of your own fault, I said pretend not actually rile yourself up.”

“I guess, but I already said that there was no way that I could have pulled it off anyway without reacting to it. You rubbing your leg on me didn’t help.” He replies quietly, yawning softly just after he has finished talking.

Michael laughs when he realises why Ashton refuses to move. “C’mon you two, you too Storm. Ash has a problem to sort out and you won’t be involved in the solution.”

I giggle, kissing Ashton lips before slipping out from the cover, making sure he stays covered. “I wasn’t going to help anyway. See you when you’re done Ashy, love ya babe.” I give him a cheeky wave as I pass them.

“Sure you do.” He grumbles as he waits for the other three to move before darting off towards the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I lazily push my cereal around the bowl as the boys have conversations around me. I brought out of my thoughts by a hand landing on my shoulder, making me jump.

“You alright babe?”

I look round, seeing Calum crouching next to me. Nodding slowly, I answer him as I turn my head back round to continue playing with the food. “Yeah, just tired I guess.”

He hums disbelievingly before rising up to kiss my cheek and move back to his seat, stopping Ashton on his way into the room and whispering something to him, causing Ash to look my way before nodding. With that, Calum goes to his seat and Ash gets himself some food.

“What’s the plan for today?” Niall asks, catching my attention though I don’t look up.

“The 5sos boys have a date with the studio to do some writing but I was thinking us lot go catch a film or something.” Liam replies.

I sigh before taking my bowl of now spoilt breakfast and throwing it away, washing the bowl afterwards. Ashton catches me in his arms when I go to pass him to leave the room.

“Are you alright Kitten? Your quiet and I know you didn’t eat any of that.” He mumbles, rubbing my back soothingly as I make no attempt to fight his hold on me.

“Yeah, just thinking.” I murmur, sinking into his hold with a soft sigh.

“About what?” He asks softly.

I shake my head, feeling at least one of the boys watching me from their seat at the table. He sighs before letting me know that I can tell him anything, making sure I know that before going to get ready for the day ahead. The other three follow his lead and also decide to start getting ready.

I look over to the table when I hear a throat clear, Niall indicates with his head to go out to the back garden with him and I motion to him to give me a minute. I head to the living room to grab one of the boys hoodie’s, quickly zipping it up, and find something to put on my feet before making my way back and following him out the back door and to the grass area near the bottom of the garden away from the house.

“You were alright before you came into the kitchen, what’s got you so deep in that mind of yours, huh?” he starts once we’re both settled.

I shrug but speak when he prompts for a better answer. “I don’t know, too much is going on to just pinpoint one question.”

“Just say everything that is going on in that head of yours, maybe together we can make sense of it.” He offers.

“What Luke and Louis were doing, Ashton's reaction to them, his actions, Michael being so casual with everything, why I suggested Ashton do that to make the other awkward in the first place.” I let it all out in one go.

Niall stays quiet for a while but I can tell he is thinking about it by the slight wrinkle that has appeared between his brows. “Luke and Louis were probably trying to get a picture of you two sleeping together on the sofa to post somewhere, the fans loved Luke’s last one so it would kind of be an updated version of it. As for the Ashton stuff – he had just woke up and found out that he was being photographed while he slept, if it was me I probably wouldn’t be happy either, but he didn’t make a big deal out of it because he was spending time with you and that’s his main focus at any time. Ashton, from what I heard, did that because he knew it would throw the other two off, plus he knew you trusted him not to take it too far.” He pauses to let me take it all in before continuing. “Michael is more casual about all your interactions because he knows that if you trust Ash then so should he, also them two are pretty close to you and know that if you didn’t want to do something or something was going on that you didn’t feel ready for, you would say something about it or do something to put a stop to it.”

“And the last bit, about why I suggested it in the first place was because...I trusted Ash?”  I finish unsurely.

“Exactly, you trust Ash with a lot and he knows that and that’s why he never pushes his luck. When you don’t want to talk about something, he doesn’t push for answers, he lets you come to him. Same as actions, he lets you be the initiator of everything so he knows where the land lies, so to speak, if it’s you that starts it or suggests it then he knows if it is acceptable and where to stop. Let’s be honest here – even if you don’t know it – if you weren’t ready to take your relationship to a level where that would happen then you wouldn’t have suggested it and had the amount of trust in him needed for that whole situation. You suggested it because you trust him and know in here,” He points to his heart, and moving my hand to rest on mine. “That if you had said 'no' or 'stop', then he would have stopped it completely.”

I let my hand rest there for a while, even after he has stopped holding it there before meeting his eyes. “How do you always know what to say?”

He laughs, shrugging. “I’m your advice person; it’s in the job description.”

A small smile slips onto my face before I look back towards the house when I hear our names being called.

“Are you ready to go Storm or are you staying here?” Luke calls.

I look to Niall but he gives me a cheeky smile before motioning me to go. I give him a wave once I’m on my feet before rushing up the garden and ambushing Luke as he turns to go back into the house.

“Let's go Lukey, off to the studio we go.” I sing cheerily in his ear to annoy him, getting a chuckle in response as he carries me on his back to where the other three are waiting with Dan who will apparently be driving us to the studio today.

For a second I think I see my songbook peaking out of Calum’s bag but I shake it off when he sees me looking and zips in quickly. Well then, secretive much but it’s not my business.

Off to the studio we go.


	44. Watch Your Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is making bad decisions but in the end Storm sorts it out.  
> Storm and Ashton get closer and Louis is out to cause trouble.  
> Ashton isn't happy with the boys assumptions but Storm is once again to the rescue and puts out the fire of anger trying to take over her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not that great at writing heated scenes but i tried because i know that the relationship between Storm and Ashton is going quite slow. I know it is probably pretty bad but give me credit for trying.  
> Thank you for reading my madness, i appreciate all your comments.  
> Give it some love and leave kudos if you liked my work and haven't already.  
> See you soon guys!  
> :P

Storm’s POV

I spin around in the chair again for the 10th time in a row, letting the room dissolve into a blur before it is stopped suddenly by somebody grabbing the arms of the chair.

“Stop you weirdo.” Calum laughs, going back to working on notes once I am at a complete standstill.

“It's not my fault you lot are boring.” I complain.

“We don’t like this either but it’s part of our jobs, if we didn’t do it then we would have no music to play.” Luke mumbles, still scribbling on a piece of paper.

“Calum, I thought you said you were bringing in something.” John Feldmann speaks up, I have met him before but I can’t say that I am particularly close to him.

“I did.” Cal replies before shuffling over to his bag.

As soon as he pulls the book out of his bag my heart stops. I thought I could trust Calum but seeing him betray me and pull my songbook from his bag actually hurt.

“That’s not yours. You have no right to do that.” Michael is immediately on the defence.

“Your right, it’s not mine but it deserves to be looked at. Its good lyrics wise, it’s just needs something to back it up.” Calum replies as he hands over the book to John.

John holds it for a few seconds, not making a move to open it, before placing on the table in front of him. “If it’s not yours Calum then whose is it? It’s their choice if the song gets made or not.”

Calum sighs before turning to me. “Storm, its one song. It’s amazing and we could really make something of this.”

Ash sits forward at that, as Luke catches on. “Calum no, you don’t get it do you. It’s not just a song to her, it means so much more than that and you can’t just hand it in and make it into something if that is something that she doesn’t want to talk about.” Luke growls.

“Maybe it has meanings behind it but it’s not like its obvious what the words mean to her exactly, it could mean something different to everyone.” Calum argues.

“You may be my best friend but you sure can be a dick when you want to be.” Michael glares, pushing away from the table and moving away from Calum completely.

“Feldy” – as the boys call him - eyes the book for a minute or so while this is going on before turning his attention to me. “There’s more than one song in here, probably more like 10 if I’m not mistaken, right?”

I nod. “Yeah, but they were never meant to be made into anything. Just thoughts and memories put into words instead of being churned around my head and bringing me down.”

He considers my answer before turning to the boys and instantly shutting them up. “Calum, this is a personal book. It is not your choice to make with what happens to this song.”

“But-“

“No buts, you should have asked. If you having nothing of your own then you better get working because I can’t take this unless I have permission from the rightful owner.”

Calum deflates before dropping down into his chair to start to make something they can actually use.

“Boys, bums in chairs now and get working.” John instructs to the other before turning back to the computer on his desk.

I pick up my book off the table, flicking through the pages before ripping out the needed pages. I shove the book in Ashton's bag before folding the loose pages in half after reading over the lyrics written on them. Taking a deep breath I walk to where Calum and the boys are working hard to make something – anything – to put on the new album. I slide the paper closer to Calum, keeping my hand on top of it for a second.

“They’re hard memories to relive so I don’t think I can be here when you record it but...do me proud boys.” I mumble, taking a deep breath before stepping back and moving over to where I sat earlier.

Michael eyes the papers for a second before meeting my eyes, silently asking if I’m sure that this is what I want to do, I swallow the lump rising in my throat before nodding.

The song was written because of the dark thoughts in my head and the loneliness I felt even when I was surrounded by people. It’s how I felt when I lost everything and I had to write it because it was a form of closure to me – letting go of the memories and letting myself believe in a better future again with the people I love around me. Once they’re written on paper I nearly never go back to them, letting them remain as memories written permanently into the page where they will forever stay. The knowledge that one of these ‘songs’ will actually be made is enough for me, being here when it is being made would just hurt, having to relive the memories everyday that the boys come here to record it. I’ll hear it when it’s finished but only then, at least I have time to prepare myself for what is coming then.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

We spend a majority of the day at the studio, the boys looking over the lyrics and working out how the music should go to accompany it. Feldmann liked the song so they will definitely be putting it on the album if all goes well.

When we get home, food is waiting for us in the kitchen. Once everyone is done, Liam cleans up our plates for us as I decide to head to bed early.

I change into something I can sleep in before turning on my laptop on, starting up a Skype call to the gang. They’ve only been gone a little while but I still miss them.

“Hey Storm.” Alexis greets me once the call is picked up. The boys wave in greeting as they get comfortable.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

They fill me in on what’s happening back home before I fill them in on what’s been going on since they left. They aren’t happy with Calum’s actions either but there isn’t much they can do so they let it slide on their end for now.

“So you and Ash are still being prudes then?” Zeke jokes.

“I’m sorry that we can behave ourselves better than you lot who constantly jump each other at every chance you get.” I reply sarcastically, hearing a stifled laugh from the doorway.

Luke makes his way over before settling next to me, waving a quick greeting to the others before turning his attention back to me. “You two are kind of prudes, I mean apart from a hickey every now and again, I don’t think you have ever gone past what happened this morning ,” He pauses before continuing once he knows he has the others attentions. “Even if it was faked.”

“Thing is, you didn’t think it was fake when you first saw it.” I stick my tongue out at him.

“True.” He replies before kissing my cheek and waving to the others. “I only came up here to find out what you were up to.”

I hum to show I heard before he disappears. “I swear they are out to embarrass me in front of you lot.”

Blaine laughs. “Maybe but you’ve seen worse from us so I don’t think you can do any worse, I mean you walked in on them getting freaky once. That was probably the worse it could get.” He indicates with his head to Ry and Zeke.

I giggle at the memory. “Well I’m sure the boys will find something to top it sooner or later.”

We talk about a few other things before they have to go. I sigh once the call ends, what am I going to do now?

“Boo.” A voice whispers in my ear as I am grabbed.

I squeak in surprise before batting at Ash as he falls onto the bed next to me laughing his head off. “You’re a meanie.” I pout.

“Aw, I’m sorry.” He giggles as he sits up and wraps his arms around me. “It was too easy so it had to be done.”

I push at his chest weakly before giving in and slumping into him more. “Still a meanie.”

“I know, I’m sorry baby.” He smiles, kissing my cheek repeatedly.

I shake my head, pushing his face away playfully as I sit up again and move my laptop the bedside table. I move over so that Ash has more room, him moving onto the bed properly but sitting up against the headboard and resting him body on the pillows instead of lying down like I had expected. He chuckles as he pulls me into his lap, I shift so I am straddling his legs in a better position before he moves his hands to rest on my hips.

“What do you want from me Irwin?” I poke his dimples to annoy him.

“I don’t even know, you were too far away and I missed you so I came up here.” He mumbles as he sits up and kisses my cheek gradually moving down until he reaches the corner of my lips, all in one line of kisses.

I wrap my arms around his neck, threading my finger tips gently through his hair. “I am in the same house as you, and you saw me not even an hour ago.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.” He pouts, before giving my other cheek the same treatment as the other side, once again stopping when he reaches the corner of my lips.

Instead of waiting around, I make the first move, using my hands in his hair to pull him forward and tilting my head slightly so our mouths slot together perfectly but not adding too much pressure.

He hums as he pushes forwards, slowly adding pressure but not rushing the kiss as he keeps to closed mouth kisses. I move one of my hands down from his hair, running my finger tips down his jaw line, feeling the slight stubble under my finger tips. He tightens his grip on my hips slightly as he runs the tip of his tongue gently over my lip, asking for entrance.  I move the hand that had been on his jaw to wrap gently round the side of his neck as I part my lips to let him in.

He doesn’t push for more as he gently caresses my tongue with his as he encourages me to do the same. I am more cautious with my movements but get into the groove soon after and he gives me opportunity to explore his mouth too before we pull back to get air. He runs his hands gently up and down my back as he kisses gently down my neck and across the exposed part of my shoulder. I run my hands down his chest until I find the hem of his shirt and slowly work it up so I can slip my hands underneath. He pulls back, kissing my cheek before pulling his shirt off so my hands can continue exploring and our mouths meet again in soft open mouth kisses as he runs his hands up my legs and up just under hem of my shirt to brush his fingertip softly over my skin.

I shift in his lap to kiss at his collarbones, my hand brushing quite low on his waist as I run it down his abs. I can feel how into this he is but I don’t know if I can go that far tonight and he seems to sense this as he brings one of his hands away from me and grabs my hand to interlock our fingers. He rests his head back so I have room but I can feel his fingers gradually getting higher. I kiss up his throat until I reach just under his chin before he moves.

“Can I?” He asks quietly, indicating to where he has lifted my shirt slightly with his free hand.

I take a shaky breath and he is quick to react kissing me softly before pulling back so I can still feel his lips brushing mine but enough that he can speak. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” He reassures me.

I push forward to connect our lips in a heavier kiss before pulling back. Before I lose my courage I pull it off, feeling his wrap his arms around me to keep me close as he kisses his way down my collar bones and down until he reaches the dip where my bra still covers my chest. One of his hands starts to map out the parts of my body that are usually hidden from sight while he keeps his eyes on me, gauging my reactions. I let my eyes slip closed when he sucks a light bruise into the space just below my ear, whimpering when he blows air over the developing bruise.

I bring my hands up to play with his hair, tipping his head back to kiss random spots on his neck until I find his sweet spot, sucking a bruise into the spot as he bucks up against me in reaction.

His reaction jolts me slightly and puts me on edge but he seems to know this as he brings my face close to connect our lips. I run my nails gently down his chest before pulling back, gathering air while our mouths are separated.

“If I knew what you were capable of then I would have done this a lot sooner.” He murmurs kissing my shoulder before turning us onto our sides.

“Aren’t you going to go sort that out?” I ask, indicating to his obvious discomfort right now.

“In a second.” He replies. “You did good, so good and I know there is definitely more where that came from.” He gives me a smile, before getting up to find my shirt for me and hands it back once he locates it.

I slip it back on before motioning him forward; he leans down onto the bed as I peck his lips. “Thank you.” I mumble somewhat awkwardly before letting him stand up. “Now go sort that out so we can cuddle.”

He winks before darting off to do what he has to do. I pull the duvet back but sit on the edge as I check the notifications on my phone, just as I put my phone on charge, Ashton makes an appearance. He takes off his shorts, leaving him in just his boxers since its fairly warm in my room tonight, and lays down on the bed next to me, holding his arm out of me to snuggle into the side of his body once I am properly in bed before wrapping it around me, he uses his free hand to pull the duvet over us before stretching to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed.

“G’night Ashy.” I mumble, kissing his chest since he still hasn’t put a shirt on.

“Night babe.” He responds, kissing my head softly before relaxing and soon I hear his breath even out, I join him soon after, lulled to sleep by his heartbeat softly playing in my ear and the safe feeling of having his arm wrapped tight around me to keep me close to his side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I am awoken the next morning by Ashton’s weight shifting as he gets up to get dressed.

“Leaving me already?” I mumble, turning onto my stomach but resting my cheek against my arm as I watch him.

He chuckles softly, “It's like 10am, and the other boys are definitely up by now. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s cool, ‘bout time we got up anyway.” I yawn softly, rolling over and getting up onto my knees and extending my arms to Ash.

He pulls on a pair of clean shorts before coming over to me and picking me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist and my arms rested on his shoulders as he uses one arm to keep me up and the other free arm to open doors.

I kiss him on the lips quickly in thanks before resting my head on his shoulder with my nose lightly brushing his neck while he starts to take us down stairs.

I hear the boy’s voices get louder as we approach the kitchen, they must have been up for a while if they are awake enough to be this loud by now. Ash carries me, since I refuse to let go, to the counter before putting me down gently on top of it.

“Either she is being really lazy right now or there is a reason she can’t walk.” Louis comments, making Michael choke on his cereal.

Ashton rolls his eyes, ignoring him as he goes to start making his breakfast.  I bring him back into me though as I still have my arms around his neck even if I unwrapped my legs, placing multiple kisses on his lips as his hands come to rest on my hips. He hums in satisfaction and places on last lingering kiss on my lips before pulling back.

“Behave yourself.” He mumbles before handing me a cup of coffee, getting a huge smile in return.

This boy knows exactly what I need to start my morning properly.

I get off the counter and make my way to Mikey, waiting for him to lean back so I can drop down into his lap. He kisses my cheek in greeting as he wraps one of his arms around me. I sip my coffee as I watch Ashton glide round the kitchen to make his breakfast before dropping down into his seat.

“So it was just laziness right? Because I wouldn’t have doubted it being the last one either.” Louis speaks up again.

“Shut up Louis, I don’t wanna know.” Michael grumbles.

“She just woke up, leave the girl be.” Ashton responds before going back to ignoring him.

Louis leans over whispering something to Luke who giggles, throwing a glance towards Ashton. Calum give them a curious look before Louis whispers to him too.

I feel Mikey shake his head against my shoulder. “Louis if you are telling them what I think you are then you better hold your tongue or I will personally cut it out on behalf of my sister.”

I whine, feeling unnerved by not being in the loop about whatever it is being said. Liam takes my mug from my hand, placing it on the table as Mikey takes my hands into his and tries to reassure me.

“What’s going on?” I ask shakily. “Tell me please, don’t keep things from me.”

Louis answers, his face now lacking the smirk it held minutes ago. “I went past on the way to the bathroom last night; your door was open so I saw more than I guess anyone was meant to. Looked heated anyway, I shut the door quietly before going on with my business. Mikey saw Ash leaving your room not long after, didn’t go into details but we got the idea. Looked wrecked and with the fresh love bite it didn’t help, and what with how cosy you are this morning it kind of made the possibilities increase.”

I look around, I get what he is saying but not what he is trying to imply. Ashton growls lowly, glaring straight at Louis.

“What..?”

“He is trying to say we had sex.” Ashton grumbles, pushing his chair and getting up, angry for some reason that I cant work out.

I dart out of my brother’s lap and get in front of him before he can leave the room.

“Calm down Ash.” I murmur, putting my arms either side of me against the door frame.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down.” He states, his anger confusing me but I’m trying to calm him down anyway. “I get that he likes to be funny and that our friends love a joke but when they know your past and still make assumptions about you, making up possibilities and laughing about it behind our backs – that I can’t take.”

I watch his hands curl into fists; I take a deep breath and swallow shallowly. I catch sight of Michael shifting but shake my head subtly. I hear the door behind me open as footsteps are heard treading in but still I focus on the fuming boy in front of me.

“Ashton, listen to me and only me. Ignore them for a second and focus on me.” I mumble as I place my hand either side of his face and bring his face down so his forehead rests against mine. His hands move to brace himself against the door frame but other than this he keeps his eyes on me, looking me dead in the eye. “They can think what they like about what they saw but only we – you and me – know what happened. They can make their assumptions but at the end of the day they will still go to bed with no idea but we can rest happily because we know exactly what went down.” When he goes to speak, I stop him, whispering quietly but loud enough for only him to hear. Even the noise behind us has halted. “He wanted to provoke a reaction out of us, think of it as payback for what we did. But we can get our own back, we’ll think of something.”

As I keep talking I can feel and see his muscles relaxing, focusing on me and zoning out every other thing around us. Once I know he is fine, I kiss him once before moving back as I watch him sag against the door frame and ultimately admitting defeat.

With crisis avoided, I decide to get ready for the day ahead. Louis has yet again got the reaction he wanted but I’m not going to let him get away with it – I’ll think of something to get him back with.

Watch your back Mr Tomlinson.


	45. Revenge is best served cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm gets her revenge.  
> Louis hates it.  
> Usual antics basically.  
> Final thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you can either read this now or read the chapter and come back to this, but it is kind of important but its up to you what you do. In advance, I am sorry that it is quite a long note...
> 
> So, for those who haven't worked it out yet or don't know, I have been working on this story for almost a year now and its been an amazing experience. This was the first ever work I ever sat down and wrote with the intentions of posting it as a full work and I think that in the beginning it did show just how inexperienced I was at serious writing, but over the course of this work I feel like I did improve and it did show as I gained confidence in my writing and I couldn't be more thankful to those who have stuck around since the beginning and commented.  
> The past year has been unforgettable for me and I have loved writing this work for you guys, but as they say, all good things come to an end eventually and unfortunately so has this work. I am going to miss writing this work but I feel like I've reached a point now where if i tried to add anymore it would get quite repetitive and boring and I honestly feel like I have done this story some justice and now its time to move on to another project.  
> Overall, I didn't have much faith in this work being very popular but it has proved me wrong and I am thankful to all of those people who have given my story a chance and read it up until now. It has meant a lot to me that you have been commenting and leaving kudo's, honestly, thank you guys.  
> I have made some amazing friends through this story and it has brought me closer to friends outside of this website, giving them an insight into how my mind works and the possibilities it can come up with when given the chance to show off.  
> Right now, there are no current plans for an epilogue but I am leaving my options open for the future and would consider it if enough people were interested. I know I have marked this as all parts present but I am willing to add another part if an epilogue is needed. I hope you enjoyed my work and I would love to see you guys again sometime, maybe in the comments of my other works.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed the story and I'll see you guys around. Love you guys and, although I know I have said this a million times by now, thank you for the past year.

Storm’s POV

It takes me a few days to think of a way to get Louis back, but once I have a plan in my head, I get Niall, Harry and Ashton to help me.  They don’t have a lot to do, Niall and Harry are tasked to go out and get the required objects and Ashton is helping me to keep the other occupied while they’re gone and make sure Louis thinks we’ve forgotten about his little stunt.

“I hope these will do. He hates them so much, and from what I’ve heard about your plan, he is about to develop a whole new hatred for them.” Niall shows me the can when they get back while Harry convinces the others to play a game with us.

I smirk as I examine the large can the boys have brought back. In this can is Louis Tomlinson’s ‘favourite’ food – Baked Beans – and at some point tonight, I am going to get the pleasure of daring him to eat the whole can, cold.

I give Niall a thumbs up before he puts it in the kitchen and joins me as we enter the living room where the other two have weaselled the boys into playing the game with us.

“Ok, so we’re playing a twisted version of truth or dare. Instead we are playing our own version – Drink or dare. We have a busy day ahead of us since break is ending soon so we are using cola instead of alcohol.” Harry explains as we all move around to form a rough circle.

“Rules of the game are pretty obvious. You get a choice of doing a dare or taking a sip of the drink. If you choose dare then back out, you get one ‘chicken’ option before you have a start forfeiting clothing items. Everyone get it?” I explain, and when I get a nod from everyone I give Harry a thumbs up so he can start off the game. Quickly I think of a note. “Oh, and whoever is asked gets to ask next time, like truth or dare.”

Harry nods his head to confirm this before properly starting the game.

“Nialler, drink or dare?”

“I ain't no chicken-shit, I choose dare.” Niall says, voice carrying more confidence than he is physically portraying through body language.

“I dare you to kiss Michael.” Harry pauses and I immediately know what’s coming. “On the lips.”

“Why me?” Michael whines.

“Because you looked lonely, now Nialler, get on with with it.” Harry replies.

Niall grumbles but moves across the circle and kneels in front of Mikey. Gradually he leans forward and then quickly joins their lips, holding it for a second before moving away.

“Good enough?” Niall asks before moving once Harry gives him a nod.

Michael shoots Harry a glare as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

“C’mon Mikey, he wasn’t that bad.” I tease him.

“Maybe not, but I still didn’t need to know what he tasted like.” He replies, which gets a disgruntled noise from Niall and a disgusted look from everyone including me, before going quiet as Niall takes his turn.

“Luke, drink or dare?”

Luke looks unsure before muttering, “Drink.” He takes a sip of his drink before flipping off Louis when he calls him a ‘big baby’.

“Ashton, drink or dare.” Luke turns to Ash.

“Dare.” Ashton answers simply.

Luke thinks for a second before leaning over when Calum whispers something his ear, causing a smirk to appear on his face, and then he turns back to Ash.

“I dare you to text the most inappropriate photo you can find on your camera reel to Storm.” When Ash hesitates, Luke smirks. “We could always do it for you.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Ashton says defensively as he gets his phone out but leans away from the boys near him to keep his screen hidden. After a few seconds he gives me an embarrassed look before pressing a button and shutting his phone off. As the game moves on to the next round, I feel my phone vibrate.

My eyes widen slightly at the picture before I look over to Ash. “Why do you have this on your camera roll?”

I keep hold of my phone after turning the screen off as the boys try to get hold of it after my question, more determined than ever to see the picture he sent.

“I was going to send it but thought better of it, I never got round to deleting it so it’s still there.” Ash blushes before urging the others to continue.

The boys sigh, disgruntled that they couldn’t see the picture, before moving on to the next round. It goes on for a while and I notice that Louis is pretty relaxed so I wait until someone picks me.

“Storm, drink or dare?” Michael picks me.

“Dare.” I answer, waiting to see what my brother can come up with.

“I dare you to...” He pauses, taking a few seconds to think it over. “Wait, who is most likely to tell Ashton something if Storm confessed something that would mess with their relationship?”

“You want me to prank call somebody that I did something and you want to see if they tell Ash...?” I clarify.

“Yeah, but who would fall for it and phone Ash?” he nods.

“Would Daniel do it? I mean he is close to our group but would he be likely to tell Ash...” Luke queries.

“Maybe, I mean, he told me and Mikey what they talked about on the roof when he walked out after seeing the magazine so he might try and tell me what she has apparently told him.” Ashton shrugs.

“We can only try.” I reply as I get out my phone and pull up his contact. “Speaker phone right? And, what am I ‘confessing’ to?”

“Yup. And, you’re going to tell him that you made a mistake and accidentally hooked up with another guy and you think a fan might have taken a picture of you two when you were kissing him and now you want advice on how to tell Ash what happened.” He replies, thinking it over carefully.

I take deep breath as I press the call button on the contact and wait for him to answer; the boys shush each other quickly as the dial tone is heard.

“Hey Storm, What’s up? You never call me unless it’s serious.” Dan chuckles through the speaker, immediately after answering the phone and before I have chance to even greet him, but even I can tell it is nervous laughter as he racks his brain for any possible problems.

“I, erm, actually needed to ask for help with something.” I mumble, feigning nerves and by the thumbs up I get from my brother, it obviously sounded good.

“Sure, what can I help you with?” he instantly replies.

“Oh god, you know what, I don’t think I can do this...you’re going to think I’m such an idiot...” I feel my voice shake as I pretend the scenario is actually real in my mind.

“Hey, don’t say that. You obviously came to me for something, you can tell me whatever it is, and it’s not stupid if it’s making you this nervous to talk about.”

“I can’t believe this...listens, I’m just going to talk and promise you won’t interrupt or talk until I get it all out. I already feel like an idiot and I don’t know how long I have until one of the boys comes but I really need advice on what to do...” I say in a rush.

I hear the noise in the background die down until a door can be heard closing. “Ok, I moved away from all the noise, you have my full attention and I promise to stay quiet.”

“I-I made a huge mistake – can’t believe I’m telling you this after everything we talked about last time. Anyway...” I pause for effect. “All of us went out the other day and kind of split off when we reached some party. I lost the guys so I was wandering around on my own and I met someone and we kind of hit it off...things moved quickly and a lot happened.” I take a break, having to take a breath as I remind myself that it’s not real. Looking around at the guys and even they look pained by what I’m saying. “Look, I’m scared that a picture was taken of us and I seriously don’t know how I’m going to explain this to the boys, especially my brother and Ashton. Ashton is going to be so angry with me...” I sniffle slightly.

Dan waits a few moments before speaking. “So let me get this straight, you all went out to some party and got split up.” He waits for me to confirm that before moving on to the next thing. “You met a guy there and, what, hooked up with him and your worried about how to tell the boys.” I hum in confirmation. “Storm, honestly, what were you thinking? I’m not surprised you’re terrified to tell your brother and boyfriend, since I know one of them would blow a fuse-”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m going to tell them because I feel so guilty and I need to do it soon in case a picture is going to be posted. Dan, I know what I did was wrong, but please just help me on how I’m meant to tell my boyfriend he won’t be my first without getting myself killed by my brother at the same time.”  I interrupt him.

“If you really don’t want to face him or any of them then I can come over and be with you. Hell, I’d break it to him myself if you feel so uncomfortable about saying it to them.”

“You’d do that for me?” I ask tentatively.

“Yeah, I would. We all make mistakes and if they want to take their anger out on someone then I would rather it be me than someone like you.” He replies.

“I know you’re going to tell them anyway...I just wish I had the guts to say it myself and face their reactions instead of hiding away. I am such a coward.”

“You're not a coward, you’re just protecting yourself.  Look, I’ll figure out something but I have to go. Stay safe Storm.” Is the last thing he says before he hangs up.

“Holy shit, I feel so bad right now.” I puff out a deep breath.

“I didn’t think you could pull it off. Whoever he phones now has to break it to him that it was a prank...ouch.” Mikey murmurs.

“That actually felt so real, like depressingly real.” Louis comments as they others nod their heads in agreement.

“I wonder how Dan is going to break it to Ash that apparently something he was meant to be destined to take has been taken by another guy.” Calum comments. “I mean, no guy wants to hear that, forget having to tell somebody else that that has happened.”

Just as Ashton goes to comment, his phone goes off. When he checks the caller ID, he immediately shows us the screen to show is that Dan is calling him. All the boys pretend that they are hanging out as Louis unmutes the TV quickly as if they are watching a movie in the background.

“Hey Danny-boy, what up?” Ashton answers the phone cheerfully, batting at Louis who shouts something obnoxious down the phone. “Yeah, everyone’s here, want me to put you on speaker?”

He takes his phone on speaker as he shushes the boys and gets them to listen; taking my hand as he moves to settle down next to me as we see how much Dan is going to tell them.

“Nobody gets to interrupt. I’m going to say this very quickly so it’s like ripping away a band aid, though I have a feeling it’s going to hurt just as much.” He pauses before continuing. “I was talking to Storm and she told me about something that happened recently and she didn’t know how to tell you. Look, whoever’s party you went to the other day, well something happened and as much as you’re not going to like this...Well Ash, I hope you don’t take this out on her, but she got wasted and her and some guy hooked up.”

We all realise that he changed it to make it sound like the guys fault, but my focus remains on Ashton who is biting his lip.

“We know.” Michael replies.

“What...?” Dan, the poor guys, sounds so confused.

“That’s what we told her to tell you, we are so sorry that you fell for this but you were prank called and also kind of tested to see how fast you would tell Ash if something happened with Storm.” Michael explains which prompts a whispered ‘thank god’ from Dan who has obviously relaxed now he knows it’s now serious. “You make a good friend, bro, I mean that was minutes. That’s awesome of you.”

“You guys are assholes, but you’re welcome.” Dan grumbles, feigning annoyance.

“We love you Dan.” I shout getting laughs from the guys and a sarcastic “yeah, yeah” from Dan. “Bye bye Daniel.” I shout as Louis hangs up on him.

“My dare is over, my turn.” I announce. “Tommo, dare or drink?”

“Dare.” He answers immediately.

I smirk as I motion Niall to go and get the can. “I hope you love baked beans because I dare you to eat the whole can, cold.”

He makes the most disgusted face when he sees the can but reluctantly takes it. The whole time we can’t help but laugh at the faces he pulls and the amount of times it makes him gag.

“Why would you do this to me?” He asks after finishing the last bit.

“That’s what you get for seeking reactions for your own entertainment. I’ve warned you before that you shouldn’t mess with me and you did, your fans were so helpful when I asked for things you didn’t like and instantly told me about your absolute hatred for baked beans so I had you eat the whole can, cold. Maybe next time you won’t mess with me.” I shoot back, as I thank Niall and Harry for helping me after they announce the end of the game now that I have served my revenge on Louis.

“Holy shit, when you said you were getting him back, I didn’t think you were going to make it so bad for him that you would make our sides hurt from laughing at the same time...holy shit.” He mumbles as he recovers from his laughing fit – caused when Louis dashed off calling something along the lines of needing ‘something strong to wash away the taste, preferably bleach’ which probably isn’t as funny as Ashton finds it but he has been in a weird mood all day so nobody is paying that much attention, more thankful that he is finally smiling.

“Shush you, you already knew I was working on a revenge plan.” I giggle as I feel him slump down to lay his head in my lap.

 I run my fingers through his curls, tugging them gently to angle his head so that I can lean down and place a kiss on his lips. I catch his hand when he moves it up to try and hold me in that position; instead I link our fingers and pay attention to his other hand in case I have to grab that one too. I pull back and place a kiss on his forehead before leaning back against the sofa again and focusing on my other hand which is running through his curls again, making him hum contently and his eyes shut.

“When this tour’s over and we all go home, what will happen to us? Like, will we see you again or is this one of those once in a lifetime, never to happen again things?” I mumble as I turn my head to face Liam and the other one direction boys in the room.

“Well, as far as I can make out, there is planning going ahead for another tour next year even though we’re only just over half way through this one. Right now nothing is confirmed but we love the boys and would love to do it all over again so we will definitely be asking them to consider getting the boys as our opening act again.” Liam replies, sitting forwards and resting his forearms on his knees where he has bent them in front of himself.

“Yeah, definitely, this tour has been amazing and it really would be a shame if we had to say goodbye to you guys now that we’ve come so far together.” Niall adds. “Thinking of ditching us already, huh?” He jokes.

“No, but there’s no guarantee that I’ll be able to come with you next time, if you take the boys with you, so I guess I’m just mentally preparing for that possibility.” I continue when I see Michael and Ash go to speak. “I know you two wouldn’t want to leave me behind but you have to face the reality that you won’t always be able to take me with you...”

“But we would face that possibility when it comes to it, right now let’s focus on this tour and the amazing times we still have ahead of us.” Michael responds, seeming to understand what I am saying even though he doesn’t like it all that much.

I send him a small smile, to which he reciprocates, before tuning out the argument that is bound to happen about what film we should watch today – as if we haven’t seen them all already.

** +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ **

 

 

I missed my boys when they went away, but I built strong friendships from the pain I felt and helped others to see the light at the end of the dark tunnels they faced. My group were part of the reason I stayed strong for so long, one of the only reasons I was still there on the day the boys came home. I lost a lot when the boys left to make a name for themselves and it showed, I felt like I had nobody left that really cared and it became a habit to take everything out on myself but when the boys came back – and even now I can still remember the looks on their faces when they found out what was going on in my life – they started me back on the right path and taught me that the right people do care about me – even when I didn’t see it.

When the two groups – the boys and the gang - first met each other, I was scared that I would be forced to leave one group behind, but through a common factor – me – they learned from each other and built friendships of their own. The group helped each other too, through Zeke and Ry being cheeky, Luke was able to find out his friends opinions on his sexuality and even had the chance to build a relationship with his crush that started out as just helping one figure out what they wanted in life and ended up being one of the cutest relationships I know of.

The One Direction boys are literally just another group that wheedled their way into my life and made homes in my heart. They are silly and laid back but become the perfect brother figures when something happens or I need their help. Honestly, I didn’t expect them to want anything to do with me but they did and it has made an impact on my life and changed my view of the attitudes of people.

When I got hurt and literally everyone put their lives on hold to be with me while I recovered, it helped me to see that even people you have only known for a short time can become family, after all, family isn’t determined by blood, family is determined by who stays when times get tough and who is still there after all this time.

These three groups – my boys, the One Direction boys and the gang – are my family, my Ohana, and nothing can change that. My parents, Paul, Kaid, even Daniel, they are all members of my family.

And, call me childish, but Stitch – from the film, Lilo and Stitch, for all you uncultured individuals – is right about family (Ohana).

 ** _“Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”_** **_– Stitch._**

When you take me away from my family, or take them away from me, I can say in complete honesty that I truly feel _Lost Without Them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time writing and publishing something... so you got to give me a break  
> So comment if you wanna see more or are just simply interested where i'm headed with this because i appreciate all your comments and feedback.  
> See ya  
> :P
> 
> p.s. I'm sorry for the billions of tags but i thought you should know what it contained before it got to far...


End file.
